Prisonniers du passé
by AbbyBaby
Summary: Huit ans après la guerre, lorsqu'on lui demande de participer à une enquête sensible, l'Auror Harry Potter ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle la fasse replonger ainsi dans le passé. Et surtout qu'elle le confronte au souvenir ancien rival, Drago Malefoy. DragoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

Prisonniers du passé

CHAPITRE 1

_« Quoiqu'il arrive, reste caché. »_

_Le plancher de la plateforme craque sous ses pas. Il se retourne une dernière fois, hésitant. Il doit lui faire confiance, il l'a appris à ses dépens. Il descend les quelques marches qui le séparent de sa cachette. Des bruits de pas font échos aux siens._

_« Drago », dit la voix, lointaine._

_Il sort sa baguette, prêt à agir au moindre signe de Dumbledore. _

_« Je vais te faciliter la tâche…_

_\- Expelliarmus ! » _

_La voix de Drago est comme un rugissement apeuré._

_« Je dois vous tuer. Sinon…il va me tuer. »_

_Quelque chose craque dans la voix de l'adolescent. Quelque chose craque derrière Harry. Il se retourne. Rogue, sa baguette pointée, lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit._

_« Severus… dit une voix implorante, presque méconnaissable. S'il-vous-plaît…_

_\- Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Une lueur verte danse devant ses yeux. Avant de disparaître dans le néant._

Harry Potter ouvre les yeux. Sa respiration est calme, lente. Son visage est à peine crispé et son corps s'étale mollement dans son lit. Si ce n'était les cernes noirs sous ses yeux, on pourrait penser qu'il se réveille après une nuit tranquille. Cela fait longtemps que le sommeil d'Harry n'est plus réparateur. Au début, bien sûr, il se réveillait en sueur, il hurlait, ses veines palpitant, sa poitrine était lourde. Mais après tant d'années, les cauchemars se sont installés dans ses nuits comme dans un nid douillet et il a appris à vivre avec eux.

Il se redresse, jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les lanternes éclairent faiblement la rue. Il est encore tôt, _beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever, _songe Harry. Mais il ne dormira plus. Il se lève et glisse immédiatement ses pieds dans ses chaussons. La maison est froide pourtant ce n'est que le début de l'automne. A-t-il jamais fait chaud au Square Grimmauld ? Pas qu'il s'en souvienne…

A pas feutrés, Harry descend dans la cuisine, soulevant sur son passage des petits moutons de poussière qui flottent un instant dans le vide avant de retomber au sol. Il hésite un instant avant de remplir la bouilloire. Le bruit pourrait réveiller Kreattur. L'antique elfe de maison veille toujours sur la demeure des Black. Et il a le sommeil léger. Mais l'envie de thé prend le dessus et Harry décide de courir le risque. Il sirote son thé en fixant le vide pendant un temps qui lui semble infini. Il essaye de ne pas trop penser, d'effacer les souvenirs encore vivaces de son cauchemar. Il déteste rêver de la mort de Dumbledore. Il déteste se réveiller et se sentir impuissant, tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête dans l'espoir de changer le dénouement, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y peut rien. Le passé reste à sa place et lui, à la sienne. Il boit une gorgée de thé.

Il aimerait avoir un hobby pour passer le temps. La lecture, les échecs, le dessin…n'importe quoi, tant que cela l'occuperait. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à s'investir dans quoique ce soit. Et maintenant, il se retrouve piégé, assis dans sa cuisine, à écouter le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Il aimerait pouvoir dormir. Les potions de sommeil tranquille l'ont aidé, un temps. Mais le médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste les lui a interdites désormais. _La consommation excessive que vous en faites commence à se manifester. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas de ce genre de complications. _Alors il a écouté son médecin et arrêté les potions. Et tant pis pour son corps las, tant pis pour son visage creusé. Tant pis pour son esprit piégé dans des cauchemars.

Un oiseau chantonne dehors. C'est un chant gai qui signale le levé du jour. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment écoutés chanter, à Poudlard. Les oiseaux printaniers, occupés à confectionner leurs nids à la cime des arbres. Leur chant, alors, était anecdotique. Il faisait partie du décor sonore. Aujourd'hui, il regrette de ne pas avoir su en profiter.

Harry troque son pyjama pour une tenue plus sportive et décide d'aller courir un peu. Au bureau, tout le monde insiste sur les bienfaits de cette activité. Alors même si ce n'est pas vraiment un hobby, c'est devenu une habitude. C'est ça ou rester piégé dans sa torpeur matinale, de toute façon. Londres est fraîche et humide en cette fin du mois de septembre. Les rues sont pratiquement désertes, comme dans une ville fantôme. _Ou une ville en guerre_. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit et se concentre sur le mouvement de ses muscles. La tension, le relâchement, la tension, le relâchement. Son souffle est régulier, ses cuisses chaudes. Il commence à transpirer. Il n'aime pas spécialement courir, mais il aime l'effort désagréable associé à cette activité. _Je suis vraiment tordu_, songe-t-il.

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, Kreattur est réveillé. Il l'accueille avec un grognement mécontent avant de se remettre à dépoussiérer le sol. Son travail est somme toute médiocre, pour ne pas dire lamentable, la maison du Square Grimmauld ne semble jamais propre. Mais Harry n'y attache pas beaucoup d'importance. En sept ans, jamais il ne l'a considérée comme _sa_ maison. C'est – et ce sera toujours – la maison de Sirius. Il refuse qu'elle change. Il ne veut pas qu'elle devienne soudain une demeure proprette et savamment décorée, où il pourrait inviter ses amis et organiser des dîners mondains. _C'est la maison d'un mort, pourquoi devrait-elle être accueillante ?_

« Maître Potter va être en retard si Maître Potter continue de se tenir planté là à attendre » lui lance Kreattur de sa voix rocailleuse.

Harry regarde l'horloge. Il a perdu la notion du temps, encore.

« Merci, Kreattur, de ton aimable rappel. » Sa réponse faussement cordiale est emprunte d'ironie. C'est ainsi qu'ils communiquent, son elfe de maison et lui. D'aucun appellerait ça de l'amour vache. Si Harry appréciait l'elfe, cela va sans dire.

Hermione voulait qu'il lui donne sa liberté, bien entendu. Lorsqu'il a emménagé, Kreattur était toujours là, farouche, maudissant Harry et ses amis Sang-de-bourbe. Il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'Harry était le nouveau propriétaire et, ipso facto, son maître. Harry avait insisté pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler _Maître Potter_, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait même parlé avec lui des elfes libérés. Pour toute réponse, Kreattur avait saisi un plumeau en maugréant, ruminant sur _ce monde de dégénérés_. Harry avait alors décidé que donner sa liberté à Kreattur serait sans doute plus une punition qu'une récompense. Le garder avec lui, en revanche, cela a parfois des airs de punition… _C'est la maison d'un mort, pourquoi devrait-elle être accueillante ?_

Lorsqu'il réapparaît dans l'une des cheminées du Ministère, Harry tombe nez à nez avec Ron.

« Salut, camarade ! » lui jette Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un croissant entamé dans une main, une épaisse sacoche dans l'autre. Il n'a jamais cessé d'être jovial, bon vivant et aimable, ce qui lui a valu de monter les échelons de manière plutôt spectaculaire. Il est aujourd'hui l'adjoint de Robards, ce qui n'est pas un petit exploit. L'âge de la retraite s'approchant pour ce dernier, Ron est bien parti pour devenir l'un des plus jeunes chefs du bureau des Aurors que le Ministère ait vu depuis longtemps. _En fait, _songe Harry, _c'est comme s'il avait eu la carrière que tout le monde m'imaginait…à vrai dire, c'est un peu la carrière que je m'imaginais aussi, quand j'avais 16 ans. _Et puis il y a eu la tour d'Astrologie, les pas résonnants sur le plancher et la lueur verte de l'Avada kedavra.

« Bonjour, Ron. » Harry rend son sourire à son ami, mais c'est un sourire forcé et il sait que Ron s'en rend compte. « Pas trop débordé ? demande-t-il en désignant la sacoche au bord de l'implosion.

\- Comme toujours mon vieux ! Mais que veux-tu, on n'a rien sans rien ! » Ron laisse son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres. Il regarde un instant son croissant et tout son être se met à transpirer le malaise. « Et toi alors, quoi de neuf ? » Et avant même de laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il ajoute : « Oh, avant que j'oublie, Hermione m'a chargé de te transmettre une invitation à diner ! Elle dit que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas eu à la maison. Tu es disponible ce soir, bien sûr ?

\- Avec plaisir » répond Harry, avec cette fois, un sourire sincère. Il apprécie les efforts de Ron. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre lui permet de ne pas avoir à mentir. A prétendre que tout va bien. Ce n'est pas que ça va mal, c'est juste qu'il se sent fatigué. Tellement, tellement fatigué. D'une fatigue qui le ronge, petit à petit, inexorablement. Sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit aux gens qu'on croise au détour d'un couloir, même si ce sont vos meilleurs amis. Surtout s'ils vous connaissent aussi bien que Ron et Hermione, qui ont arrêté de lui poser des questions sur ses cernes et son visage creusés. _Ils se font déjà du souci, évitons d'en rajouter_.

« Ce soir, dix-neuf heures, sans faute. J'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Ne te tracasse pas, contente-toi de ramener ton derrière, on se charge du reste ! » lui lance Ron avant de mordre furieusement dans son croissant. « Je dois filer, désolé : le devoir n'attend pas ! »

Et presque aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, la silhouette de Ron s'évanouit dans les méandres du Ministère. Harry, lui, rejoint le département des Investigations d'un pas ni lent, ni pressé. Comme beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Harry, sa démarche lui semble…tiède. Malgré une carrière indigne de l'Elu, il apprécie son travail, mais avec modération là encore. Sa fatigue chronique le rend moins efficace que certains et il se surprend parfois à mettre en doute ses compétences. Mais il aime mener des enquêtes, chercher des sorciers disparus, déjouer des opérations de contrebandes, remonter la piste d'un mage noir qu'on croyait évaporé. Cela lui rappelle ses années à Poudlard. Dès sa première année, n'avait-il pas mené une enquête ? En quelque sorte, tout ceci était le prolongement logique de sa vie. Aurait-il réellement pu devenir chef du bureau des Aurors ? Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir fait autant d'erreurs dans sa vie que lorsqu'il avait dû guider et inspirer d'autres personnes. Il se souvient des morts, des sacrifices. La culpabilité est comme une chappe de plomb au fond de son estomac. Il lui faut un effort considérable pour résister à son poids, à la tentation de s'effndrer.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans le quartier des investigateurs, les collègues déjà au travail le saluent. Il s'installe à son bureau, un rectangle de bois parmi tant d'autres dans cette grande pièce carrée débordant de dossiers, de notes volantes et de photos animées représentant des criminels. Il a du mal à se lier à ses collègues. Il travaille avec eux, très correctement, mais rien ne dépasse jamais l'entente cordiale. Ils ne savent pas comment agir avec lui. Le grand Harry Potter, le héros de guerre, l'Elu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Simple inspecteur, à un bureau comme le leur, traitant des cas comme les leurs. Ou bien peut-être est-ce lui qui met se met à distance d'eux, parce qu'il leur prête des pensées qui ne sont possiblement pas les leurs, parce qu'il a peur qu'ils le voient comme un échec, parce qu'il a peur de décevoir ?

Il commence à éplucher des dossiers, sans grande conviction. Alicia Weeble vient lui parler d'un dossier commun – une excellente inspectrice, Alicia. Elle pourrait mener cette enquête sans lui et il le sait. Alors il essaye de la décharger des tâches encombrantes, pour qu'elle puisse faire son travail au mieux. Depuis quand a-t-il cessé de ressentir de la fierté pour ses accomplissements ? Depuis quand son égo s'est-il à ce point ratatiné ? Il se souvient avoir été orgueilleux, presque arrogant. Mais ça, c'était avant de plonger dans le dernier souvenir laissé par Rogue. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été le pantin de Dumbledore. Avant de découvrir que ses succès, il les devait à un fragment d'âme noire logée en lui par erreur…

« Auror Potter ? demande timidement une voix fluette.

\- Catterburry ? » Harry reconnaît l'assistant de Gawain Robards. Un blondinet épais comme un Augurey, les joues encore rebondies d'un adolescent prépubère.

« Monsieur Robards aimerait vous voir…dans son bureau. Le plus rapidement possible, s'il-vous-plaît. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, bien entendu… Je veux dire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

\- Aucun problème Catterburry, je vous suis ! » Harry préfère écourter l'agonie apologétique du garçon. Sa curiosité est également piquée, sans compter qu'il ne croule pas sous le travail. Il se lève, rajuste le col officier de son uniforme d'Auror et emboîte le pas à l'assistant qui manque à plusieurs reprises de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe trop grande.

« Ah, Potter ! » s'écrit le chef des Aurors lorsque Catterburry fait entrer Harry. Assis derrière son bureau en chêne massif, Robards reste un individu imposant. Son aura est celle d'un leader né, malgré les années qui commencent à marquer son individu. Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil surpris en découvrant Ron, assis en face de Robards. Il tripote nerveusement sa baguette, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Harry déglutit aussi discrètement que possible, mais il sent les ennuis à plein nez.

« Asseyez-vous Potter, je vous en prie. Ce sera tout Catterburry, merci. » Le jeune assistant ferme délicatement la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois Aurors seuls dans le bureau à la lumière tamisée.

« Potter, la situation dont je m'apprête à vous parler est…délicate. Je tenais cependant à vous en faire part personnellement, car vous êtes impliqué à plusieurs degrés dans l'affaire qui nous concerne.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude… » Harry a du mal à cacher l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il espère que Robards ne l'interprète pas comme de l'ironie. C'est déjà arrivé, dans le passé, que son humour et sa candeur se révèlent être un mélange explosif.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bref, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous sommes confrontés à une crise sans précédent depuis la fin de la guerre, Potter. Deux sorciers ont été retrouvés morts à Londres cette nuit. Nous venons de recevoir les identifications. L'un d'eux est un Auror… »

La respiration d'Harry se fige. Tout son corps se raidit. Son cerveau n'a pas besoin de plus d'informations pour s'emballer. Il n'y a pas eu de meurtre d'Auror depuis que le dernier Mangemort a été arrêté. Corban Yaxley avait été appréhendé quatre ans plus tôt alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre la France. Malheureusement, son arrestation ne s'était pas passée aussi calmement que les Aurors l'avaient espéré et une jeune recrue avait été la cible malheureuse d'un Avada kedavra lancé par le Magemort dans un moment de panique.

_Si des Aurors ont été tués_, songe Harry, _c'est que des mages noirs sont à nouveau à l'œuvre. Possiblement des Magemorts, certains se sont évaporés dans la nature._ La simple idée que des partisans de Voldemort puissent encore faire régner la terreur en Angleterre fait bouillir Harry de rage. Au moins, il ne ressent plus sa fatigue.

« Harry… » La voix de Ron est légèrement tremblante. « L'un des sorciers assassinés…il s'agit d'Hannah Abbot.

\- La femme de Neville ? » La colère redescend, faisant place à l'incompréhension, au désarroi. Neville Londubat est un personnage presque sacré dans l'esprit d'Harry. Un héros, un vrai. Harry admire son courage sans faille, sa bonté, sa bienveillance, sa patience. N'est-ce pas Neville qui a tranché la tête du serpent ? Il est son sauveur, sans même s'en rendre compte. Auréolé de gloire et pourtant toujours humble. Neville a mérité de vivre le reste de sa vie dans un bonheur sans faille. Et maintenant…privé de ses parents, puis privé de la femme qu'il aime. _Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ainsi sur le meilleur d'entre nous ?_

« Des Aurors sont en chemin pour Poudlard, pour annoncer au professeur Londubat la terrible nouvelle. En tant que proche de ce dernier, je voulais que vous soyez informé. Mais… » Robards et Ron échangent un regard. Comme s'ils avaient une sorte de conversation télépathique. Cela dure plusieurs secondes. « Potter, il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, mais avant cela, je dois vous demander d'accepter de participer officiellement à l'enquête.

\- Vous voulez que j'enquête sur l'assassinat d'Hannah ? demande Harry, incrédule. Je veux dire…c'est une investigation d'envergure et…

\- D'autres enquêteurs seront également sur le coup, Harry. Et je participerai à la supervision des opérations, ajoute Ron.

\- Mais…je connais…enfin, connaissais une des victimes. Mon implication n'est-elle pas trop importante pour que…

\- C'est l'avis de l'Auror Weasley. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'aimerais vous avoir sur cette affaire Potter. Nous avons déjà un suspect.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous avons identifié une signature magique sur les lieux du crime. Elle appartient à un sorcier dont nous avons perdu la trace depuis des années. Votre superviseur, Tracy O'Keene, m'a affirmé que vous excelliez dans les affaires de disparition, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai bouclé quelques affaires, oui…

\- Ne sois pas modeste, Harry ! Je connais tes stats, tu es l'inspecteur qui a bouclé le plus de cas de ce type ces trois dernières années. »

C'est vrai. Harry a un certain talent pour retrouver ceux qui se sont égarés – ou qui ne veulent pas être retrouvés. Il ne cherche pas à minimiser ses accomplissements, c'est simplement que les cas de ce genre sont considérés comme des petites affaires sans importance. Du travail de seconde zone pour Auror de seconde zone.

« Parfait, Potter ! Je crois que cela fait de vous notre homme, tente de conclure Robards, mais c'est sans compter le regard désapprobateur de Ron. Ecoutez, Weasley, je sais que cela ne vous enchante guère, mais vous venez vous-mêmes de confirmer pourquoi Potter est l'inspecteur idéal pour cette affaire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompt Harry. Ron, que passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas de moi sur cette affaire ?

\- C'est compliqué, Harry…

\- Potter, nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus tant que vous n'avez pas accepter l'affaire. Qu'en est-il ? »

Les deux hommes le regardent. Ils attendent une réponse. Une prise de décision ferme, assurée. Mais Harry nage en plein doute. Pourquoi Ron ne veut-il pas de lui sur cette affaire ? Doute-t-il de ses capacités en tant qu'inspecteur ? A-t-il peur de l'impact émotionnel d'enquêter sur la mort d'Hannah ? Craint-il la réaction de Neville ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Ron devrait le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Il devrait le vouloir sur cette enquête parce qu'il a foi en ses capacités. Son meilleur ami devrait vouloir lui confier cette enquête parce qu'il croit en lui, parce qu'il veut résoudre avec lui le meurtre d'Hannah. La colère fait son retour dans la gorge d'Harry. La défiance de son ami lui donne le coup de pouce nécessaire et sa décision est prise.

« J'accepte.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je crois sincèrement que vous serez un atout de choix pour cette enquête, Potter. »

Les doigts de Ron viennent pincer l'arrête de son nez, d'un geste dépité. « Bon sang, Harry. J'espère que tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'engages…

\- Voici le dossier. » Robards lui tend une fine pochette brune. « Je vous charge officiellement de retrouver le sorcier disparu, principal suspect dans l'assassinat de deux sorciers. »

Harry ouvre le dossier. La voix de Robards devient un bourdonnement lointain. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant avoir mal vu. Ou alors, il s'agit d'un cauchemar ? Mais non, il ne rêve pas. Sous ses yeux, émerge du dossier une photographie… Un jeune homme, une expression figée, presque indifférente. Un nez aquilin. Des joues creuses et des pommettes saillantes. Des lèvres fines et un col de chemise impeccablement repassé. Les yeux gris clair et les cheveux cendrés…de Drago Malefoy.

Harry termine sa quatrième lecture des quelques éléments du dossier. Un Auror du bureau de Liverpool et la patronne du Chaudron Baveur, retrouvés morts dans ledit établissement. Le premier aurait été la cible d'un Avada kedavra, assure le dossier. Le laboratoire magique du Département des Aurors cherche encore à déterminer quel sort a été lancé à l'encontre d'Hannah Abbot. Les deux sorciers ont été retrouvés en possession de nombreux effets personnels, écartant la piste du vol ou du braquage ayant dégénéré. Le bureau de Liverpool a été contacté afin de déterminer la raison de la présence d'un de leurs Aurors à Londres. Il semblerait qu'il ait été la cible principale de l'attaque. Il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette, toujours rangée dans son fourreau. Hannah Abbot, de son côté, aurait juste été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Le visage d'Harry se contracte à cette pensée, mais il ne donnera pas satisfaction à Ron en laissant son implication personnelle dans cette affaire prendre le dessus. _Il faut rester professionnel. _ Il se replonge dans le dossier.

Les Aurors dépêchés sur place ont rapidement identifié une signature magique. Elle correspond à l'une des signatures que le Ministère a placé sous haute surveillance, car appartenant à un Mangemort connu des autorités. Drago Malefoy était passé devant un tribunal de guerre, qui avait déclaré que son choix de rejoindre Voldemort ne pouvait être retenu contre lui en raison de son jeune âge et de son contexte familial. Mais il avait malgré tout été placé sous surveillance, sa signature magique étant traçable à tout moment. Cela, Harry le sait déjà. S'il n'avait pas assisté au procès de Malefoy, il avait été un témoin clé de celui de sa mère, Narcissa.

Pour avoir aidé Voldemort, Narcissa risquait une peine d'emprisonnement très lourde. Son avocat avait contacté Harry, un peu moins d'un an après la guerre, pour lui demander de témoigner. « Ma cliente insiste. Elle dit que vous êtes en possession d'informations qui pourraient drastiquement réduire sa peine. » C'est alors que l'avocat lui avait relaté le procès de Drago Malefoy, étroitement surveillé par les autorités et ce d'autant plus que ses deux parents étaient en attente de jugement. Harry avait accepté de confier son souvenir. Celui de Narcissa, penchée sur son corps inerte, lui murmurant : « Est-il vivant ? Est-ce que Drago…est vivant ? » Puis, ayant obtenue confirmation, elle s'était tournée vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, d'une voix élégante, à peine tremblante, en regardant le plus terrible mage noir de l'histoire droit dans les yeux, elle lui avait menti : « Le garçon est mort. »

« Narcissa Maefoy m'a sauvé la vie, votre Honneur. Sans elle, qui sait si j'aurais pu vaincre Voldemort ? »

L'audience avait frémi. Il faudrait encore quelques années pour que les sorcières et sorciers d'Angleterre puissent entendre ce nom sans broncher. Harry les avait regardés. Il avait ressenti une pointe de mépris pour celles et ceux qui craignaient un fantôme qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu de leur vivant. Lui l'avait affronté. Et Il hantait toujours ses cauchemars.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait aperçu Drago Malefoy dans l'audience. Ratatiné sur son banc, son regard apeuré tourné vers sa mère. Harry n'avait pas fait attention à lui plus de quelques secondes. Sa vue lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle lui inspirait aussi une once de mépris. _Si je suis le garçon qui a survécu_, avait-il pensé, _tu es le garçon qui a choisi. Qui a mal choisi, Malefoy._ Il était resté pour entendre le verdict. Malefoy avait été autorisé à s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Elle tenait sa main dans la sienne, se souvient Harry. Ils espéraient.

Le juge avait condamné Narcissa à une amende financière considérable – même pour une famille aussi aisée que les Malefoy – mais elle ne reçut aucune peine de prison. Elle avait pris son fils dans ses bras, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues alors qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry avait quitté le tribunal et ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Drago Malefoy.

Jusqu'à cette photo, posée devant lui sur son bureau.

Le temps est passé plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire et il arrive en retard chez Ron et Hermione, son esprit toujours préoccupé par le dossier. Il ne cesse de penser à Neville. Il le revoit, pataugeant dans une marre bordant la forêt interdite, s'extasiant sur les plantes aquatiques qu'il y ramassait. _Incroyable ! Incroyable…vraiment, incroyable !_ La joie et pure et sincère qu'il exprimait alors n'avait été surpassée que par celle qui envahissait son visage le jour de son mariage avec Hannah. Un mariage simple, sans prétention, à l'image de l'heureux couple. Harry s'en voulait à présent, d'avoir été un peu morose le jour des noces. Il aurait dû se réjouir davantage du bonheur de son ami, au lieu de se laisser envahir par des souvenirs lugubres. Mais tant d'invités lui ramenaient la guerre en mémoire…

Reverrait-il un jour Neville aussi heureux ?

Il frappe doucement à la porte. Le heurtoir le regarde d'un air perplexe. « Vous êtes en retard » prononce la voix magique. Il déteste ce heurtoir ensorcelé. « Fort aimable à vous de me le rappeler. Est-ce là la mission de votre existence, de m'informer de l'heure qu'il est ? » Le heurtoir ne réagit pas. Ce n'est pas un objet magique assez complexe pour comprendre l'ironie. Il disparaît lorsque la porte s'ouvre, révélant une Hermione aux joues rosies et aux yeux bouffis.

« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Même si certains dîners avec ses amis l'ont lassé dernièrement, il aurait tout donné pour que cette soirée soit un tant soit peu ennuyeuse. Tout, plutôt que de voir Hermione effondrée ainsi. Elle s'écarte d'Harry et tente un semblant de sourire.

« Excuse-moi…je…entre, je t'en prie ! » Et elle s'écarte pour le laisser pénétrer dans leur maison. Ron et elle y ont emménagé il y a trois ans. Une maison cossue, décorée avec soin, alimentée en permanence par le désordre de Ron. Harry pénètre dans le hall et remarque immédiatement une nouvelle étagère la bibliothèque personnelle d'Hermione ne cesse de s'agrandir, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Depuis qu'elle a rejoint le département de la Justice, elle se passionne pour le droit. D'épais ouvrages aux titres suintant l'ennui occupent la nouvelle étagère. Harry aimerait faire une plaisanterie à ce sujet, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il accroche son imperméable au porte-manteau, révélant son uniforme d'Auror, dont il a déboutonné le col officier.

« Comme tu es chic. » lui dit Hermione en rajustant son col effondré. Elle préfère le complimenter sur sa tenue plutôt que sur le reste de sa personne. Il n'y aurait pas grand-chose de flatteur à dire. Harry a toujours été un maigrelet, mais il est passé du côté maladif de la minceur. Ses joues se sont creusées, ses cernes semblent être devenus indélébiles et ses lunettes cachent à peine le terne éclat de ses yeux. Alors Hermione préfère dire que son uniforme lui donne fière allure, parce que c'est le genre de personne qu'elle est. Fantastique, incroyable, merveilleuse Hermione.

Elle le mène dans le salon. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, Harry ? demande-t-elle. Ron finit de préparer le dîner, il en a pour quelques minutes.

\- Une bière ne serait pas de refus, si tu as ça.

\- Bien sûr ! Je reviens tout de suite. »

Hermione a de nombreux talents, mais la cuisine n'en fait pas partie. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle consacre tout son temps libre à être brillante dans tous les autres domaines. La cuisine semble un hobby bien terre-à-terre pour un esprit comme le sien. Ron, quant à lui, à force de voir sa mère faire et de l'aider à la préparation de repas pour une armée de Weasley, se révèle être un cuisinier décent. Il ne faut juste pas raffoler de variété, le nombre de plats qu'il maîtrise se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. _Ils forment un couple merveilleux_, songe Harry.

Hermione revient, une bouteille et deux verres à la main. Elle les serre avant d'engloutir une large gorgée de bière.

« Soif ? lui demande Harry.

\- Oh, pardon Harry. Où sont mes manières ? » Et elle lève son verre vers lui. Les verres s'entrechoquent, les amis se sourient. « Je ne suis pas encore remise de la nouvelle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hannah soit morte…

\- Moi non plus, murmure Harry.

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Neville ? Nous n'avons pas osé le contacter pour le moment. Il a sans doute besoin de temps pour…encaisser le choc. Je pensais lui envoyer un hibou demain. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que c'est très délicat de ta part, Hermione. Je joindrai un message au vôtre, si tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien entendu, Harry. J'espère que savoir qu'on pense à lui l'aidera un peu… » Elle boit quelques gorgées de bière, en silence. Harry l'imite. La bière est tiède et un peu fade dans sa bouche, mais elle fera l'affaire. Il a remarqué que, parfois, l'ivresse peut faire office de remède. Temporairement. Très temporairement. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu évites de mentionner que tu enquêtes sur le meurtre d'Hannah, non ? Ron ne va pas mentionner son implication…

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais il faudra qu'on lui dise tôt ou tard. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de nous…

\- Attendons au moins que l'enterrement soit passé, qu'en dis-tu mon vieux ? » Ron émerge de la cuisine, un tablier jaune noué autour de ses hanches. Il sent le ragoût de lapin à la moutarde. Un des plats qu'Harry préfère. Sa manière à lui de se montrer attentionné. Essaye-t-il de se faire pardonner son comportement du matin dans le bureau de Robards ?

Harry se lève et va le prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte de ses amis est un endroit calme, réconfortant. Il l'a toujours été. « Comment ça va ? lui demande Ron alors qu'il s'extirpe de ses bras.

\- Ca va, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter. Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, crois-moi !

\- Ron, honnêtement…ça va. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'euphorie générale, mais ce n'est pas…enfin, tu vois. »

Ron hoche la tête. Bien sûr, qu'il voit. Il voit très bien, comment Harry a pu être, les jours où _ça n'allait pas_. Quand Harry ne se présentait pas au bureau, alors il allait voir chez lui et le retrouvait dans un état second, résultant du mélange explosif des potions sommeil tranquille et du scotch pure malt. Il avait vu Harry hurler dans son sommeil, se redresser brusquement dans son lit, en nage et pâle comme un mort. Il avait entendu son ami ressasser des souvenirs de la guerre, encore et encore, comme s'il espérait les altérer par la parole. Oui, Ron connait le Harry _au fond du trou_. Là où il n'a aucune envie de le retrouver.

« Tant mieux, soupire-t-il. N'oublie pas, s'il y a quoique ce soit…

\- Merci, Ron. Mais je t'assure, je sais prendre soin de moi, maintenant. Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Kreattur veille sur moi ! » ajoute-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique. Ron rit de bon cœur et les invite à passer à table.

Ce soir-là, ils essayent tous les trois de ne pas trop parler du décès d'Hannah et de toute cette affaire. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, du dernier championnat de Quidditch, du chef envahissant d'Hermione, des dernières prouesses scolaires de Teddy. Parfois, Harry s'implique dans la conversation. Et puis parfois, son esprit vagabonde. Il se promène le long des traits raffinés de Narcissa Malefoy. De sa voix désespérée lorsqu'elle avait appelé son fils à la rejoindre, cette nuit-là dans la cour du château. De ses larmes lors du verdict de son procès. Il se demande ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Demain, il faudra qu'il se renseigne. Son instinct lui dicte que c'est là un maillon important de son enquête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé…

Harry arrive de bon matin au département de la Justice. Sa nuit a encore été trop courte, malgré les bières prodiguées par Ron et Hermione, pourtant sa fatigue l'empoisonne moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se sent investi d'une mission qui le stimule comme il l'a rarement été ces dernières années. Grâce à Hermione, il sait directement à qui s'adresser pour obtenir les informations qu'il cherche. _L'avantage d'être pistonné,_ songe-t-il. Il sourit en imaginant la tête de son amie si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. Hermione et son amour du mérite n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il l'associe au mot « piston ».

Quand il arrive au bureau du procureur Lawcrell, il trouve porte close. Les couloirs sont pratiquement déserts, le Ministère dort encore. Harry s'adosse un instant au mur, caressant pensivement les manches de son uniforme. Il repense à Narcissa et il est frappé de constater qu'il se souvient précisément de l'intonation de sa voix, cette nuit-là dans la forêt. _Drago est-il…vivant ? _ Si sa mère avait été en vie, sa voix aurait sans doute trahi la même émotion, pense-t-il.

Il se dirige vers une des nombreuses peintures qui décorent le couloir et se perd un temps dans sa contemplation. Elle représente un grand parc devant un château d'apparence médiéval. Le jardin est parfaitement vide, à l'exception d'un jardinier occupé à tailler un buisson de roses. Les personnages du tableau doivent encore dormir. Une fenêtre du château s'illumine. Une petite fenêtre, dans une tour, où un jeune homme désespère peut-être de trouver le sommeil…

« Je peux vous aider ? retentit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Heu…oui, je cherche le procureur Lawcrell.

\- Lawcrell ? Elle n'est jamais là avant neuf heures. Mais peut-être puis-je vous renseigner ? Je suis Parvus, son assistant.

\- Enchanté. Je suis…

\- Auror Potter, je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompt l'assistant avec un sourire entendu.

\- D'accord…donc j'enquête en ce moment sur une affaire pour laquelle j'aurais besoin de consulter le dossier de Narcissa Malefoy. On m'a fait comprendre que le procureur Lawcrell était en charge de son suivi ?

\- Absolument. C'est elle qui représentait les intérêts de la communauté magique durant le procès Malefoy, ainsi qui était en charge de l'exécution de la sentence. Attendez-moi là, je vais vous chercher le dossier. »

L'assistant revient quelques instants plus tard, les mains vides et un air bredouille.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre…Le dossier n'est plus là.

\- Comment ça ? demande Harry d'un ton précipité.

\- Et bien, il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela… Il est probable que le procureur Lawcrell n'ait plus la charge de l'affaire juridique. Soit elle a été confiée à un autre procureur, soit elle a été archivée. Je vais essayer de me renseigner, mais entre temps, je vous recommanderais volontiers d'aller faire un tour aux archives… »

Lorsqu'Harry pousse la lourde porte du bureau des Archives, quelque temps plus tard, il est immédiatement assailli par une armée d'oiseaux de papier, qu'il évite de justesse. « Bons réflexes, Auror Potter ! » s'exclame une voix nasillarde dans le fond de la pièce. Harry met plusieurs instants à déceler Ascott Arkhès, presque entière dissimulé par une pile branlante de documents poussiéreux.

« Notes de service pressées ? demande Harry en s'avançant vers lui, la main tendue.

\- Haha, on dirait bien ! » répond Arkhès en lui serrant la main énergiquement. C'est un petit sorcier trapu, avec sur le nez une paire de lunettes à verres interchangeables. Il rétracte les verres inutilisés sur le dessus de sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'il porte en permanence un chapeau cristallin. Certains verres sont aussi épais que des loupes, _pour les textes en pattes de mouche_, explique-t-il. Plusieurs personnes au Ministère supputent qu'Arkhès vit au Bureau des Archives, où l'on peut le trouver à toute heure du jour – et peut-être de la nuit – car personne ne l'a jamais vu ailleurs qu'ici, envahit sous ce qu'il appelle son _bazar organisé_. La vérité, c'est que personne à part lui ne sait se retrouver dans ces archives. On a bien essayé de lui fournir un assistant, mais aucun de lui convenait. Pourtant, un peu d'aide ne lui serait pas inutile. Tout le ministère se souvient encore du jour ou Arkhès a dû s'absenter pour maladie. Les archives ont été bouclé pendant plusieurs jours, parce que personne ne savait comment en extraire quoique ce soit de toute manière. Mais Arkhès est un de ces vieux sorciers bornés pour qui c'est sa manière de faire, ou rien du tout. Malgré toutes les médisances qu'il entend à son sujet au département, Harry a de la sympathie pour le vieil archiviste.

« Alors, Auror Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un dossier. Il est possible qu'il ait atterrit chez vous. Il s'agit de celui de Narcissa Malefoy…

\- Voyons voir, Malefoy…Malefoy… Peut-être à R, comme riche ? Ou bien à I, comme insupportable ? » Le vieillard adresse un clin d'œil farceur à Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore, visiblement très fier de sa plaisanterie. « Non, non. Probablement à M.

\- Comme Malefoy ? demande Harry sans grand espoir que ce puisse être aussi simple.

\- Non ! Comme Mangemort. » Et tandis qu'il prononce ces mots, il farfouille dans une étagère haute de plusieurs mètres et dont il finit par extraire un dossier d'apparence plus récent que beaucoup de ceux qui encombrent les Archives. « Ah ! Le voilà. Tenez, Auror Potter. Avec les compliments du bureau des Archives !

\- Merci, Arkhès. Je vous revaudrai ça ! » lui dit Harry en se saisissant précipitamment du dossier.

C'est à peine s'il ne sort pas du Bureau des Archives en courant tant sa curiosité réclame qu'il se plonge dans le dossier immédiatement. Que faisait-il enfouit chez Arkhès ? Pourquoi Lawcrell n'est-elle plus chargée de l'affaire ? Il se trame quelque chose et, comme à son habitude, Harry a besoin de résoudre le mystère.

Il s'installe à son bureau sans même retirer son imperméable, sans même rendre leurs salutations à ses collègues. Il pose l'épais dossier, l'ouvre immédiatement et se plonge dans sa lecture comme dans une pensine.

Le début du dossier ne lui apprend rien de bien nouveau. Il retrace l'historique familial de Narcissa, son implication durant la guerre, son procès et sa résolution. Puis, soudain, une page intitulée _Causes du décès_ apparaît. Harry relit le titre, éberlué. Narcissa Malefoy est…morte ? Et il n'en savait rien. Cette femme – qui lui avait sauvé la vie – s'était éteinte, pendant que lui continuait de vivre sa petite vie ordinaire, sans qu'il ne lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un moment de ses pensées. Il est pris d'un pincement au cœur. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait affecté par la mort d'un membre de la famille Malefoy…

Le dossier explique que Narcissa est décédée des suites d'un transplanage chaotique, alors qu'elle et son époux tentaient d'échapper aux autorités. Elle avait été tellement sévèrement désartibulée et retrouvée si tard après l'incident, que même les médicomages n'avaient rien pu pour elle. Harry relève la tête du dossier et expire lentement. _Quelle terrible façon de partir_… Puis ses sourcils se froncent. Quelque chose de colle pas. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas recherchée par les autorités. Elle avait été condamnée et avait payé sa dette. Alors pourquoi ce transplanage avec Lucius ? Le dossier n'indique rien à ce sujet. Mais un appendice précise, à la fin du dossier :

_Souvenir collecté avant le décès et conservé au Ministère de la magie, département des Aurors._

_Auror en charge de la collecte du souvenir : Alicia Weeble._

Harry se lève et balaye des yeux le bureau, cherchant Alicia du regard. Il faut impérativement qu'il mette la main sur ce souvenir. Il sait qu'il détient la clé pour retrouver Drago Malefoy et résoudre toute cette affaire…


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

_Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Un sanglot qui résonne dans les toilettes désertes. L'écho de ses pas, sur le carrelage froid. Une symphonie cacophonique, à laquelle il ne prête pas attention. Il ne se préoccupe que de sa colère. Sa colère immense qui lui brûle les yeux et la gorge._

_Il s'avance et discerne enfin la silhouette longiligne prostrée au-dessus du lavabo._

_« Je sais ce que tu as fait, Malefoy ! »_

_L'adolescent blond se retourne. Son visage est rendu difforme par une expression qu'Harry n'identifie pas. Son regard est trouble. Il voit rouge._

_Les sorts fusent. Sa baguette vibre dans sa main. Il entend une onde fusée près de ses oreilles. Le carrelage à côté de lui vole en éclat._

_Il se lance à la poursuite de son adversaire. Ses pieds dérapent sur le sol mouillé. Le clapotis de l'eau se mêle au bruit de la course frénétique._

_Et puis, il l'aperçoit. Sa baguette semble se lever toute seule. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses cordes vocales sont comme dotées d'une volonté propre._

_« Sectumsempra ! »_

_Le son horrible d'un corps qui rencontre le sol avec violence. Un râle. Des sanglots._

_Il s'approche et l'eau sous ses pieds devient rouge. Rouge, comme la chemise ensanglantée de Drago Malefoy._

oOo

Son esprit embué émerge du cauchemar. Jamais encore il n'avait rêvé de cet épisode. Il avait presque oublié les blessures qu'il avait infligées à Malefoy, de nombreuses années plus tôt. A tâtons, il cherche le verre d'eau qu'il a laissé sur sa table de nuit la veille. L'émotion fait trembler ses mains. Dans ses souvenirs, tout était clair, limpide : il avait des preuves. Malefoy était devenu un Mangemort et complotait quelque chose de sinistre. En intervenant comme il l'avait fait, il était dans son bon droit. Il était _du bon côté_ de la morale. Mais dans son souvenir, il avait omis un élément que son cauchemar venait de lui remémorer. Dans son cauchemar, tout commençait par un sanglot.

_Est-ce que ça change quelque chose, si Malefoy pleurait ?_ se demande Harry à lui-même. Non, car il avait raison : le Serpentard était devenu un Mangemort. Et il manigançait bel et bien quelque chose de sinistre. Alors pourquoi cette boule dans son estomac qui ressemble tant à de la culpabilité ?

Il descend dans la cuisine et se cherche désespérément quelque chose à manger. Le nœud dans son ventre, c'est peut-être l'appel de la faim. Il n'a pratiquement pas mangé la veille, bien trop préoccupé par son enquête. Et puis, honnêtement, manger ne l'intéresse pas spécialement. Quand il est entouré de ses amis, de ses collègues, il s'efforce de s'alimenter. Parfois, il y prend même du plaisir – surtout quand Molly Weasley est aux fourneaux. Mais quand il est seul, il oublie de manger, il ne prend aucun plaisir à la nourriture. D'ailleurs, sa cuisine est loin du garde-manger bien rempli qu'elle avait pu être à l'époque où le Square Grimmauld était le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il déniche un vieux Crumpet périmé depuis quelques jours, qu'il décide d'accompagner d'une tasse de thé.

Alicia Weeble devrait avoir terminé les procédures administratives à présent. La veille, elle lui avait dit avoir besoin de l'après-midi pour obtenir les autorisations nécessaires. Harry avait été frustré de devoir attendre afin d'accéder au dernier souvenir de Narcissa Malefoy. Le Ministère peut parfois être affreusement procédurier. _« Parfois… » _songe Harry avec un rictus ironique. Il fait une halte sur un banc afin de reprendre son souffle, faire une halte dans sa course. Ses jambes sont plus lourdes qu'à l'ordinaire. S'il ressent un certain épuisement physique, cela faisait longtemps que son intellect n'avait pas ainsi été stimulé. Comme s'il sortait d'une longue torpeur, qui aurait duré quatre ans.

oOo

« Et voici, Monsieur est servi ! » s'exclame Alicia Weeble en déposant avec emphase un flacon sur son bureau. Il est rigoureusement emballé et étiqueté selon les consignes internes. « A me rendre la semaine prochaine au plus tard, ajoute-t-elle en se détournant déjà de son collègue.

\- Merci, Alicia !

\- A charge de revanche, comme on dit ! » Elle hésite un instant avant d'ajouter : « Au fait, Potter, tu as une tronche de déterré. Faudrait songer à dormir la nuit !

\- Heu…merci ? »

Et l'Auror s'éloigne avec un signe de main nonchalant. Harry observe un instant le précieux flacon qui a provoqué chez lui tant de curiosité et d'anticipation. _T'attendre une après-midi entière à été une vraie torture pour mes nerfs, mon ami !_ Il le déballe précautionneusement et contemple la matière bleue et translucide qui luit à l'intérieur. Un sentiment nostalgique l'assaille lorsqu'il songe qu'il s'agit-là du dernier souvenir d'une femme qui lui a sauvé la vie et à qui il n'a jamais dit ne serait-ce que merci. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais remercier.

Il réquisitionne une des salles à pensines du département pour la matinée. Le liquide un peu visqueux tombe dans la bassine magique et, immédiatement, devient d'un noir profond. Harry plonge son visage et voit alors naître un décor de volutes et de spirales fumeuses. Une voix émerge, faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus distinctement. Une voix qu'Harry reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Suave et menaçante, il n'oubliera jamais la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

_« C'est notre seule chance Narcissa. Il faut partir, maintenant ! »_

_Lucius se tient dans un salon modeste, mais élégant, loin de la grandiloquence du manoir des Malefoy. Ses longs cheveux platines sont emmêlés. Il arbore une barbe visiblement négligée. Pourtant, malgré son apparence débraillée, Lucius Malefoy se tient droit et fier. Face à lui, Narcissa a un air paniqué._

_« Mais…et Drago ? demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Drago doit cesser de faire l'enfant ! Va le chercher : il vient avec nous, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je ne tolérerai pas ses caprices ! »_

_Narcissa quitte la pièce. Harry aimerait rester au rez-de-chaussée avec Lucius. Voir ce que ce dernier manigance. Mais c'est le souvenir de Narcissa, et Narcissa monte l'escalier. Alors le salon où se trouve Lucius devient flou avant de retrouver son état de fumée. Narcissa poursuit son chemin et Harry la suit. Elle atteint un étroit couloir et ouvre la porte du fond, qui grince tandis qu'elle la pousse. Elle révèle une petite pièce sobre, dépourvu de décoration, meublée d'un lit une place, d'une penderie et d'un bureau, tous impersonnels. Sur le lit est assis un jeune homme blond et pâle, vêtu d'une chemise grise et d'une paire de jeans noirs. Drago relève la tête en entendant sa mère entrer._

_« Il est parti ? s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète._

_\- Drago…ton père aimerait te parler._

_\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Dites-lui de partir et de nous laisser tranquilles !_

_\- Mon chéri, tu dois lui laisser une chance._

_\- Non, je ne lui dois rien du tout ! »_

_C'est alors que Narcissa sursaute, lorsqu'elle entend les pas de Lucius derrière elle. Elle a l'air terrifié à présent._

_« Lucius… » dit-elle d'une voix qui se veut apaisante. Mais Lucius ne semble pas apaisé._

_« Tu me dois tout, jeune homme ! Je suis ton père ! A présent, cesse ces enfantillages et prépare tes bagages. »_

_Drago ne lui répond même pas. Il se contente de le regarder et tout son être trahi un mélange de défiance et de peur._

_« Drago… » la voix de Lucius se fait encore plus menaçante. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Narcissa vient d'hurler. Tremblante, elle désigne la fenêtre. Harry s'en approche et voit, sur la pelouse, un homme et une femme vêtus d'un uniforme familier._

_« Les Aurors !_

_\- Drago ! Lucius s'approche de son fils, fulminant de rage. Tu n'as pas osé…_

_\- Je n'ai rien fait, père ! Je vous assure. » Drago se recroqueville sur son lit. Harry reconnaît alors l'adolescent qu'il a connu. Lâche, terrifié, prisonnier de l'ombre paternelle._

_« Il faut partir, immédiatement ! Lucius attrape l'avant-bras d'une Narcissa tremblante et tend la main vers Drago. Drago, maintenant ! »_

_Mais Drago repousse la main tendue et se précipite hors de la pièce. Harry sait qu'il ne sert à rien de le suivre, mais il est tenté de le faire. Narcissa appelle son fils, elle se débat. Un Auror transplane dans la chambre juste au moment où Lucius lance son propre sort. Dans un éclair éblouissant, le décor devient un ballet de fumées noires et grises. Lucius, l'Auror et même Narcissa disparaissent dans le néant._

Harry émerge de la pensine, le souffle court. Il connaît la suite. Le transplanage de Lucius, opéré dans la précipitation, provoquera la mort de son épouse. Il l'imagine, sur un lit de Saint-Mangouste, entourée de médicomages et d'Aurors, la douleur déformant son visage. Des râles atroces l'empêchent de parler. Elle indique sa tempe du doigt aux Aurors, qui s'empressent de sortir leurs baguettes pour extraire le souvenir. Un souvenir ne peut être pris contre la volonté de son propriétaire. Alors pourquoi Narcissa a-t-elle accepté de confier le sien ? _La réponse se trouve dans la pensine. _Alors Harry y replonge, sans l'once d'une hésitation.

oOo

Il est l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'Harry émerge enfin de sa salle à pensine. La tête lui tourne un peu. Dans on esprit confus, des images de la chambre dépouillée se superposent un instant sur le décor du département des Aurors. Il a passé la matinée entière dans ce souvenir, observant le moindre détail, visitant et revisitant chaque instant jusqu'à la nausée. Il n'a trouvé aucune indication quant à où pouvaient se trouver les Malefoy père et fils. Si Narcissa a cherché à donner des indications à ce sujet, il ne parvient pas à les identifier.

Cependant, une pensée fugace l'a marqué. Alors qu'il observait la scène une énième fois, il a songé à quel point Narcissa avait toujours été très protectrice envers son fils. A un moment précis, il avait reconnu sur son visage, une expression qu'il avait déjà vue. Sur celui de Molly Weasley, cette nuit-là, à Poudlard, alors que ses enfants s'apprêtaient à risquer leurs vies. Alors il avait su. _Si Narcissa Malefoy a laissé ce souvenir, c'est pour protéger Drago._

Le moment est donc venu de découvrir les informations que le Ministère possède sur Drago Malefoy. Il se dit qu'il fait les choses à l'envers, que n'importe quel enquêteur digne de ce nom aurait commencé par là. Par se renseigner sur la personne qu'il recherche, pas sur sa mère. Mais Harry a choisi de faire confiance à son instinct, une fois encore. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il se demande s'il n'a pas été guidé par ses émotions. N'a-t-il pas voulu connaître en priorité le sort de Narcissa à cause de lien qui les unit ?

Lorsqu'il arrive aux alentours du bureau d'Hermione Granger, un silence de plomb règne sur le département de la Justice. La majorité des travailleurs sont sortis manger. Mais il sait qu'il trouvera son amie, un sandwich triangle à la bouche, affairée dans quelque épais volume juridique. Il pousse la porte et, comme si sa pensée s'était matérialisée par magie, la scène qu'il vient d'imaginer se concrétise sous ses yeux amusés. Hermione, ses épais cheveux retenus en arrière grâce à un stylo, est complètement absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage intitulé _Du bon usage juridique de la métamorphose en objet inanimé. _

Harry laisse passer quelques instants ainsi, n'osant pas interrompre sa lecture et s'égarant dans sa nostalgie. Il se rappelle les longues heures passées à la bibliothèque, assis à côté d'elle. Ses pensées à lui étaient alors accaparées par trop d'inquiétudes – le professeur Rogue cherchait-il vraiment à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale ? Sirius Black parviendrait-il à pénétrer dans le château ? Comment son nom s'était-il retrouvé dans le Coupe de Feu ? Malfoy était-il devenu un Mangemort ? – pendant qu'elle lisait, frénétiquement. En apparence, tout était calme, mais leurs deux esprits bouillonnaient déjà à l'époque, côte à côte.

« Hum-hum. » Harry se gratte la gorge. Un sourire tendre naît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit Hermione sursauter.

« Harry ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu m'as surprise ! » Elle se lève et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sent bon la poussière et le sandwich aux œufs. « Entre, entre, je t'en prie ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. » Puis, d'une voix plus basse, elle ajoute entre ses dents : « Tu-Sais-Qui va avoir raison de moi, Harry ! Il exige des recherches interminables dont il n'a pas réellement besoin, il demande une chose puis son contraire deux heures plus tard, il souffle le chaud et le froid en permanence. Comment un incapable comme lui peut-il être Ministre de la Justice Magique ?

\- Un jour ce sera toi à sa place et le monde s'en portera mieux, dit-il en lui tapotant le dos avec empathie.

\- Oui, enfin si les gens devenaient ministres grâce à leur seul mérite et leur dur labeur, ça se saurait ! Et Tu-Sais-Qui n'en serait pas là où il en est ! »

C'est un petit jeu entre eux. Se référer au chef d'Hermione par l'ancien surnom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour éviter d'attirer les oreilles curieuses et aussi parce cela amuse Hermione de le comparer à Lord Voldemort. Ron trouve ça très indélicat, alors ils évitent de le faire en sa présence.

« Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour m'écouter me plaindre ? poursuit Hermione. Merlin sait que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir déverser ma frustration…

\- Désolé Hermione, mais j'ai en effet un service à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Harry. Tant que ce n'est rien d'illégal ! » Hermione lui adresse un petit sourire entendu, en souvenir de toutes les actions illégales qu'elle a entreprit à sa suite, il y a des années.

« Rien d'illégal, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que j'essaye juste de m'éviter quelques lourdeurs administratives en passant par toi. J'aurais besoin d'accéder à tout ce que le Ministère possède sur Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione soupire, puis sans un mot, retourne à son bureau. Elle ouvre un tiroir et en extrait un épais dossier beige. Elle le tend à Harry et ses yeux brillent de malice.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps, Harry. Je commençais à croire que j'avais été dénicher ça pour rien !

\- Hermione…je ne te mérite pas, dit Harry en saisissant le dossier.

\- Non, tu ne me mérites pas. Maintenant, va résoudre cette affaire ! » Elle marque une pause. « Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je…tu as l'air plus…

\- Je vais bien, Hermione. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Et merci pour le dossier ! »

Et, sans savoir s'il est parvenu ou non à rassurer son amie, il quitte son bureau, serrant très fort contre lui le dossier.

oOo

A nouveau, il oublie de manger. Son corps ne réclame rien, habitué à cette quasi-maltraitance. Il est au service de sa tête et sa tête est entièrement focalisée sur un objet et un seul : le dossier qu'il vient de déposer sur son bureau. Sa main tremble un peu, alors qu'il s'apprête à l'ouvrir. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourt sa nuque. De quoi a-t-il peur ? De découvrir une page intitulée _Causes et raisons du décès, _comme dans le dossier de Narcissa? De trouver une liste des victimes de son ancien rival ? Ou au contraire, de ne rien trouver du tout, rien de concluant, rien qui ne puisse faire avancer l'enquête, le stoppant net dans son regain d'intérêt pour l'existence ? Les réponses, quelles qu'elles soient, sont dans ce dossier. Et même s'il en redoute certaines, il faut l'ouvrir. Il faut_ avancer._

La première page est entière occupée par une image de Malefoy. C'est une photographie officielle, de celle qui sont prises par le Ministère pour les passeports magiques. _Ou pour les dossiers des mages fichés_. Il reconnaît à peine Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds ont poussé et ils tombent anarchiquement sur ses sourcils et sur son front. Ses yeux gris sont cernés de noir et son visage allongé est plus creusé encore qu'à l'habitude. Surtout, il ne retrouve pas ce mélange d'arrogance et de lâcheté si caractéristique de son expression faciale. Malefoy a l'air…las. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cligne enfin des yeux, Harry pense qu'il s'agit d'une photo moldue, tant Malefoy est immobile. Il avale péniblement sa salive. Il reconnaît quelque chose dans cette image. Elle ressemble étrangement au reflet qu'il peut voir parfois dans le miroir. Le même regard perdu, la même mélancolie, la même fatigue…

Il passe vite aux pages suivantes, troublé par cette similarité inattendue, cherchant des explications quant à l'apparence changée de Malefoy. Le dossier est long, détaillé. Il y découvre des informations concernant le premier procès auquel Malefoy a assisté : celui de son père, lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans. Puis, vient un compte-rendu du second procès, celui de Malefoy lui-même. Il y découvre une déposition. Une déposition venant de lui, qu'il a complètement oubliée. Il relit ses mots, froids et durs. Il affirme avoir vu la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Malefoy. À la suite de ce témoignage est écrit : _La déposition d'Harry Potter confirme l'appartenance de l'accusé, Drago Malefoy, à l'association de mages noirs connue sous le nom de Mangemorts. Malgré l'absence de la marque des ténèbres au moment du procès, plusieurs témoins ont également affirmé l'avoir vue au moment des faits._

Malefoy n'aurait donc plus sa marque ? Comment est-ce possible ? Harry est quasiment certain qu'on ne peut se défaire de la marque des ténèbres. Il se souvient d'Igor Karkaroff, dévoilant son avant-bras à Rogue, révélant un tatouage sombre et mouvant, dont il se serait sans doute volontiers passé. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne. Il ne comprend pas comment Malefoy a pu se présenter à son procès sans sa marque.

_J'ai été choisi_. La voix tremblante du Serpentard résonne dans sa tête. Il le revoit remonter la manche de sa chemise, exhibant son bras sous le regard attristé de Dumbledore.

Il poursuit sa lecture. Il découvre que le procès de sa mère n'est pas le dernier procès auquel Drago Malefoy a participé. Lui-même a été jugé une seconde fois. Suite à l'évasion de Lucius, il a été appréhendé dans la maison qu'Harry a visitée dans la pensine. Malefoy a alors été à nouveau jugé, pour ne pas avoir signalé aux autorités la présence d'un dangereux fugitif. Ce n'est donc pas Malefoy qui a dénoncé son père, mais sans doute aurait-il mieux valu.

En raison de son passif, le jugement d'un des plus jeunes Mangemorts de l'histoire s'est révélé particulièrement sévère. Sans doute le Mangenmagot a-t-il regretté la clémence son premier verdict. Malefoy avait été acquitté une première fois en raison de son jeune âge et de son contexte familial. Et qu'avait-il fait de cette clémence ? Il avait caché aux autorités la présence, chez lui, d'un fugitif, un des derniers Mangemorts en liberté. Si le Ministère ne voulait pas se ridiculiser, il fallait faire de ce cas un exemple. Les peines d'emprisonnement à l'encontre de personnes ayant omis de dénoncer un acte suspect ou illégal étaient rarissimes. Pourtant, c'est ce que la justice magique avait décidé à l'encontre de Drago Malefoy, qui fut envoyé trois mois à Azkaban.

Nerveusement, Harry retourne à la première page du dossier et regarde à nouveau la photographie de Malefoy. Il fixe les yeux gris. Tout est clair, maintenant. Cette image date de sa sortie de prison, Harry en est certain. Il se souvient de l'apparence de Sirius, après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Amaigri, négligé, le regard un peu dément, mais surtout, une infinie tristesse se dégageant de tout son être. A une moindre échelle, on retrouve certains de ces aspects chez Malefoy, la démence en moins, la lassitude en plus. Trois mois d'emprisonnement ne peuvent certes pas avoir le même effet sur un individu que plus d'une décennie enfermé en compagnie de Détraqueurs, mais ils ont sans aucun doute laissé leur trace.

D'un certain côté, Harry songe que Malefoy a mérité son sort. Il a choisi, il y a toutes ces années, de rejoindre Voldemort. Il a choisi son camp et c'était le mauvais camp. Mais une partie d'Harry ne peut s'empêcher de visualiser un garçon blond de onze ans – arrogant, capricieux, imbuvable, certes – dans une cellule d'Azkaban. _C'est bien_, songe-t-il, _je grandis. _Ne pas laisser la haine qu'il a pu ressentir envers Malefoy orienter son jugement, c'est une preuve de maturité, sans nul doute.

Tout en se félicitant lui-même de son empathie, Harry feuillette encore le dossier. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend que Malefoy était suivi, lors de son séjour en prison, par un conseiller pénitencier du nom de Faustus Jailtraby. Ce dernier semble avoir fait plusieurs recours afin d'écourter la peine de Malefoy, lui permettant ainsi d'écourter son séjour à Azkaban. Mais aucun de ces recours n'a abouti et l'emprisonnement a bien duré trois mois complets.

Harry se demande ce qui peut avoir poussé un conseiller pénitencier, un employé ministériel, à vouloir ainsi abréger la peine d'un Mangemort aussi célèbre que Drago Malefoy. Ses demandes parlent d'un « comportement exemplaire » et de « raisons médicales », mais rien n'est détaillé davantage. Il lui aurait fallu une excellente raison pour insister à ce point auprès du département de la Justice Magique. Vouloir ainsi revenir sur une décision du Magenmagot n'est pas exactement courant. _Il est temps de s'adresser à ce Faustus Jailtraby personnellement_, se dit Harry en refermant le dossier.

oOo

Il faut trois jours à Harry pour retrouver le conseiller pénitencier. Ce dernier n'exerce plus à Azkaban, ni pour le Ministère d'ailleurs. Il a fallu faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir son adresse privée. A plusieurs reprises, des employés ministériels lui ont assuré que_ c'était bien parce que c'était lui_. Il aimerait ne plus jamais entendre de phrases de ce type. De toute sa vie. Il aimerait qu'on arrête de le traiter comme une personne à part, une personne qu'on se doit de favoriser. Il aimerait arrêter d'être Harry Potter. Sa vie aurait été si simple s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre…

Ces trois derniers jours ont été particulièrement pénibles. Son sommeil a rarement été aussi troublé. Il n'a cessé de rêver du Sectumsempra, de Malefoy allongé dans une flaque ensanglanté. Pourquoi sa mémoire est-elle obsédée à ce point par ce souvenir en particulier ? Parce que Malefoy prend trop de place dans sa tête ? C'est cette affaire qui veut ça, mais il a cette situation en horreur. La dernière fois que son ancien rival avait ainsi monopolisé ses pensées, c'était durant leur sixième année à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer. _Tu es obsédé par lui, Harry !_ Déjà, l'idée qu'un camarade d'école puisse être devenu un Mangemort le rendait malade. Et, tout en cherchant à prouver par tous les moyens qu'il avait raison, Harry avait souhaité ne rien découvrir du tout. Il souhaitait que Malefoy soit innocent. Le monde était déjà assez sombre comme ça…

Faustus Jailtraby habite un petit appartement dans les environs de Camden, dans une ruelle pavée que n'importe quel moldu digne de ce nom trouverait bien trop louche pour s'y aventurer. Harry frappe à la porte et attend, tendant l'oreille. A l'intérieur, il entend finalement le son caractéristique de chaussons qui claquent sur le sol. La porte s'entrouvre et un visage barbu émerge, l'air incommodé.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demande le cracmol. Il a une cinquantaine d'années et une calvitie naissante. Ses yeux bleus pétillent d'intelligence et son nez tordu lui donne un air un peu bravache. Harry se souvient que Luna trouvait que son nez cassé lui donnait un air aventurier. C'était Drago Malefoy qui lui avait cassé le nez…

« Vous êtes Jailtraby ? Faustus Jailtraby ?

\- Lui-même, répond le conseiller. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Il regarde plus attentivement son interlocuteur et une lueur passe dans ses yeux. Il l'a reconnu, mais il a la décence de ne pas le dire.

« Je suis l'Auror Potter. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser concernant un ancien prisonnier que vous avez suivi à Azkaban. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie. » dit Jailtraby. Il s'écarte en ouvrant la porte, laissant Harry pénétrer dans l'appartement faiblement éclairé. L'appartement pourrait appartenir à un moldu un peu excentrique. Il regorge de bibelots fantaisistes et de surprenantes œuvres d'art, mais aucune magique. L'amoncellement de ces curiosités rend les lieux un peu claustrophobiques, mais aussi chaleureux.

« Asseyez-vous, lui dit son hôte en désignant un canapé en velours pourpre. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Thé, café ?

\- Rien, je vous remercie. » Harry s'assoit et attend que le quinquagénaire soit assis en face de lui avant de poursuivre : « Monsieur Jailtraby, j'enquête en ce moment sur une affaire impliquant Drago Malefoy. »

L'expression de Jailtraby change soudain. De circonspect, il devient inquiet et fixe Harry avec une intensité qui le met mal à l'aise.

« Drago Malefoy ? demande-t-il. Vous avez des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy ? Comment va-t-il ? Que devient-il ?

\- Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais Malefoy a disparu depuis plusieurs années, personne ne sait où il se trouve.

\- Oh…oui, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris, mais j'aurais apprécié des nouvelles…, murmure Jailtraby d'un air sincèrement désolé.

\- Vous étiez son conseiller durant son séjour à la prison d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'ai travaillé presque vingt ans comme conseiller pour les détenus. Enfin, on appelle ça « conseiller », mais mon métier se rapprochait plus de ce que les moldus appellent un psychologue. J'étais surtout là pour les écouter, pour les aider à supporter leur incarcération, pour faciliter leur retour dans le monde magique… C'est un métier difficile, vous savez. J'ai vraiment aimé l'exercer, mais ça vous ronge de l'intérieur. Et pourtant…pendant la guerre, j'ai dû fuir mon métier, ainsi que le monde magique. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne portait pas les cracmols dans son cœur, comme vous le savez. Eh bien, figurez-vous que ça m'a manqué, de ne pas pouvoir travailler ! Je suis sûr que peu de gens regrettent de ne pas pouvoir allez à Azkaban tous les jours… »

Jailtraby est très loquace. _Bien_, se dit Harry, _j'ai besoin qu'il m'en dise le plus possible. S'il a envie de se montrer bavard, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher._

« Quand avez-vous fait la rencontre de Malefoy, Monsieur Jailtraby ?

\- Oh, dès son arrivée à Azkaban ! J'étais si désolé de le voir là. Un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à peine, dans la force de l'âge, n'a rien à faire dans un endroit pareil. J'avais entendu parler de lui, bien sûr. Et comme tout le monde, je ne vous cache pas que j'avais mes préjugés…

\- Je comprends parfaitement. La famille Malefoy jouissait d'une réputation…peu flatteuse, dit Harry en tentant de déculpabiliser son interlocuteur.

\- Tout à fait ! Et je vous avoue que les fils à papa ont tendance à m'agacer. Je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, moi ! J'ai dû me battre pour obtenir le peu que je possède. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être un cracmol dans notre monde… Alors tous les partisans de la théorie du _sang pur_ et autres infamies, franchement, je m'en passerais bien ! »

Il se gratte la tête, tentant visiblement de rassembler ses pensées après cette digression un peu politique. Harry préfère se taire. Il a appris, depuis ses débuts en tant qu'Auror, qu'on en apprend parfois davantage en laissant les gens se perdre dans leur discours plutôt qu'en essayant de l'orienter.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas ravi quand on m'a confié Drago Malefoy. Comme quoi, moi qui ne me croyais pas trop bourré d'a-piori…

\- Et est-ce que Malefoy était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? demande Harry après un moment de silence.

\- Absolument pas. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, on aurait dit un adolescent timide. Il m'adressait à peine la parole, il ne parvenait pas à me regarder dans les yeux. Il avait la trouille, ça suintait par tous ses pores ! Un garçon comme lui, délicat, apeuré, élégant…détonnait tellement. J'ai tout de suite pensé que les autres détenus allaient s'en prendre à lui. Et ça n'a pas manqué ! Il s'avère que beaucoup de mages noirs et de partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne portent plus vraiment la famille Malefoy dans leur cœur. Pour les autres, c'était juste un gosse de riches qui avait eu une vie facile pendant qu'eux avaient trimé toute leur existence.

\- Vous voulez dire que Malefoy a été violenté par d'autres détenus ?

\- Oui…je crois que j'ai réussi à lui éviter le pire, cependant. Je le voyais deux fois par semaine – une fréquence plus élevée que la moyenne, par ordre du Ministère – et souvent il arrivait avec des bleus, une lèvre fendue ou une pommette écarlate. Franchement, il me faisait de la peine…

\- Est-ce pour ça que vous avez voulu écourter sa peine ? Vous aviez pitié de lui ? »

Jailtraby se rembrunit soudain. Il se gratte la tête pendant un moment qui semble s'éterniser. Harry préfère ne pas penser à ce qui peut bien provoquer de telles démangeaisons.

« Oui…et non. Il faut que vous compreniez, Potter : il était terriblement isolé et nos rendez-vous étaient fréquents. Très vite, je suis devenu une sorte de confident pour lui. Il m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoires, sur lui, sa famille, son passé. Et quelque chose en lui m'a touché. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais de la compassion pour cette petite fouine de mage noir. Même moi je n'y croyais pas. Et je vois bien que vous non plus, vous n'y croyez pas… »

Non, Harry n'y croit pas. Malefoy avait toujours été une petite fouine. _Techniquement, c'est un furet. _Il avait du mal à penser qu'un homme intelligent et sensible comme Jailtraby puisse se laisser berner par lui. Faut-il lui rappeler les choix que Malefoy avait fait ? Faut-il lui rappeler qui il est ? Un Mangemort ! La lie du monde magique.

« Dans vos demandes de réduction de peine, vous évoquez des _raisons médicales_. Est-ce que Malefoy était malade ? demande Harry, évitant soigneusement de dire réellement ce qu'il pense.

\- A nouveau, il n'y a pas de réponse simple à votre question. Si Drago (Harry note mentalement la manière dont Jailtraby se met à employer le prénom de Malefoy) a été brutalisé par les autres détenus, il n'a jamais été blessé. Rien d'assez sérieux pour être évoqué dans le cas d'un raccourcissement de peine, pour sûr. Non, physiquement, Drago était relativement en _forme_, compte-tenu de sa situation…

\- Alors de quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce que les moldus appellent la dépression ? demande Jailtraby en se caressant la barbe.

\- Oui, j'ai grandi chez des moldus, je sais ce qu'est la dépression. Ce qu'un médicomage appellerait de la mélancolie.

\- Tout à fait, à ceci près que les moldus pensent vraiment la dépression comme une maladie.

\- Et donc, vous pensiez que c'était ce dont souffrait Malefoy ?

\- Je ne suis pas expert, mais…oui. Drago allait très mal et je me faisais du souci. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Cela commençait à l'affecter physiquement. J'avais peur qu'en le gardant trop longtemps à Azkaban, on aggrave les choses. Et surtout, je redoutais le moment où il sortirait. »

Harry écoute le conseiller, incrédule. Lui-même reconnaît ne pas être certain du diagnostic. Harry est juste incapable d'imaginer Malefoy tel qu'il le décrit. Après ce qu'il a vécu, il l'imagine en colère contre tout et tout le monde, rechignant à abdiquer son statut de privilégier, plutôt que recroquevillé sur lui-même, dévoré par le chagrin.

« Monsieur Jailtraby, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Malgré tout, j'ai encore un service à vous demander : seriez-vous prêt à me confier un souvenir ? J'aimerais pouvoir observer l'état psychologique de Malefoy moi-même.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis qu'il allait mal ? répond Jailtraby, offusqué.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je dois juste rassembler un maximum d'informations. Tout ce qui pourrait aider à le retrouver, même si, _à première vue_, cela ne semble pas pertinent.

\- Je vois. Ecoutez, si cela peut aider Drago…allez-y, prenez le souvenir. »

Jailtraby s'avance dans son fauteuil, laissant ses avant-bras reposer mollement sur ses genoux. Il a apparemment l'habitude du processus. Harry empoigne sa baguette et la colle à la tempe dégarnie. Jailtraby grimace, tandis que le filament lumineux s'extrait péniblement. Harry le place dans une fiole qu'il range immédiatement dans sa poche. Il relève la tête vers son interlocuteur, qu'il surprend les yeux humides.

« Je m'excuse, dit-il en reniflant. Repenser à ça, faire ressurgir le souvenir, c'est…pauvre gosse. J'espère vraiment que vous êtes le dernier à venir m'interroger, parce qu'à chaque fois, farfouiller de ce côté-là de ma mémoire, ça me rend tout chose.

\- Vous voulez-dire qu'on vous a déjà posé des questions à propos de Malefoy ?

\- Bien entendu. Votre collègue de Liverpool est venu il n'y a pas plus d'une semaine. Vous savez bien ! Comment a-t-il dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? L'Auror Snavy…non, ce n'est pas ça... Snosy ! Oui, voilà : l'Auror Snosy ! »

Harry se tait un instant. Cette affaire prend une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Snosy n'est autre que l'Auror qui a été tué au Chaudron Baveur en même temps qu'Hannah Abbot. L'Auror du bureau de Liverpool…

« Je vois, dit Harry, volontairement laconique. Je transmettrai à mes collègues votre souhait de ne plus être dérangé. Je vous remercie à nouveau d'avoir accepté de me répondre, Monsieur Jailtraby. Et merci pour le souvenir, j'en prendrai grand soir, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien. » se contente de répondre Jailtraby, et il faut un temps à Harry pour comprendre qu'il parle de Malefoy et pas de Snosy, dont il ignore le sort. « Sincèrement, j'espère qu'il va bien… »

Il raccompagne Harry à la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se serrent la main en se disant au revoir, puis Harry s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte, lorsqu'il s'arrête. Une idée terrible l'assaille.

« Monsieur Jaitraby…vous ne pensez pas que Malefoy aurait pu… »

Ils se regardent. Le conseiller comprend rapidement ce qu'Harry sous-entend. Il regarde le sol, la mine défaite. Harry espère une réponse franche, mais c'est toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol que l'autre lui répond : « Je ne sais pas, Potter. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que non. Mais honnêtement…il allait très mal. »

oOo

_« Bonjour Drago. Installez-vous, je vous en prie »._

_Le bureau de Jailtraby est petit et équipé du stricte nécessaire. Les décors riants ne sont pas exactement la spécialité d'Azkaban. Pourtant, le conseiller brave la morosité ambiante avec des dessins abstraits et très colorés, qui occupent chaque centimètre carré de mur de son bureau, créant un paysage surréaliste._

_Le conseiller pénitencier a une chevelure bien plus conséquente que lorsqu'Harry l'a rencontré. Certains de ses cheveux poivre et sel sont cependant visibles sur la veste de son costume violet, signe annonciateur de la calvitie à venir. Il sourit chaleureusement à la personne qui vient d'entrer. Quelque chose, dans la manière qu'il a de le recevoir, respire un plaisir non feint d'être en sa compagnie._

_Mais ce n'est pas Jailtraby qui intéresse le visiteur de son souvenir. A la place, Harry observe dans les moindres détails Drago Malefoy, qui entre dans le bureau. Il porte l'uniforme rayé des prisonniers. Ce dernier paraît trop grand pour lui, renforçant l'impression de maigreur maladive. La chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir des clavicules bien trop saillantes et le blanc sale de l'uniforme rend le teint de Malefoy encore plus pâle par comparaison. Un semblant de barbe de trois jours recouvre le bas de son visage, projetant une ombre froide sur sa mâchoire. Ses yeux sont petits, cerclés de noir. Harry n'y décèle aucune étincelle, aucun éclat. Il a du mal à reconnaître Malefoy. C'est bien simple, si Jailtraby n'avait pas dit son nom lorsqu'il était entré, il l'aurait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Harry commence à croire que le diagnostic de Jailtraby n'était peut-être pas infondé._

_« Qui est-ce qui vous a fait ça ? demande le conseiller en indiquant du doigt un ecchymose naissant sur la pommette pointue de Malefoy. Toujours la même bande ? »_

_Malefoy ne répond pas. Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil beige et se met à fixer un des dessins d'un air absent. Jailtraby n'insiste pas. Il attend._

_« Ce dessin…dit finalement Malefoy en l'indiquant de la tête. Que représente-t-il ?_

_\- C'est abstrait. Vous pouvez y vois ce que vous voulez._

_\- Vous, vous y voyez quoi ?_

_\- Je n'y vois rien, mais il m'évoque des sentiments, des sensations. Celui-ci me procure beaucoup d'apaisement. De calme. »_

_Malefoy semble réfléchir longuement à ce qui vient d'être dit. Il se lève et s'approche du dessin._

_« Ça me fait penser à Poudlard, dit-il enfin._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui…ça me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu l'école. J'avais onze ans…_

_\- C'était donc il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Que vous évoque ce souvenir ?_

_\- L'émerveillement. Tout était si simple alors. Mais vous voyez, maintenant que je vous en parle, l'émerveillement a disparu._

_\- Pourquoi donc ?_

_\- Parce que…je ne sais pas. Je n'y aurai plus jamais le droit._

_\- A l'émerveillement ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. » Drago se détourne du tableau. Il regarde un temps Jailtraby avant de retourner s'assoir. Il croise les jambes. « Ne faites pas attention._

_\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous évoquez votre nostalgie pour ce lieu, pour cette époque, Drago. Vous vous en rendez compte ?_

_\- Les personnes dans ma situation doivent être nombreuses à regretter la naïveté de leur enfance, non ?_

_\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler _des personnes dans votre situation. _Nous sommes là pour parler de vous. »_

_Malefoy sourit. C'est un sourire triste, terne. Un sourire qui semble faire mal._

_« Si vous voulez, je peux vous en parler._

_\- De quoi donc ?_

_\- Du passé. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… »_

_Une tâche noire nait à la commissure des lèvres de Malefoy. Elle se tord affreusement, grandit. Elle s'étend à sa joue, son nez, ses yeux, puis tout son visage. Ses cheveux noircissent et s'entrelacent. Soudain, sa tête n'est plus qu'un amas de fumée opaque, qui s'agite. Elle se projette vers Harry, qui se sent propulsé vers le haut._

Sa tête émerge de la pensine. Il fixe le filament noir qui y danse encore. Il se redresse, puis va s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle à pensine. _Techniquement, c'est un furet._ Son cœur se serre. Était-ce vraiment Malefoy ? Comment était-il possible qu'il ait changé à ce point ? Harry se rend compte que Malefoy ne fait pratiquement plus partie de son existence depuis huit ans, maintenant. Hormis lors du procès de Narcissa, il ne l'a pas revu. Hormis lors de son témoignage, il n'a presque jamais pensé à lui. Parfois, ils en ont parlé entre eux, avec Ron, Hermione et même Ginny. Mais il a cessé de prendre la place qu'il avait pu prendre dans sa vie. _Tu es obsédé par lui, Harry !_

Et puis, après qu'il a disparu de son existence, Malefoy y ressurgit. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, c'est un personnage figé dans son passé. Son caractère, son apparence, rien n'a bougé, rien n'a changé. Sauf que cette image immobile vient d'être fracassée par le souvenir de Jailtraby. Harry repense à la dernière question qu'il lui a posée. Un long frisson rampe le long de sa colonne.

oOo

Le son du heurtoir magique retentit dans toute la maison. Harry, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, essaye de l'ignorer. Mais on toque à nouveau. « Kreattur ! appelle Harry. Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? » Un grognement mécontent de l'elfe lui confirme qu'il l'a bien entendu. Harry peut retourner dans ses pensées maintenant.

Il n'arrête pas de penser au souvenir de Jailtraby. Au visage méconnaissable de Malefoy, à ses gestes, ses expressions. A la manière dont il regardait le dessin qui lui faisait penser à Poudlard. _Je n'y aurai plus jamais le doit. _Les mots froids, les mots tristes. Les mots désespérés. Harry a l'étrange sensation qu'il les comprend. Peut-être même mieux que Jailtraby.

« Harry ! » une voix sonore l'extrait de force de ses pensées. Ron et Hermione sont debout devant lui, le regardant avec inquiétude et aussi avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Oh, bonjour, les salue-t-il.

\- Bonjour ? Bonjour ! s'exclame Hermione. Harry, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Non, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention… » Il s'interrompt. Il rend compte que ses amis sont entièrement vêtus de noir. Et qu'aujourd'hui a lieu l'enterrement d'Hannah.

« Merde ! » Il se lève précipitamment. « Pardon, j'ai complètement oublié. Donnez-moi cinq minutes !

\- Je vais préparer la poudre de cheminette, soupire Hermione. Ron, aide-le s'il-te-plaît… »

Harry est déjà en train de fouiller dans son armoire, à la recherche d'un accoutrement approprié. Il sursaute lorsque Ron lui met une main sur l'épaule.

« Hary…ça va ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, oui. Encore désolé, Ron. C'est cette affaire…

\- J'ai lu ton dernier rapport. Il n'était pas très détaillé pour tout t'avouer. Si j'ai bien compris, Malefoy aurait fait un petit tour par la case Azkaban ?

\- Trois mois…

\- Cette fouine aurait mérité d'y croupir un peu plus longtemps, si tu veux mon avis. »

_Techniquement, c'est un furet._

« Peut-être… répond Harry dans un souffle.

\- Comment ça, « peut-être » ? Harry, on parle de Malefoy ! D'un Mangemort ! Du type qui a permis aux serviteurs de Voldemort de prendre Poudlard. De…tuer Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais je pense qu'il avait beaucoup changé.

\- Comment ça, « avait » ?

\- J'ai rencontré son conseiller pénitencier. C'est lui qui le suivait durant son séjour à Azkaban et…

\- Harry, Ron ! Dépêchez-vous les garçons, crie Hermione depuis le salon.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu me racontes plus tard, soupire Ron en resserrant la cravate noire d'Harry. Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours plus chic que moi, même pour les enterrements ? »

Harry ne relève pas la tentative de Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il se regarde un instant dans le miroir. Il porte un costume noir, un brin trop large pour lui, accompagné d'une chemise noire et d'une cravate assortie. Il se rappelle avoir vu Malefoy dans une tenue similaire, il y a longtemps, dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard. C'était juste avant qu'il ne lui casse le nez. _Le passé. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… _

« Dis Ron…demande Harry alors que son ami s'apprête à quitter la chambre. Est-ce que tu penses que Malefoy serait capable de se suicider ? »

Ron s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers Harry. Il le regarde et toute l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, la peur qu'il tentait de cacher derrière sa bonhomie et son humour, ressurgissent soudain.

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ne fais pas attention.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? Comme si j'allais ne pas faire attention ! On est en retard là, mais dès qu'on rentre, tu viens à la maison. Et tu nous racontes tout, tu m'entends ? A Hermione et à moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire que l'enquête soit confidentielle, il faut qu'elle soit là.

\- D'accord, mais…ne lui dis rien pour le moment.

\- Ca marche. » Ron s'apprête à descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'il se tourne vers Harry. « Et Harry ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais essaye de ne pas trop penser à…tout ce qui peut bien te préoccuper. Pour Neville.

\- Pour Neville. » répond Harry avec détermination.

oOo

Il voudrait rentrer chez lui et dormir. Par Merlin, qu'il est fatigué ! Mais il sait que même s'il pouvait rejoindre son lit, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. C'est sans compter sur Ron et Hermione, qui s'affairent à préparer le thé pendant qu'il attend, avachi dans leur canapé. Ils viennent à peine de rentrer de l'enterrement d'Hannah et Harry est encore éprouvé par le chagrin. Dès qu'il l'a aperçu, Neville s'est précipité sur lui, l'a serré dans ses bras et a fondu en larmes. « Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ? » Harry avait contenu ses sanglots, difficilement.

L'enterrement avait été très émouvant. La famille, les amis et les collègues d'Hannah avaient livré des témoignages poignants. Les éloges pleuvaient de manière ininterrompue sur la défunte patronne du Chaudron Baveur. Harry ne la connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien que certaines des personnes présentes, mais il se joignait entièrement à elles. Hannah avait toujours été d'une gentillesse extrême. Déjà à Poudlard, la jeune Poufsouffle lui était très sympathique. Il avait fait sa connaissance lors d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle l'avait dépanné alors qu'il avait oublié son parchemin. Plus tard, ils avaient un peu discuté, échangeant sur leur peur commune de Rogue. « Pourtant, j'adore les potions ! » avait dit la jeune fille. « Mais pas autant que le soin aux Créatures Magiques ! »

Elle était devenue un peu moins timide en grandissant, mais avait conservé sa générosité et son humilité. Neville et elle formait le couple le plus aimable du monde et on se sentait en famille dès qu'on franchissait le pas de leur porte. Harry adorait leur appartement au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur. Il aimait l'odeur de Bierraubeurre qui y régnait en permanence et les plantes extravagantes que Neville y faisait pousser. Un jour, il lui avait raconté comment le Boursouf d'Hannah avait dévoré une liane tropicale extrêmement rare. « C'est de ma faute, avait dit Neville. Je n'aurais jamais dû la sortir des serres de Poudlard ! ».

Cela avait été un déchirement au cœur de voir Neville debout, devant l'assemblée, peinant à prononcer son éloge funèbre entre ses sanglots. Hermione lui avait tenu la main tandis qu'on mettait Hannah en terre. Harry, lui, n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il ressentait une culpabilité immense et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de trahir son ami ? Peut-être parce que le principal suspect du meurtre d'Hannah n'était autre que Malefoy ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avançait pas dans son enquête ? Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Malefoy, cette empathie, cette impression de se reconnaître en lui ?

« Lait, sucre ? demande la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

\- Juste un nuage de lait, répond Harry mécaniquement. »

Ron et Hermione sont revenus dans le salon, théière, tasses, pot de lait et petits biscuits sur un plateau, sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Ron s'affale dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione sert le thé.

« C'était vraiment un bel enterrement, dit-il. J'espère que ça aidera Neville, de savoir à quel point Hannah était aimée.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il lui faille plus que ça, Ron. » Hermione s'assoit dans le canapé à côté d'Harry et lui prend la main. « Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, compte-tenu de…tout ça.

\- Harry…Ron m'a tout dit. Alors arrêtons les faux-semblants et raconte-nous. »

Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de leur cacher quoique ce soit. Ils lisent en lui comme dans un livre de toute façon. Alors il leur raconte : la mort de Narcissa, son dernier souvenir, la conversation avec Jailtraby et leur entretien avec Malefoy, qu'il a revécu à travers la pensine. Il prend soin cependant de ne pas parler de ce qu'il a pu ressentir, qu'il s'agisse de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Narcissa ou de son empathie envers Malefoy. Il n'est pas encore assez à l'aise avec ces émotions, il a encore trop de mal à les définir, pour les partager avec ses amis.

« Et tu penses vraiment que Malefoy aurait pu souffrir de mélancolie ? demande Ron lorsqu'Harry a terminé son récit.

\- C'est ce que pense Jailtraby. Et c'est l'impression qu'il donnait dans son souvenir…

\- Ce n'est pas complètement invraisemblable » intervient Hermione. Puis, face au regard perplexe de Ron : « Réfléchis un peu : Malefoy a tout perdu ! Sa fortune familiale, sa réputation, sa mère... Son père est un Mangemort recherché et lui-même est en prison. Il y a de quoi avoir la sensation qu'on a touché le fond !

\- Vous pensez qu'il l'avait touché ? demande Harry. Le fond ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un type comme Malefoy aurait pu vouloir…en finir ? s'enquit Ron.

\- C'est impossible, Harry, assure Hermione. La signature magique de Malefoy a été identifié au Chaudron Baveur, vieille d'une semaine à peine.

\- Permet-moi de te contredire pour une fois que tu n'as pas complètement raison, ma chérie : une signature magique peut être falsifiée.

\- Pourquoi falsifier la signature magique de Malefoy ? demande-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Alors là… » conclut Ron avec un magistrale haussement d'épaules.

Harry se lève alors et se met à arpenter la pièce, laissant sur la table basse son thé devenu froid. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Dehors, la brume a envahi le petit jardin. On distingue à peine le tronc des arbres. Les buissons forment des ombres inquiétantes. Un hibou hulule au loin. En levant les yeux, il aperçoit les étoiles qui illuminent le ciel. _Ça me fait penser à Poudlard._

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer dans cette affaire. Plus j'ouvre des portes, plus tout devient obscur. » Harry se tourne vers ses amis qui le regardent, écoutant patiemment. L'image familière de leurs silhouettes assises, tournées vers lui, de leurs êtres fiables, solides comme des rocs, le rassure. Elle l'encourage à ne pas s'arrêter là : il faut _avancer._

« Jailtraby m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange. Il m'a assuré qu'un Auror l'avait déjà interrogé à propos de Malefoy.

\- Hein ? demande Ron. Qui ça ? Je ne suis pas au courant…

\- Snosy.

\- Snosy, mais n'est-ce pas…

\- Si, c'est l'Auror qui a été assassiné cette nuit-là. »

Tous trois restent un moment silencieux. Harry revient s'assoir et plante son regard dans celui de Ron. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement.

« Ron, je dois aller à Liverpool. »


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

_« Assez, Kreattur ! Va cracher ton venin ailleurs !_

_\- Bien sûr, Maître. Kreattur vit pour servir la noble famille Black… »_

_L'elfe de maison s'éloigne en trottinant, le dos vouté. Ses bras anormalement longs se balancent d'avant en arrière._

_« Désolée pour ça. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement sympathique, même quand j'étais enfant. »_

_Sirius rajuste sa veste tandis qu'il entre dans la chambre et ajoute : « Pas avec moi, en tout cas… »_

_L'arbre généalogique défiguré se déploie sur la totalité du mur. Des visages fiers et inquiétants flottent au milieu des branches et des feuilles._

_« C'est l'arbre généalogique des Black », explique Sirius. « Ma cousine… » Il désigne du doigt le portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange avec une once de dédain. « Je les détestais tous, avec leurs délires de _Sang Pur _! »_

_Il passe devant Harry, qui peut sentir son odeur. Sirius sent la pluie, le cuir et le tabac froid. C'est une odeur rassurante, qu'Harry aimerait ne jamais quitter. Il indique son propre portrait à présent, qui n'est plus qu'une tâche brune sur le mur._

_« Ma mère a fait ça quand j'ai fugué. J'avais seize ans. » La voix de son parrain tremble un peu. « Tu ressembles tellement à ton père…_

_\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Cette connexion entre Voldemort et moi… Et si jamais je devenais de plus en plus comme lui ? Je suis en colère. Tellement en colère, tout le temps ! Et si, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, quelque chose en moi avait changé ? Et si je devenais…quelqu'un de mauvais ? »_

_Sirius s'approche, lui prend les mains et plante ses yeux dans les siens. Une douce chaleur se répand dans tout le corps d'Harry, de son cœur jusqu'au bout de ses doigts._

_« Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Harry : tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé des choses horribles. De toute manière, le monde n'est pas divisé en deux. Il n'y a pas d'un côté les gens bien et de l'autre les Mangemorts. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui compte, c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, c'est ça que l'on est vraiment. »_

_Un sourire très tendre naît sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'apprête à prendre son filleul dans ses bras. Harry tend les siens, impatient de se perdre dans l'étreinte. Mais il n'arrive pas à atteindre Sirius, qui s'éloigne, encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber à travers une brume magique et disparaître…_

oOo

Une larme coule le long de sa joue et vient s'écraser sur l'oreiller encore chaud. La tâche humide grandit et se répand. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et se redresse, essuyant machinalement l'oreiller. Après un temps d'adaptation – il faut bien s'extraire du rêve – Harry ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. C'est une vieille table vermoulue et bancale, qui manque de tomber chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre. Dans le tiroir, se trouve une petite clé argentée, avec ça et là des traces de rouille. Il la regarde un instant avant de la prendre et de sortir du lit. Le froid de la chambre l'enveloppe totalement, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il n'enfile même pas ses chaussons et se dirige immédiatement vers les escaliers. Il descend un étage et s'arrête devant une porte close. Il introduit la clé de la serrure. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, révélant une pièce complètement obscure. Il actionne l'interrupteur, mais pour seule réponse, les ampoules du plafonnier émettent un léger craquement.

« Lumos » dit-il avec un mouvement du poignet. L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumine. Une lumière froide éclaire la pièce, dévoilant des murs recouverts d'une tapisserie vert émeraude. Harry observe à peine les branchages et les différents visages. A la place, il se positionne juste devant une tâche brune. Le portrait brûlé de Sirius. Il le caresse un instant du bout des doigts. Les sanglots lui serrent déjà la gorge. Il peut encore sentir l'odeur de pluie, de cuir et de tabac froid. S'il ferme les yeux, il ressent la chaleur du corps de son parrain, la bouffée d'espoir qui l'envahissait dès qu'il entendait le son de sa voix. Il rouvre les yeux et tout ce qui reste, c'est le portrait consumé par les flammes.

Il songe au courage qu'il a fallu à Sirius pour tout quitter, pour partir en sachant que sa famille ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il admire sa force de conviction, sa croyance invincible en des valeurs morales et justes. Il avait beaucoup à perdre en prenant la décision qu'il avait prise. Mais il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait choisi le côté du bien. Et c'est cela qui le définissait, ce choix qu'il avait fait.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Que penser, alors, de Malefoy ? Issu d'une famille semblable, ayant sans doute grandi bercé par les mêmes histoires de sang pur, s'était-il risqué à tout perdre ? Ou bien avait-il suivi les pas de son père, aveuglément ? Avait-il ne serait-ce que songé à faire un autre choix, à se ranger du côté des gens bien ?

Harry s'en veut de l'empathie qu'il a pu ressentir à son encontre. Bien sûr que Malefoy possédait sa part de lumière, comme tout le monde, et c'était cette part de lumière qui avait ému Harry, sans doute. Mais en attendant, ce qui le définissait, c'était ses choix. Et les mauvais choix de Malefoy avaient été nombreux, trop nombreux pour être pardonnés. Il avait choisi de traiter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe. Il avait choisi de dénoncer Hagrid suite à l'incident avec Buck. Il avait choisi de rejoindre la brigade d'investigation d'Ombrage. Il avait choisi de réparer l'armoire à disparaître, d'utiliser le sortilège d'Impérium sur Madame Rosmerta, d'empoisonner l'hydromel de Slughorn. Il avait choisi de rejoindre Lord Voldemort et de recevoir la marque.

Harry s'adosse à la tapisserie et se laisse lentement glisser au sol. Le bois sous lui est froid et humide. Un petit nuage de poussière se soulève lorsque ses fesses rencontrent le plancher. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, s'il veut dresser une liste exhaustive, il devrait aussi s'attarder sur ces fois où Malefoy a fait les bons choix. Comme lorsqu'il a choisi de ne pas tuer Dumbledore. Ou lorsqu'il ne l'a pas dénoncé à sa détraquée de tante, ce jour-là, dans le manoir des Malefoy. Il l'avait reconnu, malgré le visage boursoufflé et difforme d'Harry. Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit…

Mais il est plus facile pour Harry de penser à l'écrasante majorité des mauvais choix de Malefoy. Il est plus facile pour lui de diviser le monde en deux. _Les gens bien et les Mangemorts. _Et de mettre Malefoy dans la deuxième catégorie. Parce qu'il est le principal suspect dans le meurtre de la femme de Neville. Il ne faut pas qu'il laisse les nouvelles choses qu'il a entendues à son sujet, les images qu'il a vues dans la pensine, venir le détourner de sa tâche. Il ne va pas à Liverpool pour essayer de retrouver un adolescent effrayé. Il va y rechercher un Mangemort qui a fait les pires choix possibles et qui est sans doute responsable d'un crime affreux. Qui a sans doute ruiné la vie de Neville Londubat à tout jamais.

Il prépare un bagage léger. Son uniforme d'Auror, des vêtements moldus, un pyjama… Rien ne lui paraît plus essentiel que le dossier de Malefoy, qu'il cale avec soin dans le fond de son sac de voyage. Il jette une brosse à dents dans le sac rempli et le regarde, perplexe. Il ne sait absolument pas par où commencer, qui voir, que demander. Liverpool et l'Auror Snosy sont ses meilleures pistes, mais elles restent plutôt légères. Cependant, elles valent toujours mieux que la seule autre piste qu'il ait pour le moment : celle du suicide de Malefoy. Il faut que Malefoy soit en vie pour qu'il puisse le retrouver, pour qu'il puisse mettre la main sur un coupable. Sinon, il ne pourra plus jamais regarder Neville dans les yeux.

« Kreattur, prend soin de la maison pendant mon absence ! » Un grognement faiblard s'échappe d'un recoin non-identifié de la maison. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry a un peu peur partir. Comme s'il risquait de quitter la maison pour une durée indéterminée. Comme s'il risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il laisse sa main glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier et essaye de mettre dans un coin de sa mémoire la sensation exacte sous sa paume. Lorsqu'il abaisse la poignée de la porte, il se retourne pour regarder le hall d'entrée et sa cage d'escalier obscur, la faible lumière émanant de la cuisine au bout du couloir, l'atmosphère rendue trouble par la poussière. Il soupire, ouvre la porte d'entrée, et se laisse engloutir par la ruelle matinale.

oOo

« Tout est en ordre, Harry. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Robards de valider ton voyage en un temps aussi record. »

Ron est assis à son bureau, en train de choisir avec minutie une friandise dans une jarre en verre. Il dit que le sucre _l'aide à réfléchir_. Harry pense qu'il n'assume pas que son goût pour le sucre ne l'ait toujours pas quitté, après tant d'années. Après tout, il a bien le droit à ses petits plaisirs, même enfantins. Une fois qu'il s'est décidé pour un petit bonbon en forme de pomme, il tend à Harry un document.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce dont tu devrais avoir besoin pour être reçu dès aujourd'hui au bureau de Liverpool. J'aurais volontiers envoyé un hibou pour t'annoncer, mais…

\- Merci, Ron. Je sais que tout ça te semble précipité.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, dit Ron en ricanant. Le prend pas mal, mon vieux, mais tu as toujours été comme ça ! Tout d'un coup, tu prenais conscience d'un truc ou bien tu te mettais à suivre ton fameux _instinct_ et il fallait qu'on suive au quart de tour. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, bien sûr, mais Harry préfère ne pas répondre, de peur de contredire Ron dans sa vision biaisée de leur passé commun. Ron est passé à autre chose, il a avancé, et ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble appartient pour lui à un autre temps – comme il se doit. Et si sa mémoire veut altérer quelques les détails, quelle importance ? Harry ne peut pas exiger de son ami que, comme lui, il ressasse sans cesse, qu'il soit envahi par des souvenirs tellement vifs qu'il doute parfois de leur appartenance au passé.

Il prend le document que Ron lui tend et le remercie. Ron ne lâche pas immédiatement le morceau de parchemin. Il fixe Harry d'un air grave.

« Harry…tiens-moi informé, ok ? Et reviens dès que possible.

\- C'est un ordre, chef ? » demande Harry. Pius, face au sérieux de son interlocuteur : « Promis, Ron. Je ne te laisserai pas dans l'ombre, cette enquête est…

\- Je ne parle pas de l'enquête et tu le sais.

\- Oui...je ferai de mon mieux, Ron. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

\- Je l'espère aussi. »

Il prend le chemin des cheminées, son sac serré dans sa main. Pourquoi est-ce que, en huit ans, il n'a pas été capable de se construire une vie comme Ron a pu le faire ? Pourquoi en est-il toujours là, à ne faire que causer de l'inquiétude à ses amis ? Pourquoi trouve-t-il tout si…morose ? Chercher les réponses à ses questions est trop terrifiant. Il préfère se concentrer sur un autre type de recherche, bien plus concret. Il se baisse pour pénétrer dans la cheminée et prononce très distinctement le nom de sa destination : « Bureau des Aurors de Liverpool. »

Dans un grand éclat de fumées vertes, il réapparaît un instant plus tard dans une cheminée bien moins grandiloquente que celle du Ministère. Il se trouve dans un hall en briques rouges, agrémenté d'une demi-douzaine de cheminées en pierre rugueuse. Quelques sorciers et sorcières déambulent, certains l'air pressé, d'autres tranquillement, en échangeant les derniers potins. Une sorcière vêtue d'une longue cape saphir s'arrête un moment pour le regarder lorsqu'il émerge de la cheminée. Elle a un petit hoquet de surprise et se met à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme l'accompagnant. Celui-ci dévisage à son tour Harry, l'inspectant de la pointe de ses chaussures jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il voit bien à la manière dont il s'attarde sur son front qu'il cherche à découvrir si l'amas confus de ses cheveux ne cacherait pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'aplatir une mèche afin de mieux dissimuler sa cicatrice, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne fait ainsi que confirmer les suspicions des deux sorciers.

Un panneau en bois flottant dans les airs indique les différentes directions. Le bureau des Aurors est au troisième étage, apprend-il. Il se faufile donc dans l'un des ascenseurs, ravi qu'ils ne soient pas aussi bondés que ceux du Ministère. Soudain, grimpe sur sa chaussure un petit écureuil de papier. Il semblerait que le bureau de Liverpool ait trouvé un moyen de faire parvenir les notes de services trop volumineuses pour pouvoir voler. L'adorable rongeur se blotti contre la cheville d'Harry, tandis que l'ascenseur se met en branle. Harry doit secouer la jambe lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au troisième étage afin que l'animale de papier le lâche enfin.

Au sortir de l'ascenseur, l'accueil est assuré par une sorcière minuscule, à peine plus grande que le Professeur Flitwick, qu'on distingue à peine derrière son bureau. Elle porte un tailleur bleu ciel sous une robe grise passée de mode. Autour de son cou s'emmêlent de nombreux colliers multicolores.

« Bureau des Aurors, que puis-je pour vous ? » demande-t-elle de sa voix haut perché lorsqu'elle voit Harry s'avancer vers elle. Ce dernier a à peine le temps de poser son sac par terre te de sortir le parchemin que lui a confié Ron que la petite sorcière émet un gloussement strident. « Par Merlin ! Vous êtes…Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer ! »

Elle se lève – ou plutôt le laisse glisser au bas de sa chaise trop haute pour elle – et se précipite vers lui, main tendue. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de serrer la main qui a vaincu Voldemort ! » glapit-elle. Harry, très mal à l'aise, fait son possible pour lui rendre sa poignée de main et son sourire. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de son inconfort et continue de chanter ses louanges tandis qu'elle retourne s'assoir.

« Que nous vaut donc le plaisir de votre présence ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le chef des Aurors…, commence-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, se rendant certainement compte qu'Harry n'est absolument pas chef des Aurors.

\- Je suis ici pour une enquête, dit-il sans prendre la peine de la corriger. J'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec le chef de votre brigade, le plus rapidement possible. » Et comme pour insister sur l'urgence de sa requête, il fait glisser vers elle le morceau de parchemin.

Elle le prend et le lit en diagonale. Son air est redevenu parfaitement professionnel.

« Bien sûr, Auror Potter. Donnez-moi une minute, je vais voir si Blockswing est disponible. En temps normal, j'aurais pu vous assurer que vous n'auriez pas longtemps à attendre, mais c'est un peu la folie ici depuis…vous savez. »

Harry hoche la tête d'un air entendu. A petits pas rapides, elle s'enfonce dans l'un des couloirs faiblement éclairés. Harry pianote nerveusement sur le bureau en attendant son retour. Bien sûr, les collègues de Snosy doivent être en pleine effervescence depuis sa mort. Ils participent activement à l'enquête jointe avec le Bureau de Londres, lui a indiqué Ron. On leur a transmis la signature magique de Malefoy afin qu'ils soient en mesure de l'identifier et la tracer, au besoin.

_Les personnes dans ma situation doivent être nombreuses à regretter la naïveté de l'enfance, non ?_

Harry n'a pas le temps de s'égarer trop longtemps dans ses pensées. La petite sorcière revient, accompagnée d'un grand costaud à la mine patibulaire. Il s'avance vers Harry et son immense mâchoire carrée se serre, tandis qu'ils s'empoignent mutuellement la main.

« Potter, on ne m'a pas prévenu de votre venue.

\- Oui, ce fut une décision un peu précipitée.

\- Il aurait quand même mieux valu nous l'annoncer. J'aurais pu ainsi vous dire qu'il était inutile de vous déplacer : nous n'avons pas besoin d'une présence ministérielle ici. Nous savons mener nos propres enquêtes.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demande Harry, confus.

\- Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Auror du Ministère sur notre dos. Snosy était l'un des nôtres, vous pensez bien que ferons tout notre possible pour coincer le monstre qui l'a tué !

\- Il y a un malentendu, Auror…

\- Blockswing, chef du Bureau des Aurors de Liverpool. »

Harry déteste lorsque les gens ressentent le besoin de s'introduire en mentionnant leur titre complet, comme s'il contenait toute leur valeur intrinsèque. _Ce qui compte, c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, c'est ça que l'on est vraiment. _Et en même temps, il se sent un peu envieux. Lui n'a pas de titre fanfaronnant à ajouter autour de son nom. Il n'est même plus l'Elu ou l'Enfant qui a survécu. Il est l'Auror Potter, une vague relique du passé, que certains perçoivent encore comme un héros de guerre, que les autres voient comme un personnage de tabloïd. Lui se voit plutôt comme un raté.

« Auror Blockswing, je n'ai pas été envoyé par le Ministère pour contrôler votre enquête. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Vraiment ? demande Blockswing avec une once de dédain incrédule dans la voix. _Vous ?_

\- On m'a chargé de retrouver Drago Malefoy, dit Harry sans relever le ton sarcastique de son interlocuteur. Et j'ai découvert que l'Auror Snosy enquêtait sur son compte et ce probablement au moment de sa mort. »

Blockswing regarde autour de lui avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Il lui murmure : « Ne parlons pas de ça ici, suivez-moi. » Et, d'un pas décisif, il guide Harry jusqu'à son bureau, dont il ferme la porte derrière eux. Tout, dans son comportement, est devenu incroyablement suspect.

« Ecoutez, Potter…toute cette histoire m'embarrasse un peu. Je veux bien croire que Snosy fouinait un peu partout et pourquoi pas du côté de ce Malefoy. Mais si tel est le cas, je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Snosy était un personnage…compliqué. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il adorait fourrer son nez partout, sauf dans mon bureau. Il menait des enquêtes en solitaire, sans mon accord. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de le muter, mais sa mère est une politicarde haut placé. Sans compter que c'était un excellent Auror. Complètement insubordonné, mais doué.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait pu enquêter sur Malefoy sans que vous soyez au courant ? » demande Harry, incrédule. Cela ferait de Blockswing un des chefs de brigade les plus incompétents d'Angleterre. Et aussi un lâche, qui préfère se terrer dans son bureau plutôt qu'admettre ses erreurs.

« C'est exactement ce que je dis ! Oh, je vois bien que vous me jugez, mais vous ne savez pas comment il était ! Et maintenant, je ne peux plus rien dire sur lui, parce qu'on ne salit pas le nom des héros tombés au combat.

\- Donc vous ne savez même pas pourquoi il aurait pu mener une telle investigation ? » Harry commence à être passablement agacé. Lui-même ne se considère pas comme le meilleur Auror du monde – par Gryffondor, il se dirait même plutôt médiocre – mais un tel manque de professionnalisme est intolérable. Sans compter qu'il a la claire impression que Blockswing lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues s'il le pouvait.

« Ca suffit, Potter ! Vous avez très bien compris : non, je ne sais rien. Je devrais pouvoir vous répondre, mais je ne le peux pas, d'accord ?

\- Et ses collègues, peut-être…

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, ses collègues et moi-même, nous tentons de découvrir qui lui a fait la peau. C'est ça, notre boulot. Alors laissez-nous le faire tranquille. Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, je dois retourner travailler ! »

Blockswing le pousse pratiquement dehors, avec la violence de l'homme qui se sait sur la brèche. Harry comprend qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister. S'il veut pouvoir s'entretenir avec les collègues de Snosy, il va lui falloir passer par les canaux officiels, signaler l'Auror au Ministère, remplir des tas de papiers. Dans quoi c'était-il encore fourré ?

Harry remercie la petite sorcière de l'accueil et regagne les ascenseurs vides. Son sac semble à présent peser une tonne. _Tout ça pour _rien. Il n'est pas plus proche de découvrir ce que manigançait Snosy que de retrouver Malefoy. Avec un _ding _sonore, les portes s'ouvrent, crachant un Harry dépité dans le hall en briques rouges. Il s'arrête un instant pour contempler la voute du hall, où chaque brique est bien à sa place, s'agençant parfaitement les unes avec les autres, pour créer une structure solide. Il aimerait que les choses soient aussi simples et qu'il en aille des gens comme des briques. Sans doute ne serait-il alors pas si…_incertain. _Soudain, il est sorti de ses pensées noires par un choc brutal contre son épaule, qui le fait reculer d'un pas. Un grand sorcier longiligne vient de lui rentrer dedans.

« Oh, pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Pas soucis, ce n'est pas grav…Zabini ? » s'exclame Harry en découvrant le visage du sorcier qui vient de le percuter. Il hésite à se pincer un coup, mais il ne rêve pas. Devant lui, vêtu d'un costume strict, les cheveux parfaitement coiffé et l'air affairé, se tient l'ex-Serpentard Blaise Zabini.

« Potter ? »

oOo

Le café où Blaise Zabini lui a donné rendez-vous se trouve un peu à l'écart du centre-ville de Liverpool, dans un quartier grouillant visiblement de sorciers et de sorcières de tout âge. Dans un ancien bâtiment industriel, _La Bonne petite goutte_ est un établissement bien connu de la communauté magique. Les plus jeunes y viennent pour le meilleur jus de citrouille de la ville, tandis que les adultes profitent d'une large sélection de whiskys écossais et de rhums des Antilles. L'intérieur du café est lumineux. Sous le plafond magique qui affiche un ciel ensoleillé, des tables basses en chêne et de douillets fauteuils d'un vert profond s'agencent un peu anarchiquement. A cette heure de l'après-midi, il n'y a pas grand monde à _La Bonne petite goutte._ Trois sorcières âgées sont assises autour d'une table et sirotent un thé tout en se marmonnant des messes basses. Un père et ses filles, des jumelles de dix ans à peine, partagent une part de gâteau à la carotte, ce qui a l'air de les réjouir au plus haut point. Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'une robe usée, a le nez enfoui dans ses livres et l'air stressé typique de l'étudiant en pleine préparation de ses examens.

Harry choisi une table un peu à l'écart. Il se laisse choir dans un fauteuil et pose son sac à côté de lui. L'horloge accrochée au mur indique seize heure quinze. Il est en avance. Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Sa rencontre avec Zabini l'avait surprise – visiblement, pas autant que l'ex-Serpentard qui était resté bouche-bée plusieurs secondes. Harry avait vite repris ses esprits et demandé à son ancien camarade s'il avait des nouvelles de Malefoy. L'air de Zabini était passé d'étonné à sombre. « Je suis pressé là, Potter. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'adjoint du département des Finances. Mais si tu veux, on peut en parler. Dix-sept heures à _La Bonne petite goutte _? »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaise accepte de discuter avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlé lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour s'entendre et dans leur cas c'était sans doute exacerbé par l'appartenance de Blaise à _la bande de Malefoy_. Dans ses souvenirs, Blaise était juste un redoutable attrapeur, dédaignant tout et tout le monde, doté d'un talent certain pour les potions. Le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux fait partie du Club de Slug en sixième année auraient pu les rapprocher, mais le mépris ostentatoire que manifestait Zabini à son égard avait à jamais dissuadé Harry d'essayer de lui adresser la parole. Et ce d'autant plus que le grand brun semblait s'intéresser à Ginny Weasley, ce qui faisait de lui un rival de poids. A l'époque, Zabini faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes : il était grand, élancé, beau à se damner et doté d'une inébranlable confiance en lui. Contrairement à Malfeoy, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se pavaner ou de se vanter il se savait supérieur. C'était sans doute pour cela que Zabini ne faisait tourner que les têtes et jamais chavirer les cœurs. Son sale caractère éloignait très vite les jeunes filles en pamoison.

Un serveur s'approche de la table d'Harry, interrompant un instant le fil de ses pensées. Il a un sourire un brin forcé, des yeux gris-vert et une abondante chevelure rousse. « Que puis-je vous servir ? demande-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Un café, ce que vous avez de plus corsé. »

Une plume volant à côté de la tête du serveur note la commande dans un petit carnet, puis tous deux s'éloignent en direction du bar. Harry contemple un instant sa tignasse qui se balance au rythme de ses pas. Elle est couleur de l'automne. Comme celle de Ginny. Il se souvient de la façon dont elle avait fermé son clapet à Zabini, un soir de novembre, alors que tout le Club de Slug était réuni à l'occasion d'un interminable dîner. C'était son tempérament de feu qui avait tout de suite plu à Harry. Il l'avait tant aimée. _L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec Fred et George, c'est qu'on finit par penser que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot. _Harry sourit avec nostalgie. Elle lui manque tellement. Comment est-ce possible que cette vie d'avant lui semble plus facile, plus douce ? Peut-être parce que, alors, il avait des buts à atteindre. Il avait une raison d'_avancer_.

« Et voici. » dit le serveur en déposant une grande tasse remplie à rebord d'un liquide noir. Visiblement, la demande d'Harry pour un breuvage corsé n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il lui faut pour lutter contre cette maudite fatigue. Et aussi contre la nostalgie. Il paye le serveur qui s'en va sans demander son reste, et sort de son sac le dossier qu'il y a soigneusement rangé le matin même. Il en connaît certains passages par cœur, à présent. Parfois, il a du mal à croire qu'ils concernent le Malefoy qu'il a connu. Il se dit qu'il y a eu erreur, que tel parchemin est issu d'un autre dossier et qu'un assistant l'aura mis ici par erreur. Cela ne ressemble pas à Malefoy, à la vie de Malefoy. A l'adolescent blond au rictus hautain qui a grandi baigné dans le luxe et les privilèges. Alors Harry relit les mots, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils sont vraiment là, les ancrant de manière encore plus permanente dans sa mémoire.

_Ca me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu l'école. J'avais onze ans…_

La porte du café s'ouvre et entre Zabini. C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer, avec son costume gris élégamment coupé et son port de tête royal. Il cherche un instant Harry du regard, lui fait un signe de main lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. En quelques enjambées immenses, il est devant lui, et lui tend la main. Harry se lève et, malgré une certaine réticence, saisit la main tendue. La poigne de Zabini est ferme, décidée.

« Harry Potter, dit-il. Si je m'étais attendu à ça !

\- Je suis le premier surpris, crois-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Liverpool ? » demande Blaise en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry. Il est toujours aussi beau et n'a rien perdu de sa prestance d'autrefois, comme s'il regardait tout le monde depuis un piédestal magique. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'apaisé en lui.

« Je suis ici pour le travail, répond Harry, volontairement vague. Et toi ?

\- J'habite ici. » Le serveur vient se positionner au bout de leur table, réfrénant un soupir d'ennui. « Un thé vert pour moi, lui indique Zabini. Potter ?

\- La même chose, dit Harry en désignant sa tasse et le serveur lui fait un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Tu connais Argotas-Magotts ?

\- La banque magique ?

\- Je suis directeur adjoint de leur branche ici, énonce Zabini avec fierté. Mais j'ai bon espoir d'être muté à Londres bientôt.

\- Félicitations, dit Harry avec un entrain modéré.

\- Et toi, tu es un Auror alors ? Pas mal.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demande Harry, qui ne porte pas son uniforme.

\- Oh tu sais, il y a quelques années, même ceux qui ne voulaient rien savoir de ta vie en entendaient constamment parler ! Ca s'est calmé maintenant, mais je t'assure qu'à une époque, tu étais dans tous les journaux, même à Liverpool.

\- La presse n'avait plus grand-chose d'intéressant à raconter après la mort de Voldemort, je suppose. » Malgré le ton léger d'Harry, il sent Blaise frissonner. Ferait-il partie de ces sorciers qui redoutent encore le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« J'imagine que c'est en tant qu'Auror que tu es là ? demande Zabini après s'être ressaisit. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé des nouvelles de Drago ?

\- Oui. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est littéralement volatilisé et qu'on m'a demandé de le retrouver, Zabini. » Leur échange prend une tournure plutôt agressive. Harry est sur ses gardes. Zabini est rusé et il pourrait lui cacher des choses, s'il n'y prend pas garde.

« Honnêtement, Potter, je n'ai pratiquement pas revu Malefoy depuis la guerre. Il a eu son lot d'ennuis et on dirait qu'il voulait les affronter seul. J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec lui plusieurs fois, surtout après la mort de sa mère, mais…

\- Tu es au courant pour Narcissa Malefoy ?

\- Oui, c'est ma mère qui en a entendu parler. Elles faisaient partie des mêmes…cercles de connaissances. » Harry sait de quels cercles il veut parler. De ceux qui voudraient placer la pureté du sang au-dessus de toute autre valeur. De ceux qui méprisent les moldus, les Sang-de-bourbe et les traites à leur sang.

« J'ai même voulu lui rendre visite, lorsqu'il est sorti de prison, poursuit Zabini. Mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse à mes lettres. A vrai dire, je pensais ne jamais le revoir, jusqu'à il y a environ trois ans.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu me voir. Un jour, je suis sorti du travail et il m'attendait sur un banc. »

Blaise se tait, le temps que le serveur installe leurs boissons sur la table. Il paye pour sa commande et celle d'Harry, qui se laisse inviter sans protester. Il veut juste que le serveur s'en aille rapidement, afin que leur conversation puisse reprendre. Mais lorsqu'il est parti, Zabini reste silencieux, se verse une tasse de thé et souffle dessus d'un air absent. Harry hésite un temps, puis finit par dire : « Comment était-il ?

\- Drago ? Franchement, je l'ai à peine reconnu. Je suppose que c'est normal, après…

\- Après Azkaban ? »

Blaise repose sa tasse et plante ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Harry : « Il ne méritait pas ça, Potter. Je m'en fiche de ce que tous les béni-oui-oui du Magenmagot peuvent bien penser. Toi et tes petits copains, vous l'avez détruit.

\- Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je n'étais même pas au courant de son séjour à Azkaban, Zabini. Alors je ne vois pas ce que _mes petits copains et moi _avons à voir là-dedans.

\- Tu as raison, accorde Blaise après un moment, puis il se renfonce dans son fauteuil. Tu n'as sans doute rien à voir là-dedans. Mais je n'ai pas bien supporté de le voir dans cet été. Ca te ferait quoi, à toi, de revoir ton meilleur ami après des années et d'à peine le reconnaître ? »

Harry ne répond pas. Il ignorait que Zabini et Malefoy étaient si proches. Par Merlin, il ne savait même pas que Malefoy _avait _un meilleur ami ! Pour lui, il était simplement entouré d'une bande de suiveurs pleurnichards prêts à faire ses quatre volontés. Face à son silence, Zabini soupire, puis reprend : « Bref, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je ne pense pas t'être très utile, Potter.

\- A-t-il donné la moindre indication quant à où est-ce qu'il comptait se rendre, ce qu'il voulait faire ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne me souviens pas de tout… » Zabini réfléchit un moment, en buvant des petites gorgées de thé. Le café d'Harry refroidit dans sa tasse. « Il me semble qu'il a parlé de l'Ecosse. D'Edimbourg.

\- Edimbourg ?

\- Oui. Malefoy et moi, on en parlait souvent, du temps de Poudlard. Il y a là-bas une des plus grandes fabriques à potions au monde, où travaillent des Maîtres des Potions qui feraient pâlir d'envie le vieux Slughorn ! » Les yeux de Zabini brillent comme ceux d'un enfant.

Harry se rappelle que Malefoy avait toujours fait partie des meilleurs élèves en potions, Zabini et lui se battant souvent la première place au sein de la classe. Il avait toujours mis ça sur le compte d'une préférence injuste du Professeur Rogue envers les Serpentards. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les deux élèves puissent effectivement aimer la matière. Du moins, pas au point de vouloir visiter une fabrique écossaise…

_Ca me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu l'école. J'avais onze ans…_

« Tu penses qu'il a pu se rendre là-bas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, Potter. Mais c'est une piste, non ? C'est mieux que rien. Et vu ton air désespéré, je suppose que c'est ce que tu as pour le moment : rien.

\- Zabini, j'ai besoin que tu me confies le souvenir de cet entretien avec Malefoy, dit Harry en ignorant la pique acerbe.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller fouiller dans ma mémoire ?

\- C'est mon travail, Zabini !

\- Je t'ai dit ce dont je me souvenais, d'accord ? Tu as une nouvelle piste grâce à ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de plus.

\- Tu me ferais confiance pour gérer une banque ? Eh bien c'est pareil. Etudier les souvenirs et y découvrir des indices, c'est mon métier. J'y verrai des choses que tu n'as pas vu.

\- C'est hors de question. »

Zabini repose la tasse dans sa coupelle avec fracas. Il détourne le regard, évitant soudain de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il commence même à rassembler ses affaires, prêt à partir. Harry lui attrape alors l'avant-bras. Il sursaute : « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » dit-il un peu trop fort. Les trois vieilles sorcières sont tournées vers eux et les observent en murmurant.

« Blaise…c'est important. Je comprends qu'il peut y avoir des choses que tu ne veux pas que je voie. Mais je te promets de me concentrer exclusivement sur ce qui pourra me permettre de retrouver Malefoy. »

Zabini continue de se taire et de fixer la main d'Harry, enserrée autour de son avant-bras. Ce dernier finit par le lâcher, avant d'ajouter : « Malefoy est le principal suspect dans une affaire très grave. Si c'est ton ami, il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que…mon instinct me dit qu'il est innocent. »

Harry a du mal à croire les mots qui viennent de quitter sa bouche. Il n'avait pas encore formulé cette pensée dans son esprit et encore moins à voix haute. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un stratagème pour convaincre Zabini. Il est convaincu par ce qu'il dit. Il comprend mieux sa culpabilité envers Neville, à présent. En revanche, il ne s'explique pas comment il peut croire à l'innocence de Malefoy, en dépit de leur histoire conflictuelle, alors même qu'il en sait si peu sur lui, sur toute cette affaire. Les rares preuves dont il dispose indiqueraient plutôt qu'il est coupable. Mais depuis qu'il l'a revu, dans ces souvenirs, il s'est mis à croire en son innocence.

« Je…Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose d'abord, finit par dire Zabini. Avant que tu ne voies le souvenir.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème. »

Blaise a l'air très ému. Il avale péniblement sa salive. Harry attend qu'il reprenne la parole, mais à la place, il se lève et se dirige vers le bar. Il revient un instant plus tard, deux verres contenant un liquide ambré dans les mains. Il en dépose un devant Harry et avale directement une longue gorgée du deuxième. Il repose son verre, expire longuement, puis regarde Harry.

« Désolé, il me fallait quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Aucun problème. Je t'écoute. » Harry appréhende un peu ce que Zabini a à lui dire. Après toutes les horreurs que Malefoy et lui ont pu raconter, après les ignominies qu'ils ont pu accomplir, il redoute ce qu'il va découvrir dans le souvenir. Il a peur de les entendre salir le nom de ses amis, de ses parents, de Dumbledore. Et s'ils y avouaient des actes inavouables ? S'ils confessaient des crimes ? En tant qu'Auror, il n'aurait alors pas le choix, il faudrait les dénoncer, l'un et l'autre. Il attrape son verre et boit plusieurs gorgées du whisky. Il lui brûle la gorge.

Zabini reprend la parole : « Est-que tu as déjà été tellement proche d'un ami que c'est devenu un peu…ambigu ? »

Harry manque de s'étouffer avec son whisky. Un picotement lui assaille le nez, qu'il essuie nerveusement. Lorsqu'il a fini de tousser, la seule chose qu'il parvient à demander est : « Quoi ?

\- J'en étais sûr, soupire Blaise. Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas capable de comprendre. »

_Le son d'une radio crépite dans l'espace familier de la tente. Une musique d'un autre temps envahit l'espace. Il tend sa main à Hermione, assise sur un d'épais coussins. Elle l'attrape. Sa main est chaude dans la sienne. Ils dansent, ils rient, ils s'enlacent. Ils se regardent longuement dans les yeux, comme des amoureux. Et, pendant un instant, cela ressemble à de l'amour. Mais ils savent tous les deux que ça n'en est pas. Les temps sont désespérés et ils se sentent seuls. Alors leur amitié, si forte, prend des airs d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas._

« Si, je comprends, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Je comprends parfaitement. »

Blaise le regarde. Et dans le regard que lui rend Harry, il y a une compréhension mutuelle, rassurante.

« Alors tu peux prendre le souvenir. » Harry sort sa baguette, mais Blaise l'arrête aussitôt : « Ne me fait pas regretter, Potter. »

Harry hoche la tête, puis colle la baguette contre la tempe de Zabini. Une larme naît dans le coin de ses yeux sombres alors qu'est retiré de sa mémoire le souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec Malefoy.

oOo

A un angle de la rue, la petite sorcière en tailleur bleu ciel avance d'un pas vif, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Il est dix-huit heures passées. Elle ne serait pas dans la rue si elle n'avait pas eu une course à faire. Elle aurait emprunté une des cheminées et serait à cette heure de retour dans le confort de son salon. A la place, elle doit fatiguer ses pieds dans ses affreuses chaussures à talons. Elle a à peine fait vingt mètres, cependant, qu'elle s'arrête lorsqu'une voix derrière elle appelle : « Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! »

Il lui semble reconnaître la voix. Elle se retourne et découvre Harry, qui la rejoint en courant. Il est essoufflé et en nage, comme s'il avait couru depuis l'autre bout de la ville. Elle lui sourit aimablement, tout en pensant au canapé douillet qui l'attend : « Oh, Auror Potter ! Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, répond Harry en reprenant son souffle. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

\- Bien entendu, de quoi s'agit-il ? Je vous préviens, j'ai terminé ma journée, donc si ça a avoir avec le bureau, il faudra revenir demain.

\- Justement, ça ne peut pas attendre demain. »

Elle regarde Harry d'un air outré. Ses horaires revêtent apparemment une importance capitale pour elle et son petit quotidien réglé comme une horloge.

« Je suis désolé, reprend Harry. Je ne me permettrais pas de vous demander ça si ce n'était pas si important. » _C'est un double mensonge, _songe-t-il. Non seulement il se le permettrait, mais en plus il n'est pas certain que l'enjeu soit si important que ça. Il suit juste une piste, comme n'importe quel enquêteur. Un enquêteur qui n'a aucune envie de retourner à Londres juste pour pouvoir plonger sa tête dans une pensine. Mais son mensonge semble la convaincre.

« Bon d'accord, dit-elle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'emprunter une de vos salles à pensines. Pour trente minutes, au maximum.

\- Auror Potter, ce n'est pas Londres, ici : nous n'avons qu'une seule salle à pensine à Liverpool. Et je vous la laisse pour vingt minutes. » Elle fait demi-tour, reprenant à contre-cœur le chemin du bureau. Elle lève les yeux vers Harry et ajoute : « Pas un mot à Blockswing, bien entendu ?

\- Je ne lui dirai pas si vous ne dites rien.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose de mon côté. » Il semblerait que le chef de brigade ait du mal à se faire apprécier de ses subordonnés. Y compris par les charmantes sorcières qui travaillent à l'accueil.

Le bureau de Liverpool est désert à cette heure. Leurs pas résonnent dans le grand hall. La petite sorcière ne dispose pas d'autorisation pour se rendre partout, mais fort heureusement la salle à pensine se situe à proximité de son poste d'accueil et n'est pas considérée comme un lieu sensible. Elle passe sa main devant la porte verrouillée, qui reconnaît la marque magique faisant office de clé, et s'ouvre. Au milieu d'une petite pièce ronde se trouve une pensine solitaire, flottant dans le vide. Harry entre dans la salle et l'hôtesse d'accueil referme la porte derrière lui en répétant : « Vingt minutes, pas une de plus. »

Il sort en hâte la fiole et verse le souvenir de la Zabini dans la pensine. Il n'a aucune idée de sa durée. Il espère un souvenir suffisamment long pour en apprendre un maximum, mais ne durant cependant pas plus du temps imparti, redoutant d'être abandonné là par sa nouvelle partenaire. Il plonge la tête, retrouvant le ballet habituel de fumées grises et noires.

_« Drago ? »_

_C'est une journée ensoleillée. Zabini vient de sortir d'un luxueux immeuble, une sacoche à la main. Il porte une chemise à manches courtes, sans cravate : il doit faire chaud. En face de lui, sur un banc, est assis le Malefoy de la photographie. Maigre, débraillé, l'air triste. Malgré la chaleur, il est vêtu d'un sweatshirt noir à manches longues et d'un pantalon anthracite. Il se lève en voyant Blaise et les deux se prennent dans les bras. Zabini a les yeux clos pendant l'étreinte et l'émotion se lit sur son visage, tandis que Malefoy, impassible, fixe le vide devant lui._

_« Je n'y crois pas, dit Zabini lorsque leur étreinte prend fin. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Malefoy se rassoit sur le banc et Blaise l'imite. Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre eux._

_« Je suis venu parce que j'ai un service à te demander, dit finalement Malefoy._

_\- Sérieusement ? demande Zabini, furieux. Après avoir ignoré toutes mes lettres, après toutes ces années sans jamais m'écrire, tu reviens parce que tu as besoin de moi ?_

_\- Oui…_

_\- Tu es pitoyable Drago ! Tu le sais, ça ?_

_\- Je sais, oui. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. »_

_Blaise le regarde longuement. Sa colère semble retomber un peu face à la mine misérable de Malefoy. Il a l'air encore plus sombre que lorsqu'Harry l'a vu dans le souvenir de Jailtraby._

_« D'accord. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » _

_Sans répondre, Malefoy remonte sa manche, révélant son avant-bras. Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandissent avec horreur. Harry s'approche pour mieux voir._

_Sous la manche de Malefoy, la marque des ténèbres est toujours là. Tout autour d'elle, le bras est strié de cicatrices, qui zèbrent la peau blafarde de Malefoy._

_« Qu'est-ce que…_

_\- Elle est revenue, l'interrompt Malefoy. J'avais réussi à la faire disparaître. Pendant quelques mois, elle n'était plus là et je n'étais plus… » Il se tait, laissant sa phrase mourir. « Mais elle est revenue et je voudrais que tu m'aides à la faire disparaître._

_\- Drago…je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça._

_\- Si, tu peux ! » Malefoy saisit la main de son ami. « Ecoute, Blaise. La dernière fois, j'ai utilisé un couteau… » un frisson parcourt simultanément les corps de Zabini et d'Harry « …et je pense que c'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. Mais avec des sorts, ça fonctionnera. Si toi, avec ta baguette…_

_\- Tu veux que je te lacère le bras à coups de sortilèges ? » Blaise a l'air outré, choqué, dégoûté. Il retire sa main de celle de Malefoy. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça !_

_\- Je comprends, Blaise. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander un truc pareil, mais il faut qu'elle parte. J'ai besoin qu'elle disparaisse. »_

_Le décor autour d'eux se déconstruit rapidement et les corps des deux amis sur le banc s'écroulent en un tas de fumée, pour se reconstruire ailleurs. Ils sont dans une salle de bain, à présent. Malefoy est torse nu, assis dans une baignoire. Ses jambes son recroquevillées contre son torse rachitique et son avant-bras est tendu devant lui. Zabini se tient debout au-dessus de lui, sa baguette brandie. _

_« Tu es prêt ? » demande Blaise. En guise de réponse, Malefoy hoche la tête. « Diffindo ! »_

_Une coupure profonde apparaît sur l'avant-bras de Malefoy, tranchant la marque des ténèbres en son centre. Il pousse un gémissement affreux. Du sang coule le long de son membre. Il regarde la blessure._

_« Encore ! » ordonne-t-il à Blaise. Celui-ci hésite. « Encore !_

_\- Diffindo ! » _

_Malefoy hurle. La flaque de sang dans le fond de la baignoire grandit. La marque n'est plus qu'une grande plaie béante. Harry ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas en voir plus._

_A nouveau, tout se volatilise. Malefoy est allongé sur un lit, à présent. Son avant-bras est recouvert d'un bandage ensanglanté. Il est plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Zabini, assis à côté de lui, lui tient la main._

_« Merci, dit Malefoy._

_\- La prochaine fois que tu as des demandes tordues, garde-les pour tes autres amis, d'accord ? » _

_La tentative de Blaise pour faire sourire son ami échoue lamentablement. Malefoy continue de dérouler ses pensées, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu : « Je ne pouvais pas continuer avec ça. C'était trop lourd à porter. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse._

_\- Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas trop. » Malefoy regarde sa main dans celle de Blaise. « Tu te souviens de la fabrique de potions à Edimbourg ? Celle où on voulait aller en douce en sixième année ?_

_\- J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'on y trouverait à tous les coups des jarres entières de Felix Felicis. _

_\- Je me souviens. J'en voulais tellement à Slughorn d'en avoir filé à Potter ! »_

_Ils rient doucement en se remémorant la douceur du temps passé. Imperceptiblement, Harry remarque que Blaise commence à caresser la main de Malefoy._

_« Dis…, commence-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu crois qu'à l'époque, toi et moi…enfin tu vois. »_

_Malefoy retire brusquement sa main._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_\- Rien. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça._

_\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demande Malefoy, apparemment au bord des larmes. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça, maintenant ?_

_\- J'ai cru que…_

_\- Tu n'as rien compris, Blaise. Tu n'as jamais rien compris. »_

_Et la fumée s'empare de tout._

Il émerge de la pensine. Derrière lui, il entend le son d'un pied qui tape le sol avec agacement.

« Ca fait trente-cinq minutes que vous êtes là-dedans j'espère que vous y avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » demande la petite sorcière.

Harry remet le souvenir à sa place dans la fiole. Il est encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'il vient de voir, de vivre. Heureusement, les souvenirs de Zabini étaient extraordinairement bien ordonnés. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de son enquête, quelque chose lui semble limpide.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé. Merci. » dit Harry en se tournant vers l'hôtesse. « Une dernière chose. Savez-vous où je peux trouver un Portoloin pour Edimbourg ? »

oOo

Harry se laisse tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Le matelas est extrêmement mou et il s'enfonce bien plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Mais il refuse de faire l'effort de se relever. A vrai dire, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour activer le moindre de ses muscles. Il est arrivé la veille, en pleine nuit, à Edimbourg. Après une nuit trop brève passée dans un hôtel minable, il s'est immédiatement mis en quête de la fameuse fabrique de potions. La _Gillyweed_ _Factory_ ne se trouve pas, en fait, à Edimbourg même, mais dans une petite ville de sa lointaine banlieue appelée Tarbrax.

Ne pouvant transplaner dans cet endroit inconnu, Harry avait demandé à son hôtelière s'il pouvait utiliser sa cheminée, mais cette dernière était _en panne_, lui avait-on répondu. Harry avait trouvé l'excuse plus que douteuse. La vieille tenancière un peu pingre semblait surtout se méfier de tout le monde, et plus particulièrement de lui, arrivé au milieu de la nuit, avec son « accent typiquement londonien ». Elle avait paru vouloir cracher de mépris après cette remarque. Il aurait bien tenté de la soudoyer avec quelques gallions, mais elle l'insupportait trop pour qu'il s'oblige rester une minute de plus en sa présence. Il avait payé pour sa chambre et s'était rendu à la gare.

Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent de devoir utiliser des moyens de transport moldus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne voyageait plus qu'en transplanant ou avec des Portoloins et de la poudre de cheminette. Pourtant, il aimait prendre le train. _Ca me permet de penser à autre chose_, avait-il dit un jour à Dumbledore.

Il lui avait fallu un train et deux bus pour rejoindre Tarbrax. Il avait passé son trajet à admirer le paysage verdoyant, les arbres et les maisons défilant sous ses yeux – et à somnoler. Dans le bus, son voisin l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursautant, après avoir rêvé d'un bras qu'on déchiquète encore et encore. Puis, en bon Ecossais affable, l'homme avait explosé de rire et avait engagé la conversation avec Harry, lui racontant des histoires invraisemblables sur la région et son passé.

Tarbrax était une petite ville tranquille, peuplée entre autres d'une discrète communauté de sorciers et sorcières. Harry avait rapidement trouvé une auberge afin d'y prendre une chambre pour la nuit et surtout afin d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur la fabrique de potions. Avec un fort accent écossais, l'aubergiste l'avait abondement renseigné, tout en dirigeant d'un doigt impérieux un balai magique qui dépoussiérait tout seul le hall d'entrée. La _Gillyweed_ _Factory_ ne se trouvait pas à Tarbrax à proprement parler, mais en plein cœur de la forêt environnante, afin de s'assurer que les moldus ne tombent pas dessus pas erreur et surtout afin qu'ils évitent de trop respirer les fumées toxiques. Cette fois, l'aubergiste l'avait laissé utiliser sa cheminée et Harry, vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror, s'était retrouvé en quelques secondes dans l'entrée des visiteurs de la fameuse fabrique.

Là, il avait interrogé l'intégralité du personnel disponible, du sous-directeur aux elfes de maison. Il avait emporté la photographie de Malefoy et la leur avait brandie sous leur nez, accompagnée du cliché : « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? ». Mais personne n'avait souvenir d'avoir vu Malefoy. Comme lui avait dit un des employés de la boutique de souvenirs, tandis qu'il alignait sur une étagère des petites bouteilles de décoction hoqueteuse : « Difficile de louper un gars pareil. Ce n'est pas typique, comme couleur de cheveux. En Suède, je ne dis pas, mais pas par ici en tout cas ! ». Harry devait bien admettre qu'à part les membre de la famille Malefoy, il ne connaissait aucun sorcier doté d'une chevelure blond platine.

Et donc, il était rentré à l'auberge bredouille. Il était pourtant tellement certain que Malefoy aurait été vu à la _Gillyweed_ _Factory_. Maintenant, il est étalé de tout son long sur le lit de sa chambre, à se morfondre. Il sait qu'il est en train de bâcler son travail, de prendre de mauvaises décisions. A ce rythme-là, il va falloir s'admettre qu'il est plus incompétent encore que Blockswing. Il faut qu'il prenne contact avec Ron dès ce soir et qu'il l'informe de ses avancées – ou plus précisément de son absence d'avancée. Il faut qu'il demande à ce que l'affaire lui soit retirée. Il rentrera à Londres et se remettra à effectuer des petites tâches sans importance pour Alicia Weeble. Ca, au moins, il ne pourra pas le rater.

_J'avais réussi à la faire disparaître. Pendant quelques mois, elle n'était plus là et je n'étais plus… _

Le son d'un prodigieux gargouillis envahit la chambre. Harry porte les mains sur son ventre vide. Il est affamé. Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça : il est vidé, drainé de tout, de toute son énergie, de toute sa force. Il devrait aller à son bureau et écrire une lettre à Ron ou bien utiliser la cheminée pour tenter de le contacter. Mais à la place, il utilise ses faibles forces pour se hisser hors de son lit et descendre voir l'aubergiste. Celui-ci l'accueille bruyamment.

« Ah ! De retour ? Alors, la visite de _Gillyweed_ _Factory_ vous a plu ? » C'est un homme brun, petit et bedonnant, vêtu d'un complet en velours côtelé moutarde et d'une cravate mauve. Harry n'a jamais vu d'homme aussi rougeot, à part peut-être Vernom Dursley. Mais l'aubergiste a un air nettement plus sympathique que son oncle.

« Oui, je vous remercie pour vos indications. Pourriez-vous me dire s'il y a un restaurant dans le quartier où je pourrai dîner ? lui demande Harry, espérant que l'homme ne va pas se lancer dans une description détaillée des établissements alentour.

\- Il commence à faire faim, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoutez, ce n'est pas Edimbourg ici, encore moins Londres : vos options sont limitées ! Je pourrais vous recommander quelques pubs pas trop désagréables, mais honnêtement, le mieux c'est encore _Le Corner_, si ce type de restaurant ne vous pose pas problème.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est un restaurant moldu, pardi ! Mais croyez-moi, c'est encore là que vous mangerez le mieux ! Et en plus, il n'est vraiment pas loin d'ici. » A ces mots, l'aubergiste sort un petit plan du quartier et entoure en rouge un angle de rue. Harry le remercie, va troquer son uniforme d'Auror pour une tenue plus discrète et récupère un peu d'argent moldu dans son sac de voyage. Puis, il prend le chemin du restaurant.

_Le Corner_ est un établissement moldu plutôt banal, qu'Harry n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué s'il était passé devant. A l'intérieur, les murs sont peints d'un vert doux et un feu crépite dans une cheminée. Beaucoup de tables sont déjà prises, mais le serveur qui l'accueille lui en dégotte malgré tout une de libre. Il s'assoit, prend le menu tendu et commence aussitôt à le lire. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a eu aussi faim. Tous les plats de la carte ont l'air alléchant. Il se laisse finalement tenter par un magret de canard croustillant aux figues marinées dans du porto – il doute qu'il s'agisse d'un plat typiquement écossais – qu'il accompagnera d'une carafe de rouge. _Au diable l'avarice ! _Et puis, il peut arriver que le vin soit un excellent endroit où noyer son chagrin. Harry préfère être ivre que désespéré.

En attendant sa commande, Harry observe la clientèle. La plupart sont des moldus, dont certains doivent être des habitués, qui discutent aimablement avec leur serveur. D'autres, il en est sûr, sont des sorciers et des sorcières. Comme ce couple assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un jeune homme brun et sa compagne aux cheveux courts et roux, qui se font goûter tous leurs plats et échangent des plaisanteries en riant doucement. Ils ont l'air heureux. Harry aurait dû davantage emmener Ginny au restaurant. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à elle, à ses envies, à ses désirs. Mais Ginny voulait avancer et lui, bien sûr, il n'y arrivait pas. « Tu ne parles que de la guerre, Harry. J'ai besoin qu'on parle d'autres choses parfois. » lui avait-elle lancé le lendemain de son match de qualification pour l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne. Ca avait été l'une de leurs dernières conversations en tant que couple. C'était il y a cinq ans, déjà.

Le serveur lui apporte son plat. L'aubergiste a été de bon conseil, tant il est rare qu'Harry ait autant envie de se ruer sur de la nourriture. Il essaye de savourer autant que possible cet excellent canard, malgré la faim qui le tenaille et qui lui ordonne de se goinfrer le plus vite possible. Il arrose le tout de vin, peut-être trop abondement étant donnée sa fatigue. La tête lui tourne un peu et il n'arrive plus à arrêter le vagabondage de ses pensées. Il revoit le visage attristé de Molly Weasley lorsque Ginny et lui avaient annoncé leur rupture. Hermione aussi, avait paru choquée. Ron, un peu moins, mais il connaissait bien sa sœur et devait avoir senti qu'elle n'était plus heureuse. « Il faut comprendre ma mère, lui avait-il dit. Elle s'imaginait déjà le mariage, les petits-enfants et tout ce qui va avec… ». Harry n'avait jamais rien imaginé de tout ça. Après la guerre, il avait voulu devenir Auror. Et une fois qu'il avait accompli ce rêve, il avait cessé d'en avoir. Ginny avait des rêves, elle. Des rêves qui, peu à peu, avaient cessé d'inclure Harry.

_Tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as jamais rien compris._

Lorsqu'il émerge de ses pensées, il est le dernier client du restaurant. Son serveur mécontent l'observe depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Les autres serveurs ont déjà dû partir, n'ayant plus de client. Harry s'excuse de l'avoir fait rester si tard. Il bafouille un peu – il a décidément trop bu ce soir. Après avoir laissé au serveur un pourboire qui récompense largement sa patience, Harry sort du restaurant en essayant de marcher le plus droit possible. Il pleut des cordes et les rues faiblement éclairées sont désertes. Il tourne à gauche. S'arrête. Il tourne à droite. Hésite. Finalement, il prend le chemin de gauche, mais il ne sait plus du tout comment rentrer à l'auberge.

A peine a-t-il fait quelques pas qu'il entend des voix, émanant de derrière un grillage. Des employés du restaurant sont en train de fermer tout en fumant la dernière cigarette de leur journée de travail. Il fait sombre et Harry ne parvient à distinguer que les petits points incandescents des extrémités de leurs cigarettes, qui semblent flotter dans le vide. Ils discutent et plaisantent dans une atmosphère qui a l'air bon enfant. Ils sont quatre, deux ont un accent écossais, un a un accent anglais et le dernier un accent français à couper au couteau. Harry entend le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, puis celui d'une clé qui se tourne dans la serrure.

« On te laisse les poubelles, Henri ? demande l'un des écossais.

\- Aucun souci, je termine ma clope et je m'en occupe, répond l'anglais.

\- Allez, bonne soirée alors ! » lance le français tandis qu'il commence à s'éloigner.

Les trois compères abandonnent donc leur camarade anglais. Ils passent devant Harry, qui les regardent traverser la rue en riant très fort. Il est complètement hébété, comme paralysé par l'alcool. La pluie tombe sur lui sans s'arrêter, constellant ses lunettes de petites gouttes. Il tourne la tête vers l'anglais resté là. Il voit la cigarette s'éteindre et entend le fracas d'un sac poubelle jeté sans considération dans une benne à ordures. La silhouette trouble se dirige vers lui, à présent. Plus elle s'approche, plus il peut sentir l'odeur de la pluie, du cuir et du tabac froid. Il la hume avec nostalgie.

Soudain, à quelques mètres de lui, l'autre se fige. Harry essaye de discerner ses traits, mais il n'y parvient pas. La seule chose qu'il distingue, à présent, c'est le reflet de la lumière du réverbère sur une chevelure très claire. Il essuie ses lunettes sur un pan de sa chemise, les chausse à nouveau, puis à son tour, il se fige. L'autre n'a pas bougé. Il le fixe, l'air abasourdi. Harry reconnaît immédiatement le long visage au nez aquilin, et puis ces cheveux platines. Il fait un pas en avant et l'autre recule. Mais il faut qu'il s'approche, pour mieux voir, pour être sûr. Alors il fait un nouveau pas en avant. Et l'autre en fait deux en arrière. Exaspéré, Harry décide de mettre fin à ce petit manège et tant pis s'il se trompe. Il réunit tout ce qu'il a de courage désinhibé par l'alcool et lance :

« Malfoy ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

_« Puis-je suggérer quelque de ma propre maison ? Malefoy, peut-être ? »_

_D'un geste impérieux, Rogue commande à l'un des élèves dans la foule de monter sur l'estrade._

_Un sourire mesquin déforme les traits du jeune Malefoy. Il dégaine sa baguette et, roulant des épaules avec une confiance excessive, s'avance vers son adversaire. _

_« Bonne chance, Potter. » lui glisse le Professeur Lockhart tandis qu'il quitte la scène._

_Il déglutit. Malefoy ne lui fera pas de quartier. Il n'hésitera pas à le blesser, si cela lui permet de gagner. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Merlin sait quelle magie noire son père a pu lui enseigner dans les recoins obscurs de leur manoir. _

_« La trouille, Potter ? lance-t-il d'un ton bravache._

_\- Ca te ferait trop plaisir. » Hors de question de montrer la moindre trace d'intimidation. Pas face à Malefoy._

_Les deux se saluent conformément aux règles de bienséances dualistes. Ils sont dos à dos et s'éloignent lentement l'un de l'autre. Le cœur d'Harry bat la chamade. Tant de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Connait-il seulement assez de sorts ? Sera-t-il assez rapide pour contrer ceux de Malefoy ? Risque-t-il de souffrir ?_

_Il n'a pas le temps d'hésiter. Déjà, le Professeur Lockhart a démarré le compte à rebours :_

_« N'oubliez pas, il s'agit seulement de désarmer votre adversaire, pas de le blesser. A trois : un… »_

_Le corps d'Harry glisse en position, sa jambe avant fermement ancrée devant lui, sa jambe arrière tendue, libre et flexible._

_« Deux… »_

_Sa main se tend à l'horizontal, la pointe de sa baguette alignée avec ses yeux. Elle vise le visage antipathique de Malefoy, à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Il attend le « trois », qui ne viendra pas._

_« Everte Statum ! »_

_Une force immense propulse son corps en arrière. Son dos s'aplatit au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, dans un bruit sourd. Il serre les dents pour essayer de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Cette sale petite fouine n'est pas du genre à respecter les règles._

_Malefoy glousse déjà de satisfaction. Mais Harry est de retour sur ses pieds en un rien de temps, mu par la rage que lui inspire le Serpentard, conforté par l'indéfectible soutien de ses amis dans l'audience. _

_De nouveau, sa baguette est tendue devant lui. Sa position est approximative, le mouvement de sa baguette est chaotique et son articulation est plus que douteuse. Pourtant, motivé par l'orgueil et la colère, il s'écrit : « Rictusempra ! » et regarde avec satisfaction le corps de Malefoy faire des saltos dans les airs._

_Voilà qui devrait apprendre à Malefoy à ne pas le sous-estimer._

oOo

Avec lourdeur, les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur le sol. Elles émettent un bruit régulier, un clapotis presque assourdissant dans le silence nocturne. La pluie pénètre ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses cheveux. Il sent le contact poisseux de son poignet contre la manche détrempée de son imperméable. Il sent un frisson le long de ses bras, ses poils qui se hérissent, sa peau qui se glace. Il ignore si c'est le froid qui produit un tel effet sur lui. Ou autre chose. Comme la présence impossible de Malefoy de l'autre côté du rideau que forme la pluie.

« Potter ? » demande enfin la voix incrédule de Malefoy. Il reste à une bonne distance d'Harry, serrant contre lui une veste en cuir noir rendue luisante par l'eau. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Avant même qu'il ne termine de formuler sa question, Harry dégaine sa baguette et la pointe dans sa direction. Il ne lui laissera pas le temps de sortir la sienne. Ils ont passé l'âge de compter jusqu'à trois. Malefoy n'allait pas soudainement se mettre à respecter les règles, de toute manière. _Techniquement, c'est un furet._ Harry fond sur Malefoy, sa baguette brandie devant lui, prêt à désarmer l'autre au moment même où il sortira la sienne.

Malefoy recule. Sur son visage, Harry lit la peur, la confusion l'impuissance, aussi. Il s'arrête alors que sa baguette frôle le cou de son rival. Il l'observe. Ses yeux d'Auror, entraînés, scrutent le moindre mouvement. Patiemment, il attend le moment où la main de Malefoy se précipitera vers une de ses poches. Il guette le bruissement de ses lèvres qui murmureront le sort. Il fixe les yeux qui vont prendre sous peu une teinte perfide.

Mais rien ne se passe. Malefoy est immobile, adossé à la benne à ordures malodorante. Il tremble à peine. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les flaques au sol. Rien ne bouge. Harry prend alors conscience de son propre souffle, épais, nerveux. Lui aussi a peur. Il redoute ses propres mouvements. Il se souvient de la sensation de ses lèvres remuant, comme dotées leur volonté propre, du sort qu'il avait prononcé presque contre son gré. _Sectumsempra. _Et puis, plus rien. A part le sang.

Alors Harry baisse sa baguette. Malefoy ne le regarde toujours pas. Harry tente de calmer sa respiration. Sa voix est terriblement neutre lorsqu'il parle enfin :

« Drago Malefoy, en ma qualité d'Auror, je vous astreins à m'accompagner au Ministère de la Magie. Immédiatement. »

Malefoy relève enfin la tête. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrent jusqu'à devenir immenses. Sa mâchoire se contracte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » Il n'y a pas d'arrogance dans sa voix. Il a juste l'air complètement déboussolé. Le jeu auquel il joue n'amuse pas du tout Harry. Malefoy ne passera jamais pour une victime à ses yeux. Avant, il aimait exercer son pouvoir sur les autres, sur Harry en particulier. Aujourd'hui, c'est Harry qui est du côté du pouvoir.

Il attrape le bras de Malefoy, avec la brusquerie de cet adolescent de quinze ans perpétuellement en colère qu'il a été. « Ca suffit Malefoy ! Tu arrêtes ton petit jeu et tu viens avec moi !

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » Malefoy repousse Harry de sa main libre et se dégage de son emprise. Ce dernier brandit immédiatement sa baguette, mais l'attaque ne vient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ? Défend-toi bon sang !

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu n'as pas compris que je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille, tous ?

\- Sors ta baguette, Malefoy !

\- QUELLE BAGUETTE ? » hurle-t-il, comme si ses nerfs venaient de lâcher.

Là, la patience d'Harry s'envole. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, mais le refus obstiné de Malefoy à se défendre attise sa rage. Alors sa main balaie l'air, de ce geste qu'il a fait tant de fois par réflexe. Ce geste que son instinct de survie connaît par cœur. Ce geste qu'il ne contrôle pas tout à fait, à ce moment précis.

« Stupefix ! »

Malefoy ouvre encore plus grand ses yeux, ils paraissent démesurés sur son visage. Maladroitement, il se jette au sol, sur le béton imprégné de pluie. Il atterrit sur son flanc gauche avec un grognement et se recroqueville aussitôt sur lui-même. La benne derrière lui est projetée en arrière par une force invisible, qui l'éventre au passage. Les ordures se déversent d'elle comme des boyaux infames. Leur odeur envahit tout l'espace. Elle est si puissante qu'elle semble avoir une présence physique, qu'Harry peut presque goûter dans sa bouche.

« Lève-toi et défend-toi, sale lâche ! » intime-t-il à Drago, toujours prostré au sol.

Cela ressemble au son du vent à travers une meurtrière en pierre. Un souffle aigu, concentré. Il faut une oreille fine pour l'entendre à travers la symphonie des gouttes. Fort heureusement, l'ouïe d'Harry est aiguisée. Elle identifie tout de suite le son et d'où il provient. Quelqu'un est en train de transplaner, juste derrière eux. Le regard de Malefoy, fixé sur lui, se décale. Avec effroi, il s'arrête sur quelque chose, au-delà de l'épaule d'Harry.

Vivement, Harry se retourne. Son esprit lui semble aussi aux aguets que s'il était sobre. Mais il n'est pas sobre. Et il ne réagit pas aussi vite qu'il le croit.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Son bras est stoppé net dans son mouvement. Sa main, enserrée autour de sa baguette, se crispe. Sa tête termine sa rotation, puis s'immobilise. Il est incapable de bouger. L'anxiété monte en lui tandis qu'il prend conscience de sa paralysie. Il en oublie presque d'essayer d'identifier son agresseur. Ce dernier, cependant, n'est pas du genre à se faire oublier.

Il s'approche de lui et rabat sa capuche, désireux de se faire reconnaître d'Harry. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont parfaitement lisses et coiffés. Malgré ses rides marquées et les cernes sous ses yeux, Lucius arbore son air triomphal d'autrefois. Harry s'attend presque à un ricanement victorieux. Mais Lucius le dépasse sans un mot. Harry devine qu'il s'avance vers son fils. Ce dernier ne semble pas avoir bougé.

« Drago… » la voix de Lucius est celle de l'homme en quête d'un trésor enfoui qu'il aurait cherché toute sa vie et qu'il vient enfin de découvrir, après avoir creusé des milliers de trous dans le sable. « Drago, viens avec moi. »

Malefoy ne dit rien. A la place, ce sont des éclats de voix dans la rue qui répondent à la demande de Lucius. Quelqu'un aura entendu Drago hurler. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'innocents moldus ou de sorciers puissants, c'est une autre question. Lucius ne semble pas vouloir s'attarder pour connaître la réponse. Le son caractéristique du transplanage résonne derrière Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, deux silhouettes indistinctes émergent de l'autre côté du grillage.

« Tout va bien par ici ? » demande une voix. Les intrus les discernent sans doute à peine, tant la pluie est dense et opaque.

« Tout va bien, merci, répond la voix faussement assurée de Malefoy.

\- Bon, bonne soirée alors ! » Ils s'éloignent, sans doute non désireux d'être mêlés à une histoire plus que douteuse à cette heure de la nuit.

Harry entend leurs pas s'éloigner, espérant qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Mais à chaque seconde qui passe, le bruit de leurs chaussures qui claquent le trottoir se fait de plus en plus faible. Il est à nouveau seul, piégé, prisonnier de son propre corps. Derrière lui, quelque chose tombe dans la pluie. Un gémissement inhumain retentit, très faible. Un temps passe, puis il lui semble que Malefoy se relève. Le bruit de ses pas se rapprochent derrière son épaule. S'il pouvait trembler, il tremblerait. Son cœur s'accélère. Il le sent de plus en plus proche. Il a peur. Il sait que Malefoy ne reculerait pas devant un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Mais le bruit des pas dépasse son épaule. Ses pupilles se déportent sur sa droite et dans l'angle de sa vision périphérique, il aperçoit enfin Malefoy, qui avance lentement. Ses cheveux mouillés sont collés à son front. Il le contourne, s'arrête devant lui, et le regarde, enfin. Malefoy lève le bras et les battements du cœurs d'Harry se font plus serrés encore. Sauf que la main de Malefoy est vide. Elle s'approche de lui, se pose sur son bras et, contre toute attente, se met à tâter son membre immobile.

« Merde… » murmure Malefoy dans la nuit.

Il se met à faire les cent pas. De frustration, il donne un coup – de pied ou de poing, Harry ne saurait l'identifier au seul son – dans la benne à ordures. Un temps passe à nouveau. Il s'écoule très lentement pour Harry. La claustrophobie commence à le prendre à la gorge. Le besoin de bouger se fait immense. Il n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'envie de se mouvoir.

Heureusement, quelque chose remue à nouveau derrière lui. Malefoy vient se planter juste devant son corps immobilisé. Ses deux mains s'aplatissent sur ses épaules. Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose. Finalement, il lâche les épaules d'Harry sans lui avoir adresser la parole et s'en va. _Espèce de sale petit cancrelas répugnant._

Il est seul. Une goutte tombe sur sa joue. Une autre sur son visage. Il essaye de se focaliser sur la sensation de l'eau qui s'écrase sur sa peau. Il a froid. L'obscurité est presque totale, mais il parvient à distinguer les gouttes. Elles sont comme des fils argentés devant la lointaine lumière du réverbère. L'odeur des ordures remontent jusqu'à lui. Le vin a laissé un goût âcre sur son palais. Il ferme les yeux. Peut-être que s'il se concentre exclusivement sur le son de la pluie, il pourra s'endormir, debout, entravé, paralysé ? Peut-être, au matin, sera-t-il retrouvé par un sorcier ou une sorcière charitable, qui daignera prononcer le « Finite Incantatum » qui le délivrera enfin ? Une goutte atterrit sur son front. Une autre se glisse derrière les lunettes et se pose sur ses cils. Les gouttes lui semblent lourdes, à présent.

Un moteur ronronne dans la nuit. Une automobile passe dans la rue voisine. Elle s'arrête. Harry rouvre les yeux. Une petite voiture anthracite est garée de l'autre côté du grillage. Il doit être en train d'halluciner. C'est l'alcool qui lui fait perdre la tête. De loin, il lui semble que Malefoy émerge de la voiture. Et qu'il s'avance vers lui. Et qu'il se tient devant son corps immobile, à présent. Sauf qu'il ne rêve pas. Malefoy prend une longue inspiration.

« Ok, ne le prend pas mal, Potter, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire… »

oOo

Le corps paralysé d'Harry est allongé à l'arrière de la Vauxhall anthracite. Lorsque la voiture tourne, il peut entendre le cuir de la banquette crisser sous lui. S'il baisse les yeux, il peut regarder par la fenêtre. Il voit défiler les réverbères et le ciel étoilé. Avec la vitesse, il a l'impression d'un long trait d'or, que la main d'un artiste invisible peindrait sur la toile noire de la nuit. Le ronronnement du moteur le berce. Il se sent sombrer dans un état de semi-conscience, qui n'est pas tout à fait du sommeil, ni tout à fait de l'éveil. Son corps semble flotter et ses pensées l'accompagnent. C'est une sensation agréable. Elle dure. Elle dure juste assez longtemps pour lui manquer lorsqu'elle disparaît.

La Vauxhall s'arrête. Malefoy ouvre la portière arrière et lui attrape les chevilles : « On est reparti pour un tour, Potter ! » lance-t-il. Harry préfère ne pas repenser au processus de son installation dans la voiture. A la façon dont Malefoy avait manipulé son corps raide, l'avait traîné dans la boue et soulevé à la force de ses bras. A l'humiliation ultime lorsque son ancien rival avait tiré son buste depuis le dessous de ses aisselles, le faisant glisser lentement le long de la banquette en cuir crissant.

L'extraction ne se déroule pas beaucoup mieux, mais Malefoy parvient finalement à traîner Harry jusqu'au porche d'une maison. Il cherche à tâtons des clés dans la poche de son manteau, puis lorsqu'il les a trouvées, essaye de les introduire dans la serrure tout en maintenant le corps d'Harry. Cela se passe plutôt bien, au début. Puis la main tremblante de Malefoy lâche les clés et, en essayant de les rattraper, il finit par perdre sa prise sous les épaules d'Harry, qui chute lamentablement au sol. Il ferme les yeux, le plus fort possible, comme si cela allait empêcher l'impact. Mais sa tête rencontre le sol en pierre et tout devient noir.

_Il se croit invincible, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se faufile entre les rangées de fauteuils, sans un bruit. Puis il prend position, à côté d'un sac de voyage, bien callé entre le porte-bagages et le toit du train._

_« Allez Drago, assied-toi. On sera bientôt à Poudlard. »_

_Debout au milieu de l'allée, dans son costume intégralement noir, Malefoy se tourne vers Pansy Parkinson. Ses yeux sont deux fentes aiguisées. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, en face sa Zabini et, sans qu'il le sache, juste en-dessous d'Harry._

_« Poudlard... Quelle école minable ! Si je dois y rester encore deux années, je pense que je vais finir par me jeter de la tour d'astronomie. »_

_Quelque chose semble différent chez Malefoy. Il a presque l'air malade, note Harry, et le ton de sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude._

_Il attend, écoute, observe. Il espère que Malefoy laissera échapper quelque accablant secret. Il espère qu'il admettra les actes de son père, sa propre implication. Il espère même qu'il révélera des informations sur Voldemort. En revanche, il espère sincèrement que Malefoy lui prouvera qu'il n'est pas, en fait, un Mangemort. Par Merlin, jamais Harry n'a tant souhaité avoir tort._

_Le train freine lentement, dans un grincement de métal. Enfin, plus rien ne bouge. Parkinson et Zabini se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie. Ils se retournent et regardent Malefoy, qui ne les suit pas, d'un air inquisiteur._

_« Allez-y, tous les deux. Je veux vérifier quelque chose. »_

_Harry se frotte mentalement les mains à la pensée que Malefoy va ouvrir un de ses bagages et en sortir un objet compromettant. Au lieu de cela, le Serpentard va lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et abaisse le store. Puis, d'une voix calme et inquiétante, il s'adresse au vide :_

_« Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes, Potter ? »_

_Harry sursaute. Sa main se précipite vers sa poche, où est rangée sa baguette. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre._

_« Petrificus totalus ! »_

_Son corps chute au sol dans un grand « boum » douloureux. Sans rien pouvoir faire, il voit la longue main pâle de Malefoy s'approcher de lui._

_La cape d'invisibilité glisse le long de ses jambes inertes. Malefoy est penché sur lui. Harry se sait à sa merci. Jamais il n'a eu peur de lui comme en cet instant. En cet instant, Malefoy est une figure de cauchemar, de celles qui le hantent la nuit. En cet instant, il lui inspire une terreur indescriptible._

oOo

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est allongé sur une surface moelleuse. L'atmosphère est tiède et parfaitement silencieuse. Une faible lumière, derrière sa tête, éclaire ce qu'il devine être un salon. Dans la pénombre, il ne distingue pas grand-chose. Un point à l'arrière de son crâne le lance. Il est nauséeux et tout tourne autour de lui. Il a l'impression qu'un troupeau de Sombrals vient de lui passer sur le corps. Il tente de se redresser, mais aucun de ses muscles ne répond à la commande de son cerveau. Sa respiration s'accélère. Un instant, il croit être piégé dans son cauchemar. La panique le prend aux tripes. Son cœur s'accélère. La nausée devient insoutenable.

Il reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Les événements du soir-même lui reviennent en mémoire : Malefoy apeuré face à lui, le Stupefix lancé plus ou moins malgré lui, Lucius apparu de nulle part, son corps raide, inerte, refusant de lui répondre, et puis la voiture l'emmenant quelque part…

Une forme bouge à ses pieds. Il baisse les yeux et parvient à distinguer la tête blonde. Malefoy est assis par terre, au pied du canapé, son dos adossé aux assises. Son teint grisâtre semble luire dans l'obscurité. Son long cou se cambre tandis qu'il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux frôlent presque les pieds d'Harry à présent. Le regard de Malefoy, un peu hagard, se promène à travers la pièce, jusqu'à rencontrer celui d'Harry. Les yeux gris semblent mettre du temps à se rendre compte que leurs comparses sont éveillés.

« Bon sang ! s'écrit Malefoy en s'éloignant brusquement du canapé. Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? »

Harry roule des yeux, qu'il espère expressif. Visiblement, ils se sont assez pour que Malefoy saisisse le message. « Oui, bien sûr…tu ne peux pas parler. »

Malefoy se lève. Son pantalon est constellé de traces d'humidité et de boue. Une vague odeur d'ordures et de chien mouillé flotte dans la pièce. Malefoy ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Il commence à faire les cent pas tout en se frottant la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

_Finite incantatum, _songe Harry. _Allez, sors ta baguette et dis-le !_

Malefoy a disparu de son champ de vision, à présent, mais il peut encore entendre le bruit de ses pas. Parfois, il s'arrête. Aussitôt après, il reprend sa ronde. Le rythme anarchique de ses pas traduit une certaine inquiétude. Harry s'impatiente, il aimerait se précipiter hors de son corps. Mais seuls ses yeux s'agitent. Il espère que Malefoy finira par les voir et par comprendre.

Au lieu de cela, il se met à répéter en boucle : « Merde, merde, merde, merde… ». Harry commence à sérieusement paniquer. Il ne comprend rien. Rien à où il est. Rien à ce qui se passe dans la tête de Malefoy. Rien à pourquoi il est toujours sous l'emprise du sort. Rien à pourquoi l'autre ne dit pas juste _Finite incantatum,_ qu'on en finisse !

« Merde. » Malefoy a cessé de tourner en rond. La musique de ses pas devient déterminée. Il s'éloigne. Puis, c'est une cacophonie d'objets métalliques qui s'entrechoquent, du bruit sec d'un morceau de bois, du froissement de végétaux séchés. Harry reconnaît le son distinctif d'une lame qui tranche quelque chose. Puis, le bruit ignoble, visqueux, de quelque chose qu'on écrase. L'orchestre infernal poursuit son œuvre. Las, Harry essaye d'ignorer les sons. Il ferme les yeux. Les sons deviennent de plus en plus lointains. Finalement, ils disparaissent.

« Potter ! »

Il n'a fermé les yeux qu'une minute, pourtant, la lumière du jour s'est frayé un chemin dans le salon. Il la voit scintiller sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. La belle lumière dorée du matin. Son regard glisse jusqu'à l'origine de la voix. Malefoy est debout, à quelques mètres du canapé, tenant précieusement une tasse entre ses deux mains. Il fait quelques pas vers lui, gardant les yeux sur son récipient.

« J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, donc je ne garantis rien. Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

Il s'agenouille à côté de la tête d'Harry. De près, ce dernier perçoit davantage sa mine fatiguée. Il a malgré tout l'air moins maladif que sur la photographie du dossier. Il semble aussi moins rachitique et si ses pommettes sont toujours saillantes, ses joues elles ne sont plus aussi creuses. Son expression, quant à elle, est indéchiffrable pour Harry. Cela n'augure rien de bon.

« Tu devrais pouvoir avaler ça, malgré le sortilège. Je sais que la pétrification n'empêche pas la déglutition. Essaye d'en boire le plus possible. »

Et avant même qu'Harry n'ai pu lui signaler son désaccord par le regard, Malefoy colle entre ses lèvres le rebord de la tasse, qu'il penche. Une mixture infecte, incroyablement amère, se précipite dans sa bouche. Elle glisse le long de sa langue, puis tombe dans sa gorge. Il déglutit péniblement. Malefoy ne retire pas la tasse et une nouvelle rasade de liquide ruisselle sur son palais. Il en avale autant qu'il peut, mais il sent une partie du breuvage s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres et couler le long de son visage. Il se sent honteux, diminué.

Finalement, Malefoy retire la tasse. L'ultime gorgée s'échappe de la bouche d'Harry. Elle est arrêtée au bord de sa mâchoire par un mouchoir en papier. Malefoy est train de lui essuyer la face comme à un marmot incompétent. Ses joues sont chaudes sans doute rougies. Il imagine le malin plaisir que prend Malefoy à l'humilier ainsi. Mais quand il tourne les yeux, il le découvre avec la même expression grave et lasse.

« Maintenant, on laisse la potion agir. Essaye de dormir, Potter. Tu as vraiment une sale gueule. »

Il se lève et disparaît. Harry l'entend monter des escaliers et claquer une porte. Il ignore si c'est l'effet de la potion, mais ses paupières lui paraissent très lourdes. Il essaye de rester concentrer sur la lumière matinale qui danse sur le plafond. Dormir, ce serait se remettre en situation de faiblesse, seul avec un ancien ennemi dont il ignore les intentions. Etrangement, fixer le plafond ne stimule guère Harry, qui ne peut s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. Et de s'endormir, enfin.

oOo

Quelque chose brûle sa rétine derrière ses paupières closes. Harry ouvre paresseusement les yeux et les referme aussitôt, content de retrouver l'obscurité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé d'un sommeil sans rêve. Désorienté, il rassemble ses souvenirs, puis rouvre les yeux. La lumière dorée du matin est devenue blanche. Elle agresse ses pupilles endormies. C'est une lumière d'après-midi nuageux. Sa main cherche frénétiquement ses lunettes sur la table basse et les chausse. Il ne se souviens pas les avoir enlevées.

Soudain, il se rend compte que son bras, son épaule, sa tête et sa main viennent de s'actionner pour accomplir cette action banale : il a mis ses lunettes. Il se redresse avec brusquerie dans le canapé. Tout son corps s'anime à la commande de son cerveau. Il tâte ses jambes, son torse, sa tête. Il regarde ses mains, doigts écartés, tendues devant lui. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de sa bouche mollement entrouverte. _La potion a fonctionné._

Il se lève, puis entreprend d'explorer cet intérieur dont il n'a pratiquement vu que le plafond. Il se trouve bien dans un salon, au mobilier sobre. Le canapé en tissu gris sur lequel il reposait est au centre de la pièce. Les murs sont d'un vert anis doux. Une table basse, quelques chaises en bois clair et une bibliothèque complètent le tout. Harry s'approche de la bibliothèque : _L'homme qui parlait la langue des serpents, Le Maître et Marguerite, Les Ames mortes, Le Procès…_ Aucun titre ne lui est familier, mais il n'a jamais été un fervent lecteur de toute manière.

Il poursuit son exploration jusqu'à la pièce est adjacente, qu'il découvre être la cuisine. Un désordre total y règne. Des planches à découper encombrent des plans de travail jonchés de casseroles et autres récipients en tout genre. Des lames de couteau brillent çà et là, et sur une table centrale, trône une passoire suspendue au-dessus d'un saladier. Dans le fond de la passoire sont restés accrochés des dépôts rouges et bruns. Malgré sa réticence, Harry décide d'y plonger le nez. C'est la même odeur que la potion qu'on lui a fait ingurgiter plus tôt. Il identifie quelques-uns des ingrédients, mais il ne parvient pas à établir la recette complète. Les potions n'ont jamais été son fort.

La dernière pièce de ce rez-de-chaussée est un petit hall d'entrée sans fenêtre, occupé principalement par un porte-manteau et un escalier. La porte en bois noir est équipée d'une petite fente en argent, semblable à celle qu'il y avait chez les Dursley. Au pied de celle-ci, Harry découvre une enveloppe. Il la prend et lit :

_Monsieur Henry Smith_

_8LN, West Calder_

_Tarbrax_

Il repose l'enveloppe par terre. Elle appartient sans doute, tout comme le reste de la maison, à un moldu nommé Henry Smith. Quant à savoir où il se trouve et ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, il n'en sait rien. Il faudra qu'il interroge Malefoy à ce sujet. Une question de plus à ajouter à la liste interminable…

Tandis qu'Harry regagne le salon, il se sent soudain poisseux. Il a passé la nuit dans ses vêtements mouillés, qui dégagent une odeur pestilentielle à présent. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, qui retombent en mèches grasses autour de son visage. Le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures sont maculés de boue séchée. Le besoin de se laver se fait urgent. Henry Smith ne lui en voudra pas trop s'il emprunte sa salle de bain.

Il grimpe les escaliers. A l'étage, il arrive dans un couloir bordé par trois portes closes. Il tente, sans succès, d'ouvrir la première. La suivante cède et révèle une petite salle de bain proprette. Sans hésiter, il entre et s'y enferme. Il retire ses vêtements, qu'il laisse en boule au sol, et pénètre dans la cabine de douche. Il enclenche le robinet d'eau chaude, mais c'est un jet d'eau glaciale qui lui dégouline sur le visage. Au moins, il est parfaitement réveillé à présent. Quand enfin l'eau chaude arrive, il la savoure et prend son temps pour se savonner dans les moindres recoins. Il sort de la douche un homme nouveau.

Ses vêtements en boule ne lui font guère envie. Un petit _Tergeo_ aura vite fait de leur redonner un peu de fraîcheur et d'éclat. Il noue une serviette autour de sa taille et s'accroupit pour fouiller les poches de son pantalon. Rien dans la première il explore la seconde poche. Ne trouvant rien, il retourne à la première poche, paniqué. Sa baguette a disparu ! Furieux, il sort de la salle de bain en trombe. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir que sa mâchoire contractée se relâche pour qu'il puisse crier : « Malefoy ! »

Rien. La maison est silencieuse. Tout est immobile. Fou de rage, Harry s'époumone de plus belle « MALEFOY ! ». Cette fois-ci, quelque chose remue derrière la porte fermée. Une clé tourne dans la serrure. Le visage endormi de Malefoy émerge. Il dévisage Harry de haut en bas. Ses joues rosissent à peine. « Potter ? »

Harry fond sur lui, poing levé. L'autre tente de refermer la porte, mais Harry coince son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Malefoy insiste, pinçant atrocement le pied nu de Harry qui ne lâche rien et continue de bloquer la porte en hurlant : « Ma baguette, espèce de salaud ! Où est ma baguette ? »

Malefoy continue d'essayer de fermer la porte sans répondre. Finalement, il force tant que la douleur devient insoutenable et Harry retire son pied. La porte claque, la clé se tourne. Une voix parvient depuis l'intérieur de la pièce : « Calme-toi, Potter. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Tu as attendu que ton père me pétrifie et tu m'as piqué ma baguette ! Sale lâche, ouvre cette porte immédiatement. » Et il tambourine sur l'innocente porte comme un fou. A l'intérieur, Malefoy ne dit plus rien. Harry continue sa litanie : « Tu vas ouvrir cette porte et tu vas me suivre au Bureau des Aurors, tu m'entends ? C'est terminé tes sales manigances ! Tu es fini, Malefoy ! »

Le son étouffé d'un téléphone retentit. Il entend des pas s'éloigner de la porte. La sonnerie s'arrête. « Allô ? » la voix de Malefoy est un peu enrouée. « Désolé les gars, je crois que je couve quelque chose, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir… ». Un temps passe. Malefoy rit doucement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, quel est le pire qui puisse se passer ?...Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tenez-le éloigné des fours et tout ira bien ! »

Sa conversation terminée, il se rapproche de la porte. « C'est bon, tu t'es calmé, Potter ? » Harry a en effet arrêté de se jeter contre la porte comme un dément. Il est debout devant la porte, nu comme un ver à l'exception d'une serviette autour de ses hanches, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux mouillés sur ses épaules. Il masse son épaule endolorie. Il se sent profondément stupide de s'être laissé emporter. Malefoy a réussi à garder son calme, lui. Sans doute une conversation civilisée serait plus productive.

« Ça va, tu peux sortir » lance-t-il.

Malefoy émerge de la chambre, avec une lenteur craintive. Harry se recule, levant les mains en signe de paix. Il dévisage Malefoy des pieds à la tête. Il ne s'est pas changé depuis leur rencontre la veille, allant jusqu'à garder sa veste. Ses cheveux emmêlés rebiquent par endroit. S'il a repris des couleurs, il reste l'individu pâlichon qu'il a toujours été. Il hésite un instant, avant d'à son tour lever les mains en l'air, pour signifier à Harry qu'il n'a aucune intention de l'agresser.

« Ecoute, je veux bien te rendre ta baguette, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes d'abord, dit-il d'un ton mesuré.

\- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, parce que j'ai beaucoup de questions pour toi.

\- Je comprends. Mais est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller d'abord ? »

Harry baisse les yeux comme s'il prenait seulement conscience de la serviette précairement nouée autour de sa taille. Il se rend compte que Malefoy peut voir ses côtes saillantes, ses hanches osseuses, son ventre creux. Comme des traces de ses échecs, des cicatrices d'une blessure invisible. A nouveau, il se sent à la merci de Malefoy. A nouveau, il déteste ça.

« Mes vêtements empestent et sans baguette, pas moyen de la laver rapidement, lance-t-il avec une voix faussement détachée, pour masquer sa honte.

\- Je peux te prêter des affaires si tu veux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des vêtements. Ils risquent d'être un peu grands, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? »

Harry essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop sous le choc. Il parvient à répondre, avec ce ton du type blasé : « Je suppose. »

Malefoy rentre dans la chambre. Harry le suit et s'arrête à l'embrasure de la porte. La chambre est plutôt grande, comparativement à la taille de la maison. Un lit double, une table de chevet et une armoire constituent l'unique mobilier. Le lit est froissé, mais pas défait. Malefoy a dû dormir sur les draps. Bref, c'est une pièce quelconque. La seule chose un tant soit peu remarquable sont les peintures accrochées aux murs. Ce sont de petits tableaux abstraits aux teintes sourdes. Il y en a une bonne douzaine, ordonnés – semblerait-il – de façon aléatoire. Henry Smith doit être un amateur d'art.

Malefoy ouvre l'armoire et y attrape rapidement une paire de jeans et un T-shirt gris, tous deux assez usés. Il les jette en direction d'Harry, qui les attrape d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il tient la serviette.

« Je vais enfiler ça. Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Je n'en ai pas terminé. » adresse-t-il à Malefoy qui a refermé l'armoire. Harry rejoint la salle de bain, dont il laisse la porte ouverte. Si Malefoy tente de s'échapper, il le verra à coup sûr d'ici. Il se change très rapidement. Il aimerait que ces vêtements lui insufflent un peu de courage, de confiance en lui, qu'ils fassent disparaître cette sensation désagréable que toute cette situation est déséquilibrée – en sa défaveur. Mais être réduit à porter les vieux habits de Malefoy, trop grands pour lui, à se changer en vitesse alors que l'autre est à quelques mètres à peine, ne le fait pas se sentir moins vulnérable.

Il retourne dans la chambre. Malefoy est assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il la relève lorsqu'il entend Harry entrer, le regarde un temps. Ses iris sont comme des nuages gris et tristes.

« Merde, murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C'est l'heure des explications, Malefoy. Tu peux commencer par me dire où se trouve ma baguette.

\- Pour l'instant, je l'ai cachée.

\- Formidable ! Tu as d'autres idées de génie pour avoir l'air encore plus suspect ?

\- Suspect ? Suspect de quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as voulu m'embarquer. _En ta qualité d'Auror_, ajoute-t-il avec tout le dédain dont il est capable.

\- La ferme, Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas une blague : deux bureaux des Aurors sont après toi ! »

La mine de Malefoy se décompose. Sa respiration devient anarchique, son teint blanchit. Son regard erratique parcourt la pièce, ne sachant sur quoi se poser, évitant les yeux perçants de l'Auror en face de lui. Finalement, il parvient à articuler : « Pourquoi…suis-je recherché ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on a retrouvé ta signature magique sur la scène d'un crime ? Ou peut-être parce que tu es un Mangemort ? Le fils d'un fugitif traqué dans tout le pays qui plus est ! »

La remarque d'Harry semble toucher pile là où ça fait mal. Malefoy ne pourrait avoir l'air plus misérable. Il aurait presque pitié de lui, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy. Et s'il n'avait pas cet irrésistible besoin d'assoir son ascendance sur lui, en cet instant.

« C'est impossible…je ne comprends pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Comment ma signature magique a pu être retrouvée.

\- C'est vraiment _ça _qui te surprend le plus dans ce que je viens de raconter ?

\- Tu ne piges pas, Potter. »

_Tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as jamais rien compris. _

Harry n'a jamais vu quelqu'un si confus, troublé, désorienté. Quelque chose vient de s'effondrer en Malefoy, il en est persuadé. Il se rappelle son entraînement d'Auror : plusieurs options s'offrent à lui, à présent. Soit il peut continuer d'enfoncer le clou et espérer le faire craquer. Ou alors il peut jouer la carte de la compréhension, de l'empathie. De son expérience, la deuxième méthode tend à être la plus efficace. Et la plus humaine. Il a sans doute besoin de se sentir un chic type, après sa crise de colère incontrôlée.

« Non, je ne comprends pas, dit-il calmement. Mais tu vas m'expliquer. »

Malefoy plante son regard dans le sien : « Je pense que tu as déjà deviné. En partie, du moins.

\- Deviner quoi ? »

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent soudain dans son esprit. Malefoy refusant de se défendre, le traînant jusqu'à la voiture, lui concoctant une potion improvisée, jusqu'aux vêtements qu'il lui a prêtés, à l'instant. Une seule raison pourrait expliquer tous ses actes, par ailleurs incompréhensible maintenant qu'il y pense. Il n'a pas osé la formuler jusqu'à présent, mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence. C'est une explication invraisemblable, inimaginable, incompréhensible. Mais c'est la seule explication possible.

« Malefoy, est-ce que tu…as cessé d'utiliser la magie ? »

oOo

Harry est assis dans le canapé gris. Il fixe le mur devant lui, encore sous le choc. Derrière lui, il entend Malefoy s'agiter dans la cuisine. « Bingo ». C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit, avant de se lever et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Harry l'avait suivi. Les questions se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il n'était parvenu à en formuler aucune. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au bas des marches, Malefoy s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait lancé : « Du thé ? » presque comme si de rien n'était. Et comme si de rien n'était, Harry avait répondu : « Plutôt café pour moi. »

Il en est là, à attendre que Drago Malefoy lui prépare le café. _Drago Malefoy. _Il se retourne sur le canapé et lance un regard vers la cuisine. Est-il possible que ce grand type blond, qui fait bouillir de l'eau, qui remplit une cafetière de poudre noir, qui range des casseroles et nettoie des couteaux, ce personnage aux chaussures boueuses, au manteau en cuir usé, aux cheveux décoiffés, cet homme au regard triste, à la mine défaite, soit en fait _Drago_ _Malefoy_ ? Harry serait prêt à croire n'importe quelle histoire – un complot impliquant du plynectar, une métamorphose interdite, un épouvantard issu de ses pires cauchemars – plutôt que d'admettre que cet homme est le Malefoy qu'il a connu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il revient avec deux tasses dans les mains, Harry reconnaît son visage, cette façon qu'il a de lever le sourcil droit d'un air inquisiteur, ses lèvres toujours pincées. Malefoy s'assoit dans le canapé à côté de lui et lui tend la tasse. Harry l'attrape en évitant soigneusement les doigts arachnéens qui l'enserrent. Le café a une odeur délicieuse, réconfortante. Elle crée un contraste assez troublant avec le reste de la situation.

« Depuis quand ? » La question d'Harry est aussi soudaine pour lui que pour Malefoy. Ce dernier fixe sa tasse de thé, comme si la réponse se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand exactement. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai commencé à… » Il avale bruyamment sa salive. « En fait, même pendant la guerre, je crois que la magie n'avait déjà plus la même saveur. Ça s'est amplifié lorsque j'ai dû utiliser la baguette de ma mère. »

_« Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'aimerais la récupérer._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle que tu as ?_

_\- C'est celle de ma mère. Elle est puissante, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle ne me…comprend pas. »_

« J'imagine que ton père a dû apprécier que le digne héritier du clan Malefoy renonce à la magie.

\- Laisse mon père en-dehors de ça, Potter, crache Malefoy. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

Malefoy boit une gorgée de thé. Du coin de l'œil, Harry l'observe. Sa mâchoire est contractée, tandis qu'il boit. A part ce détail, il semble parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même.

« Et comment as-tu fait, sans magie, pour t'approprier cette maison ?

\- M'approprier ?

\- J'ai vu les lettres, Malefoy. Je sais qu'on est chez un moldu. Henry Smith.

\- Tu es sûr d'être un Auror, Potter ? Ou alors le Ministère a décidé que l'esprit de déduction n'était plus utile dans votre profession ? »

Il a très envie de le frapper. Un uppercut dans la jugulaire, histoire de lui faire ravaler ses petites piques incessantes. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait ce don pour l'agacer. C'était comme quelque chose qui rampait sous sa peau. Il inspire profondément et boit une gorgée, pour se calmer. Il ne va pas lui répondre. Ne pas le cogner représente un effort diplomatique suffisant.

« Henry Smith…c'est moi, Potter. » finit par avouer Malefoy.

La tasse d'Harry lui tombe des mains. Le café brûlant se répand à ses pieds en une flaque noir. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être si dramatique. Mais cette confession et ses implications ont fini de le choquer. Drago Malefoy s'est construit une autre vie. Une vie alternative, où il a une maison, où il conduit une voiture pour aller au travail, où il reçoit du courrier, où il se prépare du thé dans sa cuisine. Une vie où il s'appelle Henry Smith. Une vie où il peut être un homme sans passé.

« Tu es sérieux, Potter ? » Malefoy se lève, indigné, et se précipite dans la cuisine. Il revient un instant plus tard avec une serpillère, et entreprend d'éponger le café aux pieds d'Harry. _Drago_ _Malefoy_ est littéralement à genoux devant lui, en train de nettoyer le café qu'il vient de renverser. Il est à présent convaincu que la potion n'a pas guéri sa paralysie. Il est toujours allongé dans le canapé, en plein délire induit par une plante ou un insecte écrasé, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Malefoy est de retour dans la cuisine. Harry l'y rejoint, le suivant sans réfléchir, comme un zombi poursuivant une cervelle bien fraîche. Malefoy jette la serpillère trempée dans l'évier et fait couler l'eau. Il remonte ses manches et commence à la rincer. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder. Son avant-bras gauche est couvert de cicatrices, pour certaines immenses. Elles sont encore plus blanches que sa peau pâle et un peu boursoufflées.

_Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander un truc pareil, mais il faut qu'elle parte. J'ai besoin qu'elle disparaisse._

Malefoy doit remarquer le regard insistant d'Harry, car il redescend sa manche aussitôt.

« Tu sais quoi, ce sont tes saletés. Rends-toi un peu utile, pour une fois dans ta parfaite existence, et nettoie ! »

Il abandonne la serpillère dans l'évier et commence à s'éloigner.

« Où vas-tu ? » Harry est encore confus par la vision du bras écorché. Il a tant de questions qu'il n'ose pas poser. Tout lui paraît si opaque à présent. Il aimerait que Ron et Hermione soient là, pour lui dire quoi faire. Pour le guider. Ils sauraient comment agir, dans une situation pareille. Mais pas lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Où est-ce que j'irai de toute manière ? demande Malefoy rhétoriquement. Je vais juste prendre une douche, j'empeste. »

Et il disparaît.

Harry l'entend monter les escaliers. Une porte se ferme, l'eau se met à couler. Il laisse la serpillère sale en boule dans l'évier et se rend au bas des marches. Il écoute l'écoulement de l'eau, qui résonne dans la tuyauterie de la maison. Il reste là, à attendre. Cela semble durer une éternité. Il grimpe quelques marches et s'assoit mollement au milieu des escaliers. Docilement, il attend que Malefoy termine de se laver.

Finalement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Un grand nuage de buée chaude s'en échappe, suivi de Malefoy. Ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés, _comme à l'époque_. Il porte une simple chemise noire, un peu longue, et un pantalon foncé, étroit, qu'il a rentré dans une paire de bottines en cuir brun. En plissant les yeux, son corps longiligne entièrement vêtu de sombre pourrait faire penser à la silhouette d'un Détraqueur. Ou d'un Mangemort. _Cela lui ressemble davantage_, songe Harry.

Malefoy s'arrête en haut des marches. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demande-t-il en voyant Harry assis au beau milieu de l'escalier. Il ne dit rien. Malefoy descend, évitant Harry toujours immobile.

« Où est ma baguette, Malefoy ? »

Aucune réponse. Harry finit par le rejoindre. Il a repris sa place dans le canapé.

« Où est ma baguette ? » répète-t-il, insistant. Il faut qu'il s'en aille de là. Qu'il contacte Ron au plus vite. Qu'il demande de l'aide à Hermione. Il est perdu. Complètement, totalement, absolument perdu.

« Du calme, Potter. Je vais te la rendre. Mais avant ça, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Harry reste debout. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy va bien pouvoir lui annoncer ensuite ? Qu'il est en fait le descendant caché de Voldemort ? Qu'il travaillait étroitement avec Rogue et était un agent double ? Qu'il cache un dragon dans son jardin ? N'a-t-il pas déjà atteint le paroxysme des révélations inimaginables ?

« Je pense que tu es magiquement traqué, finit par lâcher Malefoy.

\- Comment ?

\- Je pense que mon père te traque, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pense que si tu utilises ta baguette, il va te retrouver. Et me retrouver aussi, par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ?

\- Tu t'es cogné la tête trop fort ou quoi, Potter ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment mon père avait pu transplaner pile sur notre position ? »

Non, il ne s'est pas posé la question. Lucius Malefoy avait un don certain pour débarquer aux pires moments de son existence. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

« Tu me lances un Stupefix et comme par hasard, il apparaît. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?

\- Et comment s'y serait-il pris pour me traquer, exactement ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père, c'était à Poudlard, quand Voldemort et tes petits copains les Mangemorts prenaient d'assaut le château.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Potter. Mais ça fait quatre ans que je le…que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et comme par hasard, il apparaît ? »

L'explication n'est pas totalement dénuée de sens, si Harry est honnête avec lui-même. En même temps, cela doit bien arranger Malefoy de priver Harry de sa baguette, et donc, de magie. Il ne croit qu'à moitié à son histoire – il est impossible que Lucius ait pu placer une trace sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte – mais il est prêt à jouer le jeu de Malefoy, si cela lui permet de récupérer sa baguette.

« Admettons. Pourquoi ton père voudrait-il me traquer, moi ?

\- Ca, je n'en sais rien. Je préfère ne pas imaginer.

\- Tu savais qu'il était en Ecosse ?

\- Non, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi, nous passions notre temps à nous échanger des lettres et à discuter de nos projets de vie… »

Malefoy se tait un instant. Il semble songeur. Et ses pensées ne doivent pas être douces, étant donné le mordillement frénétique de sa lèvre inférieure. Il se lève lentement.

« Je vais chercher ta baguette. Même si c'est sans doute une connerie. »

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce, mais il s'arrête pour écouter le chant d'un oiseau dans l'après-midi mourante. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et contemple le paysage au-dehors. A travers la vitre, Harry devine une forêt de chênes et de pins. Le vent fait danser leurs branches. Des feuilles jaunissantes s'agitent, puis finissent par tomber. Un instant, elles virevoltent, comme suspendues dans les airs. Un petit oiseau noir se pose dans l'un des grands arbres.

« Potter…je ne sais pas ce que mon père manigance. En revanche, je suis sûr d'une chose : il faut s'en inquiéter. »


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

_Harry pousse la porte de la boutique. Une clochette retentit et une petite femme replète vêtue tout en mauve se précipite sur lui. Il se demande s'il s'agit de la fameuse Madame Guipure._

_« Bonjour, mon petit. C'est pour un uniforme ? Poudlard, je parie. Un de tes camarades est déjà installé pour l'essayage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons de trouver une place ! » Elle glousse aimablement avant de le traîner dans la pièce adjacente._

_Sur un tabouret, un garçon de onze ans, le teint gris, des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés et un nez pointu de renard, attend. Il se tient bien droit et observe scrupuleusement les ongles de sa main droite, tandis qu'une sorcière ajuste l'ourlet de sa robe. Il relève la tête lorsqu'Harry entre et son sourcil se lève avec dédain. _

_« Salut, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?_

_\- Oui, répond un Harry intimidé._

_\- Mon père et moi nous allons voir les balais de course dès que j'en aurais terminé avec mon uniforme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont interdits pour les élèves de première année ! Mais bon, j'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je le ferai passer en douce. »_

_Il a un rictus triomphal. Harry répond avec un sourire confus. Il lui fait étrangement penser à son cousin Dudley. Un flot de mauvais souvenirs grimpent le long de sa colonne comme des fourmis. _

_« Tu joues au Quidditch ?_

_\- Non. » répond Harry tout en se demandant ce que peut bien être le Quidditch. Il préfère ne pas poser la question au jeune homme blond, cependant. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il se moquerait de lui. Il demandera à Hagrid à son retour._

_« Moi oui. Je m'entraîne toutes les semaines dans les jardins du manoir. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale que je n'intègre pas l'équipe. »_

_En quelques minutes de conversation, il a déjà mentionné trois fois son père, remarque Harry. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il y a là un leitmotiv._

_« A mon avis, Poudlard devrait nous être exclusivement réservé. A ceux qui ont le sang pur, j'entends. »_

_Harry n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il entend par là, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de le questionner davantage, la sorcière à ses pieds se redresse._

_« Et voilà, c'est terminé ! »_

_Le garçon s'admire un instant dans le miroir, puis saute au bas de son tabouret._

_« On se verra à Poudlard, je suppose. » lance-t-il à Harry en quittant la pièce._

_Il ne le sait pas encore, mais Harry vient de rencontrer Drago Malefoy._

oOo

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Malefoy est sur le seuil de la porte, en train de nouer une écharpe émeraude autour de son cou.

« Chercher ta baguette. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Tout seul ?

\- Lâche-moi un peu, Potter. Tu comptes jouer les Aurors zélés qui me collent au train combien de temps au juste ?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Malefoy. » lance Harry avec défiance.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Malefoy ouvre la porte. Un courant d'air frais s'engouffre dans le hall d'entrée. Dehors, le jour est en train de mourir. Une lumière bleutée a envahi la forêt. Au loin, on entend une chouette hululer. Un croissant de lune commence à apparaître dans le ciel pâle. Malefoy serre autour de lui son gilet et enjambe le pas de la porte, forçant Harry à se dépêcher pour le suivre.

Il n'est pas prêt à lui faire confiance. Il ne sait même pas s'il en sera capable un jour, pas avec leurs antécédents. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être aurait-il cru toutes ses histoires. Mais dans le cas de Malefoy, ça faisait trop à avaler. Une partie de son cerveau refuse catégoriquement de l'imaginer vivant une vie sans magie, refuse de penser qu'il n'est pas de connivence avec son père, refuse de croire qu'il ne prépare pas un mauvais coup. _Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, _songe Harry, sans se rendre compte que, en fait, il refuse tout bonnement de croire que Malefoy puisse changer. La tête lui tourne un peu.

Devant lui, Malefoy avance d'un pas vif. Harry peine à maintenir l'allure. Il se sent faible. Les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol craquent sous les bottines en cuir de Malefoy. Le vent d'automne fait danser les pans de son manteau. Harry surveille le moindre de ses gestes, prêt à réagie à la moindre entourloupe, mais rien ne se produit. Malefoy fait le tour de la maison et s'arrête devant une porte de garage. Il attend Harry. Lorsqu'il s'adresse à lui, c'est avec un air contrarié : « Je te préviens, Potter, à la moindre remarque, ta baguette je la brise en mille morceaux. » Harry roule des yeux. Non, Malefoy n'est pas capable de changer.

La porte du garage s'ouvre, révélant un grand espace presque vide. La Vaxhall étant toujours garée devant la maison, sa place est inoccupée. Le long des murs, il y a des étagères en métal recouvertes de caisses. Dans le fond du garage faiblement éclairé, un objet intrigue Harry. Il faut que Malefoy allume la misérable ampoule suspendue au plafond pour qu'il discerne enfin qu'il s'agit d'un chevalet. Un petit chevalet en bois, constellé de tâches de peinture. Et à ses pieds, des tubes, des pinceaux, des chiffons et une palette agencés en un tas chaotique. La surprise passée, Harry se met à réfléchir à une remarque cinglante sur les nouveaux loisirs de Malefoy, mais il s'abstient de peur que l'autre mette ses menaces à exécution.

_C'est abstrait. Vous pouvez y voir ce que vous voulez._

Malefoy se tient toujours à côté de l'interrupteur. Il observe Harry en silence. Peut-être s'attend-il à une pique, mais comme elle ne vient pas, il va chercher une des caisses empilées dans les étagères. Il la prend entre ses bras et la laisse tomber au sol, sans plus de considération. Harry s'approche, incapable de contenir sa curiosité. Tandis que Malefoy fouille à l'intérieur de la caisse, Harry en détaille le contenu. Il reconnaît avec étonnement des manuels scolaires : un exemplaire usé de _Potions magiques _par Arsenius Beaulitron, une superbe édition en maroquin rouge des _Animaux Fantastiques _de Norbert Dragonneau, le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _de Libatius Borage qu'Harry ne connaît que trop bien et même la _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique _de Wilbert Eskivdur.

Le garage dodeline autour de lui. Sa tête, légère comme un ballon, lui semble être attirée par le plafond, tandis que son corps lourd est victime d'une pesanteur excessive. Entre ses côtes et son bas-ventre, quelque chose se tord douloureusement. Cela fait au moins vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'a pas mangé, réalise-t-il. Un corps – même aussi habitué aux maltraitances que le sien – reste un corps. Il tente de calmer cette impression que tout s'apprête à chavirer en respirant lentement. _Potter, c'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui ? Je veux dire, tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? _Il tourne à nouveau son attention vers Malefoy. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu gardes tous ces manuels scolaires, si tu ne fais plus de magie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » répond Malefoy d'une voix incroyablement honnête. Coincée entre deux ouvrages, il finit par extraire la baguette d'Harry. Au moment où Malefoy se redresse pour la lui tendre, Harry est forcé de s'accroupir. Ses vertiges s'intensifient et ses jambes molles ne semblent plus en mesure de le soutenir. Il enserre son cuir chevelu entre ses mains, espérant que sa tête arrêtera ainsi de tourner. Il se concentre sur un point droit devant lui en l'occurrence, les tibias de Drago Malefoy, dans leur pantalon sombre rentré dans des bottines en cuir brun. Il les fixe, ne pense qu'à les fixer, jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse. Mais tout continue de chanceler.

Les tibias, le pantalon et les bottines deviennent soudain des genoux pliés, puis les froissures d'une chemise, un torse, un cou et enfin, le visage interrogateur de Malefoy. « Ça va, Potter ? » La voix, lointaine, résonne comme dans une chapelle. Le regard d'Harry est toujours braqué droit devant lui, hagard. Il ne dit rien. Il sent que s'il exige de son corps autre chose que regarder tout droit, il va s'écrouler. Fort heureusement, son estomac décide de répondre à sa place. Un spectaculaire gargouillement envahit le silence de la pièce.

Malefoy garde son air interdit une petite seconde avant de lâcher un rire. Un éclat de rire bref et sincère. Il reprend son sérieux aussitôt après. « Je crois que tu as besoin de manger quelque chose » conclut-il. _Sans blague, _pense Harry sans encore oser formuler sa réponse à voix haute. Malefoy se relève et glisse la baguette dans sa poche arrière, au grand désespoir d'Harry. Les doigts fins d'une main tendue s'approchent de lui.

« Tu vas pouvoir te mettre debout ? Parce que te porter une fois, ça m'a suffi.

\- Oui. » Harry rassemble toutes ses forces pour répondre. Encouragé par le ton de défis de Malefoy, il attrape la main et s'en sert de soutien pour se mettre debout. Le tournis s'accélère, comme s'il était dans un manège. Il tire plus fort sur la main. Enfin, il est debout. Les doigts se desserrent et le lâchent la main dans la sienne disparaît. Et cet appui devenu indispensable vient à lui manquer.

Malefoy se dirige vers la sortie. Harry le suit, sur ses jambes tremblantes de faon. Il maudit intérieurement l'hypoglycémie qui ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Chaque pas est affreusement lent. Trop lent pour Malefoy, apparemment. Avec un soupir exaspéré, celui-ci revient vers Harry et glisse un bras sous ses épaules. Il marmonne quelque chose qu'Harry n'entend pas, mais il lui semble distinguer les mots _merde _et _incapable._ Deux mots qui le caractérisent plutôt bien, en cet instant précis.

oOo

_Vingt-sept virgule cinq centimètres, bois de houx et plume de phénix. Très souple et facile à manier._ C'est ainsi que le vieil Ollivander avait décrit sa baguette. Baguette qui dépasse maintenant de la poche arrière du pantalon de Drago Malefoy. De retour dans ce maudit canapé gris, Harry la regarde. Quelque part, il est soulagé de ne pas l'avoir récupérée immédiatement. Cela repousse sa prise de décision et il n'a pas à choisir tout de suite ce qu'il en fait : transplaner à Edimbourg, pétrifier Malefoy ou lui faire confiance et ne pas l'utiliser. Telles sont les trois options qui s'offrent à lui. Chacune comporte son lot de risques, qu'il n'est pas prêt à prendre dans son état actuel. Pour le moment, il faut se concentrer sur sa condition physique. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, son instinct saura quoi faire.

De la cuisine émane une délicieuse odeur. Malefoy, un tablier noué autour de ses hanches, s'affaire. Il a retroussé ses manches, puisqu'il est assez loin d'Harry pour qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer les cicatrices sur son avant-bras. Il semble aussi à l'aise derrière les fourneaux que devant une chaudronnée. Harry se souvient d'un adolescent de quinze ans, coupant les ingrédients avec minutie, allumant le feu sous son chaudron, remuant des mixtures de toutes les couleurs. Il n'avait pas été jaloux du talent de Malefoy en la matière il méprisait l'enseignement des potions, tout comme il méprisait celui qui le leur prodiguait, tout comme il méprisait l'élève qui y excellait. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il avait été un garçon plein de mépris.

Le va-et-vient de Malefoy entre les planches à découper et les casseroles cesse. Il dénoue son tablier qu'il plie soigneusement avant de le poser sur un plan de travail, pose quelque chose sur la petite table de la cuisine, puis rejoint Harry dans le salon. Il reste un temps debout, devant lui, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « Bouge-toi de là, Potter. C'est prêt. » lâche-t-il enfin, sans conviction. Il y a une certaine maladresse dans ses mots, qui fait sourire Harry intérieurement.

La scène est complètement surréaliste. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dînent en silence. Il imagine l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Ron face à un tel spectacle. Cela le fait sourire. Le corps d'Harry reprend vie peu à peu. A chaque nouvelle bouchée, une douce chaleur descend le long de son œsophage et se répand dans ses membres. Plus rien ne tourne autour de lui et il peut savourer son plat dans la quiétude. Malefoy se révèle un excellent cuisinier.

« Tu joues toujours au Quidditch ? » demande soudain ce dernier au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à ne rien se dire.

La question prend Harry au dépourvu. Il avale bruyamment ce que contient sa bouche avant de répondre : « Non. »

Malefoy reporte son regard sur son assiette. « Je vois, dit-il. C'est dommage, tu n'étais pas trop mauvais comme attrapeur. Et puis tu avais l'air d'aimer ça.

\- J'étais encore meilleur pour attraper les mages noirs que pour attraper les vifs d'or, lance Harry, provocateur.

\- Oui, mais je doute que tu aimes autant coffrer des Mangemorts que voler sur un balai. »

Cela fait des années qu'Harry n'a pas volé. Il se souvient pourtant très bien de la sensation. Le vent sur son visage, l'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, les paysages qui défilaient autour de lui. L'impression qu'il pouvait aller n'importe tout, que tout était possible. Rien ne lui semblait inaccessible, alors. Il se rappelle du vif d'or, fusant devant lui, tandis que plus bas, Ginny Weasley se faufilait entre les attaquants adverses, à toute allure. Il peut encore sentir l'adrénaline au bout de ses doigts, alors que sa main s'apprêtait à capturer la petite sphère dorée. Son cœur battait fort, lorsqu'il prenait conscience que son adversaire était juste derrière lui, menaçant sa victoire imminente. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait enfourché son balai. C'était pour rattraper Malefoy.

Un claquement de doigts à quelques centimètres de son nez le tire ses rêveries. « Potter, t'es toujours avec moi ? » Oui, il est toujours avec lui. Mais une version de lui qui a onze ans et qui jongle avec le rapeltout de Neville, tandis qu'il s'éloigne sur son balai.

« Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi » murmure Harry, cryptique.

Le sourcil droit de Malefoy s'arche. Son expression faciale devient très intense, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Franchement, j'imaginais les choses autrement aussi. Par exemple, je te voyais marié à la frangine de Weasley, entouré de vos nombreux enfants, vivant ta parfaite vie de Saint Potter. Au lieu de ça… » Il dévisage Harry de haut en bas d'un air écœuré.

« Et moi je te voyais organisant des réunions secrètes de mages noirs dans ton manoir, rétorque Harry. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévues.

\- Je suppose que non. » Visiblement, Malefoy en a assez de cette conversation. Il se lève, attrape une pomme dans un saladier et croque dedans tandis qu'il contemple le paysage au-delà de la fenêtre. La lumière pâle de la nuit donne aux arbres des airs d'araignées immenses. S'il ferme les yeux, il peut presque entendre le souffle du vent sur le sol moussu. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas ici, peut-être est-ce un son enfoui dans sa mémoire. Comme la sensation du vent sur son visage.

oOo

_Sous ses doigts, les plumes sont douces et épaisses. Il aimerait y enfouir son visage et ne jamais redescendre. Tandis que Buck contourne les tours de l'école de son vol gracieux, Harry se cramponne de toutes ses forces. Il n'a pas peur de tomber il a peur de laisser l'instant s'échapper. Derrière lui, il entend des cris de joie, d'une intensité folle. Ce sont les exclamations d'un homme qui n'a pas connu d'instant de bonheur depuis des années. Un homme qui sent bon la pluie, le cuir et le tabac froid. Harry se retourne vers Sirius. Ils se sourient. Comme lui, son parrain ne semble jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il vole, lorsque le ciel immense s'offre à lui. Tout semble possible à Harry, maintenant qu'il est parvenu à sauver la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Sirius sera bientôt libre et ils auront une vie ensemble, rien qu'eux d'eux. Ils seront une famille, telle qu'il l'a toujours rêvée. En cet instant, il ne peut envisager que Sirius ne sera jamais libre, qu'il mourra quelques années plus tard et qu'Harry sera à jamais privé de la seule chance de partager son existence avec lui. Une lourde porte de métal claque dans la nuit, enfermant son parrain derrière ses barreaux de fer, tandis que les plumes de l'hippogriffe s'effritent jusqu'à disparaître entre ses doigts. Et il tombe._

Une porte claque. L'arrière de sa tête, où se trouve sa bosse d'une taille très respectable, rencontre le dossier de sa chaise. Il ouvre les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il somnole assis, à la table de la cuisine. L'obscurité épaisse au-dehors et le contact du bois de la chaise sous ses fesses endolories lui permettent d'estimer le temps écoulé depuis la fin de sa conversation avec Malefoy. Les restes de leur repas se trouvent toujours sur la table. La maison est parfaitement silencieuse. Harry se lève et se rend dans le salon, où il pense trouver Malefoy. La pièce est déserte. Il appelle, mais rien ne répond, à part l'écho de sa propre voix. Enfin, il finit par comprendre que le claquement de la porte de son rêve était réel, qu'une porte a bien été close ici, dans cette drôle de réalité où il est piégé.

Il court jusqu'à la fenêtre et, dans la forêt faiblement éclairée par la lune, il aperçoit le reflet d'une chevelure si claire qu'elle en paraît argentée. D'un regard hâtif, il cherche sa baguette, mais il est persuadé que Malefoy l'a encore dans sa poche arrière. Il se précipite dans le hall d'entrée et saisit le premier vêtement qu'il voit sur le porte-manteau. Il enfile le chandail en grosses mailles laineuses et se rue hors de la maison, à la suite de Malefoy qu'il ne discerne déjà plus.

Comme toutes les forêts, celle-ci peut-être aussi belle qu'inquiétante. Sous la lumière réconfortante de l'été, on aurait envie de s'y perdre. Dans la brume de l'automne, on redoute ce qui peut s'y cacher. Au cœur d'une nuit brumeuse comme celle-ci, cette simple agglomération d'arbres semble tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar. Heureusement, Harry a l'habitude des cauchemars parfois, il en fait même lorsque ses yeux sont ouverts. Rien ne sera jamais aussi effrayant que s'aventurer seul dans la Forêt Interdite où l'attendait Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts, de toute façon. Non, il n'a pas peur de chasser Malefoy à travers ces bois obscurs. Pourtant, son cœur bat très vite, du rythme distinct de l'effroi. Quelque chose le terrifie, mais il ignore quoi.

Au début, il distingue les chênes des frênes et les frênes des pins. Chaque arbre semble avoir son identité propre, un nœud à son écorce, une branche de travers, un tronc étroit ou large. Mais peu à peu, tous les arbres se ressemblent. Entre leurs formes similaires, il avance sans trop savoir où il va. Il n'y a aucune trace à suivre, aucun bruit qui pourrait le guider, à part les sons inquiétants des bois : le cri d'un animal nocturne, le souffle du vent dans les branches, le craquement du bois. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il insiste, alors qu'il pourrait rebrousser chemin. Malefoy finira bien par revenir, et alors il pourra récupérer sa baguette. Pourtant, il avance. Parce qu'il faut bien _avancer_. Même s'il ignore sa destination et qu'il se sait complètement perdu.

Quelque part à sa gauche, il entend des bruits de pas sur les feuilles mortes. Immédiatement, il se dirige vers le son, rajustant sa direction en fonction de ce qu'il croit être son origine. Il distingue enfin quelque chose dans la nuit, autre que l'ombre des arbres et la lumière des étoiles. Une lueur argentée remue faiblement, à quelques mètres de lui. Il accélère, craignant qu'elle disparaisse avant qu'il ait pu la rejoindre. Quand soudain, de derrière un arbre, une seconde lueur apparaît, plus brillante encore. Les deux halos bougent à peine, l'un semblant avancer vers l'autre, immobile. En quelques pas, Harry réduit la distance qui le sépare des tâches brillantes.

Malefoy est debout, raide comme un piquet, ses bras ballant le long de son corps. Figé, presque comme entravé, il fixe la silhouette qui s'avance vers lui. Harry reconnaît alors cette dernière. Il comprend pourquoi la seconde lueur luisait davantage dans la nuit : l'abondante chevelure de Lucius Malefoy offre une plus importante surface réfléchissante à la lumière de la lune. Il avance vers son fils, un sourire mesquin sur son visage. Il prend son temps, semblant savourer ces retrouvailles. Au lieu de fuir, Malefoy reste planté là, incapable de bouger.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipite vers lui, sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui subtiliser sa baguette pour se défendre contre Lucius. Il se jette devant lui et attrape ses épaules en criant : « Ma baguette, Malefoy ! Donne-moi ma baguette ! », mais Malefoy ne bouge pas. Son regard, toujours tourné vers son père, devient interrogateur. Harry se retourne, tandis que Lucius Malefoy se tasse sur lui-même. Son corps rabougris se noie dans son élégante cape noire et sa canne semble fusionner avec son bras. Sa chair tourbillonne, se mêlant au flot du tissu noir. Cet amas indistinct s'agite, cherchant une nouvelle forme. Harry, comme Remus Lupin des années avant lui, s'est jeté entre l'épouvantard et sa proie. Maintenant, la créature est en quête de l'apparence qui pourra le terrifier.

Harry se retourne vers Malefoy, toujours interdit. De sa main droite, il tâtonne le bas de son dos, à la recherche des poches contenant sa baguette. Bientôt, le détraqueur va émerger de la masse informe. Harry a besoin de son fidèle Patronus. Il a besoin de sa baguette. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il la sent sous sa paume. Il l'attrape, la tire hors de la poche, mais un coup repousse son poignet et il lâche la baguette. Malefoy, qui a repoussé sa main, lui lance : « Non, pas de magie ! Sinon, il va me trouver… ».

L'épouvantard s'est enfin décidé. Il termine sa métamorphose, sous une paire d'yeux abasourdis. Harry regarde Malefoy derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Puis il se retourne et devant lui se tient un deuxième Malefoy. Ses cheveux sont plaqués vers l'arrière. Il porte un costume entièrement noir et, de sa main gauche, il tient une longue canne au pommeau d'ivoire. Son sourcil se lève d'un air amusé. Un sourire narquois, étrangement semblable à celui de Lucius, déforme son visage. Il s'avance vers Harry d'un air conquérant.

Comme Malefoy avant lui, Harry est incapable de bouger. Il ne comprend pas. Il cherche encore des yeux le détraqueur qui n'est jamais apparu. Pourtant, il doit être quelque part, car il est impossible que l'épouvantard ait pris la forme de Drago Malefoy. Il n'a jamais eu peur de Malefoy. Il l'a méprisé, il l'a haï, il a ressenti du dégoût, des pulsions de violence à son encontre, mais il n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Et aujourd'hui, encore moins qu'avant. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur d'un sorcier qui a trop peur pour utiliser la magie, qui se terre dans son trou comme la vermine qu'il est ? Malefoy ne peut rien contre lui et il le sait. Cela n'a aucun sens. L'épouvantard se trompe. Il n'a pas _peur_ de Malefoy.

Il est sorti de sa torpeur par des doigts autour de son poignet. Son bras est tiré vers l'arrière, entraînant son épaule dans une torsion assez peu naturelle. Avec une grimace douloureuse, il se retourne. Malefoy continue de tirer, tout en lui parlant, mais il n'entend rien. Il voit ses lèvres remuer, il sait qu'il lui dit quelque chose, mais le vacarme de ses pensées l'empêche de comprendre. Exaspéré, Malefoy se penche pour ramasser la baguette toujours à terre, puis il entraîne Harry dans sa course. Les arbres défilent à toute allure autour d'eux. Dans leur fuite, ils ne pensent même pas à se retourner pour voir si l'épouvantard les a suivis. Ils courent à en perdre haleine. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les joggings matinaux d'Harry. C'est une course pour la survie, une de celles qui fait bouillir le sang dans les veines et battre le cœur à tout rompre.

Ils émergent de la forêt. Sur le ciel étoilé, la silhouette de la maison se découpe enfin. Malefoy, sans lâcher le poignet d'Harry, se rue vers elle. Il ne semble pas vouloir ralentir alors que la porte d'entrée s'approche. Harry ferme les yeux, redoutant la collision, mais leur course se stoppe nette. Tel l'attrapeur alerte qu'il a été, Malefoy s'arrête juste à temps pour abaisser la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrir avec fracas, et les précipiter tous les deux à l'intérieur. A bout de souffle, il referme la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle claque dans la nuit, se refermant sur le hall d'entrée. Il fait noir. Plus rien ne bouge, à part leurs souffles erratiques. Plus rien ne bouge, à part l'adrénaline qui fuse dans leurs corps échauffés. Plus rien ne bouge, à part leurs cœurs qui battent très vite. Plus rien ne bouge.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » lâche enfin Malefoy, tandis qu'il allume la lumière. Il s'arrête pour regarder Harry, vêtu de son chandail, qui évite soigneusement son regard. Il frappe le sol de sa chaussure. « Tu vas m'expliquer, Potter ? » Son ton est furieux. Harry comprend sa colère. Lui aussi ressent souvent de la colère lorsqu'il se sent dépassé par les événements. Mais il n'a aucune explication à lui fournir. Lui-même ne comprend plus rien à la situation depuis un moment déjà.

Malefoy lui empoigne l'épaule. Harry sent qu'il aimerait le secouer, le forcer à sortir de sa torpeur. Quelque chose en lui aimerait se faire secouer un grand coup.

« Regarde-moi, espère d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet épouvantard a pris mon apparence, hein ? »

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi_, songe Harry. C'est parce qu'il a peur. Il a peur d'avoir mal jugé Malefoy, toutes ces années durant. Il a peur de lui faire confiance aujourd'hui. Il a peur de ce que signifie son monde, un monde dans lequel Drago Malefoy de fait plus partie des méchants. Pourrait-il rester le héros d'une telle histoire ?

Il relève enfin la tête. Les joues de Malefoy sont rouges et ses yeux le foudroieraient sur place, s'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Il tient toujours, dans sa main gauche, la baguette d'Harry. Il semble ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts se resserrent autour de son épaule, douloureusement. « Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. » lui dit froidement Harry.

Alors Malefoy le lâche, désemparé. Il marmonne un instant des mots incompréhensibles avant de se ressaisir : « En quoi est-ce que je suis sensé te flanquer la trouille, sérieusement ?

\- En quoi est-ce que tu me fais peur ? Tu es sérieux, Malefoy ? lance Harry. Je te rappelle qui tu es ? Je te rappelle l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre à Poudlard ?

\- C'était il y a des années, j'étais adolescent. Tu ne comprends pas le concept de « grandir » ?

\- Tu étais un adolescent qui est devenu un Mangemort ! Qui s'est rangé du côté de Voldemort ! Qui a ensorcelé et empoisonné des gens ! Tu as même tenté de tuer Dumbledore… »

Chaque mot qui quitte la bouche d'Harry est comme un coup que Malefoy semble avoir du mal à encaisser. Il baisse sa garde, il cesse de se défendre. Il admet la défaite, en ne répondant rien. Dans ses yeux, il y a un reflet très triste. Harry hésite. Il n'est pas du genre à cogner un adversaire à terre. Et pourtant…l'opportunité est trop belle. Toutes les vérités qu'il a toujours voulu lui cracher au visage, depuis qu'il a onze ans, il peut les lui dire, enfin. Peut-être n'en aura-t-il plus jamais l'occasion.

« Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Toi et ton idéologie infâme, vous m'avez tout de suite dégoûté. Tu as fait tous les mauvais choix, Malefoy. Et tu les as faits en pleine connaissance de cause. »

Oui, il est cruel. Il voit bien que Malefoy a fait d'autres choix depuis, mais ils ne sont guère plus glorieux. Qu'y a-t-il de neuf, après tout ? Il a toujours été du genre à fanfaronner, avant de se réfugier dans les jupes de son père dès que les choses commençaient à sentir le roussi. Et aujourd'hui qu'il a tout perdu, il se terre comme un lâche, dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne, dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Parce que Malefoy n'aura jamais le courage de la confrontation. Surtout s'il risque de perdre. _Espèce de sale petit cancrelas répugnant._

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit par dire Malefoy d'une voix très faible, qui gagne peu à peu en intensité. C'est facile de juger, depuis ta tour d'ivoire ! C'est facile de dresser ce genre de portrait des autres, de leurs choix, de leur vie dont tu ne sais rien ! C'est facile d'être l'Elu du bien, le héros désigné d'office. C'est facile de faire les bons choix, quand ce sont les seuls qui s'offrent à toi !

\- Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de parler de ma vie comme si tu la connaissais, comme si tu savais ce que ça fait !

\- Je vais me priver ! Ça ne te pose aucun problème à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle Malefoy.

Les tempes d'Harry se mettent à vibrer de rage. Il serre ses poings fort, si fort que ses ongles menacent de pénétrer sa chair. Il repense à tout ce qu'il a perdu : à ses parents, à Sirius, à Dumbledore, à Remus et Tonks, à Fred… Il avait l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre lui, sans jamais lui offrir de moment de répit. Comme si le bonheur lui était interdit, comme s'il devait en passer pour toutes ces épreuves pour avoir le droit de vivre. Tout ça parce que Voldemort avait choisi la maison de James et Lilly Potter au lieu de celle d'Alice et Frank Londubat. Pendant que Malefoy était nourri au biberon en or dans son manoir, par deux parents aimants.

Comment a-t-il pu se laisser attendrir par ce qu'il a vu dans les pensines ? Comment a-t-il pu croire à ce qu'il racontait ? Comment a-t-il pu accepter de rester tout ce temps dans cette maison en sa présence ? Harry est en colère. Contre Malefoy, mais surtout contre lui-même.

_Tu as été choisi, Harry. Et c'est toujours difficile d'être choisi._

« Rends-moi ma baguette, Malefoy, dit-il enfin d'un ton dangereusement calme.

\- Non ! rugit l'autre en retour. Non, tu vas faire une connerie : tu vas t'en servir et si tu t'en sers…si tu t'en sers il va… »

Malefoy semble au bord des larmes à présent. Son visage blanchit, sa bouche s'affaisse disgracieusement. C'est de la terreur à l'état pur qui l'anime.

« Je vais aller chercher les Aurors de Liverpool, Malefoy. Et on va t'emmener avec nous.

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Ca, c'est à nous de le déterminer. Maintenant, rends-moi ma baguette. » Le sang-froid d'Harry est glaçant. Même lui ignore comment sa colère a pu se muer en une détermination si impassible. Il tend la main vers Malefoy, d'un geste presque doux. L'autre, tremblant, regarde alternativement la baguette et la main tendue.

« J'en ai assez de me battre, Potter. Je ne peux plus… » dit-il d'un ton résigné. Puis, il dépose la baguette dans la main d'Harry. Il n'arrive pas à la lâcher tout de suite, cependant. « Fais ce que tu veux. Pour ce que ça vaut, au moins je t'aurai prévenu. »

Dès que la main de Malefoy a abandonné son emprise, Harry empoigne sa baguette, savourant le contact familier. C'est comme retrouver une vieille amie. _Vingt-sept virgule cinq centimètres, bois de houx et plume de phénix. Très souple et facile à manier._ Il la lève au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à lancer le sort, sans lâcher Malefoy du regard. Les yeux gris, plein de défis, sont braqués sur les siens. Cet instant a quelque chose d'enivrant : se sentir à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, se savoir en position de supériorité, pouvoir suspendre l'autre à son choix. Ou bien peut-être est-ce cette plongée dans une mer de nuages ?

Sans un mot, Harry abaisse sa baguette. Aussitôt, le décor s'évapore. Le porte-manteau, l'escalier, la lampe suspendue au plafond, virevoltent dans le néant. Ils aspirent la silhouette de Malefoy, dont le visage résiste un instant, comme s'il refusait de disparaître. Bientôt, cette maison ne sera qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. Harry se concentre sur sa destination et, bientôt, achève son transplanage avec succès.

oOo

Sa chambre à l'auberge est telle qu'il l'a laissée. Le lit défait, les rideaux tirés, la petite coiffeuse : tout est comme il s'en souvient. L'aubergiste n'aura pas osé y entrer sans l'autorisation de son hôte. Passer par ici représente un détour, bien sûr, mais il a besoin de son sac de voyage, qui contient notamment le dossier de Malefoy. Il s'allonge donc à plat ventre à côté du lit, cherchant son bagage resté sous celui-ci. Il est en train de l'extraire de sa cachette lorsqu'une brise légère pénètre dans la chambre. Elle lui chatouille un instant les chevilles, avant de disparaître. Harry se laisse rouler sur le côté. Il reconnaît ce souffle caractéristique, cette musique venteuse. Il resserre sa baguette dans sa main et retient sa respiration.

Deux ombres apparaissent au sol. Elles grandissent. Soudain, elles se muent en deux silhouettes humaines, grandes et encapuchonnées. La première, une canne à la main, s'avancer vers lui, menaçante. Guidé par ses réflexes, Harry lève à nouveau la baguette au-dessus de sa tête, amorçant son prochain transplanage. Il prend un risque important en choisissant pour prochaine destination le lointain bureau des Aurors de Liverpool. Mais c'est là qu'il doit se rendre et tout son esprit est tendu vers cet objectif. Lucius Malefoy s'avance vers lui, il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Harry abaisse sa baguette.

Au début, le transplanage se déroule comme prévu. Des objets, des formes, des paysages, défilent autour de lui, comme dans un manège survolté. Comme toujours, il a un peu la nausée, mais son esprit, obsédé par sa destination, ne se laisse pas distraire. Quand soudain, tout dérape. Quelque chose agrippe son bras, le tire, le tord. Et peu importe à quel point il secoue son membre, la présence parasitaire refuse de disparaître. Il ressent une douleur immense, tandis que son épaule se démet peu à peu vers l'arrière. La force déchire ses muscles et ses tendons. Il hurle, tandis que ses os craquent. Il tente de lui échapper, de s'extraire à la tension, sans succès. Alors il n'a pas le choix : il approche son visage du décor qui tourbillonne frénétiquement autour de lui et se laisse éjecter.

Il tombe. La chute est brève, mais brutale. Son corps s'effondre sur la terre dure d'un champ de blé, aplatissant les tiges dorées sous lui. Il hurle, tandis que son épaule gauche rencontre le sol. La douleur est si vive qu'il a l'impression que son corps prend feu. Il ne parvient plus à penser, seule la souffrance l'obsède. L'image de Ron, se tordant à terre, son bras déchiqueté reposant près de lui, s'impose à lui. Il se sent paniquer à la pensée qu'il a pu perdre son bras, entièrement. Il se tourne pour évaluer les dégâts. Son membre est toujours attaché à son corps, mais son épaule est atrocement tordue, dans un angle peu naturel.

Par chance, sa baguette ne s'est pas échappée d'entre ses doigts. La formule lui vient tout de suite en tête : _Episkey. _Simple, facile. Il n'a qu'à dire ce seul mot et tout sera réglé. Mais quelque chose l'interrompt alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer le sort. _Non, pas de magie ! Sinon, il va me trouver… _La voix de Malefoy gronde dans sa tête. Harry rabaisse sa baguette. Comme un imbécile bouffé par ses préjugés, il a choisi de ne pas croire Malefoy et voilà le résultat. Bien sûr, que Lucius Malefoy le traque ! Il l'a immédiatement repéré après son transplanage. Il n'attendait sans doute que ça d'ailleurs, qu'Harry utilise la magie. Et il a foncé tête baissée dans son piège. Pour toute récompense, son épaule est démise, ensanglantée et la douleur le dévore. Il est seul, dans la nuit noire, au milieu des épis de blé qui exécutent leur danse macabre au gré du vent. Son sac a disparu, perdu dans son transplanage. Il a froid. Il a mal. Il déteste chaque pensée qui l'a amené à faire ce choix. Les larmes perlent lentement le long de ses joues. Il est seul.

Il pleure un temps avant de se calmer. Il parvient à s'assoir, péniblement, puis décide de mettre en marche la partie de son cerveau qui gouverne son sens logique. Une partie bien plus développée chez Hermione que chez lui, bien sûr. Il a toujours eu tendance à se reposer sur elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'utiliser. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione n'est pas là. Il ne peut plus compter sur son instinct, trop biaisé, qui lui a fait prendre mauvaise décision sur mauvaise décision. En calmant sa respiration, il parvient à se détendre un peu, à partiellement oublier la douleur. Il lui faut un plan d'action, il ne peut pas rester là à se morfondre. Même si _rester là à se morfondre_ pourrait bien résumer les cinq dernières années de sa vie.

_Fais ce que tu veux. Pour ce que ça vaut, au moins je t'aurai prévenu. _

Lucius Malefoy le traque, il n'y a plus de doute l'utilisation de la magie est inenvisageable. Avant de pouvoir décider sa destination, il faut qu'il découvre où il se trouve. Avec un peu de chance, Liverpool n'est pas loin et il pourra rejoindre la ville en train. Il tâte les poches du jean que lui a prêté Malefoy. Dans l'une d'elle, il découvre quelques pièces et billets. Enfin, la chance lui sourit. Avec cet argent moldu, il pourra utiliser les transports publics. Il saura facilement rejoindre la communauté magique de Liverpool, même s'il connaît mal la ville. S'il est en Ecosse, en revanche… Il préfère ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin tant que son épaule sera dans cet état, cependant. Il ignore comment la remettre en place, mais il lui semble qu'elle est trop en arrière. Alors, en s'aidant du sol et de sa main valide, il repousse son épaule dans ce qu'il croit être son axe. Il hurle de douleur. Ca fait un mal de chien, tellement mal qu'il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir, lorsque dans un craquement atroce, son épaule se raligne avec le reste de son corps. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, et Harry tente déjà de se lever. Vainement, car son épaule ne peut supporter le poids de son bras déplié. Avec l'aide du chandail de Malefoy, il met son bras en écharpe, espérant que les nœuds qu'il a fait avec les manches en laine ne se défassent pas. Enfin, il se lève.

Une fois debout, il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre lumière pouvant indiquer une route ou un hameau. Mais tout est parfaitement noir. Au loin, il distingue vaguement un bosquet qui se découpe sur le ciel étoilé. A part ça, c'est comme s'il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue. _J'ai connu pire, _se dit Harry pour se rassurer. _Je ne vais pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant, pas après tout le reste. _Il se dirige vers le bosquet, seul point remarquable sur un horizon uniforme et plat.

Il traverse un champ, puis un autre. Les plantations qui au début lui chatouillaient les doigts, semblent être devenues tranchantes et chacune de leur caresse est comme une coupure. Un autre champ. Le terrain n'est pas plat sous ses chaussures. Les creux et les bosses sont autant de reliefs auxquels se heurtent ses pieds. Un autre champ. Il trébuche sur une pierre, manque de tomber, mais se rattrape de justesse à l'aide de son bras libre. La torsion de son buste provoque des tiraillements presque insoutenables dans son épaule. Un autre champ. Des tiges s'agitent sur sa gauche. Il s'accroupit et se fige il n'est pas prêt pour une confrontation. Le bruit des plantes qui remuent s'approche, le souffle d'Harry se fait court et haletant. Les épis de blé s'écartent, laissant apparaître un renard au pelage roux, un rongeur dans la gueule. L'animal fixe Harry un très court instant avant de s'enfuir. Harry se demande si le cœur du renard bat aussi vite que le sien.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au bosquet, le jour commence à poindre. L'horizon devient orange et rose. Le ciel s'éclaircit en un camaïeu de bleus. Le lever de soleil illumine les champs de blé et de colza, dont les fleurs se mettent à briller comme mille soleils. Mais Harry remarque à peine les somptuosités de la nature. Epuisé, il se laisse tomber sur une roche recouverte de mousse. Il a réussi, il a atteint son but. Le désespoir laisse peu à peu place à une sorte de fierté. Il a l'impression d'avoir accompli l'impossible. Pourtant, il n'est qu'au début de ses épreuves. Maintenant, il faut trouver la prochaine étape, il faut découvrir où aller. Le jour est là, à présent, éclairant les alentours, révélant au loin ce qui ressemble à une route. Elle est séparée de lui par plusieurs champs. Harry s'accorde un temps de répit avant de se relever. La fatigue et la douleur ne sont rien. Il se sent invincible. Il ignore que ce sentiment ne survivra que quelques heures à peine.

Après une nouvelle traversée de champs, il parvient à rejoindre la route déserte. Sans plus d'indice, il choisit au hasard un sens dans lequel avancer. Des directions finiront bien par être indiquées, quel que soit la voie qu'il prend. Il a un peu moins froid, à présent. Son épaule ne saigne plus, mais elle continue de le lancer. La plante de ses pieds est raide, douloureuse. Mais il continue d'_avancer._ Enfin, un panneau apparaît au loin et il accélère le pas. Un sourire se dessinerait presque sur son visage, si ses muscles faciaux n'étaient pas aussi fatigués.

Il est à bout de souffle lorsqu'il arrive enfin à une distance suffisamment proche pour pouvoir lire le panneau. Une flèche, tournant vers la gauche indique _Selkirk, _tandis d'une autre, dirigée vers la droite, indique _Kelso. _Il ne connaît aucune de ces villes. Ces indications lui sont parfaitement inutiles. Il s'assoit sur le bord de la route, contemplant ses nouvelles options. Il ne cesse de regarder le panneau, de relire les noms, encore et encore. Surtout le second. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Kelso. Il maudit sa mémoire, si prompte à lui faire revivre des souvenirs qu'il souhaiterait disparus et pourtant incapable de ressusciter le nom d'une ville.

_Hermione est assise dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, plongée dans un énorme volume. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée. A une table, Ron et Seamus sont captivés par leur partie d'échecs version sorcier. Neville s'est endormi dans un canapé, son parchemin d'enchantements posés sur ses genoux. Tout est calme et Harry s'ennuie un peu. Il devrait réviser pour le cours de potions du lendemain, mais à quoi bon ? Rogue l'a dans le nez et quoiqu'il arrive, il favorisera toujours les Serpentards. Il n'a pas de mystère à résoudre, aucune menace imminente de pèse sur lui, rien ne peut l'extirper de son banal quotidien d'écolier. Il feuillette un livre pour en regarder les images. Il le repose, en prend un autre, et répète ainsi l'opération, espérant tuer l'ennui._

_« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! lance Hermione sans lâcher son ouvrage des yeux._

_\- De quoi ? demande-t-il naïvement._

_\- Tu choisis un livre et tu le lis. Et je parle des mots, Harry, pas des images !_

_\- Tous ces livres sont trop ennuyeux…_

_\- Comment peux-tu dire ça sans même avoir essayé ? Regarde, avant la deux centième page, mon livre non plus n'était pas palpitant. Mais maintenant, il est passionnant ! » Elle sépare bien chacune des syllabes de ce dernier mot._

_« Oh vraiment ? » lance Harry qui n'y croit qu'à moitié. Il sait le genre de livres qu'Hermione trouve _passionnant. _« Et de quoi ça parle ?_

_\- C'est une biographie de Burdock Muldoon, répond-elle comme si Harry savait de qui il s'agissant._

_\- Qui ?_

_\- Mais enfin, Harry ! Il est l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres du quinzième siècle ! Il a même été Président du Conseil des sorciers. C'était le premier mage écossais à avoir un tel poste, tu sais._

_\- Pourquoi ? Les mages écossais sont plus mauvais que les autres ?_

_\- Pas du tout ! Mais à cette époque, mages anglais et écossais ne s'entendaient pas bien. Ca a duré longtemps, leur petite guerre. D'ailleurs, leur principale école de magie a brûlé dans un incendie au dix-neuvième siècle et leur Ministère a accusé des mages noirs britanniques !_

_\- Du coup, ils n'ont plus d'école ?_

_\- Haha, qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot, Harry ! Bien sûr qu'ils ont une école. Après que celle de Kelso a brûlé, ils ont décidé d'installer sa remplaçante un peu plus loin de la frontière. Aujourd'hui encore… »_

_Hermione se lance dans un monologue interminable. Harry cesse rapidement d'écouter, préférant contempler une gravure illustrant une Vélane. La voix monotone d'Hermione devient un bruit de fond, puis disparaît peu à peu._

Harry se relève, triomphal. Tandis que sa conversation avec Hermione lui revient en mémoire, il comprend pourquoi le nom de Kelso lui était familier. Il s'agit du site historique d'une école de magie écossaise, aujourd'hui disparue dans les flammes ! Aussi gratifiante que soit cette révélation, ses conséquences sont douloureuses à contempler : il n'a pas quitté Ecosse. Il se laisse tomber par terre, résigné. Il avait tant espéré avoir rejoint l'Angleterre. Il pensait être proche de Liverpool, proche de la fin de ses ennuis. Mais une fois encore, les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme prévu.

_Je te voyais marié à la frangine de Weasley, entouré de vos nombreux enfants, vivant ta parfaite vie de Saint Potter. Au lieu de ça… _

Il se demande comment Malefoy savait qu'il n'était pas marié à Ginny et père d'une tripotée de bambins. Ses échecs étaient-ils à ce point évidents qu'en un regard, Malefoy avait tout deviné ? Que dirait-il de sa misérable situation ?

_Perdu, Potter ?_

_Ils ne t'ont pas appris ce qu'est le sens de l'orientation chez les Aurors ? _

_Le célèbre Harry Potter mis en échec par du bitume !_

_A ce que je vois, tu es aussi doué pour trouver ton chemin que pour transplaner… _

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle l'Elu ?_

Les remarques cinglantes tournent en boucle dans sa tête. La voix un peu traînante de Malefoy y résonne, à présent. Elle est de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insupportable. Elle semble même prendre un certain plaisir à l'humilier, alors qu'elle n'est que le fruit de son imagination.

« Ta gueule, Malefoy », lance Harry à la voix.

Il sait où aller. Liverpool n'est plus une option, se rapprocher de la frontière n'a donc aucune sens. Il resserre le nœud autour du gilet qui bande son épaule et se lève péniblement. Il dépasse le panneau et tourne à gauche, en direction de Selkirk.

oOo

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Une jeune femme rousse, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, l'accueil avec un sourire qui s'étend de son oreille droite jusqu'à la gauche. Il révèle une double rangée de bagues, comme des bijoux sur ses dents. Elle porte un de ces petits chapeaux des agents de gare, qui lui sied tout à fait. Harry se râcle la gorge.

« A quelle heure est le prochain train pour Edimbourg, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Pour Edimbourg ? Le dernier est parti il y a une quarantaine de minutes, j'en ai peur. Il faudra prendre le train de demain matin. Le premier part à six heures douze. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Elle est très polie et joviale. C'est exactement ainsi qu'ils s'imaginent que sont tous les Ecossais. Il sort l'argent moldu de sa poche et l'étale sur le comptoir.

« C'est parfait. Combien pour un billet ?

\- En livres ? Dix-neuf ! Oh bah dites donc, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? ajoute-t-elle en désignant son bras en écharpe et les tâches de sang sur sa chemine.

\- Accident de football, répond-il tout en comptant sa monnaie.

\- Vous avez gagné, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai gagné. Je finis toujours par gagner. »


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

_« Ah, Drago. Entre, mon garçon, entre. »_

_La voix de Voldemort est suave. Il sait quels dangers cachent cette apparente douceur. Il pousse la porte du salon d'hiver. La somptuosité du décor a quelque chose de morose depuis que les Mangemorts y ont établi leur quartier général. Il ne reconnaît plus cette maison _sa _maison._

_Ses parents sont debout, au milieu du salon, la tête baissée, le visage soumis. Son père se cramponne à sa canne. Sa mère lui jette un regard tendre et inquiet avant de se remettre à fixer le sol. De derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil en velours noir dépasse une tête chauve. Des veines violacées s'entrelacent sur le crâne exposé. La couleur de cette peau reptilienne n'a rien d'humain._

_Ce n'est pas le rêve que son père lui avait narré. La scène est loin d'être grandiose ou épique. Son père ne ressemble pas au héros tout puissant qu'il aurait dû être. Voldemort a davantage l'air d'un destructeur que du grand sauveur du monde sorcier. Toutes ses attentes s'étiolent. Elles tombent en lambeaux au milieu du salon. Et si toute son existence n'avait été que mensonge ? Et si la vie de Mangemort n'avait rien d'extatique ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas le symbole de son renouveau, mais de sa fin ?_

_Drago s'avance en tremblant vers ses parents, sans oser regarder Voldemort qui trône dans son fauteuil. Mais il sent sa présence, cette force terrible qui peut s'abattre sur eux à chaque instant. L'air est lourd. La tension est à peine supportable, comme si quelque chose tentait de l'enfoncer dans le sol à chacun de ses pas._

_« Drago, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, murmure son père d'un air faussement fier._

_\- Silence, Lucius ! s'écrit Voldemort avant de reprendre son habituel ton calme. Ne lui gâche pas la surprise. Approche, Drago. N'aie pas peur. »_

_Drago est mort de peur, bien sûr. Le Seigneur des ténèbres le sait et il se délecte de sa terreur. Il plonge ses yeux de serpent dans ceux de l'adolescent. Un instant, Drago songe qu'il peut soutenir ce regard. Mais aussitôt, il ressent le besoin irrésistible de fixer la pointe de ses chaussures._

_« Mon garçon, je vais t'offrir quelque chose de précieux. L'opportunité de racheter la valeur de ta famille à mes yeux. Car je suis un homme clément, je suis prêt à pardonner les erreurs de ton père. » Il sent Lucius frissonner derrière lui. La main de Voldemort glisse le long de l'accoudoir. « Vois-tu, Drago, tant que Dumbledore se terre dans sa maudite école, il représente une menace. Une menace qu'il me faut éradiquer au plus vite. Or, ma meilleure arme pour franchir les portes de Poudlard…c'est toi, cher enfant. »_

_Drago écarquille les yeux. Il se tourne vers sa mère, cherchant sur son visage quelque indice, mais elle garde la même expression craintive. _

_« Drago, tu es des nôtres à présent. J'espère que tu comprends l'honneur que je te fais. »_

_Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Voldemort sourit, d'un sourire carnassier._

_« Bien, alors approche-toi et relève ta manche. »_

_La fine baguette se pose sur son avant-bras. Sa pointe semble vouloir transpercer sa chair. Le bois contre sa peau est comme une brûlure. Il hurle. Sa mère a un hoquet terrifié derrière lui. Il tombe à genoux. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux pour contempler son membre, il le découvre marqué d'un serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne._

oOo

Drago se redresse brusquement dans son lit, haletant. Il allume aussitôt la lampe de chevet et vérifie son environnement d'un regard fiévreux. Ce n'est pas le manoir Malefoy, mais la petite chambre, avec son armoire solitaire et ses peintures aux murs. D'une main, il essuie son front où perlent de grosses gouttes de sueur. Il est en nage. Tout son corps et son lit sont humides de sa transpiration. Il retrousse sa manche et respire de soulagement. A la place de la marque des ténèbres, il n'y a plus que cicatrices et boursoufflures. Une vision hideuse, certes, mais rassurante. La seule qui puisse lui confirmer qu'il a bien quitté son cauchemar.

Il aimerait ne plus se réveiller au milieu de la nuit et sentir la terreur. Il aimerait pouvoir faire comme si le passé n'existait pas, comme si sa nouvelle vie était celle qu'il avait toujours eu. Mais peu importe où l'on va et ce que l'on devient : si on est hanté, on le reste. Drago n'espère plus un jour être en paix avec lui-même. Il veut juste que les terreurs nocturnes cessent. Et puis, il en a assez de devoir laver ses draps tous les deux jours car ils empestent la sueur. Il se tourne et cherche sa montre à tâtons. Quatre heures seize. Il est trop tôt pour se lever, alors il choisit d'essayer de se rendormir.

Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, à la recherche de la position la plus confortable. Sur le dos, il a l'impression d'être un cadavre dans un sarcophage. Sur le ventre, le poids de son dos semble vouloir l'enfoncer dans le matelas jusqu'à suffocation. Sur le côté, il ne cesse de couper lui-même la circulation sanguine dans son bras, dont il finit par perdre la sensation. Finalement, il opte pour une position fœtale et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Potter. Quel soulagement immense de ne plus être envahi par l'omniprésent garçon qui a survécu ! Toute sa vie, Potter a été une nuisance dont il se serait bien passé. Saint Potter, auréolé de gloire, qui ne pouvait jamais rien faire de mal, que tout le monde aimait, idolâtrait, à qui tout réussissait.

_« Tu joues au Quidditch ?_

_\- Non. »_

C'était l'une des premières questions qu'il lui avait posées, avant même de savoir qu'il s'adressait à l'Elu en personne. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Drago essaye d'assoir sa supériorité sur son nouveau camarade. _« Le pouvoir est tout, Drago. Le pire qui puisse t'arriver, c'est que tes inférieurs se croient meilleurs que toi. Alors, ça veut dire qu'ils ne te respectent pas. Affirme ton pouvoir sur eux, fais-toi craindre d'eux, et jamais ils ne te manqueront de respect. » _Il avait suivi les conseils de son père à la lettre, comme il le faisait toujours à l'époque. Et puis, il y avait eu le premier cours de Quidditch.

Il avait tout de suite repéré Neville Londubat. Une cible évidente, fragile, malléable. Il fallait montrer aux autres qu'il le dominait, ainsi ils le craindraient, ainsi il obtiendrait pouvoir et respect. Alors quand ce gros lourdaud était tombé de son balai, abandonnant son Rapeltout dans le gazon, Drago avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle était trop belle. Ils le regardaient tous, impuissants, tandis qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Toutes ces heures d'entraînement au manoir payaient enfin. Cet instant méritait toutes les remontrances, toutes les humiliations. _« Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être juste bon. Tu dois être excellent. Tu dois être le meilleur. Sinon, tu es indigne du nom Malefoy. »_

Sauf que Potter avait enfourché son balai, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait décollé et fusé vers lui comme une flèche, d'un vol fluide et contrôlé. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et brillaient d'admiration. Et lui se sentait stupide. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que Potter le ridiculisait. La rage lui coupait le souffle. Il se souvient avoir pincé sa langue entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Le parfait petit Potter le faisait passer pour un minable. Peu importaient tous ses efforts, tout son travail : lui, il n'avait pas de don. Il n'était l'Elu de rien du tout. Alors il avait jeté le Rapeltout au loin, de toutes ses forces. Ca n'avait servi qu'à rendre Potter plus héroïque encore…

Le flot de ses pensées l'entraîne vers un sommeil agité. Il termine sa nuit comme il l'a commencée : hanté par le passé.

oOo

Devenir Drago Malefoy prenait du temps. Son apparence bien maîtrisée ne devait rien laisser dépasser, elle devait inspirer l'admiration. Ses tenues étaient toujours choisies avec soin et le moindre faux pli les rendaient immettables. Il lui arrivait de travailler ses mimiques, afin d'opter pour l'expression faciale qui impressionnerait le plus ses pairs. Le plus insupportable, dans ce long rituel préparatoire, était la coiffure. Bien sûr, ses cheveux se devaient d'être impeccablement coiffés, mais il leur arrivait d'être récalcitrants. Enfant, si par malheur il se présentait devant son père avec des épis, il écopait d'un regard lourd de reproches. Une mèche de cheveux qui dépasse suffisait à lui faire sentir la déception qu'il incarnait aux yeux du patriarche Malefoy.

Devenir Henry Smith est nettement plus simple. Henry est soit seul dans sa maison, soit au travail avec des collègues peu regardant de son apparence. A vrai dire, si Henry arrivait trop bien coiffé et habillé, sans doute se moqueraient-ils gentiment. Certains jours, il se contente de passer de l'eau sur son visage et d'enfiler un survêtement. Il aimerait que son père soit là, il aimerait qu'il voie avec quelle aisance il désacralise le nom des Malefoy. Même si personne, dans cette vie, ne le connaît sous le nom de Drago Malefoy. A ce jour, il n'y a qu'une personne qui connaissent ses deux identités : Harry Potter.

D'un geste furibond, il jette son pinceau à terre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il resurgisse de sa vie, même si brièvement ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'une simple apparition de Potter suffisse mette tout sens dessus dessous ? Il ne veut plus penser à son père, à Voldemort ou à Potter. Il veut se concentrer sur sa peinture. D'habitude, derrière son chevalet, il parvient à se vider la tête, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il regarde sa montre. Il est encore trop tôt pour aller travailler. Le restaurant sera encore fermé quand il y arrivera et alors il faudra attendre dehors, dans le froid, avec seules ses pensées pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il ramasse le pinceau enduit de peinture et reprend son ouvrage. Il repense à Jailtraby, le conseiller pénitencier qui lui a fait découvrir l'art abstrait. Leurs rendez-vous étaient sa seule bouffée d'air frais dans l'atmosphère putride d'Azkaban. Son bureau était devenu un refuge et regarder les dessins accrochés au mur, c'était comme s'évader, revenir à un autre temps, un temps qui n'avait jamais existé. Tout semblait plus riant que les parois maussades de sa cellule, même les souvenirs de son enfance. Il ne se rendait pas compte, alors, d'à quel point il les embellissait. Drago n'avait pas eu une enfance malheureuse, certes. Mais de là à la qualifier d'enfance dorée, il y avait un fossé.

_C'est abstrait. Vous pouvez y vois ce que vous voulez._

Le dessin de Jailtraby était composé de volutes bleues et violacées, constellées de tâches d'argent. Cà et là, des lignes verticales, d'apparence anarchique, venaient rompre la monotonie de la composition. Immédiatement, elles lui avaient rappelé les tours du château, se détachant sur un ciel étoilé. Il s'était souvenu de l'automne à Poudlard, lorsque les arbres se parent de rouge et qu'un tapis de feuilles vient couvrir les immenses pelouses. Il s'était souvenu de l'air frais dans les couloirs, de l'odeur d'encens dans la salle commune, des somptueux festins et de la présence glacée du Baron Sanglant à la table des Serpentards. Il s'était souvenu avoir volé autour du stade de Quidditch lorsqu'il était désert, juste pour sentir le vent rafraîchir un été brûlant.

Tous ces souvenirs, l'espace d'un instant, l'avaient rendu heureux. Mais ça n'avait été que pour le rendre plus mélancolique encore, lorsqu'il était retourné à sa dure réalité. Heureusement, Jailtraby avait été là pour l'écouter. Il avait l'impression que son conseiller n'avait aucun préjugé à son encontre. Lorsqu'il était avec lui, son passé était une page blanche et il aimait cette sensation. C'est sans doute ce qui lui avait inspiré l'idée de repartir de zéro, loin du monde des sorciers, loin de la région qui l'avait vu grandir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un lancé un sort, c'était quand Blaise avait arraché de son bras la dernière trace de son passé.

Il applique les touches de couleurs avec une précision presque maniaque. Rien n'est spontané dans ses gestes qu'il préfère contrôlés. En résulte une œuvre plate, inintéressante, qui n'évoque rien en lui comme pouvaient le faire les dessins chez Jailtraby. Il ne parvient pas à faire revivre leurs couleurs éclatantes. Ses couleurs à lui sont ternes et mornes. Pourtant il s'acharne, dans l'espoir de capturer quelque chose dans ses toiles, même s'il ne sait pas précisément quoi.

Enfin, arrive l'heure qu'il attendait, l'heure de se plonger dans une routine abrutissante, l'heure des choses simples. Il range son matériel à l'exception de son pinceau maculé de peinture, qu'il range dans sa poche arrière, là où la veille il avait rangé la baguette de Potter. Mais celle-ci semblait peser une tonne, tandis que le pinceau est aussi léger qu'une plume. Avoir à nouveau une baguette entre ses mains avait été une expérience bouleversante. Alors que l'objet l'avait initialement effrayé, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point le sentir au creux de sa paume lui était familier. Les lignes de sa propre baguette étaient plus sobres et élégantes que celle de Potter. Le bois d'aubépine avait une consistance différente, aussi. Malgré tout, c'était comme serrer la main d'une vieille amie qu'on pensait ne plus jamais revoir. C'était grisant et terrifiant à la fois.

Tandis qu'il lave son pinceau dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, il se rend compte qu'il ne s'est toujours pas résolu à s'occuper des vêtements de Potter, toujours en tas sur le sol. Il n'a aucune envie d'y toucher, mais il aime que son intérieur soit ordonné. Il aime sentir qu'il a le contrôle, au moins là-dessus. Cette pile de linge sale est comme une énième provocation de Potter. Comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à semer le chaos dans sa vie bien rangée. Mais Drago ne le laissera pas tout détruire, pas encore. Il va se débarrasser du linge sale. Il va continuer à suivre son petit quotidien routinier, comme si ni son père, ni Potter et ses amis les Aurors ne risquaient d'y surgir à tout moment. Parce que s'il arrête de vivre cette vie réglée comme une horloge qu'il s'est construit, il sent que tout va se briser.

Il attrape le linge, indistinctement, entre ses bras, tout en grimaçant de dégoût. Une odeur de chien mouillé et d'ordures se dégage des vêtements. Il se dépêche de les introduire dans le tambour de sa machine à laver, sans plus de ménagement. Il devrait les jeter dans un tonneau et y mettre le feu. Pourquoi s'embête-t-il à les laver ? S'il revoit Potter, ce sera pour se faire arrêter. Un long frisson parcourt sa colonne à l'idée de retourner à Azkaban. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide pour chasser cette considération.

_Vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans la peur, Drago. La peur va finir par vous dévorer. Bâtissez une barrière pour la tenir éloignée. _

Il avait suivi les conseils de Jailtraby à la lettre. Mais la peur trouvait toujours des brèches dans lesquelles s'introduire. Elle s'emparait de lui, chaque nuit et parfois même pendant l'éveil. L'ignorer ne la faisait pas disparaître. Certains jours, Drago se disait qu'elle était belle et bien en train de le dévorer vivant.

oOo

Lorsque la clé tourne et que le moteur se met en marche, il aime rester une minute à ne rien faire, pour écouter le ronronnement de l'engin. C'est une douce musique à ses oreilles. Après avoir convertis ce qu'il restait de la fortune familiale en argent moldu, la Vauxhall avait été le premier investissement conséquent qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait aucun objectif précis, aucune raison d'aller nulle part. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il voulait reprendre sa vie en main. Il en avait assez de sentir que d'autres la contrôlaient à sa place. Puisqu'il avait renoncé à la magie, il lui fallait un moyen de transport et quelle meilleure façon de se sentir en contrôle que derrière le volant de sa propre voiture ?

Il avait passé son permis de conduire moldu avec une facilité déconcertante. Gérer les pédales, passer les vitesses, manier le volant, lui venaient naturellement. Il s'était alors rendu chez un concessionnaire et trouvé une voiture d'occasion. Elle était longue et élégante, d'un gris profond. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise et lorsqu'il avait eu le volant entre ses mains, il avait su qu'il pourrait la conduire pendant des heures sans se lasser. C'était une expérience étrangement similaire à l'achat de sa baguette chez Ollivander. Il n'y avait pas eu à réfléchir : c'était une évidence, c'était celle-ci.

Il avait sillonné l'Ecosse pendant plusieurs semaines au volant de sa Vauxhall. Au début, trop terrifié par le reste du monde, désireux d'éviter tout contact humain, il dormait même dedans. Il craignait que derrière chaque personne qu'il croisait ne se dissimule un Auror prêt à le ramener dans sa cellule. Il redoutait que son père n'ai retrouvé sa trace et ne surgisse soudain, l'emportant de gré ou de force, quitte à risquer un incident de transplanage. Puis, avec le temps, il avait commencé à avoir moins peur. Pas des sorciers et des sorcières, mais des moldus.

_Les moldus sont nos inférieurs, Drago. C'est pour cela que se mêler à eux est une infamie. Nous devons préserver la pureté de notre sang, la noblesse de notre rang. _

On lui avait appris à les mépriser, aussi n'avait-il jamais chercher leur présence. Il ne connaissait rien à leur mode de vie. Il ne connaissait aucun moldu. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'échanger un mot avec l'un d'eux. Et un jour, ils étaient devenus les seuls êtres dont la présence lui était supportable. Parce qu'ils ne lui inspiraient aucune paranoïa, parce qu'ils ne lui rappelaient pas sa vie d'avant, parce qu'ils représentaient la possibilité d'une autre vie possible. Alors il avait arrêté de dormir dans la Vauxhall. A la place, il faisait des haltes dans des hôtels et des bed and breakfasts, où il était toujours accueilli chaleureusement. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, par hasard, il arrive à Tarbrax.

C'est là que se trouvait la _Gillyweed Factory_, que Blaise et lui avaient rêvé de visiter. Une part de lui avait toujours envie de s'y rendre. Autant arrêter de lancer des sorts n'avait finalement crée aucun vide dans sa vie, autant la fabrication de potions lui manquait. Mais la perspective de se retrouver dans un lieu envahi de sorcières et de sorciers le terrifiait. La peur l'empêcherait d'accomplir ce rêve d'enfant : il ne visiterait jamais la _Gillyweed Factory._ Il avait malgré tout conduit à travers les bois, se souvenant que la fabrique de potions se trouvait au milieu de la forêt. Il espérait l'apercevoir de loin, sans s'en approcher davantage. A la place, c'est elle qu'il avait vue.

Une petite maison, qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs, perdue entre les arbres, avec une grosse pancarte _A vendre_ placardée sur sa façade. « L'ancien propriétaire est décédé et aucun de ses petits enfants ne veut de la maison. C'est trop isolé pour eux. C'est trop isolé pour beaucoup de monde à vrai dire, mais je pense que pour un amoureux d'air frais, de solitude et de nature, c'est une maison idéale ! » avait dit l'agent immobilier. Il avait visité l'intérieur modeste, un peu délabré, et en quelques minutes, il s'était décidé. Il était parvenu à négocier le prix de vente afin qu'il corresponde à ce qu'il lui restait d'argent moldu. Et la maison dans la forêt était devenue _sa _maison.

Ça avait été le début de sa nouvelle vie. Une vie de mensonges, où il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, et où il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus peur. Il avait attendu, patiemment, que les cauchemars disparaissent. Il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre la voix fantomatique de son père siffler à ses oreilles. Il avait voulu ne plus sentir sa peau frissonner en imaginant la présence de Voldemort. Mais quatre ans plus tard, où en était-il ? Au même endroit. A construire une barrière contre sa peur. Une barrière de sable, qui s'effrite chaque nuit et que, chaque matin, il reconstruit.

« Salut Henry ! Ça va mieux, lad ? »

Un colosse roux s'avance vers lui tandis qu'il sort de la Vauxhall. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ouvre les bras en grand, menaçant de l'enlacer. Drago fait un pas en arrière et lui fait signe de s'arrêter.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais : pas de câlin pour Henry !

\- Salut, Ewen. Ça a été hier ?

\- On s'en est sorti, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi alors ? C'est la première fois que tu te fais porter pâle ! On a toutes sortes de théories avec les gars. Moi j'ai parié sur une gastro fulgurante.

\- Très élégant, merci beaucoup. Et pas la peine de faire des paris dans mon dos : je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, seulement que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Tu crois que Robert m'en veux ?

\- Le grand Bob ? T'en fais pas pour ça, il joue les durs, mais c'est une crème. Et puis il sait que tu es un cuistot en or, il a besoin de toi pour que le _Corner_ tourne !

\- Tout est là-dedans, dit Drago en agitant ses doigts devant lui.

\- Les doigts magiques ! » répond le dénommé Ewen avec son épais accent écossais.

Drago se force à rire avec lui. En vérité, il imite leur comportement, dans l'espoir qu'aucun de ses collègues ne voit ce qui se cache derrière le masque. Ils l'ont parfois trouvé faux, mais ils ont mis ça sur le compte de sa nationalité. « C'est l'accent anglais, ça te donne l'air pompeux ! » Drago les apprécie, mais ce ne sont pas ses amis. Comment pourraient-ils l'être, alors qu'ils ignorent qui il est réellement ? S'ils savaient les horreurs qu'il pense parfois, continueraient-ils de plaisanter avec lui ? S'ils se doutaient du mépris qu'il ressent parfois à leur encontre, eux qui sont si simples, si ignorants, auraient-ils encore envie de lui adresser la parole ? Parfois, il a envie de leur dire que ses _doigts magiques _ont ensorcelé, qu'ils ont empoisonné, qu'ils ont failli tuer, juste pour voir leur réaction. Juste pour tester les limites de leur bonhomie.

_Tu sais, Drago, si tu arrêtais de traiter tes _amis _soit comme tes larbins, soit comme de potentiels ennemis, peut-être que tu te sentirais un peu moins seul._

Blaise était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait toujours été franc avec lui, d'une franchise parfois douloureuse. Personne autour de lui n'était à la fois aussi honnête et aussi bienveillant à son encontre. Mais à l'époque, il ne percevait pas les choses ainsi. A l'époque, Blaise était un rival, issu d'une famille de sang-purs, admiré par les autres Serpentards, doué dans de nombreux domaines. Tout comme Potter, Blaise lui volait l'attention dont il avait besoin. Aussi avait-il mis un temps infini à accepter son amitié. Et tout comme il le fait aujourd'hui, il avait testé les limites de cette amitié. _Pour être sûr. _Par Salazar, il est ignoble quand il s'y met…

Dans la cuisine, les attend Edme, le frère d'Ewen. Son visage, parsemé de tâches de rousseur, est rougeot et souriant. Il accueille Drago avec un entrain qui n'a rien à envier à celui de son aîné.

« Henry ! Lad, ne nous laisse plus jamais seuls avec Bastien, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester !

\- A ce point ?

\- Le petit Frenchie est trop maladroit pour travailler dans un environnement contenant des couteaux et de l'eau bouillante !

\- Quand on parle du loup…où est-il ? demande Ewen.

\- En retard, comme d'habitude. » lance une voix de basse depuis le fond de la cuisine.

Drago regarde les deux frère écossais, confus. Il est rare que Robert soit en cuisine, encore moins pendant les heures de préparation. Le propriétaire du _Corner_ gère la salle et il délègue la gestion des fourneaux à Ewen et Edme, qui les organisent d'une main de maître. C'est grâce à eux que le restaurant connaît un tel succès, il le sait. Robert est le genre d'employeur à reconnaître le talent et à lui laisser la place nécessaire pour s'exprimer. Ce n'est pas par hasard s'il a accepté d'engager un jeune cuisinier inexpérimenté, sans diplôme ni recommandation. Il a très vite fait confiance à Drago, parce qu'il a tout de suite reconnu en lui un employé travailleur et doué. Même les frangins qualifient son talent de _miraculeux._

« Bon retour parmi nous, Henry, dit Robert lorsque Drago l'a rejoint.

\- Bonjour, Robert. Je suis désolé, pour hier…

\- Ecoute, Henry. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu as le droit d'être malade, mais tu as aussi le droit de me prévenir un peu en amont. Après, on ne va pas se fâcher pour une petite bêtise de rien du tout, hein ? J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais un type fiable, Henry. Et tant que ça ne se reproduit pas, je continuerai de le penser. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

_Message reçu_. Drago n'a plus le doit à l'erreur. Sous ses airs aimables, Robert reste un patron. S'il veut que son petit restaurant survive, il doit pouvoir compter sur les autres. Le problème, c'est que si Henry est bel et bien un _type fiable, _ce n'est pas le cas de Drago. Mais ça, Robert n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. D'une certaine façon, son secret donne à Drago un ascendant sur son chef. Par réflexe, il jauge toujours l'équilibre des pouvoirs qui existe entre lui et les autres. Or, Robert a plus de pouvoir qu'Henry mais parce que Drago existe, caché derrière le masque, il garde le dessus.

Il déteste avoir besoin à ce point de dominer les autres.

_Le pouvoir est tout, Drago. Le pire qu'il puisse t'arriver, c'est que tes inférieurs se croient meilleurs que toi. Alors, ça veut dire qu'ils ne te respectent pas._

« Je vous dérange ? » lance une voix avec l'accent le plus extraordinairement français qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Bastien surgit de derrière une étagère. Il a des cheveux châtains perpétuellement en désordre et un visage poupin qui ferait presque oublier qu'il a en fait une quarantaine d'années. Le caractère extroverti de Bastien dérange beaucoup Drago. Ewen et Edme sont avenants, certes, mais dans le respect d'autrui. Ils ont par exemple très vite compris qu'_Henry _ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, aussi se restreignent-ils, lorsque leur vient l'envie d'une franche accolade à l'écossaise. Pas Bastien. Souvent, il attrape Drago par le bras ou le colle volontairement, tout en sachant le malaise que cela provoque chez lui. Par Salazar, il rit de ce malaise ! Il prétend que cela fait du bien à _Henry _d'être ainsi provoqué hors de ses retranchements. Et pour ça, Drago le déteste et le respecte à la fois.

« Bastien, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine !

\- Désolé, Bob : c'est mon oreille sélective, répond le concerné.

\- Ta quoi ?

\- Mon oreille sélective. Elle entend ce qu'elle choisit d'entendre. Apparemment, la douce musique de mon réveil n'en fait pas partie, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction d'un Drago impassible.

\- Ouste ! Assez plaisanté, au boulot tous les deux ! » s'écrit Robert en agitant un torchon vers eux, feignant de vouloir les fouetter.

Ils rejoignent les frères écossais qui s'affairent déjà derrière les fourneaux. Ewen s'est lancé dans la découpe d'imposants morceaux de bœuf, tandis que son frère ouvre des coquilles Saint-Jacques entassées dans un bac rempli de glace. Deux postes de préparation restent libres : les légumes et les desserts. Drago s'avance d'un pas conquérant vers le premier, en espérant que Bastien ne le réclamera pas. Il n'en fait rien.

« Alors mon petit Henry, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? lance-t-il tout en commençant à casser des œufs et à peser de la farine.

\- Laisse tomber Bastien : il sait qu'on a fait des paris, il ne dira rien ! répond Ewen.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? On était sûr que le Frenchie ne pouvait pas gagner, lui rétorque son frère.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

\- Haha ! s'esclaffe Edme. Parce que tu penses sérieusement que la raison de son absence c'était : « a trop bu et a rencontré une charmante demoiselle au pub », Bastien ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le style d'Henry ! ironise son frère. Le prend pas mal, lad, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux de toute mon existence ! Tu as la vie d'un moine bouddhiste.

\- Eh bien moi je suis convaincu qu'Henry a une part d'ombre dont nous ne savons rien et qu'il nous berne avec son apparente austérité ! insiste Bastien. Pas vrai, Henry ? Dis-leur que j'ai raison.

\- Bien sûr. En fait, toutes les nuits après le travail je fais le tour des pubs et des clubs. Mais pas pour rencontrer des filles. Non, mon activité principale, c'est dealer de coke. » Drago énonce tout cela d'un ton circonspect qui rend ses collègues cois pendant une seconde. Puis ils explosent tous d'un rire sonore.

Pendant qu'ils lui racontent les événements de la veille, Drago les écoute d'une oreille distraite, préférant se concentrer sur les légumes face à lui. Contrairement à la peinture, qui réclame de lui un effort important – et qui génère une importante frustration – peler, couper, émincer, sont des activités très relaxantes. La cuisine ressemble à s'y méprendre à la préparation de potions. Il est dans son élément aux milieux des diverses ingrédients. Il aime sentir leurs textures sous doigts. Il aime respirer leurs odeurs. Il aime étudier leurs formes et les altérer avec la lame de son couteau. Ici, il n'y a plus de Voldemort, plus d'Harry Potter, plus de Drago Malefoy. Sa tête est vide. Son corps fait le travail. Il se sent léger.

Bien sûr, lorsque le service commence, cette légèreté devient un lointain souvenir. La tension monte vite en cuisine tandis qu'arrivent les commandes. Robert et les serveurs les apportent à toute allure, Edme les énonce de sa voix vibrante, Ewen les répartit entre eux tel un chef d'orchestre. Il faut alors agir vite, avec précision. C'est un métier qui manque souvent de la grâce qui comptait tant aux yeux de son père. Drago sue derrière les fourneaux, il se tâche les mains avec les aliments, il macule son tablier de sauce. Mais peu importe. Ce qu'il crée en vaut la peine. L'harmonie des odeurs, des couleurs, des saveurs : Lucius en aurait été incapable.

« Henry ! Va faire flamber les rumsteaks ! »

Il attrape la bouteille de cognac et jette les morceaux de viande dans la poêle chaude. Le beurre crépite tandis que le bœuf passe du vermillon au brun. D'un geste habile, il verse une grande lampée d'alcool et ajuste la position de la poêle afin qu'elle rencontre la flamme du fourneau. Aussitôt, le cognac s'embrase. Une flamme gigantesque s'élève devant lui, manquant de justesse le bout de son nez. Il recule, hagard. Le feu grandit. Il ne le maîtrise pas. Il a perdu tout contrôle.

_« Goyle a foutu le feu ! »_

_Ronald Weasley s'enfuit, s'époumonant afin de prévenir ses amis. _

_Drago regarde Gregory Goyle agiter vainement sa baguette incendiaire. Mais rien n'y fait, l'immense serpent de flammes avance, consumant tout sur son passage. Blaise tente de l'éloigner grâce à un sort, mais rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter son avancée._

_« Drago, il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri ! hurle-t-il par-dessus le bruit du brasier infernal._

_\- Là-haut ! » commande Drago en indiquant une pile de mobilier. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils y seront en sécurité, mais cela leur fera gagner du temps, au moins._

_Les chaises, les armoires et les livres sont empilés précairement. Il commence son ascension, les sentant trembler sous ses pieds, se dérober sous ses mains. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en bas. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Au loin, il lui semble apercevoir l'armoire à disparaître, dévorée par les flammes._

_Un bruit, quelques mètres plus bas, le fait sursauter. Un cri. Il se retourne pour voir Gregory, cramponné à une chaise qu'il entraîne dans sa chute. Il tombe dans les flammes, sans que Drago n'ait le temps de réagir. Il se fige. Il sait qu'il va mourir. _

Pas ici, _songe-t-il. Pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Il la déteste. Il déteste ce qu'il y a fait. Il déteste ce qu'elle a fait de lui. _

_« Drago ! Dépêche-toi ! » l'exhorte Blaise au-dessus de lui._

_Il continue de grimper, tâchant de ne pas succomber à la panique. Mais parvenu au sommet, elle l'envahit. Autour de lui, ce ne sont que montagnes de mobiliers en feu. La chaleur est insoutenable. Les fumées le suffoquent. Il cherche des yeux une pile de chaises sur laquelle sauter ou bien une issue de secours, peu en importe laquelle. Mais il ne rencontre que le regard résigné de Blaise. _

_« Je suis désolé » dit Drago. C'est de sa faute si Goyle est mort. C'est de sa faute si Blaise va mourir. C'est lui qui les a entraînés ici. Maudit Potter, s'il ne lui avait pas volé sa baguette, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il interfère encore avec son existence ?_

_Soudain, quelque chose caresse son visage. On dirait du foin ou une herbe séchée. Un souffle chaud passe sur lui. Le bruit du vent._

_Potter, sur un balai, vient de voler au-dessus de lui. Weasley et Granger le suivent de près. Drago les regarde s'éloigner, puis faire demi-tour et revenir vers lui. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Blaise pose la main sur la sienne : « On va s'en tirer ! »_

_Ils s'approchent. L'esprit d'attrapeur de Drago s'affole. Il calcule l'instant où ils seront au-dessus de lui. Potter est sur la gauche des trois, ce sera lui le plus proche. Ça lui est égal, de devoir confier sa vie à Potter. Il veut juste survivre. Il doit survivre pour pouvoir prendre sa mère dans ses bras._

_Potter n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il tend un bras vers lui. Drago lève le sien vers le plafond. Un instant plus tard, les doigts de Potter se vissent autour de son avant-bras. Drago se cramponne au sien, de toutes ses forces. Leurs bras restent ainsi noués l'un dans l'autre, au milieu des flammes._

Un choc dans son épaule le fait trébucher et tomber. Edme l'a dégagé comme un vulgaire insecte et tente à présent de maîtriser la poêle infernale. Ce n'est qu'un modeste brasier, qui ne dévore qu'un vulgaire morceau de steak. Une main se pose sur son avant-bras gauche. Il trésaille.

« Ça va ? lui demande Bastien, à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Ça va.

\- T'inquiète pas, Henry. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. C'est juste un rumsteak.

\- CA VA JE T'AI DIT, FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » hurle-t-il en repoussant la main dont le contact est devenu insupportable.

Son cri alerte Robert, qui débarque dans la cuisine, l'air furieux. Pourtant, c'est très calmement qu'il dit : « Henry, va prendre l'air. » Drago sait qu'il ne faut pas se fier à son ton posé. Il est en colère et il a de quoi. Les incidents sont tolérés dans la cuisine. Les incivilités, beaucoup moins. Il va se faire passer un savon comme s'il était un gamin. Après tout, il a réagi comme un gamin. Comment expliquer à son chef la raison pour laquelle il ne supporte pas qu'on touche son avant-bras ?

Il quitte les cuisines par la porte du fond. Une lourde porte en métal, qui se referme derrière lui en vrombissant. Il fouille ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'en fume jamais plus d'une par jour, pour se calmer les nerfs. Cela semble être le moment idéal. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'allumer celle qu'il déniche enfin, la porte s'ouvre et Robert émerge. Ses joues sont cramoisies. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

« Bon sang, Henry ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? D'abord ton absence d'hier et maintenant ça ? Tu te rends compte que les clients t'ont entendu ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler à Bastien comme ça ? Les gars m'ont dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il s'assurait juste que tu allais bien. Tu as failli foutre le feu, nom de nom ! »

Drago écoute sa tirade et il se sent comme un enfant qu'on réprimande. Il a de nouveau onze ans et son père est grand au-dessus de lui. _Je t'ai demandé de te rapprocher d'Harry Potter, Drago. Je t'ai demandé d'en faire un ami. Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il a accompli ? Possiblement, nous avons affaire à un mage noir encore plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu l'antagonises. Je suis si…déçu, Drago._

« Je suis désolé, Robert, marmonne-t-il enfin.

\- C'est bien joli de s'excuser, mais en quoi ça me garantit que tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui cloche, Henry. Parce que je ne peux pas travailler en ayant l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement dans mes cuisines ! »

Il ne peut pas lui expliquer, bien sûr. Maudit Potter, il aura tout ruiné dans sa vie, même ça. Il ne peut pas perdre ce travail, il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre. Il pourrait apprendre, mais où trouverait-il un plaisir similaire, un environnement où il peut se vider la tête, où il peut se préoccuper sur des choses simples ? Il est prêt à supplier Robert, s'il le faut. Il s'apprête à le faire, lorsque Bastien émerge à son tour des cuisines.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Henry ? beugle-t-il en fonçant sur Drago.

\- Calme-toi, Bastien, l'incombe Robert. On discute et on va régler ça tranquillement.

\- Tranquillement ? Tu n'étais pas là, Bob, tu ne l'as pas vu foutre le feu et fixer les flammes comme un possédé ! Tu n'as pas senti la violence dans sa voix quand il m'a hurlé dessus alors que je n'avais littéralement rien fait de mal, moi !

\- La ferme, Bastien ! » Les mots fusent sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. _Ne fais pas ça, contrôle-toi ! _se répète-t-il. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Les événements des jours précédents ont fait de lui une épave émotionnelle. Tout est sens dessus-dessous. La fatigue le rend encore plus irascible, il ne parvient plus à penser clairement.

« Pardon ? répond le Français en s'approchant de lui, menaçant.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait. Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas me toucher ?

\- Oh, pardon de me soucier de toi, princesse ! »

Le rictus méprisant que forment les lèvres de Bastien le rend fou. Il fonce sur lui, enragé, le poing levé. Son uppercut atteint Bastien au nez, qui se met à saigner abondement. Bastien ne se défend même pas. Il reste planté là, choqué. Drago regarde le sang qui coule sur son tablier. Il dessine des formes sur le blanc du tissu, comme la peinture sur une toile. Des formes belles, à leur façon.

« Henry, donne-moi ton tablier et rentre chez toi. » La voix de Robert est glaçante. Drago se tourne vers lui, implorant.

« Robert, j'ai déconné, pardon !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tu es une cocotte-minute sur le point d'imploser – merde, si j'en crois le nez de Bastien, tu as déjà explosé !

\- Et pas qu'un peu, ajoute le français, dont le nez continue de saigner.

\- Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi, Henry. Tu vas régler tes problèmes personnels. Et la semaine prochaine, tu vas revenir. On décidera à ce moment-là si tu restes avec nous ou pas. »

Drago acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il pourrait protester, mais il ne peut fournir aucune explication qui aurait du sens à leurs yeux de moldu. Après tout, rien ne justifie son éclat de violence. Il s'en tire bien, compte-tenu du grabuge qu'il vient de causer. Sans compter le nez sans doute cassé de Bastien.

« Je comprends. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. » Il défait son tablier et le tend à Robert. Ce dernier l'attrape froidement. « Je ne vous décevrai plus, c'est promis. »

_Je suis si…déçu, Drago._

« Lad, la déception n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Drago ne répond pas. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne connaît que trois types d'interaction : plaire à l'autre, l'intimider ou le décevoir.

oOo

Le paysage nocturne défile à toute allure derrière son pare-brise. Il conduit trop vite, il le sait. Mais la façon dont il maîtrise chacun de ses gestes lorsque la Vauxhall vire et dérape, lui donne l'impression qu'il reprend le contrôle. Après avoir perdu son sang-froid, il a besoin de se sentir en confiance. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, il se sait bon conducteur, tout comme il se sait bon cuisinier. Il n'a jamais peur de pénétrer dans l'habitacle de sa voiture ou de se lancer dans la préparation d'un plat. Il sait que le résultat sera à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ce sont bien les seuls aspects de sa vie dont il peut dire ça.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la maison dans la forêt, il gare la Vauxhall et sort la cigarette qu'il n'a toujours pas fumée. Il l'allume puis sort de la voiture pour en profiter dehors, dans l'air humide et venteux. Il inspire lentement la fumée, qui provoque une sensation chaude le long de sa gorge. Elle a un goût musqué. Les arbres autour de lui craquent et s'agitent. Enfant, il aurait été terrorisé par leur seule présence. Maintenant, c'est ce qui se dissimule dans les bois qui l'inquiète. L'épouvantard rode peut-être encore, sans parler des Aurors qui le traquent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est. Il rejoint le porche de sa maison, espérant s'y sentir davantage en sécurité.

Il rentre et aussitôt, il se met à tourner en rond. Il devrait être au restaurant à cette heure et ne sait pas quoi faire de sa peau. Rien de tout ceci n'était prévu. Rien de tout ceci ne fait partie de son organisation. Maintenant, il faut occuper ce temps hors du temps. Il n'ose pas sortir, par peur de ce qui rôde dehors. Pourtant, une marche en forêt pourrait le calmer. Ou bien il pourrait aller peindre. Une fois encore, sa peur l'empêche d'exister comme il le souhaiterait. Il attrape un livre dans la bibliothèque, au hasard. Il les a déjà tous lus. C'est _L'Homme sans qualités_ de Robert Musil que ses doigts ont choisi. Il s'assoit dans le canapé et commence sa lecture. Les mots défilent sous ses yeux mais peinent à avoir du sens. Il relit plusieurs fois certaines lignes. Parfois, alors qu'il arrive à la fin d'une phrase, il en a oublié le début et doit recommencer. Il s'ennuie dans ce livre qu'il aime pourtant. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes, il sombre dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

_Il se sent minuscule face au meuble imposant. La porte noire, les montants et serrures en argent, les craquelures du bois : il connaît ses moindres détails. Il déteste chacune de ces imperfections, qui lui rappellent son impuissance. L'Armoire à Disparaître, immobile devant lui, s'obstine à ne pas vouloir fonctionner. Tous ses efforts pour la réparer sont vains. L'échec le paralyse._

_Il finit par placer la pomme à l'intérieur du meuble magique. Il referme la porte qui grince un peu. Il tremble. Il récite les mots, en chuchotant, plusieurs fois. Son cœur semble battre très lentement. Malgré les nombreux objets qui envahissent la Salle sur Demande, il a l'impression d'un grand vide autour de lui. Il dit les mots, encore et encore, essayant d'accroître sa conviction. Il peut réussir. Il _faut_ qu'il réussisse._

_L'armoire émet un son aigu. Il se précipite pour l'ouvrir. Il tombe à genoux devant la pomme réduite en bouillie. Pendant un temps, il sanglote, seul dans cette désolation. Il pense à ses parents, restés là-bas, dans leur manoir occupé. Il songe à Voldemort, assis dans leur fauteuil comme dans un trône. Il revoit sa tante, errant dans les couloirs en riant comme une possédée. _

_Tant repose sur ses épaules à présent. Mais plus les jours passent, plus il prend conscience qu'elles ne sont pas assez solides. Il y a trop de poids, il est écrasé. Mais quel choix a-t-il ? Même un Retourneur de temps n'y changerait rien : il sait qu'il finirait ici, face à une armoire magique cassée, craignant pour sa vie et celle de ses parents. Le dénouement serait le même, quoiqu'il arrive. Quelles options a-t-il jamais eu ?_

_De la poche de son pantalon, il sort un morceau de parchemin. L'élégante écriture de sa mère en couvre chaque parcelle. Il relit les mots, pour se donner du courage. Pour se souvenir des enjeux et ne pas céder au désespoir. La lettre de sa mère conclut :_

_« J'ai confiance en toi, Drago. Rien ne t'est impossible. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir. »_

_Il pleure franchement, à présent. Elle a tort de lui faire confiance, car il échoue. Si elle est là pour lui, peut-il en dire de même ? Va-t-il laisser une maudite penderie magique décider du destin de sa mère ? Une mission lui a été confiée, enfin il est quelqu'un de spécial. Un sorcier à part, supérieur. Il se relève et reprend sa tâche._

oOo

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se réveille, pourtant il ne quitte pas son lit. A quoi bon se lever ? Rien ne l'attend. Il pourrait passer sa journée à fixer le plafond et personne n'en saurait rien. Il n'y a personne pour le juger, personne à qui manquer. Il n'a plus à avoir peur de décevoir ou à craindre l'échec. Il n'y plus que lui, ce lit, cette maison au milieu de la forêt. Et les cauchemars.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi qu'il émerge finalement, écœuré par la puanteur de ses draps et par sa peau poisseuse. Il a faim, aussi. Il prend une douche trop chaude dans laquelle il s'attarde des dizaines de minutes, à ne rien faire sinon regarder l'eau qui ruisselle sur ses cicatrices. Plus jamais il n'aimera son propre corps comme il a pu l'aimer. Il est trop défiguré, à présent. Les stigmates du passé le rendent hideux, repoussant.

Afin de mettre ses draps à laver, il doit d'abord vider la machine, où croupissent les vêtements encore humides de Potter. Mécaniquement, il étend le linge sur un fil tendu entre deux arbres. Il se sent très vide, comme un pantin agité par une main invisible. Il se demande si c'est ce qu'on ressent sous l'influence du sortilège de l'Imperium. C'est ce que son père lui avait recommandé de plaider. Ça avait marché pour lui, la première fois du moins.

Il a toujours faim, mais ne se sent pas l'envie de cuisiner, pas dans ces conditions. Cela n'aurait plus la même saveur. Alors il jette une poignée de pâtes dans l'eau bouillante. Il n'arrivera pas à faire plus élaboré aujourd'hui. Il mange debout, en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est une belle journée d'automne, comme il en a peu vu depuis qu'il vit ici. Mais des nuages s'amoncellent déjà à l'horizon. Ce soir, il pleuvra.

Face à l'infinie possibilité de ses choix – puisqu'il n'a plus aucune obligation – Drago est paralysé. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'a été aussi libre de choisir quoi faire, comment se comporter, que penser. Et bien sûr, il ne sait pas quoi faire de ce surplus de liberté, lui à qui on a toujours dicté qui il devait être. Alors, il décide de voir dans le ciel qui s'obscurcit au loin, un signe ou plutôt un ordre. Il ne fera pas beau éternellement. La pluie et l'orage finissent toujours par revenir. Il enfile un vieux manteau aux airs de robe de chambre et une paire de chaussures usées jusqu'à la corde, et il part arpenter la forêt.

On lui a appris à connaître les plantes et leurs vertus. _Et celle-ci ? _demandait le Professeur Rogue de sa voix de baryton. _De la livèche, utile pour les philtres d'embrouille._ Mais il n'en était pas certain. S'il levait la main et demandait la parole, il devait être absolument sûr de ne pas se tromper. Un Malefoy n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Le temps qu'il se décide, Granger avait déjà le doigt levé, et crachait la bonne réponse. _Etes-vous fière d'être une insupportable Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ? _Il riait. D'un rire jaune. Lui aussi, savait, mais il avait trop peur pour prendre la parole. Toujours elle, la peur.

Tandis qu'il marche dans la forêt, il n'admire pas la spectaculaire beauté des arbres. Il ne prend pas garde au vol des oiseaux ou au ballet des branches. De ses yeux, il ratisse le sol à la recherche de plantes familières. Elles sont toujours là, immuablement. Elles ne pourraient jamais l'abandonner, elles.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir. _

« Menteuse. »

Soudain, entre deux vesses blanchâtres, il aperçoit ce qu'il croit d'abord être une limace. Avec le bout de sa chaussure, il écarte les champignons qui obstruent sa vision. Il se penche et sourit en remarquant les pustules qui couvrent la plante épaisse et noire, d'apparence gluante. C'est la première fois qu'il découvre un bubobulb dans sa forêt. Il enfile un gant en cuir et sort de sa poche un sachet en plastique. La plante se tortille lorsqu'il l'attrape, mais redevient immobile dès qu'elle touche le fond du sac. Un instant, il l'observe à travers le plastique avec un regard à mi-chemin entre l'enfant curieux et le scientifique concentré.

La lumière baisse et bientôt, il doit renoncer à sa chasse. Il n'aura que le bubobulb à ajouter à sa collection. Malgré tout, la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose le revigore un peu. S'il marche avec entrain cependant, c'est surtout parce que le tonnerre gronde déjà à l'orée du bois. Bientôt, la boue, les limaces et les escargots auront repris leurs droits.

La pluie tombe à grosses gouttes lorsqu'il décroche le linge qu'il avait mis à sécher. Fort heureusement, il est à peine humide. Il l'étend sur le canapé et les chaises du salon. Il a très envie de retourner se coucher, mais il sait qu'il doit résister à la tentation.

_« Je me sens…catatonique. J'ai souvent du mal à quitter ma couchette. Même lorsque c'est le tour de garde et qu'ils viennent nous compter._

_\- Drago, je sais que ce que je vais vous expliquer est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais il faut que vous luttiez contre cette sensation. Il faut trouver une raison de vous lever, d'aller de l'avant._

_\- Honnêtement, conseiller Jailtraby, si vous me trouvez une raison d'avancer, je vous promets que je me mettrai à aller de l'avant. »_

Il sort tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, un par un. Il nettoie chaque recoin des étagères, puis range les ouvrages, en les triant par ordre alphabétique. Il récure l'évier, le lavabo, la douche. Il passe le balai, puis la serpillère. Il va même chasser la poussière à l'intérieur des placards. Tout, plutôt que sombrer à nouveau. S'il a l'impression de maîtriser ce qui l'entoure, elle ne pourra pas reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne pourra pas le clouer au lit, le paralyser et se nourrir de ses chairs. Il la piègera derrière un mur de sable. Et lorsqu'il s'écroulera, il en construira un autre, puis un autre. Même si c'est tout ce qu'il fait, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il se battra contre la peur.

Ce faisant, il a bien conscience d'ouvrir en grand les portes à la tristesse et au désespoir. Contre eux, il n'a aucun remède. Il a cru qu'en les arrachant à sa peau, il pourrait les faire disparaître, mais ils sont résilients. Et ils demeurent.

_« Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Toi et ton idéologie infâme, vous m'avez tout de suite dégoûté. Tu as fait tous les mauvais choix, Malefoy. Et tu les as faits en pleine connaissance de cause. »_

Au moins, Potter et lui ont quelque chose en commun : un dégoût mutuel pour la personne qu'était Drago Malefoy.

oOo

_« Je vais te faciliter la tâche. »_

_Le vieillard sort sa baguette. Immédiatement, son corps se tend et réagit._

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_La baguette virevolte un instant dans les airs avant de choir au sol. Les yeux intelligents de Dumbledore se posent sur lui, avec douceur._

_« Bravo, Drago. C'est très bien. »_

_C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle avec tant de douceur. Il aura fallu qu'il en arrive _là_ pour que Dumbledore le félicite enfin. _

_Il sent les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Quelque chose se resserre dans sa gorge. Il ne parvient plus à contrôler les tremblements de sa main._

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago._

_\- Que savez-vous de moi ? J'ai fait des choses qui vous choqueraient ! »_

_Dumbledore ne le connait pas. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui. Il n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de le connaître._

_Son père a échoué. Une fois. Une unique fois. Il a brisé cette maudite prophétie et est tombé en disgrâce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur donnera plus de seconde chance. La prochaine fois qu'il punira le clan Malefoy, il faudra que le châtiment soit exemplaire. _

_Il déteste la croyance aveugle qu'il a pu avoir en son père. Depuis son retour, Voldemort n'a été que torture et mort. Il a humilié sa famille et maintenant, il se joue de lui. La tâche qu'il lui a confiée est impossible. Jamais il ne pourra tuer Dumbledore. _

_« Il faut que je vous tue. Sinon, il va me tuer. »_

_Le sourire doux du vieillard s'éteint. Sa barbe jadis brillante comme l'argent, est terne. Ses traits sont tirés. Il a l'air si fragile, tout à coup._

_Dumbledore était trop puissant pour que Drago puisse le tuer. Maintenant qu'il est à sa merci, il se rend compte que c'était une fausse excuse. La raison pour laquelle Drago ne peut pas le tuer, c'est parce que Drago n'est pas un tueur._

_Des pas résonnent derrière lui._

_« Boum, boum, boum ! »_

_Un éclair jaillit au loin dans le ciel._

_Les yeux de Dumbledore se ferment._

_« Boum, boum, boum ! »_

_Rogue saisit sa main. _

_Les nuages gris se métamorphosent en un crâne d'où émerge un serpent._

_« Boum, boum, BOUM ! »_

Il se redresse dans son lit, la bouche béante. Aucun son ne s'en échappe, pourtant il a envie de crier. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il aperçoit les éclairs qui strient le ciel noir. Il baigne dans sa propre sueur. Sa respiration saccadée refuse de s'apaiser.

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Il sursaute. Mais il a quitté le cauchemar. Il reconnaît la chambre, l'armoire, le lit. Son réveil indique quatre heures trente-sept.

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Ce n'est pas le tonnerre, ni une hallucination auditive. Il en est certain à présent, quelqu'un toque à sa porte, avec une vigueur exponentielle.

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Il descend les escaliers. Le sol semble glacé sous ses pieds nus. Plus il s'approche, plus ses pas deviennent courts. Il passe par la cuisine et attrape un couteau, dont la lame métallique luit dans l'obscurité.

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Plus il s'approche de la porte d'entrée, plus le son est fort. Insoutenable. Il lui semble un instant que les battements de son cœur s'accordent avec le cognement. Ils suivent son rythme.

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Sa main est sur la poignée à présent. Son imagination s'affole. Peut-être est-ce l'épouvantard ? Un moldu égaré dans l'orage ? Ou bien les Aurors, qui l'ont enfin retrouvé ? Pire encore, peut-être s'agit-il de son père, venu l'enlever à sa vie ?

« Boum, boum, boum ! »

Sa main tremble tellement qu'il a du mal à tourner la clé dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il y parvient, tout autour de lui devient parfaitement silencieux. L'atmosphère est comme suspendue.

Il abaisse la poignée. La porte s'ouvre.

Une silhouette squelettique se découpe sur un rideau de pluie.

« Salut, Malefoy. »


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

_Il est assis sur l'épaisse branche d'un arbre. Le jardin grouille d'écoliers en robe. Par groupe de cinq ou six, certains discutent et font des plaisanteries. D'autres, leurs livres sous le bras, se pressent vers leurs salles de classe. Au pied du platane dans lequel il s'est installé, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle s'échangent des friandises, tandis que Pansy Parkinson raconte des messes-basses à Niles Hanley. _

_Depuis son trône, Drago n'entend pas leurs conversations. Bien sûr, il peut en deviner la teneur, ses camarades ne sont pas vraiment du genre profond. Mais s'il s'est réfugié sur son perchoir, c'est précisément pour ne pas avoir à se mêler aux autres. Leurs discussions ne l'intéressent pas, leurs vies ne l'intéressent pas. Il préfère admirer la foule des élèves qui s'agitent sous lui et rêver à son futur._

_L'été précédent, son père avait dit que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était imminent. Comme il l'avait dit l'été précédent, et celui d'avant, et celui d'avant. Si son père se languissait tant du retour de Voldemort, c'est que sa résurrection leur promettait une vie grandiose. Il avait hâte de voir la vie qu'il allait mener, lorsqu'il serait devenu un Mangemort. Peut-être aurait-il enfin le pouvoir qu'il désirait tant, sans tous les efforts et les souffrances qui vont avec ? Il avait hâte de voir tous ces élèves se jeter à ses pieds, béats d'admiration._

_Entre les groupes d'élèves, une silhouette solitaire se faufile. A la manière dont elle trace son chemin, elle ne désire pas se faire remarquer. Mais Drago reconnaît tout de suite la tignasse brune et ébouriffée. En voilà, un obstacle à sa vie rêvée : Saint Potter, un garçon si spécial que les règles sont modifiées rien que pour lui. D'abord le Quidditch en première année et maintenant, ça. Pour Drago, voir le nom de Potter sortir de la Coupe de Feu avait été l'affront de trop. _

_« Mon père et moi avons fait un pari, Potter. »_

_Harry se retourne et lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant. Le mépris qu'exprime son regard ne saurait être toléré. Qu'aurait dit son père s'il savait que Drago se laisse traiter ainsi ? _

Le pouvoir est tout, Drago. Le pire qui puisse t'arriver, c'est que tes inférieurs se croient meilleurs que toi. Alors, ça veut dire qu'ils ne te respectent pas. Affirme ton pouvoir sur eux, fais-toi craindre d'eux, et jamais ils ne te manqueront de respect.

_« Je lui ai affirmé que tu ne tiendrais pas plus de dix minutes pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »_

_Il se laisse glisser au bas de l'arbre et d'un geste impérieux, signale aux autres Serpentards de se joindre à lui. Il aime faire savoir qu'il peut être obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Mais Potter ne semble pas impressionné. _

_« Il n'est pas d'accord, continue-t-il en tâchant de préserver son air narquois. Il dit que tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes ! »_

_Son ricanement est repris par sa bande de fidèles. Comme d'habitude, Potter ne sait pas se contenter de rester à sa place. Il devrait apprendre à courber l'échine et à encaisser, comme Londubat. Au lieu de ça, il marche vers lui, menaçant. Son regard est déterminé. Sa mâchoire se crispe, tandis qu'il bouscule Drago._

_« Je m'en carre de ce que pense ton père ! Il est vil et cruel. Et toi, tu es pathétique. »_

_Sa tirade achevée, Potter se retourne et commence à s'éloigner._

_Drago ne peut pas laisser passer cet affront. Le nom des Malefoy ne saurait être salis par un sorcier dont la mère était une maudite Sang-de-Bourbe ! _Pathétique. Pathétique ? _Il sent une rage immense consommer son abdomen. Il dégaine sa baguette et la pointe vers le dos de Potter._

_« Oh non, fiston, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » s'écrit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey Fol Œil, tapis dans l'ombre, sa baguette brandie vers lui. Aussitôt, Drago se met à tourner sur lui-même, comme une toupie. Il sent son cœur se soulever. Ses membres semblent légers, comme s'il rétrécissait et sa peau se couvre d'une fine fourrure blanche. A peine a-t-il eu le temps de comprendre qu'il avait été métamorphosé en une quelconque bestiole poilue, qu'une force invisible le fait tressauter de haut en bas. La nausée l'envahit._

_« Professeur Maugrey, que faites-vous ? s'écrit la voix indignée de la vieille McGonagall._

_\- J'enseigne, lui répond un Fol Œil extatique tandis que Potter éclate de rire._

_\- Ne me dites pas que c'est un élève ?_

_\- Techniquement, c'est un furet. »_

_Pathétique. _

oOo

« Salut, Malefoy. »

A l'instant où il reconnaît Potter, Drago referme lui referme la porte à la figure. Il s'adosse à cette dernière, au cas où l'autre ne tente de forcer l'entrée. Qu'il aille au diable ! Ou s'il reste, qu'il croupisse sous la pluie, ça lui est égal. Il est hors de question qu'il mette à nouveau un seul pied dans sa maison. _Foutu Harry Potter. Incapable de reste à sa place._

La porte vibre contre son dos tandis que Potter reprend son martellement incessant. Cette fois-ci, il a décidé d'y mettre de la voix.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Malefoy ! Il faut que je te parle. »

Toujours à lui donner des ordres, à vouloir lui dire quoi faire. Il déteste ça. Il sent monter en lui la colère. Au moins, l'espace d'un instant, elle chasse la peur.

« Fous-moi la paix, Potter ! Rien de ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse.

\- Je crois bien que si ! crie l'autre à travers la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en avoir assez dit la dernière fois ? »

_Tu étais un adolescent qui est devenu un Mangemort ! Qui s'est rangé du côté de Voldemort ! Qui a ensorcelé et empoisonné des gens ! Tu as même tenté de tuer Dumbledore…_

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais t'écouter ?

\- Parce que tu avais raison. »

Drago se retourne vers la porte. Il fixe sa surface de bois un temps, abasourdi. Il n'a pas rêvé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces trois mots dans la bouche de Potter. _Tu avais raison._

Il secoue la tête, pour regrouper ses pensées. C'est peut-être un piège. Potter lui dit ce qu'il veut entendre pour qu'il ouvre la porte et alors, deux Aurors bâtis comme des gorilles lui tombent dessus. Ensuite, retour à la case Azkaban. Il ne peut pas courir ce risque. Il ne survivra pas à un deuxième séjour en prison.

« Malefoy ? »

La voix derrière la porte se fait implorante. Elle couvre à peine l'orage qui gronde de plus en plus fort. Il pose la main sur la poignée, la retire. Il ne parvient pas à peser le pour et le contre efficacement. Cela nécessiterait un raisonnement logique, or son raisonnement à lui est guidé par la peur. La peur des murs froids d'Azkaban. La peur de la solitude d'une cellule de prison. La peur de la mélancolie, de l'envie d'en finir.

« S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy. Je suis blessé. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne… »

Il sent le désespoir dans la voix de Potter et, pour une raison qu'il ignore, ce désespoir lui brise le cœur. Potter l'implore. Potter admet avoir besoin de lui. Potter est dehors et lui est dedans. Le pouvoir lui appartient. Il ouvre la porte.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Potter était plus petit que lui. A se tenir ainsi, grelottant dans le froid, perdu dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, il a l'air particulièrement misérable. Pour ne pas dire _pathétique. _

Drago constate alors le bras en écharpe, soutenu par un chandail – _son _chandail – noué précairement, et les traces de sang sur les manches. Le visage de Potter est sale, ses mains sont écorchées, ses chaussures sont en lambeaux. Sa mine émaciée le répulse. Il ressemble à un de ces prisonniers qui cessent de s'alimenter.

Drago s'écarte en ouvrant grand la porte. Potter entre, laissant derrière lui une traînée de boue, de brindilles et de feuilles mortes. La saleté l'irrite. Encore une irruption dans sa vie, encore une tâche sur sa toile.

« Enlève des chaussures, tu en fous partout. » lance-t-il à Potter d'un ton sec. Celui-ci s'exécute sans rien dire. C'est assez grisant de voir Potter soumis à ses mots.

Il l'emmène au salon et le fait assoir dans une chaise – il est hors de question que ses fesses boueuses se posent sur son canapé. Après un temps passé à se frotter l'arcade sourcilière et à écouter la respiration lente de Potter, il désigne son épaule d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Accident de transplange. »

Il frissonne. _Drago, je sais que nous n'avons pas rendez-vous, mais je voulais vous annoncer la nouvelle moi-même. Je suis désolé, votre mère…_

« Dès que j'ai transplané, il est apparu. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il m'a attrapé. J'ai eu de la chance, seule mon épaule a été désartibulée…

\- Oui, dit simplement Drago. Tu as eu de la chance. »

Potter avale sa salive bruyamment. Il ne dit plus rien. Ce n'est pas son genre. Potter ne brille certes pas par la vivacité et le piquant de sa répartie, mais il répond toujours. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il reste silencieux.

« Tu as vraiment un bol incroyable, Potter. Ça devrait être interdit. » poursuit Drago alors que le silence devenait inconfortable. Il se lève et va récupérer le sachet en plastique contenant le bubobulb qu'il a ramassé la veille dans la forêt. Il le braque sous le nez de Potter, qui le regarde sans comprendre.

« Récolté hier. Un bubobulb tout frais.

\- Heu…félicitations ?

\- Abrutis. Mêlé à certains ingrédients, le pus de bubobulb a des vertus cicatrisantes. » Potter a un air étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago sache ce genre de choses. Il savoure chacune de ces petites victoires. « Vire-moi tout ça pendant que je prépare la potion. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il concocte une potion qui servira à soigner Potter. La première fois, il s'était senti responsable et avait agi sous le coup de la culpabilité. Après tout, c'était _son _père qui l'avait pétrifié, non ? Malgré tout, il avait passé la durée de préparation de son elixir à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait et pourquoi il était en train d'aider Harry Potter.

Cette fois-ci, c'est encore pire. Potter est blessé parce qu'il a agi comme un imbécile. Rien n'oblige Drago à lui venir en aide. Absolument rien. A part, peut-être, l'envie d'exhiber ses talents. Potter l'a toujours traité comme un minable et maintenant, il est à sa merci, il dépend de lui. Il aime l'idée de pouvoir lui prouver qu'il l'a sous-estimé durant toutes ces années. En fait, il a rarement autant ressenti le besoin de faire ses preuves. A part auprès de son père, bien entendu.

La potion cicatrisante est d'une facilité enfantine à préparer, pour autant que l'on ait un bubobulb sous la main. Drago prend son temps, à la fois pour savourer la texture des ingrédients entre ses doigts et pour mesurer avec précision la quantité de pus qu'il extrait des pustules de la plante qui, en trop grande quantité peut avoir des effets secondaires…pustuleux. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il pourrait mal doser _accidentellement_. Ce serait une belle leçon pour Potter.

Il l'entend geindre depuis le salon et accélère la préparation. Il ne supporte plus les gémissements de douleur, depuis qu'il a passé des mois à les entendre émaner du cachot sous le manoir. Son père l'avait traité de _chiffe molle _un jour, parce qu'il avait détourner le regard tandis que Bellatrix infligeait le sortilège de Doloris à un Sang-de-Bourbe. Il pince sa langue entre ses dents, très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne un peu. _Rappelle-toi : tout ça, c'est terminé._

Il regagne le salon pour trouver Potter, torse nu, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Il n'a jamais vu des cernes aussi profonds, ni un visage aussi épuisé. Il rapproche une chaise et l'installe à côté de celle de Potter, qui a couvert son épaule de sa main.

« Très bien, dit Drago en s'asseyant. Voyons voir les dégâts. »

D'un geste doux, il dégage la main qui cache la blessure. L'épaule est déformée par un gigantesque hématome bleuâtre. Une longue plaie enflée la parcourt, depuis l'extrémité de la clavicule jusqu'au milieu du bras. Le sang coagulé a séché tout autour. Le tout commence à dégager une odeur inquiétante.

« Au moins, l'épaule est toujours en place, soupire Drago.

\- Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de l'y remettre, crois-moi… »

Drago regarde le visage de Potter, son expression tranquille. Quelque chose dans la manière dont il évoque son épaule démise semble indiquer qu'il a l'habitude de la douleur. Drago, lui, n'a que peu été exposé à la douleur physique. Il est plus familier avec un autre type de souffrance. Il ne peut s'empêcher de respecter le détachement avec lequel Potter accueille la peine.

A l'aide d'une pipette, il laisse les gouttes de la potion s'infiltrer dans la plaie. Un filet de fumée s'élève de la chair meurtrie. La rencontre entre la mixture et la peau génère un son ignoble, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au bruit que fait un œuf au plat dans la poêle. Potter se cramponne aux accoudoirs de sa chaise. Drago ne détourne pas les yeux. Si lui-même a rarement été exposé à ce genre d'affliction, il l'a vu infligée à d'autres un nombre incalculable. Il a bien fallu qu'il apprenne à encaisser, à regarder la douleur droit dans les yeux, pour ne pas devenir fou.

« Il y aura une cicatrice, affirme Drago tandis que la plaie termine de se refermer.

\- Ça m'est égal. » répond Potter en contemplant son bras.

Drago l'observe tandis qu'il se rhabille. Il avait déjà remarqué, la dernière fois, la maigreur extrême de son corps. Alors qu'il se torsionne pour enfiler ses vêtements, elle le met mal à l'aise. Les os saillants, le ventre creux sous les côtes, la finesse anormale de la taille lui rappellent les prisonniers du cachot.

Dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy, Voldemort souhaitait qu'on enferme certains _dissidents_. Ils étaient torturés un temps par Bellatrix, qui finissait par les oublier là. Personne ne pensait à les nourrir. Au fond de leur oubliette, ils finissaient par dépérir. Drago détestait devoir descendre au cachot. Il détestait les voir. Il détournait les yeux, mais certains l'appelaient à l'aide. Un jour, l'un d'eux avait passé sa main cadavérique entre les barreaux de sa cellule et l'avait attrapé par la manche. Il avait crié. L'air implorant de l'homme l'avait ému aux larmes, mais il n'avait rien fait. Ni son père, ni sa tante, n'aurait toléré qu'il nourrisse le prisonnier. Il s'était enfui.

Un corps comme celui de Potter, c'est un corps qui oublie de vivre, un corps qui crie au secours. Drago le sait, son propre corps avait réagi pareil, à Azkaban. Mais comment Harry Potter, avec sa petite vie parfaite, ses amis, ses admirateurs, son auréole de gloire, pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Drago ne parvient pas à connecter ces informations entre elles, elles sont trop contradictoires. Il lui faudrait admettre que, entre ce qu'il connaît de l'autre et ce qu'est réellement son existence, il y a peut-être un gouffre béant. Et ça, il en est incapable.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, finit-il par dire.

\- Il n'est pas seul.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton père, il n'est pas seul. Quand j'ai transplané, Lucius m'a retrouvé. Il était accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Un Mangemort ?

\- J'en doute, la plupart des Mangemorts sont toujours à Azkaban ou bien ils sont étroitement surveillés par le Ministère.

\- Alors, qui ? demande Drago tout en essayant de ne pas laisser son trouble transparaître.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. » soupire Potter.

Il se penche en avant et plante son regard dans celui de Drago. Sa franchise est déstabilisante. Potter a toujours été du genre à dire ce qu'il pense, sans détour, ce dont Drago est incapable. Comme ce doit être agréable de ne pas se refreiner, tant on est convaincu d'être du bon côté, en toute circonstance.

« Je pensais que Lucius n'avait pas pu me marquer, parce que je l'aurais forcément remarqué. Mais maintenant que j'ai la certitude qu'il a des complices, ça change la donne. Quelqu'un d'autre a dû le faire à sa place.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'as aucune idée de qui a pu te lancer le sortilège de traçage ?

\- Absolument aucune.

\- Ce qui signifie qui si tu tentes de reprendre contact avec tes petits copains les Aurors…

\- L'un d'eux peut être le complice de ton père, oui. » conclut Potter.

Aux yeux de beaucoup, cela passerait pour de la paranoïa. Mais pas aux yeux de Drago. C'est le bénéfice d'être un trouillard : au nom de sa sécurité, on a tendance à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Le jour où il avait cessé d'avoir foi en ses parents était le jour où il avait perdu sa capacité à accorder sa confiance.

« J'ai une certitude, en revanche, reprend Harry. C'est que ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé le sortilège de traçage. Parce que j'étais déjà marqué lorsque je t'ai retrouvé.

\- L'ironie du sort, ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner Drago.

\- Ça ne me réjouit pas spécialement, mais tu es en effet le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance pour le moment.

\- Quelle bonne blague ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette conviction inébranlable en mon innocence ?

\- J'ai… » Harry s'interrompt, hésitant. Il n'arrive plus à regarder Drago dans les yeux. Un instant, il lui semble même qu'il rougit un peu. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, Malefoy.

\- Je me suis occupé de ta blessure, ça ne te suffit pas ? A la rigueur, tu peux crécher ici cette nuit, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, je suis d'accord. Mais il faut que j'alerte Ron de ce qui se passe.

\- Weasley ? Sérieusement, Potter ? Tu viens cogner à ma porte pour que je t'aide à aller chercher Weasley ? »

Avec le temps, il avait développé un certain respect pour Potter. Il ne le lui avouera jamais, mais à une époque, il était sa seule issue. Lorsque tout son monde s'était écroulé, il s'était mis à croire, lui aussi, que seul Potter pourrait débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres éliminé, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Sauf que, après la victoire de Potter, les malheurs avaient continué de pleuvoir. Potter lui-même avait témoigné contre lui.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour Ronald Weasley. Insupportable rouquin, qui suivait Potter comme un toutou bien dressé. Comment pouvait-on être issu d'une famille de Sang-Purs et être aussi minable ? Même si aujourd'hui il sait que ses préjugés à son encontre étaient le fruit de l'idéologie paternelle, il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à le mépriser. Peut-être parce que Weasley lui-même n'exprimait que dédain à son encontre ?

« J'ai une confiance absolue en Ron et il pourra nous aider, étant donné son poste actuel.

\- Son quoi ?

\- Sa position au Ministère. Il est adjoint au chef des Aurors.

\- Ok, maintenant c'est sûr : je rêve. »

Il sent Potter bouillonner de rage. Il se prépare à une explosion de fureur, semblable à celle dont il a déjà été témoin quelques jours. Mais Potter se ressaisit. Il ferme un instant les yeux et rajuste les lunettes sont son nez. _Dommage_. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Drago aime le provoquer. Il aime le voir sortir de ses gongs et perdre le contrôle, tandis qu'il porte coup sur coup, avec maîtrise.

« Rêve ou pas, tu as aussi besoin de l'aide de Ron, Malefoy.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répond-il en canalisant tout ce qu'il possède de mépris.

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que c'est moi que ton père traque ? »

Drago se lève soudain et se dirige droit vers la cuisine, en ignorant la question de Potter. Il a deviné depuis longtemps après qui son père en a. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de récupérer son fils. Dès que Drago s'est désolidarisé de lui, il a cherché à le reprendre. Sa dernière tentative a coûté la vie à sa mère. Lucius ne peut pas laisser son héritier s'évaporer dans la nature. Drago est le futur du clan Malefoy et Lucius fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que ce futur est glorieux.

Il déplace de la vaisselle aléatoirement. Il prend une casserole, la pose sur un plan de travail, range une assiette dans un placard, une fourchette dans un tiroir, remet la casserole à son emplacement initial. Il ouvre son frigo et contemple ses possibilités pour nourrir Potter. Lorsqu'il referme la porte, ce dernier se tient derrière, tenant son bras meurtri. Il grimace.

« Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie. Si je le fais, il va me trouver immédiatement, et je ne suis pas en état de me défendre contre lui, surtout s'il a des alliés. Je ne peux pas transplaner directement au Ministère à Londres, pas à une telle distance. Et à moins que tu n'aies de la poudre de cheminette planquée quelque part, je ne peux pas risquer d'utiliser ce moyen de transport, parce que ça me mettrait en contact avec des sorciers qui sont peut-être de son côté. »

Il s'approche de Drago, un peu trop pour que ce dernier soit parfaitement à l'aise. Le regard de Potter est très intense. Il l'a souvent vu avec un tel regard. Il lui est pénible de le soutenir, mais il ne sera pas le premier à baisser les yeux. Son éducation n'a jamais été très tolérante envers les signes de faiblesse.

« Une seule solution s'offre à moi, poursuit Potter. Les moyens de transport moldu.

\- Aucun problème, je te dépose à la gare la plus proche et on n'en parle plus.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fuir, Malefoy ? Tu n'en as pas assez de te terrer dans un coin au lieu d'agir ? Tu sais qu'il manigance quelque chose, mais tu vas le laisser faire ? Alors que tu pourrais m'aider à l'attraper ?

\- Fuir ou servir d'appât, c'est ça, mes options ?

\- Oui. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, fais le bon choix.

\- C'est drôle, comme tu continues de penser que j'ai eu le choix. »

L'expression de Potter devient confuse. Bien sûr, son petit cerveau formaté en noir et blanc ne peut pas comprendre. Le bien d'un côté, le mal de l'autre. Pas de zone grise. Comment Potter pourrait-il imaginer ce que ça fait, d'avoir été élevé comme il l'a été ? De devoir repartir de zéro, de devoir reconstruire tout son système de valeur ? _Heureux, les simples d'esprit_, disait souvent sa mère.

Il tend à l'autre un bol recouvert d'un film plastique. Potter le prend et lève vers Drago un regard interrogateur.

« Un reste de pâtes. Je suis sérieux, Potter : il faut que tu manges. On dirait une saloperie de Sombral. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago sort de la pièce et monte les escaliers. C'est le milieu de la nuit et il a sommeil. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Il sait qu'il faudra prendre une décision, tôt ou tard.

« Malefoy ! » Harry déboule en bas de l'escalier, le bol de pâtes toujours dans ses mains. « Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu comptes faire. Il faut que tu choisisses.

\- Pas maintenant, Potter.

\- Il t'a vu au restaurant. Il cherche forcément les environs. Si tu restes trop longtemps ici, tu sais qu'il finira par te trouver.

\- Pas maintenant, Potter ! Maintenant, je vais dormir. Ma décision attendra bien le matin. »

Il reprend l'ascension des marches d'un pas traînant. Il est las, très las. Il pourrait s'écrouler et s'endormir ici, dans l'escalier.

« Malefoy ? » Il se retourne. Potter n'a pas bougé. Quelques secondes se passent, sans qu'aucun ne parle.

« Merci pour les pâtes. »

oOo

Il est réveillé par le chant d'un oiseau qui semble avoir décidé que le meilleur endroit pour exercer ses cordes vocales, c'est le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce que le son ne soit plus qu'une mélodie étouffée. Mais les piaillements se font plus forts, comme si l'oiseau insistait pour être entendu. Drago se lève et cogne contre la vitre. L'oiseau se retourne mais ne s'envole pas.

« Ça va, on a compris : tu n'es que chanson et joie de vivre. Maintenant, dégage. » ordonne-t-il au volatile en frappant le carreau jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'exécute. Il regagne la chaleur de sa couette, maudissant l'animal qui a gâché son sommeil. Il prend alors seulement conscience que, pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, il n'a pas été réveillé par un cauchemar.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirme que la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Il est affamé, mais descendre dans la cuisine, ce serait risquer de croiser Potter, et il n'a toujours pas pris sa décision. Il contemple la chambre autour de lui. Ce serait de la folie de quitter tout ça. Quelles chances son père a-t-il vraiment de le retrouver ? Potter essaye peut-être de le manipuler, en brandissant le spectre de Lucius pour l'effrayer. Même si, il doit bien l'avouer, ce n'est pas le style de Potter de manipuler les autres. Du moins, pas qu'il le sache. Il est trop simpliste et tête brûlée pour ça. L'art de la manipulation requiert de la subtilité. Or, s'il est bien adjectif qui ne saurait décrire Potter, c'est bien subtil.

L'appel du petit-déjeuner finit par avoir raison de sa réticence. Il enfile un vieux sweat-shirt informe, avant de se raviser et d'opter pour un pull plus élégant. Il descend les escaliers et, alors qu'il pourrait se rendre directement dans la cuisine où l'attendent toasts et confiture, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un détour par le salon.

Le bol de pâtes trône sur la table basse, vide. Aux pieds du canapé, en boule, Drago reconnaît les vêtements qu'il avait prêtés à Potter. Ce dernier a préféré remettre ses propres affaires, que Drago avait laissées sécher là. Il contient un grognement mécontent. Il n'apprécie guère l'irrespect avec lequel l'autre traite ses possessions. Mais sa colère retombe, lorsqu'il découvre Potter, en chien de fusil dans le canapé, qui dort profondément.

Il n'a pas réussi à remettre correctement son col roulé, laissant son épaule blessée nue et exposée au froid. La cicatrice semble saine à présent, mais l'hématome n'a pas dégrossi. Potter a retiré ses lunettes, déposées sur l'accoudoir, et il a la bouche légèrement ouverte. Dans le silence du matin, Drago peut entendre sa respiration régulière. Il y a quelque chose de très vulnérable dans ce tableau.

Il sort d'un tiroir une couverture en laine et la jette sur Potter, qui ne réagit pas. Il récupère le bol et le linge sale, les emportant avec lui dans la cuisine. Il lave le bol, fait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé, met deux tranches de pain à toaster. Mécaniquement, il dresse la table pour un, s'installe et mange son petit-déjeuner, songeur. Il pense à la dernière fois qu'il a vu Potter si vulnérable. C'était au manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix le tenait à genoux. Malgré son visage tuméfié, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Même en cet instant, il y avait un air de défit dans les yeux de Potter.

_« Je ne suis pas sûr._

_\- Regarde de plus près, Drago. Si nous sommes ceux qui livrons Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardonné. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »_

« Menteur.

\- A qui tu parles ? »

Il sursaute et découvre Potter, sur le seuil de la porte, pieds nues et ébouriffé. Drago ne trouve ni mensonge, ni remarque assez cinglante à lui répondre.

« A personne, dit-il enfin.

\- Ça sent bon. » Il se demande si Potter essaye de changer de sujet parce qu'il a senti son malaise.

« Ce sont juste des toasts. Calme ta joie, Potter. »

L'autre s'avance d'un pas endormi et s'assoit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Drago tourne la tête pour faire mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Cette présence à ses côtés le dérange. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie durant le petit-déjeuner. La nonchalance de Potter l'agace et, en même temps, sa somnolence apparente a quelque chose de comique. Il a envie de sourire, mais se retient.

« Je peux ? demande Potter en désignant le toast restant dans l'assiette de Drago.

\- Non. Si tu as faim, fais-toi griller ton propre pain. »

Potter regarde autour de lui, confus. Il n'a bien sûr aucune idée d'où se trouve le pain, mais il semble avoir repéré le toaster. Drago soupire, exaspéré à l'idée de devoir encore nourrir son ancien rival. Tout le monde disait toujours que Potter avait eu la vie dure, mais en cet instant on aurait dit un enfant gâté incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. En voyant son bras en écharpe, il se sent un peu honteux de son jugement hâtif. L'esprit de Potter est sans doute embué par le sommeil, la douleur physique et même les effets secondaires du bubobulb.

Drago se lève, sans oublier de témoigner sonorement son exaspération – juste pour le principe – et va faire griller deux tranches de pain, qu'il tend à Potter déposées dans une assiette. L'autre s'empresse de les tartiner de beurre. Drago se demande comment il peut être si maigre avec cet appétit de troll des montagnes. Potter est vite interrompu dans son entreprise : étaler du beurre sur une tranche de pain avec une seule main est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir, en plus, que je te beurre la tartine ?

\- Non, non, répond Potter. Je vais y arriver, avec un peu de temps et de patience… »

Le pain se déchire sous le couteau. La tartine glisse dangereusement d'un bord à l'autre de l'assiette. Drago contemple avec horreur ce massacre culinaire. Il essaye de ne pas intervenir. La voix de son père résonne dans sa tête : _Non, Drago, pas ainsi. Ça suffit, donne-moi ça, je le ferai pour toi, puisque tu en es visiblement incapable. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le bien. La médiocrité n'est pas une option, Drago. _

Finalement, il n'en peut plus et tente de retirer le couteau à beurre de la main de Potter.

« Laisse-moi faire, tu es en train de massacrer ce pauvre toast innocent !

\- Non ! rugit Harry qui s'accroche au couteau comme un noyer à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Donne-moi ça.

\- NON ! »

Finalement, Drago parvient à arracher le couteau de la main tremblante de l'autre. Potter fulmine. Alors que Drago essaye de s'emparer d'une des tartines pour la beurrer, Potter l'attrape brusquement et mord dedans à pleines dents, beurre ou pas beurre. A-t-on jamais vu personnage si borné ?

Drago laisse Potter mâchouiller son pain grillé – et certainement très sec. Cette victoire doit avoir piètre goût, mais Potter se rue sur la seconde tartine comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Comment va ton épaule ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Ça va. Comment va ta prise de décision ? »

L'interlude tartine a été distrayante, maintenant Potter veut sa réponse. Mais Drago est toujours incertain. Il a grandi avec une seule route toute tracée devant lui. L'indécision est plus rassurante pour lui que la possibilité du choix. Quant à parler de l'obligation du choix…

Il aimerait pouvoir se rouler en boule sous sa couette et attendre jusqu'à ce que tout ça disparaisse : les Aurors, Potter, son père, son passé. Il aimerait rester terré dans sa cachette jusqu'à ce que, un matin, il se lève pour retrouver son petit train-train quotidien, où il est libre et où, en même temps, aucune décision drastique n'est exigée de lui.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne retournes pas à Azkaban ? »

La voix et le regard de Potter sont francs. Trop francs. C'est comme s'il savait ce que la prison avait fait de lui. C'est comme s'il le perçait à jour. C'est presque insoutenable et pourtant, il ne parvient pas à détourner les yeux. Il se perd dans l'intensité de ce vert. Pendant un instant, il se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, pouvait se mettre à sa place, ce ne serait pas si mal – même si ce quelqu'un était Harry Potter. Et puis il se souvient que Potter est incapable de se mettre à sa place.

_« Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, fais le bon choix. _

_\- C'est drôle, comme tu continues de penser que j'ai eu le choix. »_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça, Potter ?

\- Parce que tu es innocent. Je suis peut-être un piètre Auror, mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui envoient des innocents à Azkaban. »

Il sent ses joues devenir chaudes. Il boit une gorgée de thé pour hydrater sa gorge sèche. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'idée que Potter croit en son innocence l'intimide. Il devrait se sentir victorieux, mais il se sent tout petit. A part sa mère, rares sont ceux qui lui ont accordé leur confiance. Potter, en particulier, n'a aucune raison de le faire. Pas après les années que Drago a passé à le harceler, à l'humilier, à essayer de le rabaisser et à faire du mal à ses amis.

Drago se lève et regroupe la vaisselle sale en une pile qu'il transporte jusqu'à l'évier. Il entreprend de la laver. Potter reste assis, silencieux. Une fois la vaisselle lavée, Drago se poste devant la fenêtre et prend le temps d'admirer la forêt au-dehors. Elle n'est jamais aussi belle que les lendemains d'orage, lorsqu'elle est encore humide et calme, et que le soleil l'éclaire à travers les nuages. Il espère qu'il pourra la revoir ainsi, un jour.

« Laisse-moi le temps de préparer mes affaires. »

oOo

La totalité de ses bagages tient dans un sac de taille respectable. Avoir été Henry lui a appris à vivre frugalement. Drago Malefoy aurait été incapable de se déplacer avec moins de deux ou trois malles. Mais il se dit que, quitte à être possiblement poursuivi par son père, autant voyager léger. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un détour par le garage pour y prendre deux objets à la fois inutiles et essentiels. Evidemment, ils ne rentrent pas dans son sac et il est obligé de les porter à la main.

Lorsqu'il revient à la Vauxhall, dont le coffre est ouvert, Potter l'attend à côté. Il a une mine plus alerte que tout à l'heure, malgré ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés. Il semble reprendre des couleurs. Il regarde avec circonspection les affaires que Drago met dans le coffre de la voiture.

« _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, vraiment ? dit-il en saisissant le livre qui ne rentre pas dans le sac de voyage.

\- Et s'il te faut une énième potion, Potter ? Puisque, apparemment, tu ne peux pas faire cent mètres sans te blesser ou te faire ensorceler.

\- C'est un manuel scolaire !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai annoté. Il y a tout ce qu'il me faut à l'intérieur. »

Incrédule, Potter ouvre le livre et le feuillete. Drago a passé sa scolarité à ajouter des informations, à préciser des données approximatives, à compléter des chapitres, avec son perfectionnisme usuel. Potter relève les yeux vers lui. Ses lunettes, qui ont glissé sur son nez, sont un peu basses. Ça lui donne des airs de professeur qui découvre soudain que le cancre de la classe est en fait un génie.

« Très bien, dit-il en s'adressant au livre. Ma vie est entre tes mains, _Mille herbes et champignons magiques._ »

Il repose le livre dans le coffre. Il semble remarquer le deuxième objet que Drago a rapporté du garage et que ne pouvait contenir le sac. C'est un carnet de dessin, que Drago utilise pour ses croquis et ses esquisses. Potter ne fait aucune remarque à son sujet.

Une fois le coffre refermé, Potter va s'installer du côté passager, tandis que Drago prend place derrière le volant. Il hésite à aider l'autre, tandis qu'il lutte pour fermer la portière et mettre sa ceinture, avec son épaule immobilisée. Mais, se rappelant de l'épisode du couteau à beurre, il préfère ne pas intervenir. Malgré les grimaces qui trahissent sa douleur, Potter persévère et se trouve enfin prêt. Drago commence alors les vérifications et les réglages habituels.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies ton permis moldu, s'exclame Harry tandis que Drago ajuste le rétroviseur.

\- Je suis plein de surprises, Potter.

\- Ça… » Drago ne parvient pas à déterminer s'il est ironique ou sincère.

Il démarre enfin la voiture. D'habitude, il est très à l'aise au volant, mais il se sent nerveux d'avoir un passager. _Ce_ passager en particulier. Un bref coup d'œil à Harry lui révèle que ce dernier non plus, n'est pas totalement rassuré.

_« La trouille, Potter ?_

_\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir. »_

De la pointe de son pied, il frôle délicatement l'accélérateur. Le moteur ronronne comme un chat bien nourri. La Vauxhall se met à avancer doucement, sans la moindre secousse. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur, dans lequel il peut voir la maison devenir de plus en plus petite.

Un regard, et elle n'est plus qu'une maquette d'architecte.

Un regard, et elle n'est plus qu'une maison de poupée.

Un regard, elle n'est pas plus grande qu'une boîte d'allumette.

Un regard, elle a la taille d'un vif d'or.

Un autre regard, elle n'est qu'un point à l'horizon.

Un dernier regard, et elle a disparu.


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

oOo

_Elle tourne la clé dans la serrure. Au tremblement de sa main, il devine sa nervosité. Pourtant, elle fait de son mieux pour la dissimuler. Comme toujours, elle est très élégante dans sa robe noire qu'on croirait sortie d'un autre temps. Son port de tête royal n'a rien perdu de sa superbe, malgré les épreuves et les infortunes. Il aimerait redevenir un petit garçon et s'enfouir dans ses bras, pour qu'elle lui dise que tout ira bien._

_La porte s'ouvre sur un intérieur dépouillé. C'est une maison somme toute parfaitement normale, mais elle lui semble minuscule, minable. En un coup d'œil, il sait qu'il va s'y sentir à l'étroit. Quand on a grandi dans un manoir comme celui des Malefoy, on se sent vite à l'étroit._

_« Et voilà, Drago. Notre nouvelle maison. »_

_Non, ce n'est pas _sa _maison. Il n'a plus de maison. Cette vulgaire bicoque est un symbole. Le symbole de leur décadence, de leur chute et de la fin d'un rêve. Finies, les illusions de grandeur. Finis, les temps auréolés de gloire. Finies aussi, les heures passées terré dans les coins sombres à écouter les hurlements de douleur et les rires sadiques._

_« C'est parfait. » Il ment à sa mère avec un sourire. Elle veut tellement le croire qu'elle avale son mensonge sans hésiter. Elle sourit tristement en retour et continue de lui faire visiter les lieux._

_Au premier étage, ils pénètrent dans une pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Un lit, une table de nuit et une commode occupent tout l'espace. Il s'y sent claustrophobe. Il a du mal à respirer._

_« Voici ta chambre, Drago. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. »_

_Il n'arrive pas à lui répondre et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et prends sa main dans les siennes. Des larmes enfantines coulent le long des joues de Drago._

_« Je suis désolée, mon chéri. J'aurais aimé mieux faire. »_

_Elle lui caresse la main à présent, tendrement. Il songe à quel point il serait perdu sans elle. Dans cette confusion, elle est le seul repère qu'il lui reste. _

_« Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Drago. Ils n'ont pas attrapé ton père. Il trouvera une solution…_

_\- Non, l'interrompt-il. Père est la raison pour laquelle nous en sommes là !_

_\- Il a fait des erreurs, bien sûr, mais il a toujours voulu ce qu'il a de mieux pour nous. Pour toi._

_\- Quand allez-vous ouvrir les yeux, mère ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute._

_\- Drago, je t'en prie. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles._

_\- Pourquoi le défendez-vous ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous toujours défendu ?_

_\- Quel genre d'épouse serais-je si je ne le défendais pas ? Quel genre de mère serais-je ?_

_\- Vous ranger systématiquement de son côté ne fait pas de vous la mère de l'année…_

_\- Drago ! » Sa voix se brise. Ses yeux brillent, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleureur. Il n'a jamais vu sa mère pleurer. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir fondre en larmes, à cet instant. Il a besoin de sa force._

_« Pardon, murmure-t-il._

_\- Je t'aime tellement, mon chéri, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te nuire. Tu es tout pour moi. Je te promets, je serai toujours là pour toi. »_

« Menteuse. »

oOo

Ils roulent depuis vingt minutes à peine, lorsque Potter se met à somnoler. Il voit sa tête dodeliner au gré des virages. Ses paupières luttent pour rester ouverte, tout comme sa mâchoire qui essaye de ne pas pendre, béante. Il se frotte les yeux, change de position, regarde par la fenêtre. Mais rester assis en silence dans une voiture à voir défiler les champs de blé n'est pas l'activité la plus stimulante du monde et il finit par sombrer.

Drago se sent un peu plus à l'aise, une fois que Potter est endormi. A nouveau, il peut pleinement apprécier l'arrondi du volant sous sa paume et la façon dont les pédales cèdent sous son pied. Il garde les yeux rivés sur la route, à ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la façon qu'elle a de glisser sous la Vauxhall, presque organiquement. Bientôt, la respiration lente de Potter vient se joindre au bruit du moteur. Il ne sait pas comment décrire cette musique, ni ce qu'elle produit en lui. Etrangement, il se sent apaisé.

Il ne saurait dire à quand remonte la dernière fois où il a ressenti une telle paix intérieure. Il revoit la pelouse luxuriante des jardins du manoir, le soleil éclatant et la longue robe noire de sa mère. Il se souvient s'être penché en arrière, sur sa balançoire, pour pouvoir regarder le ciel suivre le mouvement de bascule. Il se rappelle le bruit des glaçons, tandis qu'elle sirotait un thé glacé. Il peut encore entendre sa voix l'appeler, l'invitant à la rejoindre à l'ombre du grand saule. C'était peut-être là, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle quiétude.

Un panneau indique l'entrée imminente de l'autoroute. Le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre Londres, bien entendu. Prochain virage à droite. Il enclenche son clignotant, guette le tournant. Il le voit à présent, à une centaine de mètres. Mais ses mains refusent de guider le volant. Elles se cramponnent. Rien ne bouge. La Vauxhall file, à toute allure, obstinée dans la ligne droite. Non, il ne veut pas rejoindre l'autoroute il veut que la route soit la plus longue possible, pour qu'il puisse ressentir cet apaisement aussi longtemps qu'on le lui accordera. Il veut se laisser bercer par le doux mouvement de la voiture qui chemine sur les routes de campagne, par l'incessant défilé des paysages verdoyants, par la respiration régulière à ses côtés.

Il perd le sens des directions. Au bout de deux heures, il ne sait plus s'il se dirige toujours vers le sud. Cela le laisse parfaitement indifférent. Les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les nuages font danser des ombres sur la route. Il les traque, amusé, comme un enfant qui saute de flaque en flaque. Il n'y a plus de souvenirs douloureux, seuls les meilleurs instants demeurent. Ils se rendent disponibles à sa mémoire et il y plonge avec sérénité. Les sourires de sa mère, la première fois que Rogue l'a félicité, les lumières du château sur le lac, les conversations secrètes avec Blaise, la sensation du manche de son balai entre ses mains.

Mais ce n'est pas un Nimbus 2001 sous ses doigts. Il rouvre les yeux, redresse le volant en un éclair. Il arrête la voiture sur le bord de la route et reprend son souffle, pris de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Son freinage d'urgence a secoué Potter jusqu'à le réveiller. Encore à moitié endormi, il regarde autour de lui sans comprendre. Il semble enfin se rendre compte de la situation lorsqu'il voit la sueur perler sur le front de Drago.

« Malefoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Drago ne parvient pas à répondre. Tout vient de se briser. Ses souvenirs, en mille morceaux, sont éparpillés autour de lui, impossibles à reconstruire. La sérénité qu'il éprouvait s'est envolée, pour laisser place aux battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il s'est senti trop bien, il a glissé hors du contrôle. Et à nouveau, elle est là. La peur.

« Drago ? »

La main de Potter se pose sur la sienne. Enfin, il se décide à le regarder. Potter n'a l'air ni paniqué, ni en colère, ni agacé. Il a l'air calme, confiant. Il se dégage de lui comme une aura réconfortante. Quelque chose de chaleureux et de protecteur.

« Je suis désolé, répond enfin Drago dans un murmure. J'ai dû somnoler. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je ne comprends pas…

\- Ce n'est rien. » Potter retire sa main et observe les alentours. « Je me suis endormi, moi aussi. Et puis, je ne peux même pas te relayer. »

Il adresse un sourire à Drago. Un sourire qui semble à la fois hésitant et honteux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Le jour commence à décliner.

\- Il est bientôt dix-sept heures. » répond Drago en jetant le premier coup d'œil à sa montre depuis leur départ. Il conduit depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« On est parti un peu tard, je n'espérais pas arriver à Londres avant demain de toute façon. Que dirais-tu qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit ? »

La candeur avec laquelle Potter émet sa proposition le laisse cois. A-t-il à ce point l'habitude de ne pas se sentir jugé qu'il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Est-il à ce point habitué à ne recevoir que l'approbation d'autrui ? Comme cela doit être confortable, de pouvoir tout dire, sans filtre, sans restriction, sans crainte.

« Je suppose qu'un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal…

\- Alors avançons et voyons où la route nous mène ? »

Il relance la Vauxhall, plus doucement qu'avant. Cette fois, il empêche son esprit de vagabonder. Il ne pense qu'à conduire et à avancer. Potter ne dort plus et il semble enclin à faire la conversation. Certainement afin de s'assurer que Drago ne s'endorme pas à nouveau.

« Une question me taraude…dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encourage Drago.

\- L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu m'imaginais marié à Ginny, avec une ribambelle d'enfants. Comment savais-tu que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

_« Franchement, j'imaginais les choses autrement aussi. Par exemple, je te voyais marié à la frangine de Weasley, entouré de vos nombreux enfants, vivant ta parfaite vie de Saint Potter. Au lieu de ça…_

_\- Et moi je te voyais organisant des réunions secrètes de mages noirs dans ton manoir, rétorque Harry. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme prévues._

_\- Je suppose que non. »_

« Je suis tombé sur des articles. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, finit par avouer Drago. Tu sais, même quand on ne cherche pas à entendre parler de l'Elu, même quand on se tient à l'écart du monde magique, tu arrives toujours à faire parler de toi ! »

Un long silence s'installe. Drago repense aux journaux délaissés dans l'arrière-cour de l'auberge. Il savait qu'elle était tenue par des sorciers. Il savait ce qu'il venait chercher dans leur poubelle. Il fallait qu'il se tienne au courant. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il était encore traqué, si son père avait été retrouvé. Au lieu de ça, les éternels ragots de Rita Skeeter s'étalaient sur la première page : _Scène de ménage au pays des héros ? La très en vogue Poursuiveuse de l'équipe des _Frelons de Wimbourne _aperçue aux bras d'un des Batteurs. Comment a-t-elle brisé le cœur d'Harry Potter ? Rendez-vous page 5 pour le savoir !_

Il n'avait pas lu le reste de l'article, qui ne l'intéressait pas. Mais lorsqu'il avait revu Potter, tout miteux sous la pluie drue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y repenser. C'était donc cela, le visage de l'Elu ? Il avait imaginé un futur bien plus glorieux pour son ancien rival. C'était plus facile de le haïr ainsi : imaginer que tout lui réussissait et qu'il n'affrontait aucune épreuve, pendant que Drago les enchaînait, seul. En vérité, il était bien possible que leurs vies aient eu plus en commun qu'il ne le croyait…

Le silence de Potter dure depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant. Drago se risque à quitter la route des yeux un instant, pour le regarder. Il a le front écrasé contre la vitre et le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un homme à qui la vie a fait beaucoup de cadeaux.

« Potter ? tente Drago afin de s'assurer que l'autre ne s'endorme pas à nouveau.

\- Cette enfoirée de Rita Skeeter, maugrée-t-il, parfaitement réveillé. Toujours à vouloir étaler mon intimité dans son torchon. Ça rendait Ginny tellement furieuse, qu'on nous vole ainsi notre vie privée.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne m'a pas loupé non plus. Skeeter. Le lendemain de ma condamnation, elle a écrit que _le destin me rattrapait enfin_.

\- Je ne savais pas, confesse Potter. Je ne lis plus ses articles depuis des années. »

Le silence retombe entre eux, un peu inconfortable. Un panneau indique enfin le prochain bourg, dans quinze kilomètres. Drago pourrait les passer à conduire sans un mot, mais Potter semble décidé à ne plus vouloir se taire. Il aimerait lui dire que non, il ne va pas s'endormir à nouveau et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils ont une conversation pacifique depuis leurs retrouvailles et, étonnement, Drago ne la trouve pas si désagréable.

« Tu sais qu'elle m'avait interviewé, durant le Tournoi des Trois champions, en quatrième année ?

\- Rita Skeeter ?

\- Oui. Elle utilise une plume à papotes qu'elle a ensorcelée, je pense. Elle passe son temps à exagérer les faits.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre à répéter dans son article que j'avais douze ans alors que j'en avais quatorze. Déjà à l'époque, ça me rendait fou ! Et après Hermione s'étonnait que je ne fasse pas plus confiance aux adultes. »

Oui, il en est certain à présent : Potter et lui ont partagé des souffrances étrangement similaires.

oOo

La nuit est complètement tombée lorsqu'ils atteignent la petite ville de Crawfordjohn. Les rues désertes sont éclairées par des lampadaires dont la tête est perdue dans la brume. Malgré le climat maussade, quelques habitants se risquent dehors, surtout aux alentours du pub local, d'où s'échappent les rumeurs d'un groupe assez conséquent.

Malefoy gare la Vauxhall quelques rues plus loin. Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'agilité avec laquelle il manœuvre la voiture, qui glisse dans sa place comme s'il la contrôlait à l'aide d'une baguette magique et non d'un volant. Il ne se souvient pas à quand remonte sa dernière sieste, mais celle qu'il a fait cet après-midi, dans le siège passager, a été d'une quiétude déconcertante. Il ne s'était même pas senti sombrer et avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve et surtout, sans cauchemar. Il ne s'explique pas par quel miracle, mais il a, de fait, bien dormi. Ce qui n'empêche pas sa vieille compagne la fatigue de pointer le bout de son nez, bien entendu.

Lorsque Malefoy coupe le moteur, il reste un instant les mains sur le volant, le regard dans le vide. _Il fait beaucoup ça : fixer le vide, _ne peut s'empêcher de noter Harry mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais pris Malefoy pour un contemplatif, mais visiblement, il se passe bien des choses dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de savoir quoi. Il scrute son visage, comme si une expression, une ride, un quelconque mouvement, allait lui révéler le contenu des pensées de Malefoy.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Potter. C'est flippant. »

Harry détourne la tête en rougissant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Malefoy se savait épié. Il ne cherche pas à le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de percer ce mystère. Suite à son incident de transplanage, il a eu tout le temps du monde pour méditer sur ses erreurs. La plus évidente d'entre elles, c'était bien sûr sa méfiance envers Malefoy, qui avait tenté de le mettre en garde. Il s'était senti idiot, s'en était voulu, s'était reproché tous les maux du monde, puis il avait eu une sorte d'épiphanie.

Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il refusait de croire un traite mot de ce que racontait l'autre, il avait soudain compris qu'il devait lui accorder sa confiance. Ça n'avait pas été une conclusion facile à atteindre Harry avait du mal à faire confiance. Le jour où il s'était rendu compte de la manière dont Dumbledore l'avait manipulé était aussi le jour où il avait cessé d'avoir foi en autrui – à l'exception de ses amis proches, bien entendu.

Alors qu'il tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête, tandis qu'il traversait des champs déserts dans le froid de l'automne, seule cette conclusion lui apparaissait clairement. Il pouvait – ou plutôt il devait – faire confiance à Drago Malefoy. Et même s'il lui était pénible de l'admettre, il avait besoin de lui. Il était donc retourné à la maison dans la forêt et avait commencé à voir les choses sous une tout autre perspective. Une perspective qui n'impliquait plus de colère, plus d'angoisse, plus de méfiance. Une chose incroyable s'était alors produite : il avait vu que Malefoy avait changé.

Encore maintenant, assis dans la Vauxhall immobile, il se demande si ce n'est pas la douleur qui le fait délirer. Pourtant, il s'agit bien de la même personne. Drago Malefoy, son harceleur, sa némésis. Le garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix, qui s'était sciemment acharné de lui rendre la vie misérable. Une des personnes qu'il a le plus haïes au monde. Quelqu'un dont il a souhaité qu'il se fasse humilier, qu'il a voulu voir souffrir, qu'il a voulu blesser. Qu'il a blessé. Il est là à présent, assis à côté de lui, au milieu de nulle part, à contempler les étoiles à travers le pare-brise immaculée de sa voiture.

« Il me semble qu'ils ont des chambres au pub. » dit finalement Malefoy. C'est bien sa voix, mais elle n'est pas mesquine ou agressive. Au contraire, son timbre est doux et un peu fragile, comme le son mourant d'une clarinette.

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu es déjà venu ?

\- Non, j'ai vu le panneau _Chambres disponibles._

\- D'accord. Alors, allons-y. » dit Harry en ouvrant la portière.

Une vague de froid s'engouffre dans la voiture. Malefoy va ouvrir le coffre et, quand Harry s'apprête à saisir le sac, il l'en empêche. Il refuse de lui laisser porter quoique ce soit tant que son épaule n'ira pas mieux. Ça doit être son instinct d'Auror, mais Harry tente de décrypter chacun de ses faits et gestes à la manière d'un enquêteur, cherchant à mettre à nu le nouveau Drago Malefoy.

L'auberge est bondée lorsqu'ils y entrent, comme si tout le village s'y était donné rendez-vous. La chaleur est pesante et l'odeur de bière, entêtante. Malefoy se fraye un chemin jusqu'à une grande femme brune derrière le bar. Elle les salue d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Messieurs ? demande-t-elle en criant à moitié pour couvrir les voix des clients qui bavardent jovialement.

\- Vous auriez deux chambres de disponibles pour cette nuit ? l'interroge Malefoy en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir.

\- Bien sûr ! Allez voir Nicol, au premier étage. Il s'occupera de vous. »

Elle leur désigne un escalier dans le fond de la salle et à nouveau, Malefoy se faufile entre les tables, Harry sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils parviennent au premier étage, l'atmosphère devient beaucoup plus respirable. On entend encore les éclats de voix et les rires émanant du pub, mais ils se font moins oppressants, maintenant qu'ils sont lointains. Harry a toujours eu horreur des foules. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'y serait habitué, avec le temps, mais la cohue de ce genre d'attroupement ne lui rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs.

Le sol du premier étage est couvert d'une moquette hideuse, d'une couleur indescriptible, quelque part entre le bleu et le vert. Une forte odeur de poussière s'en dégage, les chambres ne devant pas souvent être occupées dans ce patelin. Un petit comptoir sur lequel trône une modique lampe de chevet les accueille. Malefoy semble hésiter en voyant la sonnette dorée. _Allons, _pense Harry, _tu as pourtant l'habitude de héler tes domestiques, Malefoy. _Il songe à Dobby, dans sa taie d'oreiller informe, tremblant entre les jambes de Lucius.

Finalement, Malefoy sonne, une fois, et attend. A grands renforts de parquet qui grince, un homme énorme émerge enfin de derrière une porte. Il porte une chemise à larges rayures bleu ciel et à manches courtes, en dépit de laquelle il transpire abondement. Il salue ses nouveaux clients d'un grognement qui donne tort aux rumeurs sur l'hospitalité écossaise.

« Deux chambres, s'il-vous-plaît, demande poliment Malefoy.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? répond Nicol sans aucun effort pour lui rendre sa politesse.

\- Juste pour cette nuit.

\- Ça vous fera quatre-vingt euros. Le petit-déjeuner est inclus, servi au pub entre sept heures et neuf heures. »

De la poche arrière de son pantalon, Malefoy sort un portefeuille et tend quelques billets à l'aubergiste mal-aimable. Harry se rend alors compte que tout son argent est resté dans son sac de voyage qui a été égaré lors de son transplanage. Il ne lui reste qu'un peu d'argent moldu, qu'il avait heureusement mis dans sa poche le soir de son dîner au _Corner_.

« Malefoy, murmure-t-il en se rapprochant du concerné.

\- Quoi ? lance l'autre dans un souffle, pendant que Nicol recompte méticuleusement les billets.

\- Comment vais-je faire ? Je n'ai pratiquement pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Je m'en occupe. Tu me rembourseras. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Maintenant, il va devoir de l'argent à Drago Malefoy. Il a déjà eu le sentiment de lui être redevable, le jour où Malefoy avait menti à Bellatrix Lestrange en prétendant ne pas le reconnaître. Mais il avait payé sa dette, le jour où il l'avait sauvé des flammes, dans la Salle sur Demande.

_Malefoy n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, perché sur une tour de meubles branlants. Harry tend un bras vers lui. Malefoy lève le sien vers le plafond. Un instant plus tard, ses doigts se vissent autour de l'avant-bras de Malefoy, qui se cramponne au sien, de toutes ses forces. Leurs bras restent ainsi noués l'un dans l'autre, au milieu des flammes._

_La chaleur est insoutenable, malgré l'air qui souffle sur son visage tandis que son balai fuse à travers les colonnes de feu. Autour de sa taille, il sent les bras de Malefoy s'enrouler, tels des serpents, et le serrer très fort. Ils ne cherchent pas à le suffoquer, cependant. Ils sont tremblants de peur. Un souffle rapide caresse sa nuque, un souffle paniqué. Il pourrait se retourner pour le rassurer, mais il ne le fait pas. C'est de sa faute s'ils sont dans cette situation, après tout._

_Pour la première fois, Harry ne vole pas contre Malefoy, mais avec lui. En y pensant, une boule se forme dans son estomac. Ou peut-être sont-ce les mains qui étreignent son abdomen. Il ne sait pas. Il ne fait plus la différence entre les différentes émotions qui l'assaillent, tant elles sont nombreuses et contradictoires. Tout ce qui compte, c'est survivre. Survivre pour se battre un autre jour._

_La sortie est enfin devant eux. Il presse le manche de son balai, qui pique vers le sol en accélérant. Derrière lui, Malefoy étouffe un gémissement craintif. Un dernier courant d'air brulant effleure leurs visages, avant qu'Hermione ne lance le sort qui leur permet de passer à travers les flammes et qu'ils traversent la porte. Hors de contrôle, le balai va s'écraser par terre, faisant rouler ses occupants au sol. Malefoy se relève immédiatement et commence à s'enfuir. Harry lui jette un dernier regard. Le Serpentard se retourne. Leurs yeux se croisent. Harry n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il y lit._

_De la colère. De la confusion. De la reconnaissance. Mais surtout, de la peur._

Nicol ouvre une porte en bois rongée par les mites. Derrière elle, il découvre une chambre sombre, affreusement mal décorée. Le papier peint jaune est fleuri et le sol est couvert d'un horrible tapis bleu marine. Sur le lit, s'étale un édredon d'une épaisseur presque surréaliste. Bien entendu, il est lui aussi parcourut d'un motif fleuri tout comme l'abat-jour de la lampe de chevet. Cette profusion de pâquerettes, de lilas et autres roses multicolores agresserait la rétine de n'importe qui. Mais pas la sienne. Ce décor lui est familier : il lui rappelle le salon des Dursley.

Pendant que Nicol présente la chambre adjacente à la sienne à un Malefoy visiblement rendu nauséeux par l'exubérance du papier-peint, Harry va s'assoir sur le lit. La douleur lancinante dans son épaule refuse de le laisser en paix. Elle l'épuise. Il a envie de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et de laisser Morphée l'emporter loin, dans un pays sans rêve.

« J'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi hideux. »

Malefoy est dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il observe les murs comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Si les Malefoy possédaient quelque chose, c'était le sens du bon goût. Il n'avait jamais vu Drago ou ses parents mal habillés et le peu qu'il avait aperçu du manoir Malefoy semblait somptueux. Alors, forcément, ce changement ornemental le choque.

« J'ai connu pire, crois-moi, affirme Harry en souriant.

\- Non, Potter. Je refuse de te croire. Rien de pire ne peut exister.

\- Et pourtant… »

Malefoy lui rend son sourire, qui s'efface lentement. Puis, il reste planté là, à tripoter la charnière de la porte, comme un adolescent qui s'apprête à confesser un lourd secret à son ami sans oser pas se lancer. Harry supporte mal ce genre de tension et Ron lui a appris comment y mettre proprement fin.

« Je suis affamé, pas toi ? demande-t-il avec sincérité – car il a effectivement très faim.

\- Carrément. »

Il a faim comme rarement il a eu faim. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait manger sans s'arrêter, que son estomac est un tonneau des Danaïdes. Il se demande si c'est à cause de sa blessure ou de la fatigue. Ou bien, comme dirait Ron, parce que _les voyages, ça creuse._

« Tu veux descendre au pub commander quelque chose à manger ? lui propose Malefoy.

\- J'aimerais éviter ce troupeau de soulards tant qu'il se goudronne le vestibule !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tant qu'ils picolent, quoi. Les attroupements de gens saouls, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- D'accord, princesse.

\- Tu peux parler ! Je ne suis pas à deux doigts de vomir à cause d'un papier peint moche, moi. Parce que je n'ai pas grandi dans un manoir !

\- Clairement, sinon comment connaîtrais-tu des expressions comme _se goudronner le vestibule ? »_

Il n'y a rien d'agressif dans cette nouvelle joute verbale. Elle semble presque innocente, à vrai dire. On aurait presque dit Ron et Hermione se chamaillant gentiment.

« Je vais voir si je trouve une épicerie ouverte, alors, dit Malefoy redevenu sérieux.

\- Je t'accompagne ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Fatiguer ton épaule ? T'assurer que la plaie que j'ai soignée se rouvre bien comme il faut ?

\- Message reçu. Je reste là et je me repose.

\- Tu vois : quand tu veux, tu peux, Potter. »

Malefoy fait demi-tour et referme la porte derrière lui, laissant enfin Harry seul avec cet oreiller merveilleusement rembourré qui lui fait de l'œil depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il n'enlève même pas ses lunettes avant d'y enfouir la tête. Derrière ses paupières, l'obscurité tombe très vite.

_« Ton père a fait quelque chose que le professeur Rogue ne lui a jamais pardonné, dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce._

_\- Quoi donc ?_

_\- Il lui a sauvé la vie. »_

_Harry regarde le vieux directeur dans les yeux, avec un air interrogateur. A travers sa barbe argentée, Dumbledore lui sourit._

_« Il ne supportait pas d'avoir une dette envers lui. S'il t'a protégé cette année, c'était sans doute pour payer cette dette. Maintenant qu'il ne lui doit plus rien, il peut continuer le haïr en paix. »_

oOo

La seule épicerie du village est sur le point de fermer lorsque Drago y arrive. Par chance, le propriétaire est un homme plein d'empathie, qui se sent désolé pour ce touriste anglais égaré. Il rouvre la porte verrouillée de son magasin, tout en l'encourageant à faire ses achats au plus vite.

Cela lui rappelle ses temps d'errance sur les routes écossaises, lorsqu'il vivait pratiquement dans la Vauxhall. Il traversait des villes semblables à celles-ci et achetait de quoi se sustenter : des choses simples, emballées dans des sachets plastiques. Un mode d'alimentation qu'il a complètement oublié depuis sa maison dans la forêt, depuis les fourneaux du _Corner_ et sa petite cuisine avec vue sur les arbres.

Il attrape des aliments sans trop réfléchir, comme il le faisait autrefois, tâchant de faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui se demande si _Potter aime ceci _ou _Potter mange de cela. _Il se rappelle que, la veille, Potter s'est nourri de pâtes froides, alors il se contentera bien de ce qu'il rapporte. Il passe rapidement en caisse et laisse un généreux pourboire au propriétaire, tout en le remerciant à plusieurs reprises.

Il fait froid dans les rues silencieuses et obscures. A chacune de ses expirations, un petit nuage blanc s'échappe de sa bouche. L'hivers arrivera bientôt et il aura envie de se blottir sous sa couette chaude, avec pour seule compagnie ses livres et sa peinture. Il ne l'a quitté que ce matin, et pourtant il regrette déjà son refuge au milieu des bois. Que fait-il ici, dans cette ville étrangère ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette folie ? Pourquoi chemine-t-il avec une personne qui veut peut-être juste se venger de lui, quand il pourrait se terrer dans la sécurité de sa solitude ?

Puis, il se dit que Potter l'a laissé partir acheter à manger, seul. Il aurait pu prendre la Vauxhall et s'enfuir, mais Potter lui a fait confiance. Il se souvient du corps endormi sur le canapé, du visage vulnérable appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture. De la façon dont l'autre avait baissé sa garde, comme s'il l'acceptait. Alors il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, d'être sur la route et de ne plus être seul. Même pour un court instant.

Les clients de l'auberge ont le vestibule encore plus goudronné lorsqu'il y rentre. A une table, un groupe s'est mis à jouer au poker, mais aucun ne semble capable de bluffer correctement. Une autre tablée s'est lancée dans un débat quant à savoir qui de l'ours polaire ou du dragon de Komodo était le plus dangereux. Enfin, un groupe se lance dans une interprétation cacophonique d'une chanson paillarde à laquelle il ne comprend rien. Un d'entre eux lui rappelle Ewen et Edme, avec ses airs bonhommes et son teint rougeot.

Lorsqu'il cogne à la porte de la chambre de Potter, au premier étage, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il réitère, avec un peu plus de fermeté, mais le silence perdure. Il frappe une troisième fois, commençant à s'impatienter.

« Potter ? » demande-t-il en collant son oreille à la porte. Aucun bruit, rien. L'autre aurait-il pris la poudre d'escampette ? L'aurait-il abandonné à son sort ? Il commence à se sentir idiot, d'avoir pensé qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qui pourrait encore lui faire confiance, après toutes les horreurs qu'il a faites ? Qui pourrait faire confiance à _Drago Malefoy_ ?

Un grognement. Drago ouvre la porte en trombe. Durant les quelques millièmes de seconde que la porte met à s'écarter complètement, dans sa tête, les hypothèses se bousculent. Il imagine Potter à terre, sa plaie redevenue béante et laissant se déverser de grandes gerbes de sang. Il se figure son père, apparu au milieu de la chambre, debout au-dessus de Potter au sol, vulnérable. Il fantasme que Nicol est en fait un mage noir terrible et que le corps de Potter n'est déjà plus qu'un amas de chair et de boyaux.

Il manque de tomber lorsqu'il se précipite à l'intérieur, pour se rendre compte que son imagination est sans doute trop débordante et que sa peur le rend paranoïaque. Car Potter est étalé sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Il est parfaitement immobile et, si ce n'était pour ses sourcils froncés, aurait l'air de dormir du sommeil du juste. Drago s'approche pour l'observer il voit que quelque chose s'agite derrière ses paupières closes. Potter est en train de rêver – ou plutôt, comme lui indique un nouveau gémissement, de faire un cauchemar.

Ainsi, ses nuits à lui aussi sont cauchemardesques. Il se demande si elles sont peuplées des fantômes du passé, comme les siennes, si c'est à cause d'eux que Potter a en permanence l'air épuisé, en bout de course. Il est éreintant de fuir ses souvenirs.

Il hésite un temps, puis décide qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dormir. Lui et ses sacs de course prennent donc le chemin de sa propre chambre, lorsqu'un des sachets en plastiques rencontre accidentellement le bord du lit. En résulte un choc, un bruit sec et froissé. A l'intérieur du sac, deux contenants en verre se percutent, ajoutant un tintement aigu à la cacophonie générale. Aussitôt, Potter se redresse dans le lit, hagard, avant d'aussitôt grimacer en se tenant l'épaule.

« Malefoy ? dit-il comme s'il était surpris de le voir.

\- J'ai trouvé à manger, répond Drago en désignant ses sacs bien remplis.

\- Oh…merci. »

Il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais vu Potter sans ses lunettes. C'est comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce visage n'est pas celui qu'il connaît, pas celui qu'il a appris à haïr. Il est la même personne et il est quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pensée le déstabilise, presque autant que les yeux d'un vert émeraude. Fort heureusement, Potter rechausse rapidement ses lunettes et tout redevient plus simple. Drago lance négligemment un des sacs sur le lit en disant : « J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur. »

Immédiatement, Potter commence à fouiller dans le sac et en extrait le paquet de biscuits apéritifs les moins attrayants que Drago ait jamais vus. _Tu n'as aucun goût, Potter. _Mais ce dernier se rue sur les craquelins dont il semble se délecter comme si c'était du caviar. Drago retient une expression de dégoût et se dirige vers la porte, lorsqu'il est interrompu par Potter, qui l'interpelle, la bouche pleine : « Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Si, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répond Drago en indiquant le deuxième sac de courses, resté dans sa main. Je vais aller m'empiffrer de mon côté, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- On pourrait peut-être arrêter ça, non ?

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De se comporter comme les adolescents rivaux qu'on a été. »

Il regarde longuement Potter pour essayer de déceler une quelconque forme de sarcasme. Mais il ne respire que sommeil et naïveté. Vient-il effectivement de lui proposer de partager ce _repas_ – si tant est qu'on puisse le qualifier ainsi ?

« Tu veux que…je reste ? demande enfin Drago en s'attendant à se faire rire au nez.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me disais juste que ça pourrait être sympa, de discuter. » Potter semble attendre que Drago lui réponde ou prenne une décision. Cependant, quand il reste planté là, sans rien dire, il poursuit : « On a encore un bout de chemin à faire ensemble, ce serait mieux qu'on le fasse sans se bouffer le nez à la moindre occasion, tu ne penses pas ?

\- On n'est pas non plus obligés de bien s'entendre pour voyager jusqu'à Londres, tu sais.

\- Non, mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand on est face à un ennemi commun, savoir qu'on peut compter sur les autres, ça fait toute la différence. »

Potter et ses foutues valeurs, sa belle morale pétrie d'amitié et d'amour. En a-t-il besoin à ce point qu'il est prêt à faire ami-ami avec lui maintenant ? S'ils avaient été amis, les choses auraient-elles tourné différemment ? L'aurait-il sauvé des griffes de Voldemort et de l'emprise de son père ? Serait-il venu, lui, le voir lors de son séjour à Azkaban ? Pas comme tous ceux qui l'ont abandonné.

« Tu sais pourquoi je bosse dans un restaurant ? demande Drago à Potter, interloqué par la question.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que je préfère la nourriture aux gens. Au moins, quand la nourriture te déçoit, tu peux la recracher. »

L'air blessé de Potter lui fait immédiatement regretter ses paroles. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il a besoin d'être défendu ainsi c'est plus fort que lui, voilà tout. Il y a la barrière contre la peur et il y a la barrière entre lui et les autres. Un mur épais et solide, que son père lui a appris à bâtir, il y a bien longtemps.

_« Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'acheter un balai de course, Drago._

_\- Mais à quoi bon si je ne suis même pas pris dans l'équipe ? Harry Potter, _lui, _a eu un Nimbus 2000 par autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse jouer dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il n'est même pas si bon que ça, c'est simplement parce qu'il est célèbre. Célèbre à cause de cette stupide cicatrice sur le front. »_

_Il se penche pour admirer une série de crânes humains, tels qu'il en a souvent vus dans la Vallée des Embrumes et ses magasins regorgeants d'articles de magie noire, pas très différents de ceux qu'il côtoie au manoir._

_« Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est tellement intelligent, le merveilleux Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai._

_\- Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne douzaine de fois, retorque son père d'un ton exaspéré, tout en arrangeant sa chevelure impeccable. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est guère prudent de ne pas manifester la plus grande admiration pour Harry Potter étant donné que la plupart d'entre nous le considère comme un héros qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

Il tourne les talons et quitte la chambre, son sac de victuailles à la main, abandonnant Potter à ses snacks, sur le lit trop grand pour lui, dans la chambre trop vide et le silence trop pesant. Drago regagne sa propre chambre, où il s'assoit dans un fauteuil et laisse tomber le sac au sol. Son misérable contenu se répand par terre. Il a perdu le peu d'attrait gustatif qu'il avait aux yeux de Drago.

Il a peur. Une fois encore. Il a peur de laisser l'autre prendre trop de place. Il comprend mieux à présent pourquoi l'épouvantard avait pris son apparence face à Potter. La perspective que l'ancien rival puisse intriguer, envahir, attirer est terrifiante. Il n'a permis à personne de s'approcher, pas depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle était la seule à qui il acceptait de s'accrocher. Et à Blaise, aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait confié la tâche cruciale de l'aider à retirer la marque. Tout ça pour être cruellement déçu, à nouveau. Comme il l'avait été par sa mère, en fait. Comme il l'avait été par tout le monde.

On frappe à la porte c'est une distraction plutôt bienvenue, alors que Drago en arrive au constat qu'il finira toujours déçu. Il va ouvrir et découvre Potter, qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

« A quel moment est-ce que tu comptes me foutre la paix ? » Drago sait qu'il est odieux, encore. Il devrait s'excuser de ce qu'il a dit, chercher le pardon. Mais il n'a pas envie de se rendre sympathique, ce soir. Tout ça, c'est à cause du mur.

« Je voulais juste te dire que…je suis désolé pour ta mère. »

Une sensation très froide lui transperce le cœur, comme si on y avait planté une multitude d'aiguilles. En mettant sa vie d'avant de côté, il s'est empêché de faire le deuil de sa mère. Parfois, il en oublie presque qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde. Elle vit toujours, dans ses souvenirs et dans ses cauchemars. Alors se faire rappeler son décès, c'est comme un coup de poignard.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? dit-il en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- Tu savais qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie ? La nuit de l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard, dans la forêt. Elle lui a menti et c'est grâce à son mensonge que j'ai pu m'en sortir.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle menti ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien. C'est tout ce qui semblait compter pour elle, à ce moment-là. »

Bien sûr qu'il comptait plus que tout aux yeux de sa mère. Il sait l'amour sans faille qu'elle lui portait, cet amour parfois étouffant, bridant. Un amour qui avait longtemps empêché Drago de la remettre en question : à ses yeux d'enfant, puis d'adolescent, sa mère ne pouvait être que merveilleuse.

« Ne fais pas d'elle une sainte, Potter. Tu ne la connaissais pas.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Et pour toi.

\- Je sais de quoi ma mère était capable pour moi. Je sais aussi qu'elle a épousé mon père, qu'elle partageait son idéologie. Juste parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi atteinte que lui ne fait pas d'elle une martyre morte pour une noble cause. »

Potter baisse la tête et semble pensif quelques instants. Malgré le malaise provoqué par la conversation, Drago ne le chasse pas. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'il parte. C'est la première fois qu'il peut dire ces choses à voix haute, même s'il se doute que Potter va pouvoir lui assener une de ces leçons de morale dont il a le secret.

« Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai été déçu. J'ai mis du temps à pardonner. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de lui avoir pardonné.

\- A qui ? demande Drago.

\- A Dumbledore. »

Potter a soudain l'air très triste. Clairement, les sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'encontre de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne sont pas résolus. Drago est perplexe : il lui semblait que toute la petite bande de Potter vénérait Dumbledore. Sage Dumbledore, qui avait été un mentor, presque un second père pour Potter – ou du moins le croyait-il.

« Ça a été…tellement dur de me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il me cachait, de tout ce qu'il manipulait dans l'ombre – moi y compris. Il cherchait à me protéger et en même temps, il était prêt à me sacrifier.

\- A te sacrifier ? On parle bien du même Dumbledore ?

\- Oh oui. C'est une longue histoire ! »

Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvre au bout du couloir. Nicol débarque en trombe, le visage cramoisi. Il se met aussitôt à beugler sur Potter et Drago, toujours sur le seuil de la porte, comme s'ils étaient deux enfants pas sages.

« Vous ne pouvez pas au moins fermer la porte pour vos conversations nocturnes ? Il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir ! »

Il se retourne et claque la porte d'un geste dramatique, laissant Drago et Potter interdits.

« Connard… murmure Drago entre ses dents.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te raconter.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mon histoire avec Dumbledore. »

Drago a l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il veut. Un coup, il veut fuir le plus loin possible, l'instant d'après, il est prêt à confier ses plus lourds secrets à Potter. A un moment, il ne sait qu'être blessant envers l'autre, à un autre, il songe que sa compagnie n'est pas si désagréable. C'est comme s'il y avait deux Potter : celui de son passé et celui du présent. Le premier lui fait hérisser le poil, le second l'intrigue. Il est pris dans un mouvement de pousser-tirer insupportable, sans jamais savoir laquelle des deux forces de traction va s'exercer en premier.

_« Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago. »_

Peut-être se voile-t-il la face, mais il a l'impression que ce n'est pas Harry qui l'intrigue, mais Dumbledore. Il se dit qu'il veut satisfaire sa curiosité envers le vieillard, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le motiver à ouvrir en grand sa porte et à laisser entrer l'autre dans sa chambre, après tout ?

oOo

_« On essaye de ne pas trop y penser ? dit Malefoy à voix basse alors qu'il entre dans le compartiment. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_\- Sors d'ici, » dit Harry._

_Il n'a pas approché Malefoy depuis qu'il l'a vu murmurer quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle pendant le discours de Dumbledore sur Cedric. Il a l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa main se serre sur sa baguette magique, dans la poche de sa robe._

_« Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Potter. Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que tu devrais faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, tu te souviens ? Dans le train, la première fois qu'on est allés à Poudlard ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille ! »_

_Il désigne Ron et Hermione d'un signe de tête. Le sang d'Harry bouillonne dans ses veines. Il est toujours à fleur de peau, depuis la mort de Cédric, mais personne n'arrive à l'atteindre comme Malefoy. La colère et la rage prennent le pas sur la tristesse._

_« Trop tard, Potter ! Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus en premier ! Enfin, en deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem... »_

_On aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait exploser une boîte de feux d'artifice dans le compartiment. Aveuglé par les éclairs des sortilèges qui fusent de partout, assourdi par une série de détonations, Harry cligne des yeux et regarde par terre. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle sont étendus, inconscients, à la porte du compartiment._

Il est presque onze heures, lorsqu'Harry s'éveille. Il n'avait pas dormi si tard depuis son adolescence. Autour de lui, tout est calme. La chambre de l'auberge est comme un espace calfeutré, imperméable aux sons et à la vie. Lorsqu'il se lève, la douleur dans son épaule le rappelle à la dure réalité. Il soupire en songeant au mal qui l'attend lorsqu'il sera question d'enfiler son pull.

Sa conversation de la veille, avec Malefoy, l'a étrangement soulagé. C'est comme s'il y avait eu une lourde pierre posée sur sa poitrine, qu'on aurait soulevée. Il a l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer. Il se souvient avoir déjà ressenti ça, lorsqu'il se confiait à Ron et à Hermione. Ses amis lui avaient reproché de nombreuses fois de ne pas assez partager avec eux ses états d'âme. Chaque fois qu'il cédait, il regrettait ne pas l'avoir fait avant. S'ouvrir aux autres était un soulagement. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'il les juge dignes de confiance. Et il avait été trop trahi, pour accorder sa confiance au premier venu.

Mais Malefoy n'est pas le premier venu. Il est pire que ça : il est le rival, l'harceleur, l'ennemi. Alors pourquoi se livrer ainsi à lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises ? Peut-être parce qu'ils semblent avoir plus en commun qu'Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer ? Ou peut-être à cause de cette infinie tristesse dans les yeux gris. Une tristesse comme la sienne.

Après une séance d'habillage des plus douloureuses, il sort dans le couloir. Comme il n'y a pas de fenêtre, ce dernier est aussi sombre que la veille, alors que la matinée est plutôt ensoleillée. Harry traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne pas se faire entendre du terrible Nicol. Il frappe doucement à la porte de Malefoy, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il frappe à nouveau, un peu plus fort, en vain. Quand il finit par marteler franchement la porte, c'est pour obtenir le même résultat.

Dépité, il descend dans la salle à manger du pub, qu'il est heureux de trouver déserte. Seule l'aubergiste sympathique de la veille, fidèle à son poste derrière le comptoir, occupe les lieux. En le voyant arriver, elle l'accueille avec un grand sourire et lui demande s'il a bien dormi.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez vu… » Il s'interrompt, ne sachant pas comment désigner Malefoy à cette étrangère : son compagnon de voyage ? La personne qui l'accompagne ? Son collègue, peut-être ?

« Votre ami ? suggère l'aubergiste d'un ton affable. Nicol m'a dit qu'il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner à huit heures. Quand je suis arrivée à dix heures, il était déjà sorti.

\- Je vois, merci. »

Ainsi, Malefoy est parti. Harry essaye de ne pas trop s'imaginer le pire. Il parvient presque à se convaincre que Malefoy n'est pas en ce moment à bord de la Vauxhall, en chemin vers sa maison, déterminé à se terrer dans son trou jusqu'à la fin des temps. Après tout, peut-être a-t-il seulement eu envie de se dégourdir les jambes ? Le mieux qu'Harry puisse faire, c'est l'attendre, au moins une heure ou deux. Pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Je sais qu'il n'est plus l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner, mais serait-il possible de manger quelque chose ?

\- Je vais voir si le chef veut bien vous préparer une omelette. »

L'aubergiste lui rappelle Madame Weasley, avec ses grands sourires et ses airs maternels. Maintenant que les clients éméchés sont partis, il trouve le pub plutôt accueillant. Elle est sombre et un peu sale à la manière du Chaudron Baveur. Il s'y sent à l'aise, comme dans un espace familier. En fait, il se rend compte que la maison du Square Grimmauld ne lui manque pas du tout.

Lorsque l'aubergiste revient avec une énorme omelette accompagnée de deux toasts beurrés, Harry les engloutit sous son regard amusé. Il doit avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien mangé depuis des semaines. D'une certaine manière, il a l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des années. La nourriture a retrouvé son attrait depuis quelque temps. Il ne sait pas quand, précisément, mais il lui semble que cela remonte au bol de pâtes froides que lui avait offert Malefoy. C'est comme si, soudain, on lui déversait de l'énergie dans les veines.

Il a envie de sortir explorer le village, d'aller gouter l'air frais de la campagne, d'aller marcher le long des chemins bucoliques. Il s'éveille au monde comme après une longue torpeur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Il croyait être promis à une mélancolie éternelle, mais quelque chose en lui a repris goût à la vie.

Après ce repas qui fait office de petit-déjeuner, Harry attend un peu dans l'auberge vide. Rapidement, il commence à s'ennuyer, alors il décide de remonter dans sa chambre et d'explorer un peu la salle de bain, où il n'a toujours pas mis les pieds. Elle est décorée avec autant de goût que la pièce adjacente, avec son lavabo en céramique rose et son antique baignoire sur pieds. Tout respire le kitch, mais Harry trouve cela presque charmant.

Il se dégage de ses vêtements avec autant de difficulté qu'il a eu à les enfiler et savoure une longue douche brûlante. Il peut prendre son temps, rien ne le presse. Même si Malefoy revenait, il pourrait bien l'attendre un peu. Et s'il ne revenait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter. Lorsqu'il sort de la baignoire, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de vêtements de rechange. La perspective de remettre ses habits sales l'écœure un peu. Il faudra qu'il demande à Malefoy de s'arrêter sur le chemin, afin qu'il puisse en acheter. Ainsi qu'une brosse à dents, probablement.

Il redescend dans la salle à manger, où quelques clients se sont installés, l'heure du déjeuner approchant. Harry s'installe et commande un café. Il remue le breuvage en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. Les dix premières minutes, il observe la rue en espérant voir Malefoy y surgir. Puis il se fait une raison : Drago ne reviendra pas. Il aura eu peur et se sera enfui à bord de sa Vauxhall. Toute cette histoire aura été trop pour lui et, une fois encore, il aura manqué de courage.

Harry se frotte l'arête du nez. Pourquoi a-t-il été lui parler de sa mère ? Parce que, lui aussi, a connu le deuil et la désillusion ? Parce que ses idoles sont également tombées de leur piédestal ? Ou bien parce que, beaucoup moins égocentriquement, il se sentait réellement désolé que Drago ait perdu sa mère, surtout de cette façon ?

Il sent quelque chose d'humide le long de son bras. Une tâche de sang apparaît sur son pull. La cicatrice a dû s'ouvrir lors de ses séances d'habillage. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Parfois, il ne parvient plus à ressentir la douleur. Il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de sa plaie, mais comment ? Il est seul à présent et, en toute honnêteté, il n'a plus envie de bouger, de courir après le monde.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvre, mais ce n'est pas un badaud en quête d'un repas chaud. Malefoy se faufile dans la salle à manger comme s'il cherchait à se faire oublier. Lorsqu'Harry l'aperçoit, une sensation chaude l'envahit, comme une bouffée d'espoir. Il n'est pas parti, après tout. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire un signe de la main et de lui sourire lorsque Drago l'aperçoit en retour.

L'autre vient s'asseoir à sa table. Il porte un sac de courses qu'il dépose sur une chaise vide.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de vêtements propres, explique-t-il. »

Harry jette un œil dans le sac et découvre une sélection raisonnable de vêtements assez quelconques : un gilet, des chemises et un jean simple. Il a du mal à en croire ses yeux, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que Malefoy se montre étrangement prévenant, voire bienveillant, à son égard.

« Merci, finit par lâcher Harry, incrédule.

\- Il n'y a qu'un magasin dans le village. Plutôt miteux, d'ailleurs, donc le choix était limité. J'ai essayé d'opter pour des habits que tu pourrais enfiler facilement, avec ton épaule. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajoute-t-il en remarquant la manche ensanglantée.

\- J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement en m'habillant, rien de dramatique.

\- La plaie a dû se rouvrir, j'en étais sûr. Tu devrais faire plus attention… Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte. Viens, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans le sac de voyage. »

Docile, Harry le suit dans sa chambre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas laissé quelqu'un s'occuper de lui de la sorte. Mais Drago ne le traite pas comme une petite chose fragile, avec qui il faut prendre des pincettes. Tandis qu'il le soigne, il multiplie les piques, les remarques désobligeantes et, en même temps, ses gestes sont doux, presque tendres.

Harry se dit que ce n'est pas si désagréable, de se laisser choyer.

En fait, ce n'est pas désagréable, de laisser Malefoy aux commandes.

Et s'il est parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, ce n'est pas non plus désagréable, d'être avec Drago.


	9. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

oOo

_« Déposez vos effets personnels là-dedans », dit le garde en lui tendant un coffret en bois. Il est petit et trapus, avec un de ces visages qui semblent incapables de sourire. Il regarde Drago tandis qu'il se défait de sa ceinture, de sa cravate et des papiers qu'il conserve dans ses poches._

_« Votre baguette également, ordonne-t-il._

_\- Je n'en ai pas, répond sèchement Drago._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas de baguette, c'est tout._

_\- Si vous le dites. Même si vous essayiez de la planquer, on finirait par la retrouver, de toute façon. » Il scrute Drago de haut en bas, comme pour signifier qu'il ne dispose d'aucune cachette. En lui tendant ce qui ressemble à un pyjama rayé, il ajoute : « Enfilez ça._

_\- Maintenant ?_

_\- Non, non, dans quelques jours, le temps que sa seigneurie s'acclimate. Bien sûr, maintenant !_

_\- Ici ? » demande Drago d'un ton hésitant. Il regarde autour de lui. La porte du bureau est grande ouverte. De l'autre côté, un garde, assis derrière un immense comptoir, observe tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Dans le fond de la pièce, une femme très grande, coiffée d'un chignon strict, s'affaire à sceller le coffre magique où il a déposé ses effets. Pas moins de trois personnes ont donc une vue imprenable sur lui._

_« Oui, ici. Et plus vite que ça ! »_

_Drago attrape la combinaison de prisonnier que le garde lui fourgue dans les bras. Il la dépose sur le dossier d'une chaise et retire sa veste. Il sent les regards sur lui, qu'il essaye vainement d'ignorer, en se concentrant exclusivement sur ses habits. Après la veste, il retire son pantalon qu'il plie avec un soin excessif. Tandis qu'il commence à enfiler le pantalon rayé à la place, le garde se gratte la gorge._

_« Déshabillez-vous _entièrement_. » Son ton est neutre, comme si son injonction était parfaitement banale. Comme s'il avait vu des centaines de détenus se mettre à nu devant lui. Comme si ce n'était rien, de s'exhiber ainsi._

_Drago retire ses sous-vêtements en hâte et tente d'enfiler le pantalon rayé pour ne pas rester trop longtemps ainsi exposé. Mais dans sa hâte, il se prend le pied dans un pans de tissu et manque de tomber. Le garde ricane paresseusement, tandis que Drago reprend son équilibre._

_Il faut déboutonner sa chemise, à présent. Il ordonne à ses mains de s'atteler à la tâche, de défaire les boutons, mais rien n'y fait. Elles pendent le long de son corps, passives. Le garde commence à s'impatienter et se gratte à nouveau la gorge._

_Drago ne pense qu'à ses doigts et aux boutons de la chemise. A rien d'autre. Il se concentre sur cet acte simple, quotidien. Un rituel qu'il exécute chaque jour, sans faillir. Il n'a qu'à s'imaginer ailleurs, dans sa chambre minuscule, dans une des luxueuses salles de bain du manoir ou dans le dortoir désert des Serpentard. Rien n'est plus simple que de retirer une chemise, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sauf que la pensée des cicatrices sur sa peau l'obsède. Dès qu'il se figure le déboutonnage de sa chemise, l'image des marques blanches et boursoufflées sur sa peau se superpose dans son esprit. _

_« Dépêchez-vous ! » assène le garde._

_Ses doigts tremblent. Tout son corps est froid, comme paralysé. Il essaye de calmer sa respiration, de conjurer des pensées positives. Mais rien ne bouge, à part son cœur qui bat à s'en rompre._

_« Tu vas l'enlever, ta putain de chemise ? » s'écrit son geôlier, enfin à bout. _

_Impuissant, Drago le voit fondre sur lui. De ses grosses mains, il lui saisit le bras, le secoue._

_« Si tu ne la retires pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui m'en charge, c'est clair ? »_

_Un bourdonnement envahit ses tympans. Sa vision se trouble. Le long de ses tempes, un long filet de sueur glacée s'écoule interminablement. Il ferme les yeux et attend que son cauchemar se termine. Bientôt, se dit-il, il va se réveiller. Il suffit d'attendre un peu._

oOo

Au moment où ils remontent dans la Vauxhall, Drago tend à Potter une carte de la région qu'il a acheté plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Tiens, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. De quoi te rendre utile. »

Potter ne daigne pas lui répondre et attrape le plan de son bras valide l'autre, fraichement soigné, est de nouveau en écharpe. Il commence à observer le nom des routes et des villes alentour, tandis que Drago démarre la voiture, ravi de retrouver son doux ronron.

« Alors ? Où va-t-on ? demande-t-il à son guide _de facto_.

\- Attend une seconde, marmonne Potter, absorbé par sa nouvelle mission. Pour rejoindre l'autoroute, il faudrait… »

Il suit une ligne du bout du doigt, mais paraît hésitant. Soit il doute de son sens de l'orientation, soit il cache un autre dessein. Drago, de son côté, sait qu'il n'a aucune envie de prendre l'autoroute. C'est le chemin le plus rapide pour aller à Londres, bien sûr, mais il n'a qu'un désir : profiter des petites routes de campagne, le plus longtemps possible. Il espère y retrouver l'apaisement qu'il a éprouvé la veille, dont il a tant besoin.

« Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aime autant que nous évitions l'autoroute. »

Potter redresse la tête, l'air interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Drago fasse une telle proposition, mais il a aussi l'air un peu soulagé de l'entendre.

« Cette merveille n'est plus de la première jeunesse, explique Drago en tapotant le volant de la voiture, et je ne voudrais pas la faire monter trop haut dans les tours.

\- Quelles tours ? interroge un Potter confus.

\- Je veux dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la faire rouler trop vite : je ne suis pas certain qu'elle y survive. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est que la voiture nous claque dans les mains !

\- Oui, c'est sûr, ce serait catastrophique. »

Harry n'a pas l'air tout à fait convaincu par les explications de Drago. Pourtant, il replonge son nez dans la carte sans rien dire. Pendant une, peut-être deux minutes, Drago l'observe tandis qu'il détricote les nœuds imaginaires que forment les routes et les chemins. Il est surpris que Potter ne paraisse plus sûr de lui. Il ne fait nul doute qu'il a un tempérament de leader, à même de guider autrui. Drago l'a déjà vu faire et même lui avait été impressionné par le charisme de l'Elu. Mais il semble avoir perdu cette aura superbe, à présent. Il ressemble davantage à un jeune novice, découvrant une science qui lui était jusque-là inconnue, redoutant de faire exploser quelque substance ou de se ridiculiser.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, Drago a un peu pitié pour lui. Il a envie de l'aider, à nouveau. Pourquoi ressent-il un tel besoin de lui porter secours ? Comme lorsqu'il a été pétrifié ou lorsqu'il est apparu blessé sur le seuil de sa porte. Ou comme lorsqu'il est allé lui acheter des vêtements propres, quelques heures plus tôt. Est-ce sa manière à lui de prendre sa revanche sur Potter, éternellement meilleur que lui en tout ? Serait-ce une façon perfide de lui prouver que, maintenant, c'est lui qui lui est supérieur ? Pourtant, ça ne ressemble pourtant pas à de la revanche, ce sentiment qui l'anime.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? demande enfin Drago.

\- Non, c'est bon : j'ai trouvé ! annonce l'autre triomphalement. Il faut prendre la direction de Durisdeer. »

Drago ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. D'un coup d'accélérateur, la Vauxhall se met en branle. Ils quittent la petite ville de Crawfordjohn, déserte en ce début d'après-midi. Très vite, sa dernière maison n'est plus qu'un souvenir et ils traversent une épaisse forêt de frênes, que Drago ne peut s'empêcher de trouver familière. Potter alterne entre de longs temps d'observation du paysage et de lecture de la carte. Parfois, Drago lui jette un coup d'œil rapide et il peut voir ses lèvres remuer, comme s'il commentait ce qu'il voyait, pour lui-même. Drago songe qu'il aimerait bien entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

Une fois dépassé Durisdeer, Potter les oriente vers Dalswinton, un village bucolique où ils décident de faire une pause, Drago commençant à trouver ses membres engourdis et ses paupières lourdes. Potter lui propose d'aller se dégourdir les jambes le long d'un sentier partant de derrière l'église sur le parking de laquelle ils se sont garés. Drago, voyant le chemin osciller entre des zones boisées qu'il affecte tant, accepte avec plaisir. _Après tout, nous ne sommes pas à une dizaine de minutes près, _se dit-il comme pour se convaincre.

Au début, ils marchent en silence, Drago emplissant ses poumons de l'air boisé. Potter marche devant lui, à une allure étonnement soutenu pour quelqu'un de blessé et surtout d'aussi rachitique. Sans doute les Aurors ont-ils droit à un entraînement physique très stricte. Puis, progressivement, Potter ralentit la cadence jusqu'à se trouver au niveau de Drago. Il lui lance un sourire amusé.

« Dis, tu te souviens, lorsque nous avions passé notre retenue dans le Forêt Interdite, en première année ?

\- Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens. Lorsque ma mère en a entendu parler, elle a voulu me changer d'école. Elle trouvait intolérable de confronter de si jeunes élèves à de tels dangers. Avec le recul, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort…

\- Je me rappelle que tu voulais absolument faire équipe avec Crockdur, poursuit Harry qui ne semble pas du tout l'avoir écouté.

\- De prime abord, ça me semblait plutôt judicieux…

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid t'explique à quel point son chien était un trouillard ! s'esclaffe Potter.

\- Disons que si je devais refaire le choix aujourd'hui, j'aurais demandé à faire équipe avec toi en priorité. »

Potter s'arrête net. Drago met quelques pas à s'en rendre compte et se retourne, se demandant ce qui peut bien lui prendre.

« Pourquoi avec moi ? Tu me détestais, demande Harry, bizarrement ébranlé par la remarque de Drago.

\- C'est juste que… » Drago bafouille un peu. Il se rend compte que son affirmation est étrange, en effet. A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais fait équipe avec Potter, même pour tout l'or du monde. Il aurait préféré se coltiner Londubat plutôt que d'accepter un partenariat avec Potter. Mais maintenant qu'il chemine, seul avec lui, il se dit qu'il a sûrement été un sacré imbécile, toutes ces années durant.

« C'est juste que, si à l'époque j'avais su que tu étais capable de régler son compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'aurais sans doute préféré t'avoir toi à mes côtés, plutôt que ce sale clébard baveux. Voilà tout. »

Potter continue de le regarder un instant, toujours immobile. Drago ne parvient pas à identifier son expression, mais il faut croire qu'il est satisfait de sa réponse – ou bien qu'il en a assez de la conversation – car il reprend sa marche, dépassant rapidement Drago. Ce dernier ne peut cependant s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

« Dis, je voulais te demander… »

Alors qu'il hésite, Potter ralentit à nouveau, comme pour affirmer qu'il est prêt à entendre la question. Mais Drago a trop honte pour la formuler tel qu'il le souhaiterait vraiment. A la place, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'enrober de sarcasme. Un jour, il arrêtera de tout grillager autour de lui mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous filent comme potion chez les Aurors pour que tu puisses marcher à cette vitesse sans même être essoufflé ? Vous êtes tous dopés à la poudre de cheminette, ou quoi ? »

Potter ne semble pas amusé par la manière dont il a tourné sa question. Il paraît un peu…déçu, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Il calle son allure sur celle de Drago et répond, placide : « Non, c'est juste moi. Je me suis mis à courir, depuis quelques années.

\- Je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ? »

Cette fois, Potter semble carrément piqué à vif. Il lance un regard glacial à Drago. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas qu'on commente son apparence physique ou sa perte de poids. Si seulement Drago avait été capable de s'exprimer autrement, il aurait pu dire que, en fait, l'apparence d'Harry l'inquiétait un peu.

« Ne le prend pas mal, dit-il enfin. Je disais seulement ça parce que… » Drago est doué pour mentir, manipuler, raconter des histoires convaincantes. Il sait si bien fabuler, que parfois il lui arrive de croire à ses propres mensonges. « …ça ne va pas aider ton épaule à guérir, si tu te sous-alimentes.

\- Je ne me sous-alimente pas, rétorque l'autre froidement.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, Potter, mais personne n'est maigre comme tu l'es en se nourrissant normalement.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors explique-moi. »

Harry continue de marcher, en fixant sans relâche ses chaussures qui foulent le sol poussiéreux à un rythme régulier. Drago l'entend soupirer longuement, plusieurs fois. Il sait que Potter ne lui doit rien, et certainement pas des explications. Mais il a envie de savoir. Il a besoin de comprendre.

« J'ai grandi chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ce sont moldus et ils m'ont toujours détesté. Ma chambre était un placard à balais et souvent, ils me donnaient trois fois rien à manger, voire ils me privaient de repas pour me punir. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai toujours été plutôt petit et maigre. »

Drago se tait. Il ne voit pas quoi répondre. En grandissant, ses parents se sont toujours préoccupés de sa santé. Son père voulait qu'il devienne grand et fort, et sa mère s'assurait souvent dans ses courriers qu'il était correctement nourri à Poudlard. Bien sûr, son enfance n'avait pas été dorée et Lucius avait pu être cruel envers lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer être ainsi maltraité – car il s'agissait bien de maltraitance.

« C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais toujours si content de retourner à Poudlard, reprend Harry avec un sourire triste. J'y mangeais autant que je voulais et tout était toujours délicieux. »

Comme il a grandi en étant régulièrement affamé, peut-être Potter ne se rend-il même plus compte de ce qu'est la faim. Quel sens peut avoir l'acte de manger dans de telles circonstances ? Quel intérêt peut avoir la nourriture pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

Drago se surprend à penser que, s'il le pouvait, son amour de la cuisine, il aimerait le partager avec Harry.

oOo

_« Je te sers des pommes de terre ? » offre Percy avec un large sourire._

_Harry reste bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordent à présent de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses et, pour une raison mystérieuse, des bonbons à la menthe. _

_Les Dursley n'ont jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim, à cause de Dudley qui se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Parfois, la nuit, il sortait de son placard et tentait une escapade jusqu'à la cuisine, dans l'espoir de chaparder quelques restes dans le frigidaire. Mais la tante Pétunia avait le sommeil léger et il s'était fait attraper de nombreuses fois. L'oncle Vernon ne manquait jamais d'imagination lorsqu'il était question de punitions._

_Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se met à manger avec un appétit féroce. Tout est délicieux. Il se goinfre tant et si bien qu'il en a mal au ventre. Mais c'est une douleur agréable, car jamais il n'a eu l'estomac aussi bien rempli._

Lorsqu'il s'éveille, la voiture file toujours le long d'une route de campagne. Le jour baisse et la lumière grise se teinte de bleu. Au loin, il peut apercevoir une nuée d'oiseaux survolant les champs. Imperturbable, Malefoy conduit, le volant glissant entre ses mains, ses poignets le guidant avec souplesse. Harry se demande depuis combien de temps il dort.

Après leur promenade le long du sentier de Durisdeer et leur étrange conversation, ils étaient retournés à la Vauxhall sans se parler. Ce n'était pas un silence colérique, du moins pas en ce qui concernait Harry. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées, trop perturbé par les questions de Malefoy, pour pouvoir échanger des banalités à présent. L'atmosphère lui semblait pesante et ses jambes se faisaient lourdes. Tout d'un coup, son épaule s'était même remise à lui faire mal.

« Désolé, lance-il à Malefoy. Je me suis endormi. Je crois que c'est ta conduite. Ça me berce.

\- Aucun problème, répond Drago, imperturbable.

\- Où en est-on ?

\- Nous arriverons bientôt à Dumfries. Ça a l'air d'être une plus grosse ville, donc il doit bien y avoir un hôtel, un bed and breakfast, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. On pourrait s'y arrêter. Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr. Tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer, de toute manière. »

Ils n'avancent pas. A force d'emprunter les petites routes de campagnes, à force de faire des arrêts qui durent des heures, à force de se lever trop tard, ils ne s'approchent de leur destination qu'à pas de fourmi. Harry devrait s'en inquiéter. C'est sa responsabilité d'arrêter Lucius et le plus tôt ce sera fait, le mieux ça sera. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se faire du souci. Il aime trop la douce léthargie provoquée par la voiture. Il aime se laisser conduire par Malefoy, il aime leurs conversations et il aime cette escapade campagnarde. Soudain, tout est plus simple. Il respire calmement, enfin.

Ils arrivent à Dumfries à la tombée de la nuit. C'est une ville de taille respectable, avec un centre-ville composé d'immeubles à trois ou quatre étages et une vaste étendue de maisons pavillonnaires tout autour. A la lumière des lampadaires, les feuilles des arbres sont comme des milliers de lucioles dorées qui mouchettent le ciel. Harry est scotché à la fenêtre, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce spectacle.

« Oh non… »

La lamentation de Malefoy l'arrête à sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il. En guide de réponse, l'autre lui indique de la tête une affiche à l'entrée de la ville. Des lettres disproportionnées indiquent : _Festival annuel des vendanges de Dumfries. _

« Oh. Tu crois que ça va poser un problème ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de péquenots peuvent assister à ce genre d'événements. » répond Malefoy. Harry n'apprécie pas trop qu'il qualifie des moldus de péquenots. Ça lui rappelle trop la manière dont il parlait d'Hermione et la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Trouvons un endroit pour dormir. » suggère Harry.

Après avoir garé la Vauxhall à l'une des dernières places d'un parking bondé, ils errent un temps dans le cœur de Dumfries à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Le petit hôtel de la ville est plein, bien entendu, mais on leur recommande un bed and breakfast en périphérie de la ville, qui aura peut-être des chambres de libres. Visiblement, le festival des vendanges est un événement très populaire dans la région.

Il commence à faire froid lorsqu'ils prennent le chemin du bed and breakfast, en suivant les directions qu'on leur a données. Harry frissonne, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis un des pulls que Drago avait achetés pour lui. Ce dernier avait pourtant insisté, le matin même, pour qu'il se couvre davantage. Harry n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'enfiler des vêtements était une véritable torture pour son épaul. En fait, il aurait dû lui demander de l'aide, mais il avait honte de devoir être assisté dans ses séances d'habillage. Et puis, les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas si facilement : Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à demander de l'aide. Il voulait toujours tout affronter, tout seul.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent à leur destination, les doigts d'Harry sont raides à cause du froid et il parvient à peine à empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Heureusement, Malefoy ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, sinon il aurait sans nul doute droit à une remontrance ou à une lourde dose de « je te l'avais bien dit ».

La maison d'hôte est un pavillon typiquement écossais : une haute et large bâtisse aux murs blancs et au toit couleur ardoise. Le jardin, brillamment éclairé, semble parfaitement entretenu, avec un savant mélange d'objets kitchs et de buissons touffus. Malefoy sonne à la porte et un aboiement leur répond. Quelques instants plus tard, il est suivi d'un bruit de pas et de cris exaspérés : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai entendu ! Tu n'es pas un chien de garde, Rufus ! »

Un vieil homme presque entièrement chauve, à l'exception d'un duvet blanc autour de ses oreilles, ouvre la porte. Tandis qu'il les accueille d'un aimable sourire, il repousse de son pied un chien qui tente de s'échapper. C'est un affreux cabot miteux, d'une couleur indéfinissable, qui bave sur le tapis.

« Bonsoir Messieurs ! s'exclame le vieil homme, que sa lutte avec le chien essouffle. Bienvenue au _Pebble Bed and Breakfast_ ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous aimerions deux chambres pour cette nuit, s'il-vous-plaît, dit Malefoy en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop écœuré par le chien qui entreprend de renifler ses chaussures.

\- Oh. Et, vous aviez réservé ?

\- Non.

\- Vous tombez mal, nous sommes en plein festival des vendanges ! Je n'ai plus qu'une chambre de libre ! »

Malefoy se tourne avec Harry, comme s'il espérait que ce dernier fasse magiquement apparaitre une seconde chambre. Leur hôte doit percevoir son désarroi, car il ajoute avec entrain : « Une chambre avec des lits jumeaux, cela dit ! »

Harry lance à Drago un regard qui signifie : _quel autre choix avons-nous de toute manière ?_ Certes, ils pourraient passer leur nuit à conduire, mais ce serait risquer que Malefoy s'endorme à nouveau au volant. Quant à dormir dans la Vauxhall, Harry préfère ne même pas y penser : son épaule n'y survivrait pas.

« C'est d'accord, répond Malefoy après son échange visuel avec Harry.

\- Formidable, formidable ! Laissez-moi prendre vos bagages, je vous mène à votre chambre, Messieurs. Rufus, couché ! » ajoute-t-il à destination du chien qui bave maintenant sur le bas du pantalon de Drago, au bord de la syncope.

Une fois le molosse de pacotille écarté de leur chemin, ils emboîtent le pas du vieux bonhomme jusqu'à une chambre située au deuxième étage. Par chance, aucun papier peint fleuri n'est à l'horizon. La chambre est même plutôt bien décorée, quoiqu'un peu chargée avec ses deux grands lits et son armoire qui rendent la circulation malaisée.

« Et voici, Messieurs. Le petit-déjeuner demain sera servi entre sept heures et neuf heures… » Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il existe une convention sur les horaires des petits-déjeuners écossais « …et si vous cherchez un endroit où dîner ce soir, je vous recommande le_ Scottish Wonder_, juste à l'angle de la rue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et une bonne nuit ! »

Le vieil homme referme délicatement la porte derrière lui et disparaît, laissant Harry et Malefoy dans la chambre silencieuse. Mais ce n'est plus le silence agréable de l'habitacle de la voiture. C'est un silence contraint, de deux personnes qui ont certainement envie de se dire des choses, sans oser. _C'est l'espace, _songe Harry, _il est trop restreint, trop étouffant._ Si étouffant, d'ailleurs, que Malefoy est déjà à la fenêtre, à regarder au-dehors.

« Tu veux quel lit ? demande Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ça m'est égal, répond Malefoy qui n'a visiblement pas envie de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bon, alors je prends celui-ci. » Harry se laisse tomber sur l'édredon de son choix, qui s'affaisse sous sa masse. Malefoy ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de la fenêtre. Harry aperçoit son reflet sur la vitre. Son regard est fixe et dur. A nouveau, il aimerait s'immiscer dans ses pensées, voir ce qui le taraude. Mais il sait bien que Malefoy ne répondra pas si facilement à ses questions. Il faut que lui-même s'ouvre à lui, sinon l'autre restera aussi clos qu'une huître.

« Tu veux aller manger un morceau ? suggère-t-il, ce qui lui permet d'enfin récupérer l'attention de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu ne recracheras rien si la nourriture te déplaît ? ironise Harry avec un sourire.

\- Je ne promets rien. » Drago garde l'air sérieux lorsqu'il lui répond, puis ajoute un clin d'œil entendu qui rassure Harry. Peut-être le dîner ne sera pas si morose après tout.

Le _Scottish Wonder_ n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un bistrot comme il en existe des tas en Ecosse. Le décor est boisé et l'atmosphère un peu moite, la clientèle est aimable mais bruyante, et la nourriture est simple, mais roborative.

On les installe à l'une des rares tables encore libres, au milieu des conversations sur les vendanges qui semblent passionner les moldus locaux. Tandis qu'il passe en revue le menu, le sourcil droit de Malefoy se hausse. Harry, qui pensait avoir fait son choix, se replonge dans le menu : Malefoy risque de se moquer de lui si se décide pour un plat qu'il juge indigne. Il ne devrait pas prêter attention aux jugements de Malefoy, bien sûr, dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Mais il y a quelque chose, dans le raffinement qu'exhibe Malefoy, qui le fascine et qu'il ne veut pas décevoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demande Harry, se disant qu'il n'aura qu'à copier l'autre.

\- Hum… » Drago émet encore quelques monosyllabes similaires, comme si la question d'Harry le dérangeait, avant que son nez n'émerge du menu. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

\- Je viens de te poser la question ! rit doucement Harry.

\- Ah ? Je… »

Drago n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Le serveur revient, calepin en main, prêt à noter leur commande.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, Messieurs ? »

Harry panique un peu. Aux yeux de Malefoy, il va sans doute passer pour un rustre, pour un homme sans goût. Il a des papilles primitives, qui aiment le gras, le sel, le sucre. Il ne reconnaîtrait pas le goût du caviar ou de la truffe. Il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre un whisky quinze ans d'âge et la moindre gnôle trouvée en supérette. Il est sûr que Malefoy pourrait les différencier juste au nez.

« Un cheeseburger, s'il-vous-plaît. Et une stout. »

Harry écarquille les yeux en entendant la commande de Drago. Celui-ci lui adresse un haussement d'épaule signifiant : _pourquoi cet air étonné, Potter ?_

« La même chose. » dit Harry, car c'était effectivement son choix initial. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est _ça_ qui a attiré Malefoy dans le menu.

« Je ne suis pas un passionné de bières écossaises, explique Drago. Mais je n'en peux plus de les entendre parler de vin !

\- De toute manière, un bon vieux cheeseburger, ça s'arrose de bière ! »

Ils sourient. Ils passent le reste du repas à échanger des souvenirs sur Poudlard. Ils parlent de Madame Bibine et de Madame Chourave. Ils rient en se remémorant les facéties de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ils se souviennent de la sévérité de Rogue et de McGonagall. Tous deux prennent bien soin de ne pas mentionner leur rivalité, les horreurs qu'ils se sont dites et qu'ils se sont faites. Ils ne parlent pas non plus de la guerre, ni des amis disparus. Ils songent aux temps heureux, uniquement aux temps heureux. Et ils commandent une deuxième pinte.

Lorsqu'ils regagnent leur chambre, ils ont l'estomac bien rempli et l'esprit un peu embué par l'alcool. Sans un mot, chacun s'effondre sur son lit et plonge dans un sommeil lourd.

oOo

Harry ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il dort lorsqu'un cri épouvantable le tire de son sommeil. Il chausse aussitôt ses lunettes abandonnées sur la table de nuit et allume sa lampe de chevet. Dans le lit adjacent, Malefoy est assis, droit comme un piquet. Il a encore les yeux fermés et la bouche tordue dans une grimace affreuse. Son visage et son corps sont ruisselants de sueur et son teint est plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

« Malefoy ? demande Harry.

Mais l'autre ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il recommence à crier, à se débattre contre une force invisible.

Harry se lève et se précipite à son chevet.

« Oh ! Malefoy ! »

Il a les yeux ouverts à présent, hagards. Il ne semble pas le voir. Son souffle est court, rapide. Harry pose sa main sur la sienne. Elle est chaude et moite.

« Drago ? »

La tête blonde se tourne enfin vers lui. Il sent la main de Drago se contracter sous la sienne, comme s'il serrait quelque chose d'immatériel.

« Non, non…, murmure Drago, terrifié.

\- Tout va bien, Drago. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Harry laisse glisser sa main sur l'autre, longue et pâle. Il la caresse un instant, d'un geste rassurant. Le buste de Drago retombe en arrière, ses yeux se referment. Il dort à nouveau, semble-t-il, d'un sommeil agité.

Harry, lui, sait qu'il ne pourra plus dormir.

oOo

_Au creux de sa paume, la petite créature s'agite. Il peut sentir le duvet blanc lui chatouiller les doigts. L'oiseau piaille inlassablement. Même lorsqu'il le dépose à l'intérieur de l'armoire à disparaître, il continue de chanter. _

_Drago referme la porte. Il sort sa baguette et récite la formule dans un murmure. Le gazouillis s'évanouit. _

_Il ouvre la porte, pour s'assurer que l'armoire est bien vide. Il n'y trouve qu'une minuscule plume blanche. Il la ramasse et l'observe un instant. Elle est si fine, si délicate. Ne dit-on pas _léger comme une plume _?_

_Cela fait bien des années que plus rien dans son existence n'est _léger comme une plume.

_Une nouvelle fois, il dit la formule. Il s'attend à ce que le chant de l'oiseau reprenne. Mais rien, sinon le silence._

_Il rouvre la porte, appréhendant un nouvel échec, redoutant de trouver l'armoire vide._

_Pourtant, l'oiseau est bien là. Son petit corps est étendu, inerte. Il a cessé de chanter._

_Drago le ramasse. Le plumage est toujours aussi doux sous ses doigts, mais le petit cœur a cessé de palpiter. La poitrine est à jamais immobile. _

_Le long de sa joue, il sent une larme chaude couler._

Lorsqu'il se réveille, le lendemain matin, Drago est seul dans la chambre. Le lit à côté du sien est vide. L'édredon a été abandonné en boule sur le matelas et le sac de vêtements de Potter est effondré au pied du lit. Drago sort de dessous sa propre couette humide. Son corps entier est couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, qu'il peut même sentir dans ses cheveux. Cette moiteur ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : les cauchemars sont revenus.

Avant même de consulter sa montre, il se rend dans la salle de bain, pour une douche devenue indispensable. Tandis qu'il frotte énergiquement chaque centimètre de peau, il essaye de se remémorer ses cauchemars, en vain. Il se souvient vaguement d'une sensation douce entre ses doigts. Il lui semble également avoir entendu la voix de Potter à un moment, mais tout est confus. Il espère seulement que l'autre n'aura pas remarqué son agitation.

Il avait espéré, bêtement, que ce voyage serait comme une formule magique, qu'il ferait disparaître les terreurs nocturnes. Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, il avait eu un sommeil paisible, après tout. Et même durant les moments d'éveil, tout lui paraissait plus doux. Il ne se sentait plus en permanence harcelé par sa peur. Il lui arrivait même d'abattre le mur qu'il avait dressé entre lui et les autres. Pendant quelques instants, sans cette muraille, il voyait le monde autrement.

Mais le mur se reconstruisait aussitôt. Quelque part, cela le rassurait : il avait l'habitude de vivre avec le mur. C'était excitant, de le faire tomber par moments, mais aussi incertain et angoissant. Le mur était sa protection, sa sécurité. Sans lui, il se sentait comme un chevalier sur un champ de bataille, à qui on aurait ôté son armure. Il n'était pas un preux chevalier, alors au lieu de chercher à terrasser l'ennemi, il préférait chercher son armure et la remettre. _Il faut bien se protéger_, se dit-il en passant une main sur son torse, sur ses cicatrices de guerre.

Il sort de la douche, se sèche méticuleusement le corps et les cheveux, puis noue une serviette autour de sa taille. Heureusement, la buée recouvre le miroir et il ne peut pas voir son reflet tandis qu'il se brosse les dents. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas pris de vêtements propres avec lui.

Lorsqu'il sort, l'air chaud de la salle de bain quitte la pièce. Il frissonne. A pas feutrés, il se dirige vers son sac de voyage, où se trouvent ses habits de rechange. C'est à ce moment-là que, par la pire des coïncidences, le grincement de la porte le fait sursauter. Elle s'ouvre pour révéler Potter, qui rentre d'un air nonchalant, puis se fige.

Drago s'est retourné en entendant l'autre entrer et il est maintenant face à lui. Il est exposé, vulnérable. Il sait que Potter peut les voir. Les marques. Les innombrables balafres qui couvrent son buste. Il devrait les couvrir, vite, mais il ne parvient pas à bouger. Il est paralysé même sa respiration est suspendue. Son apnée semble durer une éternité, pendant laquelle il ne peut que fixer, horrifié, les yeux verts, immenses et abasourdi de Potter.

Puis, sans un mot, Potter fait un pas en arrière et referme la porte. Il faut quelques instants à Drago pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il quitte son état cathartique dans un déclic, en sortant presque aussi vite qu'il y est entré. Il se rue sur le sac, le fouille compulsivement et en sort le pull le plus épais qu'il contient. Il termine de s'habiller, sans prêter attention à la chaleur qui envahit ses joues.

On toque à la porte. Intrigué, il va ouvrir. C'est Potter, les bras croisés devant lui, qui le salue d'un sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il brandit un prospectus sous son nez. Drago l'attrape sans le lire et interroge Harry du regard.

« Je suis tombé là-dessus en ville. Pendant que je courrais. » explique-t-il.

Drago regarde le prospectus, qui annonce une exposition dans le hall de la mairie, durant toute la durée du festival. Sur la photographie des œuvres exposées, il en reconnaît immédiatement une. Un dessin très coloré et abstrait. Un dessin qui réveille en lui quelque chose de nostalgique.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Faut-il évoquer l'incident ? Faut-il parler des cicatrices ? Il ne doit rien à Potter, certainement pas une explication, certainement pas la vérité. Et en même temps, Drago est presque touché qu'Harry ait pensé à lui en voyant le prospectus, qu'il ait pris la peine de le lui rapporter, qu'il ait ainsi retenu l'intérêt qu'il portait à la peinture.

« Ça, » dit Harry en pointant le dessin abstrait sur la photographie « m'a fait penser aux dessins de Jailtraby. Si tu veux, on peut aller y faire un tour.

\- Je veux bien. » répond Drago après une longue pause.

Quelque chose cloche. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il est trop ébranlé par la perspective que Potter ait pu _les_ voir_._ Mais il sait qu'il devrait remarquer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'anormal. Soudain, il percute.

« Potter ?

\- Oui ? répond l'autre d'un air innocent alors qu'ils quittent le bed and breakfast.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Jailtraby ?

\- Je suis tombé sur son nom. Dans ton dossier. Pour mon enquête… »

Sa réponse est logique, pleine de bon sens. Pourtant, son ton est hésitant. Drago sait qu'il faut creuser davantage.

« D'accord, mais comment sais-tu pour les dessins alors ? »

Là, Potter s'arrête. Sa mine se décompose. Drago n'a pas souvenir l'avoir déjà vu si embarrassé. Pas même lorsque c'était _lui_ qui était à moitié nu à la porte de sa chambre, à tambouriner sur sa porte et à réclamer sa baguette.

_Ma baguette, espèce de salaud ! Où est ma baguette ?_

« Je…, commence Potter, qui semble chercher une explication dans sa tête.

\- Ne me mens pas, Potter. » Drago commence à avoir vraiment peur de ce que l'autre va lui dire.

« D'accord. Mais ne t'énerve pas. C'est mon boulot, tu comprends ?

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc…il est possible que j'aie dû fouiller. Dans quelques souvenirs. »

C'est pire que tout ce que Drago aurait pu imaginer. C'est comme si Potter avait pris la liberté de pénétrer dans sa mémoire. Combien de souvenirs Potter a-t-il ainsi piller ? A quel point a-t-il fouillé dans _sa _vie privée, dans _son _passé, dans _son _intimité ? Que sait-il, qu'a-t-il vu, qu'a-t-il entendu ? Le passé de Drago regorge de moments embarrassants, de souvenirs atroces, d'instants personnels, qu'il ne veut partager avec personne.

« Tu as quoi ? demande Drago d'une voix méconnaissable, déformée par l'angoisse et la colère.

\- C'est le protocole habituel, Malefoy. Quand les Aurors manquent de preuves concrètes, ils ont recourt à la pensine. Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, je n'ai volé aucun souvenir. Ils m'ont tous été confiés avec l'accord de leurs propriétaires ! »

Drago bouillonne. Qui a osé ? Qui a osé donner quelque chose d'aussi précieux à _Potter _? Sans son accord à lui, le premier concerné.

« Quels souvenirs ? Qui te les a confiés ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, ça fait partie de l'enquête…

\- Pas de ça, Potter ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Potter baisse la tête et expire. Drago a très envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il a de la chance que les rues soient pleines de monde, sinon c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait.

« Un souvenir de Jailtraby, dans son bureau à Azkaban. C'est comme ça que j'ai su, pour les dessins.

\- Qui d'autre ? demande Drago, car il est certain qu'il y en a d'autres.

\- Zabini…

\- Blaise ? »

Drago ne contrôle plus sa colère. Sa voix jaillit hors de lui, forte, menaçante. Des passants se retournent et les regardent avec curiosité.

« Moins fort, réclame Potter. Oui, Blaise. Je l'ai croisé à Liverpool. J'avais besoin de son aide pour te retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a…montré ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais. »

Drago refuse d'y croire. Il est impossible que Blaise l'ait ainsi trahi, qu'il ait confié _ce_ souvenir à Potter. Instinctivement, il attrape son bras et serre l'endroit où se trouvait jadis la marque des ténèbres, réduite en bouillie par Blaise et ses sorts. Potter s'en rend compte et baisse les yeux.

Alors c'est bien ça. C'est comme un coup de poignard dans son dos.

« Il a fait ça pour toi. Pour t'aider. Il ne voulait pas que…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de pourquoi il a accepté de me trahir, Potter. »

La pluie commence à tomber. Elle s'écrase sur le visage et les lunettes de Potter. Les grosses gouttes perlent le long de ses sourcils froncés. Il peut lire la culpabilité sur son visage. C'est déjà ça. Au moins, Potter ne prend aucun plaisir à avoir ainsi foulé son passé.

« C'est tout ? » demande Drago, en espérant une réponse affirmative. Mais l'autre fait non de la tête. Potter se mord la lèvre et fixe ses chaussures, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise.

« Dis-moi qui. »

Potter relève la tête. Son regard est implorant.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Mais Potter ne dit toujours rien. Il s'enferme dans son mutisme. Drago est bien décidé à l'en sortir, de force s'il le faut.

« QUI ! » hurle-t-il. Cette fois-ci, c'est un cri franc, volontaire. Et peu importe si les passants les regardent.

« Un souvenir…de ta mère. Elle l'a confié aux Aurors, peu avant sa mort. Drago…je suis désolé… »

Les oreilles de Drago se mettent à bourdonner. Sa vision se trouble et, un instant, il songe qu'il va s'évanouir. Mais la pensée que _Potter_ ait pu avoir accès au dernier souvenir de sa mère, quand lui n'a même pas pu lui faire ses adieux, le rend fou de rage. La colère prend le dessus sur tout, elle ranime son corps.

Il tourne les talons et, d'un pas décidé, part dans la direction opposé.

Derrière lui, il entend Potter l'appeler.

Il l'entend lui demander de rester.

Il l'entend le supplier de ne pas partir.

Mais dans ses oreilles, tout ce qui résonne, c'est le battement sourd de la fureur.


	10. Chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10

oOo

_« Sectumsempra ! »_

_Le mot s'échappe de sa gorge, incontrôlé. Il ne connaît pas le sort. Personne, pas même Hermione, ne sait quels en sont les effets. Mais il dit la formule. Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, dans le fond. Parce qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. Quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver ?_

_Le son horrible d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Un râle. Des sanglots._

_Il s'approche et l'eau sous ses pieds devient rouge. Rouge, comme la chemise ensanglantée de Drago Malefoy._

_Il se tient au-dessus de lui et regarde son visage déformé pour la douleur. Il voit les larmes, les torsions anormales de la bouche, les dents qui se serrent sans pouvoir empêcher les gémissements de s'en échapper._

_Le corps de Malefoy est immobile. Ses cheveux baignent dans un mélange d'eau et de sang. Il ne semble pas voir Harry. Il continue de gémir. C'est une plainte atroce, presque insoutenable._

_Rogue surgit derrière lui. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Malefoy, puis il pose son regard sur Harry. Jamais Rogue ne l'a regardé ainsi. C'est un regard de stupéfaction, d'effroi. Harry commence seulement à mesurer la gravité de la situation et de son action. _

_Le professeur sort sa baguette et commence à réciter les formules. Lentement, le sang regagne le corps toujours inerte de Malefoy tandis qu'Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes._

_Il ne veut pas affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Pas maintenant. Il est trop terrifié. Pas par les sanctions, elles ne lui font pas peur. Non, ce qu'il craint, c'est de se regarder dans le miroir et d'y voir un monstre sans âme. D'y voir quelqu'un de féroce, sans cœur, sans remord. D'y voir Voldemort._

_Il est à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteint les dortoirs des Gryffondors. A peine est-il entré dans la salle commune que Ginny l'intercepte._

_« Harry ! » Son beau sourire disparaît lorsqu'elle voit l'expression sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_Il n'arrive pas à répondre. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Comment pourrait-il expliquer ? Depuis des mois, il est convaincu que Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort, un criminel. Depuis des années, il est convaincu qu'il est un garçon cruel et méchant. Et soudain, en un seul mot, c'est lui qui se retrouve dans la peau du bourreau. _Sectumsempra_._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Harry ? le sermonne Hermione, après qu'il a tout raconté. Tu ne connaissais même pas les effets du sortilège !_

_\- C'est de la faut de ce maudit bouquin, affirme Ron. Il faut t'en débarrasser, et vite !_

_\- Je sais où on pourrait le cacher, là où personne ne pourra le retrouver. » assure Ginny._

C'est ça, persuadez-vous que le livre du Prince de Sang mêlé est responsable. C'est plus facile que d'affronter la vérité. _La vérité, c'est que le responsable, c'est lui._

OoO

Drago n'est toujours pas revenu lorsqu'Harry s'éveille, le lendemain matin. La veille, après avoir appris qu'Harry avait visité des souvenirs intimes le concernant, il était parti, sans un mot. Harry avait décidé qu'il valait mieux lui laisser de l'espace et ne pas le poursuivre. Alors il était rentré au Bed and breakfast et l'avait attendu.

Il avait attendu tout l'après-midi, à guetter par la fenêtre. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre étroite. Alors il avait rangé les vêtements éparpillés, fait les lits, plié les serviettes. Des choses qu'il ne faisait pas habituellement, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains.

Le soir venu, il s'était rendu sur le parking. L'emplacement de la Vauxhall était vide. Cette fois, Drago était vraiment parti.

Harry n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait vu son intimité piétinée à maintes reprises, mais jamais à un tel degré. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti, s'il avait appris que ses parents avaient laissé un dernier souvenir et quelqu'un d'autre l'avait visité, dans la pensine. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait infligé à Drago.

Il pouvait se réfugier derrière l'excuse professionnelle il n'avait fait que son travail, après tout. Mais au nom de sa mission, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? La fin justifiait-elle toujours les moyens ? Drago n'avait rien demandé à personne et si Harry ne l'avait pas traqué, il serait toujours en train de vivre sa petite vie tranquille, dans la forêt écossaise.

Il s'était remis à pleuvoir, alors Harry était rentré. Il avait négocié de garder la chambre une nuit de plus. Il s'était couché très tôt et n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. A la pâle lumière de la lune, il voyait le lit vide de Drago. Il y avait un nœud dans son estomac. C'était la culpabilité, qui se chargeait de lui faire passer une mauvaise nuit.

Voici le matin et Drago n'est pas revenu. Harry est seul, avec les souvenirs de son cauchemar. Il sait très bien pourquoi il a rêvé du _Sectumsempra_. Il a soigneusement évité d'en parler à Drago, mais il a bel et bien vu les cicatrices.

Comment ne pas les voir ? Elles couvrent presque tout son torse et le haut de ses bras. Certaines, le long de son ventre, sont immenses. Les longues balafres, blanches, épaisses, qu'il lui a infligées. _Sectumsempra, _le nom de sa culpabilité.

Il ne s'est jamais excusé. Il n'a jamais demandé pardon à Drago pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pour avoir usé contre lui d'un sort inconnu. Pour avoir expérimenté les effets du sortilège sur lui. Précisément sur lui, parce que sur lui, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas à l'époque, en tout cas.

Comment peut-il encore se regarder dans le miroir et se dire qu'il est du bon côté de l'histoire ? Comment peut-il se conforter dans l'idée qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, après avoir utilisé plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables ? Comment a-t-il pu tant juger Drago, après l'avoir lui-même mutilé ainsi ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences que son sort avait pu avoir sur Drago. Il s'était soucié de lui, de ce que penserait ses amis, de sa part sombre qui grandissait à l'intérieur. Mais jamais, il n'avait pas songé que l'autre aussi, pourrait être marqué à vie. Il s'était dit que Rogue l'avait soigné, que tout était oublié. Mais la chair n'oublie pas. Elle n'oublie jamais.

Il descend prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul. Le tenancier du bed and breakfast l'interroge quant à l'absence de Drago. Il ne répond pas, il n'arrive pas à inventer une excuse. Il n'a pas faim et la vue du repas gargantuesque lui donne la nausée. C'est à cause du nœud, dans son estomac. Il se desserre juste assez pour laisser s'écouler un café.

_Sectumsempra. Comment peux-tu vivre avec toi-même ?_

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas où aller. Il n'y a personne à qui il puisse demander de l'aide. Il est seul, ses amis sont loin. Drago est loin. Il tourne en rond dans la chambre. Il n'arrive plus à avancer. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'y arriver – avec _lui._ Pourquoi avec lui ? Pourquoi avec personne d'autre ?

Drago ne reviendra pas. Il faudrait aller de l'avant, poursuivre la route. Mais cela demanderait du courage. Or du courage, Harry n'en a plus. Il en a épuisé les réserves, il y a bien longtemps, pendant la guerre et cette nuit-là, dans la forêt interdite. A chaque nouvelle épreuve, il fallait aller puiser un peu plus profond. Maintenant, il est à sec.

Il part errer en ville deux heures, peut-être trois. Le temps est gris et venteux. C'est une atmosphère maussade qui reflète bien l'état de son âme. Lorsqu'il en a assez de marcher, il s'assoit sur un banc et contemple le vide. Il repense aux souvenirs, qu'il a vu dans la pensine. Il revoit Narcissa, Lucius, Jailtraby et Blaise. Et surtout, il revoit Drago. Il revoit sa colère, il revoit sa tristesse et surtout sa peur.

_Sectumsempra, _le poids de sa culpabilité.

Il retourne dans la chambre et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Le vent qui souffle au-dehors l'a fatigué. Il dort, un peu. Quand il se réveille, le soir commence à tomber. Ses pensées, comme des poissons rouges, continuent de tourner en rond dans leur bocal. Il n'arrivera pas à oublier. Il n'oublie pas, _Sectumsempra._

Il regarde la carte, celle que Drago a acheté. Il visualise le chemin, les routes qu'il faudrait prendre, celles qu'il aimerait prendre. Celles qu'il ne prendra pas.

Alors il cherche la gare la plus proche. Il pourrait prendre le train, rentrer à Londres. Dénoncer Lucius. C'est bien cela, la mission, n'est-ce pas ? Prouver la culpabilité et capturer le dernier Mangemort en liberté ? C'est bien pour cela qu'il est là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il négocie une nuit supplémentaire. Il devrait se trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais il n'a pas d'argent et la faim ne se manifeste toujours pas. Alors il remonte dans la chambre. Il feuillette l'exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _que Drago a laissé dans la chambre. Il lit ses annotations. Son écriture est minuscule. Les lettres parfaitement formées s'enchaînent, envahissant les marges telles des fourmis.

Puis il referme le livre, brusquement. Il se rend compte qu'il est encore en train de fouiller dans la vie de l'autre, sans son accord.

_Tu es complètement obsédé par lui_, avait dit Ron en sixième année. Déjà à l'époque, il cherchait désespérément à comprendre. Déjà à l'époque, il avait tout fichu en l'air. _Sectumsempra, _le mot de ses erreurs.

Il dort quelques heures, puis c'est à nouveau le matin. Le soleil peine à percer à travers les épais nuages. Ils sont d'un gris sombre, chargé de pluie et de chagrin. Harry traîne longuement au lit. Il regarde la carte, encore et encore. Il la déplie toujours un peu plus. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle descendait si bas dans le sud. Il lui semble reconnaître certains noms. Et puis soudain, il se fige.

Au sud-ouest. Il lit et relit le nom, pour en être certain. Mais il est bel et bien là, sur la carte. Le village de Godric's Hollow. Là où tout a commencé. Là où, avant même qu'il ne sache dire son premier mot, Voldemort avait fait de lui un être à part. L'Elu, le Sauveur. _Harry Potter_. Souvent, il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre.

Après s'être lavé, il descend dans la salle à manger, pour le petit-déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, il se force à manger un toast et peu d'œufs brouillés.

_Ne le prend pas mal, Potter, mais personne n'est maigre comme tu l'es en se nourrissant normalement._

Drago avait raison. Il ne mangeait pas normalement. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était _normal. _Rien de ce qu'il était n'était _normal._ Voldemort l'avait privé du droit à la normalité, il y avait bien longtemps. Et même sept ans après sa mort, Harry ne parvient toujours pas à vivre normalement. Il ne parvient pas à _avancer._

Alors qu'il s'apprête à remonter dans la chambre, le vieux tenancier pratiquement chauve, avec son cabot qui beugle entre ses jambes, lui lance : « Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais la chambre est réservée pour cette nuit.

\- Pas de souci, répond Harry. Je pars aujourd'hui. »

Il n'y a plus que ça à faire : plier bagages et partir. Il n'aura qu'à marcher, jusqu'à trouver une gare, un bus, peu importe. Et puis après…après, il ne sait pas encore.

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Debout, devant la fenêtre, une longue silhouette se découpe.

Elle ne se retourne pas, alors qu'il entre.

Elle s'obstine à observer le dehors, en silence.

Mais Harry reconnaît la carrure des épaules, la finesse des jambes et surtout, la chevelure blonde.

Il reste bouché-bée, interdit. Doit-il se réjouir ? Doit-il pleurer ? Doit-il demander pardon ou être apeuré ?

Tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler, c'est : « Malefoy ? »

oOo

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_La voix du professeur Rogue est suave, comme à son habitude. Drago regarde, impuissant, tandis que l'éclair vert frappe le directeur affaibli. Il tombe à la renverse, derrière le balcon de la tour d'astronomie, et disparaît._

_Les Mangemorts poussent un hurlement de joie. Bellatrix sautille sur place, comme une enfant, en riant à gorge déployée. Seul Rogue reste digne, tandis que la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres envahi le ciel._

_Drago a échoué. Il n'est pas parvenu à tuer Dumbledore. Il n'est pas parvenu à accomplir la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié. Ça aurait dû être lui. Il aurait dû prononcer les mots : _Avada Kedavra_. Mais il n'avait pas pu. _

_Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il aurait été capable de l'endurer, s'il aurait été capable de devenir un meurtrier, de regarder la mort dans les yeux. Maintenant, il sait elle le terrifie plus que tout. Pas seulement sa mort, mais aussi celle des autres. Il ne peut chasser de son esprit le regard de Dumbledore, où la lumière s'était soudain éteinte. Il aurait aimé ne jamais voir ça._

_Rogue l'agrippe par le bras et le traine derrière lui, tandis que le groupe de Mangemorts se pavane à travers le château, tels des conquérants. Bellatrix s'arrête sur le chemin pour dévaster la grande salle. Elle fait voler en éclats les vitraux, démolit l'argenterie et réduit les chaises en cendres d'un coup de baguette._

_La table des Serpentards, où Drago avait passé tant de moments heureux, conviviaux, les plus beaux instants de sa vie en un sens, est couverte de débris. Il regarde un instant sa place, l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de s'assoir, et ne voit que chaos et désolation._

_C'est sa faute. C'est lui qui les a laissés entrer. Il a amené la mort et la destruction à Poudlard. Après tout le bonheur que cette école lui avait apporté, voilà comment il la remercie. En laissant des vipères la dévorer de l'intérieur._

_Rogue se débarrasse sans effort des quelques Aurors sensés monter la garde. _Bande d'incapables, _songe Drago. _Vous auriez pu tout sauver ! Vous auriez dû protéger l'école, protéger Dumbledore. Sales cloportes inutiles, incapables de vous rendre compte de ce qui se tramait sous votre nez. J'étais juste sous votre nez !

_Tandis qu'ils traversent la pelouse à grands pas et que Bellatrix se réjouit de mettre le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid, il entend un cri derrière lui._

_« ROGUE ! »_

_Potter coure vers eux, sa baguette brandit. Son visage est déformé par la colère. Drago recule, instinctivement._

_« Il vous faisait confiance ! » hurle le Gryffondor._

_Il lance un premier sort, que Rogue pare sans aucune difficulté. Avec un geste presque paternel, ce dernier saisit le bras de Drago et lui souffle d'avancer, comme s'il cherchait encore à le protéger. Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a plus rien à protéger. L'âme de Drago s'est faite piétiner au moment où Bellatrix foulait du pied la vaisselle de la grande salle._

_Sa tante d'ailleurs, riposte bien plus prestement que Rogue. Son sort touche Potter en pleine poitrine. Il se retrouve projeté au sol avec un cri de douleur. _

_« Non ! s'écrit Rogue. Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_Il sera le prochain. Drago avait longtemps souhaité que Potter disparaisse. Maintenant qu'il a regardé la mort dans les yeux, il espère qu'il ne subira pas le même sort que son mentor. Il espère que Potter survivra. Il espère que la flamme qui l'anime, qui se pousse à se relever, à affronter à nouveau Rogue alors qu'il ne fait clairement pas le poids, ne cessera jamais de brûler._

_Il espère que le courage de Potter, dont il s'est si souvent moqué, ne lui fera jamais défaut._

_Il espère que plus jamais, il n'aura affaire à la mort._

OoO

Bien sûr, il avait fini par revenir.

Pourtant, il était bien déterminé à rentrer chez lui et à ne plus jamais voir Potter de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui rende sa tranquillité et sa solitude. Il voulait retrouver la vie qu'il s'était construite, seul. Celle où il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, mais Henry Smith. Celle où seule la quiétude de sa chambre pouvait être le témoin de ses cauchemars.

Il était monté à bord de la Vauxhall et il avait commencé à rouler tout droit, sans savoir si c'était la bonne direction. Un peu trop vite, comme les gens en colère. Il faut dire qu'il en avait à revendre, de la colère. Il n'en était même plus à ce stade, en vérité : c'était alors de la fureur, de la haine, voire même de la rage. Et plus vite la voiture avançait, plus elle montait en lui, irrésistiblement.

Il avait fallu qu'il se fasse klaxonner et hélé par d'autres conducteurs pour qu'il s'arrête enfin. Il aurait pu se tuer, à conduire dans cet état. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur de mourir. Azkaban l'avait vacciné, définitivement croyait-il. Ses angoisses mortifères, il les avait abandonnées dans sa cellule.

C'était comme s'il y avait laissé son goût pour la vie. Oh bien sûr, il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup : Voldemort s'en était assuré. Mais le peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait à sa propre existence semblait à jamais piégé derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. Ou du moins, le croyait-il. Jusqu'à ce que Potter réveille en lui la fureur et, avec elle, l'envie de vivre.

Malgré tout, il avait continué son chemin, en veillant à rouler plus doucement. La première nuit, il l'avait passé dans la Vauxhall, comme au « bon » vieux temps. C'était inconfortable et son corps trop grand devait se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour tenir sur la banquette arrière. Le lendemain, il avait repris la direction de la maison dans la forêt.

Il était arrivé à Durisdeer peu avant midi. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à entrer dans le village et à garer sa voiture sur le parking de l'église. Il n'avait pas besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, pourtant il avait marché longuement, le long du sentier dans le bois.

Il y avait retrouvé la même quiétude, celle qu'il réclamait tant, celle de la maison dans la forêt, et pourtant… Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas la vie d'Henry Smith qui lui avait fait craindre la mort. Car cette vie, c'était une demi-vie. Une vie où il ne pouvait pas être lui-même. Une vie où il se terrait comme un rat dans son trou. Une vie où la peur était sa compagne omniprésente.

Ce dont il brûlait, ce n'était pas de sa vie d'avant c'était d'une vie nouvelle. Une vie où son apaisement ne serait pas la contrepartie de sa solitude. Une existence où il pourrait être lui-même, pleinement et entier.

Sa colère envers Potter était justifiée. L'autre avait pénétré son intimité, sans aucune considération pour lui. Il avait foulé des souvenirs confidentiels, il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Et en même temps, Drago se rendait compte que sa colère n'était qu'un masque. Un masque pour couvrir sa déception.

Drago s'était coupé du monde car il s'était persuadé qu'il serait forcément rejeté, tout le temps, par tout le monde. A quoi bon révéler qui l'on est, si c'est pour que les autres nous piétinent ? Pourtant, depuis le début de leur voyage, il s'était senti lui-même, en compagnie d'Harry. Et il s'était senti bien. Comme si quelqu'un, enfin, parvenait à être avec lui.

Sauf qu'à présent, il savait que cet être-ensemble, il s'était fait au prix de ces précieux souvenirs. Comme toujours, il y avait un prix à payer. Potter, comme tous les autres, ne pourrait jamais accepter Drago inconditionnellement.

Il était déçu. Déçu par Potter, mais surtout déçu par lui-même. Comment avait-il pu se mettre ainsi à espérer ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que Potter l'accepterait ? _Potter_ ! De tous, il était certainement celui qui avait le plus de raisons de ne pas croire en lui.

Puis, il en avait eu assez de se morfondre sur son sort. Cela ne servait à rien, de tourner et retourner ces pensées dans sa tête. A part à le faire revenir en arrière, peut-être. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, dans le fond, c'était aller de l'avant. Or, avec Harry, pour la première fois, ça avait été possible, non ?

Alors, il était revenu.

Revenu vers Dumfries.

Revenu vers le _Peeble Bed and Breakfast._

Revenu vers _lui._

« Malefoy ? » Harry a l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

« Salut, lance Drago sans trop réfléchir, comme si tout était normal.

\- Tu…tu étais parti.

\- Je sais. Pardon. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'excuser, même si, dans le fond, il est toujours un peu en colère. Harry a l'air tellement misérable qu'il s'en veut un peu. C'est à cause de ses yeux, de son regard triste.

Harry entre enfin dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit défait. Son expression est de plus en plus confuse. Et un peu pitoyable, aussi.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il.

\- N'en parlons plus. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu ne faisais que ton travail.

\- Non, pas pour ça… Pas pour les souvenirs. »

Drago s'assoit à côté de lui sur le lit, parce qu'Harry a l'air trop seul, trop minuscule sur le matelas immense. On dirait qu'il risque de se noyer dans un océan de couette et de drap housse. Sa voix est tremblante, quand il reprend enfin :

« Je suis désolé, pour les cicatrices. »

Drago ne parvient pas à lui répondre. Il s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais certainement pas à _ça_. Il avait fini par se convaincre que Potter n'avait pas vu ses balafres. S'il les avait vues, Drago était convaincu qu'il les avait déjà oubliées, ou alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien avec leur duel, il y a tant d'années. Et même s'il avait compris qu'il en était la cause, Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'en excuserait.

« Je…je ne savais pas ce que faisait le sort, je te jure. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'utiliser sans le savoir. Je ne me rendais pas compte, à l'époque. »

Non, il ne se rendait pas compte. Parce qu'il se sentait dans son bon droit. Potter l'avait percé à jour. Il _savait _ce que Drago était devenu et cela lui donnait le droit de le haïr, de le blesser. De le meurtrir pour le reste de ses jours.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Drago s'étonne de se montrer si magnanime. Après tant d'années à haïr Potter pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après avoir maudit son nom chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans le miroir. Après avoir détesté le souvenir de l'autre autant qu'il détestait à présent son propre corps ravagé. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il serait aussi prompt à lui trouver des excuses.

« Ça n'excuse rien, dit Harry.

\- Non, c'est vrai. L'ignorance n'excuse rien. Mais avoue qu'il y a une sacrée différence entre commettre un acte en toute connaissance de cause et à l'aveuglette.

\- Mes intentions n'étaient pas bonnes, Malefoy. Mon but, c'était de te blesser. Juste, pas à ce point-là…

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de mes intentions à moi, quand j'ai ensorcelé Kathy Bell ? Tu veux qu'on parle de mes intentions, quand j'ai maudit le collier, quand j'ai empoisonné la bouteille destinée à Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne savais qu'on faisait un concours à qui a été le plus malintentionné, dit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, Potter…

\- Alors où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… »

Drago s'interrompt. Il n'est pas sûr d'être prêt à dire ces choses à voix haute. Il a peur d'avoir l'air de ses chercher des excuses. Il a peur d'avoir l'air de quémander le pardon de l'autre. Alors que n'était-ce pas Harry qui semblait chercher son pardon ? _Peut-être a-t-on l'un et l'autre trop à se faire pardonner._

« Drago ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'avais su quel genre de monstre était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si j'avais su quel genre de vie est la vie d'un Mangemort, si j'avais su ce qu'on exigerait de moi, si j'avais su à quel point l'idéologie de mon père était nauséabonde…bref, si j'avais agi en toute connaissance de cause…

\- …tu ne serais jamais devenu un Mangemort toi-même. »

Harry complète sa phrase, spontanément. Drago se tourne vers lui, mais il ne parvient pas à rencontrer son regard. Harry fixe obstinément ses mains, coincées entre ses genoux. Comment sait-il ? Depuis quand s'en est-il rendu compte ? Drago pensait avoir bien caché ses regrets.

« C'est si évident que ça ? demande-t-il à Potter.

\- Ça aurait dû l'être, répond l'autre dans un murmure. J'aurais dû le comprendre dès que j'ai vu le souvenir de Zabini. »

A la mention du terrible souvenir, Drago ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. A chaque fois qu'il y pense, son corps se souvient de la souffrance atroce, de la peine insurmontable. Il se rappelle du sang coulant à flots, de la chair à vif, de la brûlure dans son avant-bras. Son membre peut encore sentir la douleur.

« Pardon, répète Harry. Mais c'est vrai : c'était évident. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas compris, à ce moment-là. Et j'avoue que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quand. Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que cette vie n'était pas pour toi.

\- Le soir où je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, répond Drago sans réfléchir. Avant, je pensais encore que j'étais capable d'accomplir la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Mais Dumbledore avait raison : je ne suis pas un tueur. Et puis après, ça a été de pire en pire. La vie au manoir, les choses qui s'y passaient, les choses que j'ai vues… Je n'en pouvais tellement plus que j'en suis venu à penser que mon seul espoir, c'était toi en fait.

\- Moi ? » Harry relève la tête. Ses yeux verts écarquillés sont immenses, et un peu déroutants.

« Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas dénoncé à ma tante ? Quand ton visage avait été déformé par un sort ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

\- Eh bien voici ta réponse : je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, parce que j'espérais que _toi_, tu puisses le vaincre. J'espérais que _toi_, tu puisses le faire sortir de ma vie, à tout jamais. »

Pendant un long moment, ils restent assis côte à côte, en silence sur le lit, sans oser se regarder ou échanger un mot. Drago se sent débordé par ce flot de confidences. Ils se sont dit de choses que l'un comme l'autre devait garder précieusement au fond de lui-même. C'est un soulagement, de se confier ainsi, mais cela ne va pas sans risque. Parce que, à présent, il est à nu il est un chevalier sans armure, sur le champ de bataille.

« Tu veux toujours aller la voir, cette exposition ? demande soudain Harry, passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais après, il faudra…

\- Je sais. Il faudra aller à Londres. Reconnais quand même que c'est un sacré signe du destin, que cet artiste soit exposé ici, maintenant ? Tu ne penses pas, Drago ? »

Durant toutes ces années passées ensemble à Poudlard, jamais Potter ne l'avait appelé _Drago. _Il l'appelait toujours Malefoy, et Drago l'appelait toujours Potter. C'est étrange, d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre. Ce n'est ni agréable, ni désagréable. C'est juste…différent.

« Allons-y, Harry. »

oOo

_La gare de King's Cross est immaculée, presque fantomatique. Baignée d'une lumière blafarde et d'un silence de mort, ce n'est pas la gare qu'il connaît. Il est ailleurs, dans un ailleurs enfin apaisé. Un ailleurs où il n'a plus besoin de sa battre, enfin._

_Dumbledore, debout devant lui, semble inamovible, comme une statue de pierre. Dans ce monde, il ne disparaîtrait jamais, Harry en est sûr. Dans ce monde tout en blanc, il serait là pour lui prodiguer ses sages conseils, quoiqu'il advienne._

_Il était prêt à mourir. Il avait accepté la mort, comme une vieille amie, lui qui la connaît si bien. Elle avait irruption dans sa vie alors qu'il n'avait même pas l'âge de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle avait été omniprésente. Elle lui avait tout pris._

_Maintenant qu'il était entre ses bras, il ne lui en voulait plus. Sa vieille ennemie la mort n'était pas si désagréable, finalement. Elle mettait un terme à de nombreuses souffrances. Elle rendait les choses plus simples._

_Il sourit en pensant à ceux dont elle prend soin, à présent. C'est rassurant, de penser qu'eux non plus, ne souffrent plus. Ses parents, Cédric, Hedwig, Fol Œil, Dobby, Remus et Tonks, Fred et, bien sûr, Sirius. Il avait mérité de se reposer, lui en particulier. Dans la mort, Harry espère qu'il a retrouvé sa liberté._

_Le Dumbledore de ce monde en blanc ne trépigne pas, ne fait pas les cent pas, ne marmonne pas des mots fantasques. Il le regarde simplement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. _

_« Je dois y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il._

_\- C'est à toi de décider, Harry. »_

_Il pourrait rester là. Déposer son fardeau, abandonner ses responsabilités. Ne plus être l'Elu, ne plus être le Sauveur. Il pourrait laisser les autres faire. Il a tué de nombreuses parts de l'âme de Voldemort, y compris celle qui vivait en lui. Il a tué une part de lui-même pour que la lutte continue. Ils comprendraient, les autres. Ils le laisseraient se reposer. Ils termineraient ce qu'il a commencé._

_Bien sûr, Harry sait qu'ils ne le peuvent pas. C'est à lui de tuer Voldemort. C'est son destin, sa mission. La mort devra attendre qu'il l'ai accomplie. Dumbledore se trompe : ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Tout a été décidé pour lui. _

_Il faut y retourner. Même s'il aimerait rester là, à tout jamais._

_OoO_

Après leur visite de l'exposition, ils rejoignent la Vauxhall que Malefoy a garée un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils n'ont pratiquement pas parlé, durant toute la visite. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne se sentait pas qualifié pour parler d'art. Il s'était contenté de regarder Drago, tandis que celui-ci contemplait les œuvres. Il pouvait passer plusieurs minutes devant un même dessin, à s'approcher et se reculer, à observer un détail, puis un autre, à admirer l'ensemble. Toujours en silence. Harry s'était surpris à trouver la courbure du cou de Drago vraiment très élégante, tandis qu'il se penchait sur un dessin.

Harry ne ressent toujours pas le besoin de parler. Ils se sont dit assez de choses. Maintenant, ils peuvent être ensemble, en silence. La présence de Drago est à la fois naturelle et intimidante. Harry continue d'éprouver à son égard un fort sentiment de culpabilité et…autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait décrire avec des mots. Cela ressemble à un picotement dans sa poitrine.

Une fois installée dans la voiture, Harry se plonge dans la carte, mais il a du mal à se concentrer. Il ne cesse de penser à Drago, à ce qu'ils se sont dit. Il revoit les cicatrices sur son corps et ses yeux, plongés dans les siens, alors que Bellatrix exigeait une identification. Il se perd dans sa carte, il se perd dans le gris des yeux.

Et puis, soudain, cela lui apparaît comme une évidence.

« Tu accepterais un dernier détour ? » demande-t-il à Drago.

Ce dernier tourne vers lui un visage étonné, et aussi curieux.

« J'imagine que nous n'en sommes plus à ça près, dit-il en tournant la clé. Où va-t-on ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Il va falloir te laisser guider. »

Drago sourit légèrement tandis que le moteur s'éveille, accompagné de son habituel ronronnement. Harry l'observe, pendant qu'il manœuvre la voiture à travers les ruelles. Son profil se découpe sur le gris du dehors. Il a toujours ce nez long et pointu qu'Harry avait remarqué la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. _Un nez de renard_, avait-il pensé alors. Maintenant, il trouve que ce nez donne du caractère à son visage, qui pourrait autrement être lisse, inintéressant. C'est ce nez qui fait que la beauté de Drago n'est pas une beauté banale. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Drago était beau, en vérité.

Il lui indique le chemin à suivre, quelles routes emprunter, à quels moments tourner, vers une destination qu'il garde secrète. Drago se prend au jeu et ne pose pas de questions, suivant les indications d'Harry comme un bon petit soldat. Ils s'arrêtent parfois pour faire de l'essence, pour se dégourdir les jambes ou bien pour manger un morceau. Puis, ils remontant dans la Vaxhall, en silence, profitant de la compagnie apaisante de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, la nuit est déjà tombée. Ils ne sont plus en Ecosse, mais en Angleterre. Sauf que ce n'est pas à Londres qu'Harry les a menés.

« Godric's Hollow ? » interroge Drago en voyant la pancarte à l'entrée de la petite ville.

C'était une évidence, pour Harry. Il devait emmener Drago là où tout avait commencé. Il devait lui montrer qui il était et d'où il venait. Pour que l'autre comprenne. Pour que Drago voit ses blessures tout comme lui avait vu les siennes. Et le seul endroit où cela était possible, c'était à Godric's Hollow.

« Gare-toi là, ordonne Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demande Drago tout en terminant son créneau.

\- Tu vas voir.

\- Tant de mystères, Potter ! »

Il fait froid, à Grodric's Hollow. Les rues sont sombres et désertes. Dans les souvenirs d'Harry, le village n'était pas aussi sinistre. Ils longent plusieurs maisons d'apparence antique, où brillent les lumières des bougies. Les arbres dans les jardins sont presque nus et les feuillent qui jonchent le sol sont d'un marron terne. Le vent qui souffle les fait danser mollement. Tout ici semble si morose qu'Harry commence à se demander si ce n'était pas une erreur d'y revenir.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il l'aperçoit. Entre deux maisons, dans la brume automnale, elle est toujours la même. Elle ressemble plus un amas de pierres qu'à une maison et on a du mal à croire qu'une famille aimante y a un jour vécut. Harry accélère le pas, puis s'arrête devant le portillon de bois branlant. Il sent la présence de Drago, juste derrière lui. Il aimerait lui expliquer, mais les mots ne parviennent pas à quitter sa gorge.

Drago s'avance à côté de lui, la tête baissée, en silence. Harry sent son regard sur lui. Il comprend mieux comment Drago a dû se sentir lorsqu'il a vu ses cicatrices. Vulnérable. Honteux. Exposé. Misérable, aussi. C'est en tout cas comme ça qu'il se sent, lui. Et en même temps, il éprouve une sorte de soulagement. Ouvrir la porte de son passé à l'autre, c'est en partager un peu le poids avec lui.

« Est-ce que c'est ici que… » commence à demander Drago, qui connaît déjà la réponse.

Harry hoche la tête. Il a peur de parler. Il lui semble que, s'il ouvre la bouche, n'en sortiront que des sanglots. Et s'il ouvre la vanne des larmes, quelle garantie a-t-il qu'il pourra la refermer ?

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je suis désolé de m'en être moqué, durant toutes ces années. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais un imbécile fini… »

Harry pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Drago de se taire. Il ne l'a pas amené ici pour obtenir sa pitié ou de quelconques excuses. Il l'a amené ici pour l'aider à comprendre. Et pour se recueillir, aussi.

Drago se tait et se recule d'un pas, laissant Harry seul face à la maison où tout avait commencé. Où son destin avait été scellé. Où sa vie avait été brisée, avant même d'avoir commencé. Une maison qui resterait à jamais en ruines, parce qu'il était impossible de reconstruire quoi que ce soit sur ce vestige d'un passé tragique.

Harry se recule d'un pas. Il n'a pas fait venir Drago ici pour être seul. S'il avait voulu que son recueillement soit solitaire, il serait revenu seul. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait eu de nombreuses opportunités pour revenir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de raisons de le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie d'y emmener Drago.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il sans le regarder, il y a un autre endroit où j'aimerais aller.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Drago très doucement.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus gai du monde.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. » répète Drago.

Alors ils marchent sans rien se dire, jusqu'à l'église et son cimetière. Cette fois, Harry n'a pas besoin de chercher la tombe de ses parents. Il s'y dirige sans hésitation. Sept ans ont passé, mais il n'a rien oublié. Ni l'emplacement, ni l'apparence, ni l'épitaphe sur la tombe de ses parents. Il n'a pas oublié, non plus, l'émotion immense qui le submerge dès qu'il voit leurs noms gravés dans le marbre.

Cette pierre tombale, elle symbolise tout ce qu'on lui a pris. Elle symbolise la perte, la tristesse, le poids incommensurable des responsabilités, l'impossibilité d'être au monde. D'avancer.

C'est trop, trop d'émotions, trop de chagrin. C'est un pincement trop fort au cœur. C'est une boule trop énorme dans sa gorge. C'est un tremblement trop violent de ses lèvres. C'est trop. Trop lourd. Et il tombe à genoux.

Il était parvenu à contenir ses larmes, la première fois. Il pensait pouvoir les contenir à nouveau. Pourtant, elles coulent le long de ses joues, interminables. Il entend le gémissement presqu'animal qui s'échappe de sa gorge, hors de contrôle. Il s'abandonne aux sanglots. Il ne sent plus rien que cette tristesse infinie, ce désespoir.

Non, il sent autre chose. Une sensation chaude sur son épaule. Un contact, à peine appuyé. Une crispation. Il tourne la tête et la main de Drago est sur son épaule. Elle la serre à peine, se contentant d'être là. Et pourtant, cette présence, elle soulage sa peine, elle assèche ses larmes. Il les essuie du revers de sa manche et ravale ses derniers sanglots.

Il se redresse, sans rien dire. Peut-être devrait-il avoir honte ? Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne ressent qu'une immense gratitude envers l'autre. Juste parce qu'il était là. Juste parce qu'il a posé sa main sur son épaule.

Et Harry est pris d'un désir soudain. Un désir inexplicable. Un désir terrifiant.

Il a envie de prendre Drago dans ses bras.

Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas éprouver un tel désir. On ne prend dans ses bras que les personnes que l'on aime, à qui l'on tient. S'il voulait sentir quelqu'un contre lui, ce serait Ron ou Hermione, Neuville, Luna ou George. Ginny, peut-être. Mais pas Drago. Pourquoi _Drago _?

Non, songe-t-il, ce n'est pas Drago qu'il veut sentir près de lui. C'est _quelqu'un_, n'importe qui. Il est si seul, depuis tant d'années. Il n'y a personne avec qui il puisse partager ses peines. Personne à qui il puisse confier sa vision des choses, son vécu. Personne pour l'écouter, le consoler, le provoquer, aussi. Les autres sont passés à autre chose. Ils ont avancé, tandis qu'il restait piégé en arrière. Et puis, il a retrouvé Drago. Un autre prisonnier du passé.

Oui, peut-être pourraient-ils avancer ensemble. Ils se comprennent et se ressemblent plus qu'il ne pourra jamais l'admettre. Drago n'est plus la personne qu'il a été. Aujourd'hui, il semble même le seul avec qui il accepterait de faire un bout de chemin. Avec lui, il s'est senti en paix, comme jamais depuis de nombreuses années. Avec lui, il a su être lui-même. Avec lui, il a réussi à être vivant.

_« Je dois y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- C'est à toi de décider, Harry. »_

Être en vie, Harry ne sait plus très bien comment le faire. C'était plus facile, de vivre une demi-vie. D'aller au travail, de manger parce qu'il le faut, de vaguement dormir, de marcher comme un mort-vivant, de suivre les ordres. Mais ce n'était pas vivre pleinement.

Vivre pleinement, c'est regarder le clair de lune illuminer une forêt, c'est manger un met parce qu'il est bon, c'est laisser libre court à sa rage et à sa joie, c'est choisir le chemin le plus long, c'est voir défiler les routes de campagne et décider sur un coup de tête d'aller à une exposition. C'est parler et c'est se taire. Et c'est laisser l'autre être avec soi.

Mais comment pourrait-il accepter de vivre ainsi ? Il ne sait plus comment faire. Ce ne sont pas quelques jours avec Malefoy qui le feront revenir à la vie. Depuis sept ans, son existence est celle d'un zombi il ne connaît plus rien d'autre. Il a peur de ce que pourrait être cette autre vie. L'inconnu, quoi de plus terrifiant ?

Alors il faut y retourner. Il faut retourner à cette vie où il ne peut être ni pleinement heureux, ni pleinement malheureux. Cette vie anesthésiée, cette vie morne, cette vie morte.

Oui, ce que Drago pourrait lui offrir est tentant.

Non, il ne se laissera pas tenter.

« Dépêchons-nous. Il faut aller à Londres, le temps presse. »

Oui, il sait que son comportement est celui d'un lâche.

Oui, il voit l'air blessé de Drago.

Non, il ne se laissera pas tenter, pas par Malefoy.


	11. Chapitre 11

CHAPITRE 11

oOo

_La cour de l'école est complètement silencieuse. Aucun élève, aucun professeur ne répond à l'appel de Voldemort. Aucun d'entre eux ne le rejoindra. Et Drago est parmi eux._

_« Drago ! »_

_La voix de son père, geignarde, s'élève parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. Plusieurs élèves se tournent vers lui. Leurs regards sont comme des lames qui le transpercent. Ils ne répondront pas à l'appel de Voldemort. Et lui ?_

_« Drago, viens ! »_

_Le visage de Lucius est implorant, pathétique. Il est sale, pale et amaigri. Il ne ressemble plus à l'homme charismatique qui impressionnait tant Drago, enfant. Cet homme qu'il aurait voulu devenir. Cet homme qui avait rejoint le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lui ?_

_« Drago, viens. »_

_La voix de sa mère lui parvient, comme un écho. C'est une voix plus assurée, plus noble. Une voix où ne domine pas la peur. Il y a certes de l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais aussi cette férocité qui fait qu'il s'est toujours senti à l'abri à ses côtés. Sa mère aurait pu trahir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour le protéger. Et lui ?_

_« Bravo, Drago ! »_

_La voix de Voldemort est triomphale, tandis qu'il s'avance vers l'armée des Mangemorts. Son sourire est affreux. Ses dents blanches, ses yeux rouges et sa peau reptilienne luisent à la lumière du jour naissant. Voldemort a toujours été prêt à commettre les pires ignominies, au nom du pouvoir. Et lui ?_

_La main de sa mère se serre autour de la sienne. Elle se recule, pour rentrer dans les rangs, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pavane devant Poudlard, à genoux._

_Elle le tire vers l'arrière, vers une échappatoire, vers leur salvation. Et il suit, docile._

_Harry Potter s'échappe des bras du garde-chasse. De sa baguette, il se protège des sorts que lui jette Voldemort en hurlant._

_L'Elu s'est dressé, en sauveur. Il n'a jamais perdu son courage, il n'a jamais baissé les bras._

_Et lui ?_

oOo

Il conduit depuis un peu plus de trois heures quand les lumières éclatantes de la ville commencent à apparaître. C'est le milieu de la nuit, pourtant la circulation est dense autour de la capitale. Entre les phares des voitures, les réverbères et les néons des enseignes commerciales, on se croirait en plein jour. Comme elle est loin, sa forêt paisible. Les routes de campagnes ne sont qu'un distant souvenir, à présent.

Drago n'a pas dit un mot depuis la visite à Godric's Hollow. Lorsque Potter lui parle, il répond par des monosyllabes ou des signes de tête. Parler représente un effort trop important, qu'il n'a plus envie de faire. A quoi bon parler ? A chaque fois qu'il ouvre une porte, Potter la claque à son nez. A chaque fois qu'il y a une brèche, l'autre s'empresse de la combler. _Je ne suis pas le seul à dresser des murs entre moi et le monde, Potter_.

Il se laisse guider jusqu'à un quartier de Londres qu'il ne connaît pas.

« Le Ministère est fermé à cette heure, il faut attendre le matin. » explique Potter. Drago lui répond par un grognement. Ils arrivent au niveau d'un square, un minable carré de verdure entouré de rues et d'immeubles. Potter lui indique un endroit où se garer et Drago s'exécute. Il n'aime pas la manière dont l'autre lui parle, un peu maladroite, mais comme si de rien n'était.

Même Drago ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de fort, entre eux. Comme si le lien de haine qui les unissait s'était resserré et que, se faisant, il était devenu _autre chose. _Un lien d'amitié, peut-être ? Le terme ne lui semble pas adapté, mais il n'en a pas d'autre.

Et alors que Drago, au prix de sa sécurité, s'exposant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, se laissant être vulnérable, avait laissé ce lien s'épanouir, Potter avait tout gâché. Au début, il lui semblait pourtant que l'autre aussi, embrassait sa présence. Ne l'avait-il pas amené dans les ruines de son passé, sur la tombe de ses parents ? Qu'était-ce, sinon une invitation à entrer ?

Puis, il avait pressé leur retour à Londres. C'était comme un crachat au visage de Drago. C'était comme s'il avait piétiné tous ses efforts, dénoué le lien. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas supporté que Drago prenne trop de place, alors il l'avait refourgué dans un coin, comme un simple objet, comme le simple élément d'une mission à accomplir. Drago s'était ouvert à lui, l'autre avait regardé à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, il agissait comme s'il n'y avait rien vu de valeur.

L'espace entre les deux immeubles s'écartent pour laisser apparaître un troisième bâtiment, étroit et sinistre. Potter insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. Immédiatement, une forte odeur de poussière assaille les narines de Drago. Il ne peut retenir un toussotement.

« Désolé, dit Potter. Ce n'est pas de la première fraîcheur à l'intérieur… »

Drago lui emboîte le pas. Il découvre un intérieur lugubre, où rare est la lumière qui parvient à passer à travers les carreaux crasseux. La plupart des meubles est recouvert de draps blancs. Une quantité incroyable de bibelots jonchent les tables et parfois le sol, dans un désordre inimaginable. Dans les coins des pièces, le long de la rambarde de l'escalier et dans les lustres qui pendent du plafond, il y a d'épaisses toiles d'araignée que personne n'a jamais pris la peine de retirer.

« Home sweet home, murmure Harry.

\- Tu…habites ici ? » demande Drago, éberlué.

Il aurait cru la maison abandonnée. Tout y est si morne, si terne. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de vie.

« C'était la maison de mon parrain, explique Potter. Il l'avait proposé à Dumbledore, pour qu'il en fasse le quartier général de l'Ordre de Phoenix. Après sa mort, après la fin de la guerre…je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle tombe en décrépitude.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas en décrépitude, _là _? »

Il lui semble que Harry rougit. S'il a honte, il y a de quoi. Comment peut-on vivre dans de telles conditions ? Ne pas vouloir abandonner la maison de son parrain est une chose, ne rien y changer alors que c'est une ruine, en est une autre. Potter est tellement prisonnier de son passé qu'il en est venu à négliger son existence présente.

« Je te montre ta chambre. » dit-il en montant l'escalier.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à atteindre le premier étage, une voix émerge de l'ombre.

« Maître Potter est revenu. Maître Potter a un invité ? »

Drago aperçoit alors un elfe de maison, rachitique et ridé, traînant derrière lui un plumeau gros comme sa tête. L'elfe le dévisage un long moment, ce qui met Drago très mal à l'aise.

« Drago Malefoy, dit-il avec admiration. L'héritier du clan Malefoy, une des dernières familles de sang pur. Quel honneur pour ce vieux Kreattur de vous accueillir dans cette demeure…

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu donc pas préparer du thé pour Monsieur Malefoy, Kreattur ? suggère Potter d'un ton exaspéré. Désolé pour ça, ajoute-t-il tandis que l'elfe s'éloigne en marmonnant des paroles admiratives.

\- Tu as un elfe de maison ? _Toi _? » Drago rirait volontiers de la situation s'il était d'humeur à rire.

« C'est compliqué…

\- Oui, bien sûr Potter. Je suis sûr que tu penses qu'il est plus heureux ainsi, qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire de sa peau si on lui rendait sa liberté. C'est exactement ce que disait mon père. Il disait aussi que les elfes aimaient être maltraités, que c'était dans leur nature.

\- Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui ! rugit Potter. Il refuse de quitter la maison et… Je ne lui demande même pas de nettoyer ou quoi que ce soit !

\- Je vois ça, oui, dit Drago en passant deux doigts le long de la rambarde poussiéreuse. Seulement de faire le thé, je suppose.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé d'être _comme ça _?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. Voici ta chambre. » dit Harry en ouvrant une porte qui grince affreusement.

La chambre – si du moins on peut appeler ainsi la pièce miteuse où l'introduit Potter – est aussi sale et chaotique que le reste de la maison. En son centre, le baldaquin du grand lit est à moitié effondré. Dans un coin, il manque une porte à une armoire en bois vermoulus. La cheminée est noire de suie et les fauteuils qui lui font face sont encrassés au point qu'il est impossible d'en deviner la couleur. Les carreaux de la fenêtre sont quant à eux presque rendus opaques par une épaisse couche de ce que Drago suppose être de la crasse.

« Je…commence Potter.

\- Non, l'interrompt Drago. N'essaye même pas. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'état de cette pièce. Il est hors de question que je dorme là. Autant dormir sur un champ de bataille.

\- Je suis désolé. Il n'y a vraiment que ma chambre, la cuisine et une partie du salon que j'entretiens…un peu.

\- Alors je dormirai dans le salon, annonce Drago en tournant les talons pour laisser derrière lui la chambre de l'horreur.

\- Non, non, tu es mon invité. Je dormirai dans le canapé, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre.

\- Arrête, Potter. Je ne suis pas ton invité. De toute manière, ton épaule est toujours fragile et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de dormir dans ton lit. » Il lui semble que, à ces mots, Potter rougit un peu. « Alors…donne-moi une couverture et n'en parlons plus. Je suis fatigué et demain, c'est une rude journée qui nous attend. »

Potter s'apprête à protester, mais l'elfe de maison surgit alors, un plateau de thé entre les mains. Il ne cesse de lever vers Drago des yeux globuleux luisants d'admiration.

« Kreattur, peux-tu préparer le canapé du salon pour que Dra…pour que Monsieur Malefoy puisse y dormir confortablement ? Installe-lui une couverture, un oreiller et quelques coussins propres, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Maître Malefoy ne souhaite-t-il pas dormir dans la suite parentale ? C'était la chambre de ma chère maîtresse. Elle serait digne d'un sang aussi pur que celui de maître Malefoy…

\- Ça suffit, Kreattur ! Fais ce que je te demande. »

Drago n'a jamais entendu Potter employer un ton aussi autoritaire. Il faut dire que l'elfe est passablement agaçant. Même lorsqu'il s'éloigne, après avoir négligemment posé son plateau par terre, il continue de maugréer sur la décadence qui règne dans la maison. Drago est cependant prêt à admettre qu'une certaine décadence ménagère est bel et bien à déplorer…

« Charmante créature, murmure Drago en saisissant une des tasses de thé.

\- C'était l'elfe de maison des Blacks. Quand Sirius est mort, il est resté ici, alors même qu'il n'avait plus de maître à servir. Il n'a pas été ravi de devoir m'appeler maître, moi dont la mère est une sang-mêlé.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé à pourrir même la tête des elfes avec ces histoires ? se lamente Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère te prévenir : il est fort probable que Kreattur veuille te jurer allégeance. Tu as, après tout, des liens de parenté avec les Blacks.

\- Merci, mais non merci. Je m'occupe très bien de mon intérieur seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elfe fou à lier ! »

Harry se met à rire doucement. C'est un joli rire, un peu mélancolique, un peu joyeux, un peu affectueux. Un moment, Drago oublie à quel point il lui en veut. Le rire lui a fait oublier sa rancune, sa déception. Un instant, il sourit avec Harry. On dirait des retrouvailles.

Kreattur réapparaît alors entre eux. S'il avait voulu volontairement briser un moment de tendresse, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

« Le canapé est prêt pour Maître Malefoy, soupire-t-il d'un air résigné.

\- Merci, je suppose. Bonne nuit, Potter, lance Drago d'un ton froid.

\- Bonne nuit, _Malefoy_. » répond ce dernier en insistant bizarrement sur son nom. C'est comme un pincement au cœur de Drago, de l'entendre à nouveau l'appeler ainsi.

Comme si Potter s'en rendait compte, il l'interpelle soudain, alors qu'il est presque arrivé en bas des marches :

« Drago !

\- Quoi ? » Drago essaye d'avoir l'air ennuyé, mais il a envie de sourire. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait être appelé par son prénom. Après la mort de sa mère et sa dispute avec Blaise, il ne restait plus grand monde pour l'appeler Drago.

« Heu…

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il faussement agacé de voir Potter ainsi bredouille.

\- Si…si jamais tu as froid, il y a des couvertures dans le placard du salon ! » s'exclame Harry, qui ne trompe personne. Drago se rend parfaitement compte qu'il vient de penser à cette excuse. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a ainsi interpellé, mais il est content qu'il l'ait fait. Salazar sait ce qui se passera demain, et s'il aura encore l'occasion d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre.

« Je vois. Merci, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago. »

oOo

_Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, règne cette éternelle odeur de chien mouillé, de poussière et de thé. Harry, Ron et Hermione, sont assis en silence. Crocdur bave abondement sur les genoux de cette dernière, en lui lançant des regards implorants, lorgnant sur son biscuit. Avec un énième reniflement sonore, Hagrid se saisit d'un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et se mouche. Harry a l'impression qu'un petit tremblement de terre secoue la cabane._

_« Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette, ces temps-ci, dit Hagrid en caressant Crockdur d'une main et en essuyant ses larmes de l'autre. Je me fais du souci pour Buck… »_

_Sa voix craque lorsqu'il évoque l'hippogriffe. Harry pose sa main sur celle du géant, dans un geste affectueux. Hagrid sourit, mais son sourire s'efface presqu'aussitôt._

_« Et puis tous ces Détraqueurs me rendent malade, reprend-il, secoué d'un frisson. Je suis obligé de passer devant chaque fois que je vais boire un verre aux Trois Balais. J'ai l'impression de retourner à Azkaban… »_

_Il s'interrompt pour boire une gorgée de thé. Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardent en retenant leur souffle. Jamais ils ne l'ont entendu parler de son bref séjour à Azkaban. _

_« C'est vraiment terrible, là-bas ? demande timidement Hermione au bout d'un moment. _

_\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir idée, répond Hagrid à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Mes plus mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en tête : le jour où j'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard, le jour où mon père est mort, le jour où j'ai dû me séparer de Norbert… »_

_Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis qu'il évoque le souvenir de son cher dragon, gagné aux cartes, et dont il avait été privé trop tôt à son goût._

_« Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait plus qui on est. Et on n'a même plus envie de vivre. J'espérais mourir dans mon sommeil… Quand ils m'ont relâché, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître, tout revenait en moi, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Mais les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas très envie de me laisser partir. _

_\- Vous étiez innocent ! » dit Hermione. _

_Hagrid a un petit rire, un rire jaune. _

_« Vous croyez que ça les intéresse ? Ils s'en fichent. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est d'avoir à leur disposition deux cents êtres humains qu'ils puissent vampiriser en leur ôtant toute idée de bonheur. Qu'on soit coupable ou innocent, ça leur est bien égal ! »_

_Hagrid reste silencieux un moment, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. _

_« À un moment, j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire fuir Buck, dit-il enfin. Mais comment expliquer à un hippogriffe qu'il a intérêt à se cacher ? Et puis… j'ai peur de violer la loi… » _

_Il lève les yeux vers eux. Des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues. _

_« Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Azkaban. »_

_OoO_

Lorsqu'Harry se réveille, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Pour beaucoup, retrouver un lit familier, un foyer, une maison, est synonyme de réconfort. Mais pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas aussi mal dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Il est cependant trop anxieux pour ressentir la fatigue.

Il redoute la journée qui l'attend. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'aura à dire Gawain Robards qui l'inquiète. Certes, il a disparu sans un mot et ne l'a plus tenu informé de l'avancée de son enquête. Certes, il s'apprête à lui demander de faire confiance à un ancien Mangemort. Certes, il va lui annoncer le retour de Lucius Malefoy, qui semble plus dangereux que jamais…

Mais ce qu'il appréhende le plus, à vrai dire, c'est ce qu'il adviendra de Drago. En admettant que tout se passe pour le mieux, que ce dernier les aide à capturer son père, que le Ministère le laisse en paix où ira-t-il ? Que deviendra-t-il ? Que deviendront-ils ?

Harry a un pincement au cœur, tandis qu'il se figure Drago, retournant dans sa forêt écossaise et lui, reprenant sa vie d'Auror. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il voudrait prolonger la présence de Malefoy ? Qu'un jour, il serait capable d'admettre se sentir bien à ses côtés ? Qu'un jour, il dise même que personne ne lui a fait autant de bien depuis des années ?

Il sort précipitamment de son lit. Ce ne sont pas des pensées normales, pas lorsqu'on les ressent envers son ancien rival. Il doit se rappeler de qui il parle et ne pas laisser ses sentiments le déborder. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Drago sont trop complexes, il a trop honte de les nommer. Il vaut mieux penser à des choses évidentes, comme sa mission : arrêter Lucius. Après, il pourra penser à tout le reste.

Il descend l'escalier afin de se rendre dans la cuisine, en traversant le salon. Dans le canapé, Drago est toujours endormi, ses membres dépassant de la couverture trop petite. Son visage se contracte sans cesse et il peut voir ses yeux s'agiter derrière les paupières closes. Son front est constellé de sueur il cauchemarde, encore.

Harry résiste à la tentation d'aller vers lui, de le réconforter. Il voudrait parler avec lui de ses rêves, de leurs cauchemars. Mais il se focalise sur la mission. Elle seule compte, à présent. Alors il contourne le canapé et entre dans la cuisine, où il met l'eau à bouillir, déterminé. Il s'arrange pour faire s'entrechoquer la vaisselle, afin que ce bruit _accidentel _réveille Malefoy sans qu'il ait besoin de le faire.

Lorsque ce dernier pénètre dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis, Harry est déjà en train de siroter son thé, comme si de rien n'était. Il essaye de ne pas le trouver adorable, de ne pas songer à quel point sa présence lui manquera lorsque tout sera terminé. _La mission_, songe-t-il. C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Bonjour, lance-t-il. Prêt pour une visite matinale du département des Aurors ?

\- Aussi prêt que je le serai jamais, j'imagine… » marmonne Drago d'un ton bougon.

Harry n'ose imaginer ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Le Ministère doit être pour lui un territoire hostile et les Aurors, des ennemis. Lui demander de leur faire confiance doit être tellement contre-instinctif et pourtant, Drago accepte. Il le suit, il met sa liberté entre ses mains. S'il savait à quel point Harry doute de son propre plan, peut-être ne serait-il pas si prompt à lui faire confiance.

Après s'être accordé quelques minutes pour prendre le thé, ils se préparent. C'est au tour d'Harry de prêter à Drago un vêtement, sous la forme d'une robe de sorcier à capuche.

« Tant que nous ne serons pas dans le bureau de Robards, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu portes ça. Je ne sais pas comment certains Aurors réagiront lorsqu'ils verront…

\- Lorsqu'ils verront un Mangemort dans leurs couloirs ?

\- C'est l'idée, oui.

\- Pas de souci, je sais avancer la tête baissée. C'est devenu une spécialité, avec le temps. »

Harry se souvient pourtant d'un temps où Drago avait toujours la tête haute, un air d'arrogance, des manières conquérantes. La façon dont il avait d'entrer dans une pièce comme si elle lui appartenait agaçait tant le jeune Harry. Aujourd'hui, il aimerait que Drago puisse entrer ainsi au Ministère. Aujourd'hui, il le mériterait.

« J'aurai également un dernier…service à te demander, lance-t-il timidement à Drago tandis qu'il enfile la robe de sorcier élimée qu'il lui a prêtée.

\- En plus de me promener cagoulé dans le Ministère dans l'espoir de ne pas me faire arrêter tout en essayant de convaincre le chef des Aurors que mon père est de retour et qu'il en a après moi ? récite Drago d'une traite, sur un ton ironique.

\- Rien d'aussi dramatiquement compliqué, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- J'aimerais éviter de revenir dans cet état…enfin, tu vois ?

\- Miteux ?

\- J'allais dire négligé, répond Harry, faussement vexé. Mais oui, j'aimerais éviter de donner l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troll.

\- On a peur pour sa précieuse réputation ? ricane Drago.

\- Crois-moi, si tu veux qu'on parle de ma réputation, l'adjectif miteux était parfaitement trouvé. Disons plutôt que j'aimerais que Robards me prenne au sérieux dans mes accusations. Et puis j'aimerais aussi que Ron ne s'inquiète pas trop.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que Weasley pense que je t'ai maltraité, c'est certain.

\- Tu vois, tu as tout à y gagner, toi aussi !

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, _Potter. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Mon épaule me lance encore trop pour que je sois tout à fait à mon aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? demande Drago. Une potion ?

\- Non, juste un coup de main, pour m'habiller, me coiffer, ce genre de choses.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te pomponner ?

\- Pourquoi choisis-tu toujours les pires mots pour décrire une situation ? »

Drago fait mine de se moquer de lui, mais il accepte finalement d'aider Harry. Il l'assiste dans des choses très simples, ordinaires, comme retirer son pyjama et enfiler une chemise, nouer une cravate et se brosser les cheveux. C'est très étrange, de faire ses choses avec lui, et en même temps, très doux.

Drago ne parle pas et on entend que le froissement des tissus. Parfois, Harry sent le contact de ses doigts sur sa chair et il frissonne. Cela fait si longtemps que personne n'a touché, ni même vu, sa chair nue. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais il sent malgré tous ses muscles se tendre. L'idée d'être touché est tentante et en même temps, terrifiante. Pourtant, entre tous, il est content que ce rôle revienne à Drago.

Il se surprend à penser aux cicatrices sur son corps. Il se demande si, lui aussi, a délaissé toute forme de contact sur sa peau nue. Drago semble avoir honte de ses balafres, qu'il cache comme on cacherait un terrible secret. Harry, cependant, ne les trouve pas affreuses. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à laisser ses doigts glisser le long des marques blanches.

Non ! Il divague encore. _La mission, rien que la mission_, se récite-t-il, telle une litanie. D'un geste de la main, il chasse le bras de Drago, occupé à nouer derrière son cou une écharpe pour maintenir son bras. Pourtant, chaque frôlement des doigts contre sa nuque n'était-il pas délicieux ? Drago s'était-il rendu compte qu'il tremblait ? Harry n'ose pas se tourner vers lui et le regarder, car il sait qu'il rougit.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, allons-y. Le plus tôt ce sera réglé, le mieux ça sera ! lance Harry en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier.

\- D'accord. » répond Drago dans un souffle.

Ah ! Cette tristesse dans sa voix ! Harry a l'impression qu'il vient de chasser d'un coup de pied un chiot innocent. Avant, il se serait dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne s'agissait après tout que de _Drago Malefoy._ Dire qu'aujourd'hui, il se sent d'autant plus coupable qu'il s'agit justement de Drago. Mais la nature changeante de ses sentiments est une distraction. Il ne doit pas se laisser détourner de l'essentiel : _la mission, rien que la mission, toujours la mission_.

Longue vie à Harry Potter, le roi des œillères.

oOo

_Les corps inertes jonchent le sol. Ils sont des dizaines, étalés là, immobiles et pâles. Le parterre de marbre, jadis resplendissant, est recouvert d'un liquide pourpre et poisseux. _

_Drago fait son possible pour ne pas marcher dans le sang. Il recule d'un pas et son pied rencontre le cadavre d'un gobelin. Ses grands yeux vitreux le fixent. Il détourne le regard. Il ne supporte plus la vue des cadavres. _

_La nausée lui serre l'estomac, mais il se retient de vomir. Si cela venait à se produire, quelle punition son père lui réserverait-il ? Quelle torture le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui infligerait-il ? Il n'a pas de patience pour les faibles._

_Sa mère lui prend la main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Elle est chaude et palpitante, pleine de vie. Il s'y accroche, désespérément, à cette seule lueur dans l'obscurité. Il la serre si fort que Narcissa grimace de douleur, mais elle ne dit rien. _Il _est là, à quelques pas d'eux. Il ne faut rien dire. Garder la tête baissée et attendre. Comme le jour d'avant. Et celui d'avant. Drago a l'impression de ne plus faire que ça : baisser la tête et attendre._

_Les pieds nus de Voldemort glissent sur le sol comme sur une patinoire. Ils laissent dans leur sillage des empreintes rouges. A côté de lui, son gigantesque serpent ondule dans la mare de sang, entre les cadavres des gobelins de Gringotts._

_Soudain, un sifflement s'échappe de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un son affreux, que Drago a déjà entendu. Lors de son duel avec Potter, lorsqu'il avait conjuré un serpent, il se souvient avoir entendu l'Elu parler le Fourchelangue. _

_La manière dont Voldemort le parle est plus sèche, plus agressive. C'est un bourdonnement infernal dans les oreilles de Drago. Il aimerait se couvrir les oreilles des mains, mais c'est impossible : garder la tête baissée et attendre._

_Salazar seul sait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien dire à Nagini. Leur conversation prend fin sans qu'il ait adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard à la famille Malefoy, debout, en silence, au milieu du carnage. _

_Il transplane, les laissant seuls. Seuls, avec les cadavres._

_OoO_

Drago ne s'est jamais beaucoup aventuré dans le Londres moldu. Ses parents préféraient fréquenter les lieux où ils étaient sûr d'en rencontrer le moins possible, à vrai dire. Mais pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie sans avoir recourt à ses pouvoirs, Potter n'a pas le choix : il va falloir découvrir le monde enchanté des rues et des métros bondés.

S'il a trouvé la maison d'Harry repoussante, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de la saleté et de la puanteur des tunnels souterrains et des ruelles crasseuses. Des ordures s'entassent dans les rues, des ivrognes se traînent dans les parcs et, dans leur wagon du métro, règne une inexplicable odeur de chien mouillé.

Drago essaye d'ignorer ces multiples agressions sensorielles. Il essaye de penser à la maison dans la forêt, au silence et à l'odeur des pins. Plutôt que le grincement des rails, le chant des oiseaux plutôt que les mines grises, la caresse du soleil matinale à travers les branches plutôt que la foule compacte, la tranquillité des bois.

Les portes du métro s'ouvrent, et d'autres passagers s'engouffrent dans la rame déjà pleine. Ils jouent des coudes et poussent de toutes leurs forces, pour se créer un peu d'espace. Potter, écrasé contre la porte vitrée, est tout contre lui à présent. Drago fait tout son possible pour éviter son regard. Il craint qu'Harry ne le regarde et qu'il _voit._

Elle est revenue, sa vieille compagne la peur. Elle a retrouvé son nid douillet, à l'intérieur de son cœur. Au moment où, penché sur la tombe de ses parents, Potter avait rejeté sa compassion, son amitié, s'était creusé, à la place, un grand trou béant où elle avait pu se lover, comme à son habitude. Depuis, il n'arrivait pas à l'en faire partir.

Elle se fait encore plus envahissante lorsqu'ils pénètrent enfin dans le Ministère de la Magie, après avoir emprunté l'entrée des visiteurs. Les grands couloirs carrelés de noir sont bondés et il ne peut pas faire le moindre pas sans être bousculé par un sorcier pressé ou une sorcière inattentive. Conformément aux instructions de Potter, il a enfilé son capuchon, même si personne ne semble faire attention à lui.

Potter, de son côté, a plus de mal à passer inaperçu. On le salue poliment, on l'observe de loin, on le montre du doigt, on murmure sur son passage… Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago n'en peut déjà plus. Comment Harry a-t-il pu supporter cette attention durant tant d'années ? Et dire que, durant leurs années à Poudlard, Drago lui enviait sa célébrité…

Harry s'engouffre dans l'un des ascenseurs, où Drago se trouve tant bien que mal une petite place. A nouveau, il est très proche de Potter. Son cœur terrifié bat très fort. Il aimerait attraper la main de l'autre, pour la serrer dans la sienne, histoire de sa rassurer un peu. Mais c'est le genre de geste qu'on réserve à ses proches. Or, Potter et lui ne sont pas proches, n'est-ce pas ?

Il garde la tête baissée. Le long de sa cape, il peut voir la main d'Harry, qui se contracte en des gestes nerveux. Apparemment, l'Elu n'est pas plus rassuré que lui de se trouver au Ministère. Pourtant, il est un Auror ici, c'est un peu sa seconde maison. Drago, lui, a le droit d'avoir peur. Car ici, c'est l'antichambre de sa cellule.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête pour la troisième fois, une voix annonce : « Département des enquêtes magiques ». Harry le pousse doucement par derrière et Drago se retrouve précipité hors de la cage à oiseaux où s'entasse un nombre impossible de sorciers et de sorcières. Il regarde autour de lui, fébrile. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation qu'il pénètre en territoire ennemi. Son avant-bras le démange. Il se retient de gratter sa cicatrice, cachée sous le tissu épais.

« Nous y sommes, dit Harry en s'échappant à son tour de l'ascenseur. Le département des Aurors.

\- Hourra, répond Drago d'une voix lugubre.

\- Avant d'aller chez Robards, faisons un détour par le bureau de Ron. Il saura mieux que moi comment présenter la situation à son chef.

\- Tu me demandes vraiment de faire confiance à la diplomatie de Weasley ?

\- Drago, je sais que tu as la trouille, c'est normal, dit Harry dans un souffle, sa main frôlant dangereusement la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Le sarcasme, répond Harry en souriant. Tu n'es jamais aussi sarcastique que quand tu as peur. Mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas toi qui es sur le banc des accusés : c'est Lucius.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça fait une différence ? Pour eux ? ajoute-t-il en désignant un groupe d'Aurors qui traversent le couloir.

\- Ça fait toute la différence pour moi. »

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la voix d'Harry pouvait être apaisante. Quelle étrange magie que celle qui parvient à faire taire la peur tapie en lui ! Quel sortilège puissant, celui qui crée ce courant électrique entre leurs doigts qui se touchent à peine ! Quelle potion asphyxiante, celle qui lui embue l'esprit et les sens !

Lorsque Potter frappe à la porte, il semble à Drago que sa main tremble. Dans l'entrebâillement, apparaît Weasley, inchangé. Toujours la même chevelure rousse et l'accoutrement débraillé, toujours la même expression vaguement ahurie. Son menton est constellé de miettes et il vient visiblement de s'essuyer les mains sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Harry ! s'écrit-il en ouvrant la porte. Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On était morts d'inquiétude !

\- C'est une longue histoire, répond Harry avec un sourire si tendre, que le cœur de Drago se serre encore un peu plus. Peut-on entrer ? C'est important.

\- On ? » demande Ron en se tournant vers Drago, toujours encapuchonné. Son visage se déforme sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'il reconnaît le visage sous la capuche. « Harry, dis-moi que je rêve ?

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Dans ton bureau, s'il-te-plaît. »

Avec une mine renfrognée, Ron se pousse pour les laisser entrer. Son regard ne quitte plus Drago, à présent. Il fait le tour de son bureau, afin de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et fait signe à Harry de prendre place dans une des chaises qui lui font face. Drago, interdit, reste debout.

« Tu peux retirer ta cape, lui dit Harry. Je crois qu'il t'a reconnu. Assieds-toi. »

Il désigne une seconde chaise à Drago, qui s'y installe en rejetant son capuchon en arrière. Les yeux de Weasley s'agrandissent encore davantage.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux… murmure-t-il. Drago Malefoy.

\- Salut, Weasley, répond-il d'une voix qu'il voudrait nonchalante.

\- Harry, tu m'expliques ?

\- Je vais essayer. Mais ce n'est pas une simple histoire… »

Après qu'Harry a terminé son récit, Weasley s'affaisse dans son fauteuil, comme si le poids de toute l'histoire venait de tomber sur ses épaules.

« Si je comprends bien, résume-t-il, tu veux qu'on utilise Malefoy junior pour attraper Malefoy sénior ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…_il_, dit Ron en désignant Drago d'un geste dégoûté, ne va pas simplement s'allier à son père et s'enfuir ? Quelle garantie as-tu qu'on ne va pas se retrouver avec deux Mangemorts en cavale sur les bras ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quels Mangemorts tu parles, Weasley, répond Drago avec tout le dédain dont il est capable. Le seul qui soit en liberté, à ma connaissance, c'est mon père.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Malefoy ! Tu es tracé par le Ministère depuis des années et ce n'est pas pour des prunes !

\- Je ne suis _pas _un Mangemort, dit Drago entre ses dents, d'un ton qui devient menaçant.

\- Ron, écoute, intervient Harry. Je sais comment il a été, je sais ce qu'il a été. J'en ai été la victime toute mon adolescence. Mais il n'est plus le même Drago qu'on a connu.

\- Drago ? » Ron semble interloqué lorsqu'Harry utilise son prénom. « Donc, tu veux qu'on fasse confiance à _Drago _? Parce que tu as passé quelques jours avec lui sur la route et qu'il n'a pas essayé de te tuer ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Ron. J'ai besoin de toi. » La voix d'Harry est presque suppliante. Drago a très envie de carrer son poing dans le visage rougeot de Weasley, maintenant. Ils sont amis, Harry ne devrait pas avoir à le supplier. Il a envie de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener loin. Jusqu'à la Vauxhall et les routes d'Ecosse.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, consent enfin Ron en soupirant. Mais, par pitié, laisse-moi expliquer la situation à Robards. Si on ne lui présente pas les choses comme il faut, il risque de se braquer.

\- D'accord, je te laisserai lui parler.

\- Autre chose, ajoute Weasley. Malefoy ne pourra pas rester avec nous.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Drago.

\- Robards ne voudra pas de toi dans son bureau, à écouter une conversation entre le chef des Aurors et ses subordonnés. Il ne voudra pas que tu sois mêlé au processus de décision et, honnêtement, je pense qu'il aura raison.

\- C'est de mon père dont il est question, Weasley. Tu ne penses pas que ce que j'ai à dire pourrait importer ?

\- Il marque un point, Ron.

\- Tant mieux pour lui. Mais Harry, ça ne change rien au fait que le chef des Aurors ne va pas se mettre à prendre le thé avec un Mangemort et à partager avec lui sa stratégie pour lutter contre les mages noirs. »

Le sang de Drago bouillonne. Les muscles, dans son avant-bras, se contractent involontairement. Il pose la main sur sa cicatrice en feu et tente de se calmer. Il croise le regard d'Harry, inquiet. Il articule silencieusement : « Désolé ». Déjà, Drago commence à se calmer. Il se doutait bien que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi simplement que l'avait espéré Harry.

« Très bien, annonce celui-ci. Allons-y. »

Drago rabat son capuchon par-dessus se tête et emboîte le pas à Harry et Weasley. Ce dernier murmure des choses à Harry, tout en se retournant régulièrement pour l'observer. Drago a de plus en plus envie de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage. Heureusement, il n'a pas à résister longtemps, car le bureau de Robards n'est qu'à quelques mètres. Weasley frappe à la porte et lorsqu'un « Entrez » tonitruant retentit, il se tourne vers Drago et lui lance :

« Attends-nous ici, _Malefoy_. »

La voix sonore de Weasley résonne dans tout le département. Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers eux, vers lui. Drago rajuste son capuchon, baisse la tête, tout en maudissant cet abruti de rouquin. Il sent les regards inquisiteurs, qui cherchent à savoir qui se cachent sous la capuche.

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps, lui glisse Harry, en suivant Ron qui s'engouffre dans le bureau de Robards.

\- Ne me laisse pas ici ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrape le bras d'Harry. Il sent sa gorge se nouer à chaque mot, à chaque souffle. Mais tous ces yeux, braqués sur lui, c'est trop. Ils sont comme des lames acérées, qui le transpercent de part en part. _Tranchez-le, celui qui a choisi le mauvais camp !_

« Drago… » la voix d'Harry est très tendre. Il pose une main sur la sienne, la serre. Elle est chaude et réconfortante. Il voudrait rester là, lové au creux de cette main, pour l'éternité. Ici, il n'aurait pas peur.

« Ça va bien se passer. Robards entendra raison. Tout sera bientôt terminé. »

Drago resserre son emprise autour de son bras. Il voit ses propres doigts trembler.

« Si tu me laisses seul, Potter, ils vont me crucifier, dit-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les Aurors affairés à leurs bureaux, qui jettent des coups d'œil réguliers dans sa direction.

\- Ne dramatise pas. Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. Il ne va rien t'arriver. »

_Ça, Potter, c'est ce que tu crois. C'est ce que tu as toujours cru. Qu'à moi, il ne m'arrivait rien. Que les malheurs pleuvaient sur toi, mais que moi, j'étais épargné. Tu ne sais pas, Potter, la manière dont le sort s'est acharné sur moi, aussi._

C'est ce qu'il aurait dû répondre, si la situation avait été différente, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'urgence, pas d'enjeu. Au lieu de ça, il se tait et lâche le bras d'Harry, qui s'enfonce dans le bureau de Robards avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Il cache si mal ses inquiétudes, pourtant. La porte claque derrière lui et Drago est seul.

Une rumeur nait à un bureau, elle migre jusqu'à un autre, portée par un Auror, puis un autre, qui vole de table en table. On l'observe, on le pointe du doigt, on parle de lui. _Cinq minutes, _songe-t-il. _Est-ce assez pour que les vautours passent à l'attaque ?_

C'est bien plus qu'il ne leur en faut, en vérité. Déjà, un petit groupe de trois personnages, dans leurs uniformes rutilants, s'approchent de lui. L'un d'eux est un grand bonhomme aux sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Il fait un pas vers Drago, qui recule jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre le mur. Le corps massif de l'Auror n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Il est interdit de se masquer le visage au sein du Ministère, lance-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

\- Va falloir retirer ton capuchon, mon coco, lance une petite sorcière rachitique à côté de lui.

\- Sinon, on va devoir te le retirer nous-mêmes. » complète le troisième personnage – un sorcier trapu aux yeux vitreux.

Tout son corps est paralysé.

_« Tu vas l'enlever, ta putain de chemise ? » _La voix du geôlier résonne dans sa tête. Comme à Azkaban, il est incapable de bouger. Pourtant, il sait ce qui risque d'arriver, s'il refuse d'obéir à un ordre donné par quelqu'un en situation de pouvoir. Ils le prendront pour une bravade. Ils pourraient l'arrêter, le faire croupir quelques jours dans une des cellules du Ministère. Ils ne demandent que ça.

« Ça suffit maintenant, montre-nous ta sale tronche ! s'écrit le grand Auror en le plaquant contre le mur pendant que la sorcière très maigre attrape les bords de sa capuche et la rejette en arrière.

\- Ça alors ! Tu avais raison, Ernst ! lance le sorcier trapu à son immense collègue.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais entendu Weasley prononcer le nom de Malefoy !

\- Drago Malefoy au Département des Aurors, qui l'eut cru ? »

Ils sourient de sourires mauvais, carnassiers. Ils prennent beaucoup trop de plaisir à l'intimider ainsi.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. Je suis pour aider Harry Potter.

\- Potter ? s'esclaffe le dénommé Ernst avec un air de dégoût. Tu crois qu'on en a quelque chose à faire ?

\- C'était peut-être un héros de guerre, à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un Auror au rabais !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a ramené un Mangemort au Ministère, mais en général, ils n'y restent pas bien longtemps. Et tu sais où ils sont envoyés ensuite ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! Il y a une cellule à son nom à Azkaban ! »

Il ne peut refreiner un frisson, qui parcourt tout son corps. Les souvenirs de son emprisonnement l'assaillent, l'enveloppent. Il a l'impression d'y être, seul face à ses gardes, seul face aux Détraqueurs, ses bourreaux.

« Bah alors, Malefoy : on a peur ? ricane la sorcière.

\- C'est sûr que quand toi et ta sale famille de mages noirs avez décidé de rejoindre le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu ne devais pas voir les choses ainsi, hein ? Tu t'imaginais sans doute baignant dans le pouvoir et le luxe ?

\- Pendant que vous torturiez des innocents dans vos cachots ? » hurle Ernst.

Les autres Aurors, toujours à leurs bureaux, occupés à faire semblant de ne rien voir, finissent par relever la tête. Aucun ne bouge. Drago est fou de rage. Ils voient ce qui se passe, ils voient ces brutes le maltraiter, mais ils ne font rien. Eux qui sont censés représenter la justice et la droiture. Quelle vaste plaisanterie !

« Vas-y, montre-nous sa marque ! dit, d'une voix excitée, la sorcière à Ernst, qui maintient toujours Drago contre le mur.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'en voit plus beaucoup, de nos jours. Tous tes petits copains sont à Azkaban, tu sais ! » explique Ernst tout en tentant de saisir la manche de Drago.

Mais celui-ci se débat. Son avant-bras, tel une anguille, glisse entre les mains massives d'Ernst, qui grogne de frustration.

« FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » rugit Drago, tandis qu'une main puissante saisit son avant-bras, sa cicatrice brûlant de douleur.

Ernst est en train de remonter sa manche, lorsqu'une sorcière blonde, l'air très stricte, l'interrompt d'un raclement de gorge.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? lance-t-elle d'une voix glaçante.

\- Oh, Alicia ! Tu veux voir une maque des Ténèbres ? demande la sorcière maigrelette.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble une marque des Ténèbres, Trudy. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les trois en train d'harceler un visiteur ?

\- Ce n'est pas un visiteur ! s'empresse de corriger Ernst. C'est Drago Malefoy, regarde ! ajoute-t-il en s'écartant pour qu'Alicia puisse voir le visage délavé de Drago.

\- Et Monsieur Malefoy est-il en état d'arrestation ? demande-t-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si Monsieur Malefoy était ici parce qu'il avait commis un crime, Ernst. Attend-il un jugement ou un transport pour Azkaban ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est l'Auror Potter qui…

\- Et l'Auror Potter vous a-t-il demandé d'interroger Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je m'en fous de ce que veut ou ne veut pas l'Auror Potter ! C'est une mauviette, qui a le droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu'il a battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a bientôt dix ans ! Et qui, depuis, est chouchouté par tout le Ministère alors qu'il a arrêté moins de mages noirs que les Aurors les plus abrutis de ce département ! s'esclame Trudy, furieuse.

\- Je suis ravie que tu souhaites exprimer ton opinion sur l'un des plus illustres sorciers de notre temps, Trudy. Souhaiterais-tu en faire part à l'Auror en chef Robards ? demande Alicia avec un petit sourire, en s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte du bureau.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! dit Ernst en lâchant Drago, qui manque de s'effondrer. Tu es vraiment la pire des rabat-joie, Alicia ! Amuse-toi bien avec ton nouvel ami le Mangemort ! »

Les trois s'éloignent en adressant à Alicia, qui leur tourne le dos, une panoplie de gestes obscènes.

« Merci, dit Drago dans un souffle.

\- Qu'on soit bien clairs, Monsieur Malefoy : je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement. Je refuse de laisser des Aurors se comporter de la sorte. Mais je n'ai que mépris pour les gens _comme vous._ »

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne, d'un pas altier. Drago tente, tant bien que mal, de résister à la tentation de s'enfuir de là à toutes jambes. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir ici il n'est pas à sa place, personne dans le monde des sorciers ne l'acceptera plus jamais.

Alors, à quoi bon ? Certes, il pourrait rester : pour venger la mémoire de sa mère, pour mettre son père hors d'état de nuire, pour retrouver son honneur. Pour venir en aide à Potter. Pour que Potter lui vienne en aide.

Mais, dans le fond, cela ne changera rien. Aux yeux de tous, il sera toujours étiqueté comme _Drago Malefoy, Mangemort._

Alors, il rabat le capuchon sur sa tête et commence à s'éloigner, lorsque la porte du bureau de Robards s'ouvre brusquement. Ce dernier en émerge. C'est un homme imposant, au visage féroce. Drago se fige aussitôt sur place.

Robards est suivi de près par Weasley, la mine confuse, et par Harry, plus misérable que jamais. Il semble encore plus petit et chétif que d'habitude, remarque Drago.

« Vous allez quelque part, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago ne sait pas où se mettre. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir été surpris sur le fait que l'air déçu d'Harry qui le met mal à l'aise. _Je te blesse, tu me blesses ce jeu auquel on joue à nos dépends ne semble pas avoir de fin._

« Je…amorce Drago.

\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Obéissant, Drago emboîte le pas au chef des Aurors. Harry l'attend et, une fois à sa hauteur, lui glisse :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air… »

_Retourné ? Bouleversé ? Emu ? Contrarié ? En colère ? Piétiné ? Humilié ? Rejeté ?_

« Je vais bien, Potter. » siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Oh, ce regard triste qu'il lui jette…

Lorsqu'ils sont installés dans le bureau de Robards et que ce dernier a fermé la porte, Drago comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Weasley se tient anormalement droit, tandis qu'Harry se recroqueville dans sa chaise et fuit son regard. Son instinct lui dit qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir plus tôt du Ministère de la Magie.

« Monsieur Malefoy, dit Robards d'un ton cérémonieux tout en s'asseyant dans son imposant fauteuil. Si les dires des Aurors Weasley et Potter s'avéraient exacts, nous sommes face à une situation bien délicate. Pouvez-vous me confirmer que vous avez bien vu votre père, Lucius Malefoy, en chair et en os, sur le sol du Royaume-Uni ?

\- C'est correct, répond Drago dans un souffle.

\- Et quelles étaient les intentions de Lucius Malefoy à votre égard ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas attaqué, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Donc, ses intentions ne vous sont pas néfastes. Très bien. Pensez-vous que Lucius Malefoy projette quelque manigance qui pourrait nuire au monde magique de Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que lui et le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne ne sont pas en très bons termes…

\- Très bien, merci Monsieur Malefoy. »

Robards se lève et s'approche de sa bibliothèque, qu'il contemple quelques instants. Puis, il se retourne vers eux, avec un air faussement digne, qui cache mal l'homme dépassé par la situation.

« Vous comprendrez tous, j'en suis certain, que je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre des décisions seul face à une telle situation. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, doit impérativement être intégré dans le processus décisionnel.

\- Très bien ! s'exclame Ron. Allons l'informer immédiatement, alors !

\- Je crains, Auror Weasley, que cela ne soit pas possible : Monsieur Shacklebolt est en déplacement en France, où il rencontre le Ministre la Magie. Il ne sera de retour qu'après-demain. »

Drago voit Harry se tourner vers lui. Ses sourcils s'arquent, dans une expression d'anticipation inquiète. Une douleur aigüe envahie sa poitrine.

« Monsieur Malefoy, étant donné la nature de vos activités durant la guerre et étant donné votre statut de Mangemort tracé par le Ministère de la Magie, en attendant le retour du Ministre, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre à l'arrêt, dans l'une des cellules que le Ministère réserve à ses mages noirs.

\- Quoi ? s'écrit Harry en se levant d'un bond.

\- Vous devrez nous remettre votre baguette magique et un lien prévenant toute utilisation de la magie vous sera apposé, poursuit Robards en ignorant Harry.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est venu ici de son plein gré ! Il est venu pour nous aider, bon sang ! s'époumone-t-il.

\- Auror Potter, je vous saurai gré de rester en dehors de ça. Auror Weasley, veuillez escorter le prisonnier ! »

Harry lance à Ron un regard implorant. Drago, lui, semble englué dans sa chaise. Il est incapable de bouger : le poids de la fatalité, de la rage, de la déception, l'enfonce dans la surface de bois. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec elle. Il est la chaise, un meuble, un élément du décor qu'on peut maltraiter à son aisance.

« Auror Weasley, c'est un ordre ! s'agace Robards face à Ron, qui ne s'exécute toujours pas.

\- RON ! lance Harry en saisissant son ami par le poignet. Ne fais pas ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas juste !

\- ASSEZ ! hurle le chef des Aurors, en brandissant sa baguette d'un geste impérieux : la porte de son bureau s'ouvre aussitôt dans un grand courant d'air, et trois Aurors apparaissent. Escortez le prisonnier jusqu'en cellule de prévention de la magie noire. Prenez-lui ses effets personnels et restreignez-le de sa magie ! »

Drago n'entend plus rien. Ni le chef des Aurors qui articule ses ordres, ni les protestations d'Harry, ni même les pas lourds des Aurors en uniforme derrière lui. Il ne fait rien, lorsqu'il sent, sous ses aisselles, leurs mains, qui le soulèvent de sa chaise et le mettent en marche, tel un pantin.

Il ne voit plus rien, sinon Harry. Il lui a posé les mains sur les épaules et il lui parle. Drago ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui dit.

Tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont les beaux yeux verts, brillants de larmes. Ces yeux tristes, ces yeux sincères.

Ces yeux qu'il a voulu croire et en qui il a eu confiance.

Ces yeux qui, finalement, l'ont conduit à sa perte.


	12. Chapitre 12

CHAPITRE 12

oOo

_« Tu nous vois, Sirius et moi, en train d'avoir une conversation à l'écart ? »_

_Elle hoche de la tête, tout en se tournant vers les deux minuscules silhouettes qui se découpent sur l'horizon nocturne._

_« Il est en train de me proposer de venir vivre avec lui. Quand tout sera terminé. Quand nous aurons livré Pettigrow aux Aurors et qu'il sera un homme libre._

_\- Harry, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclame Hermione tandis que, derrière eux, Buck se régale de quelques chauves-souris attrapées en plein vol._

_\- J'aurai enfin une famille. Une vraie famille. »_

_Elle prend sa main dans la sienne. Hermione ne sait pas ce que c'est, de ne pas avoir de famille, mais elle comprend. Elle sait ce que cela représente pour Harry. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite pleine lune. Si seulement le Professeur Lupin n'avait pas oublié de prendre sa potion. Si seulement Peter Pettigrow, cette vermine, n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se changer en rat et de s'enfuir._

_Le loup-garou, qui était jadis le meilleur professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'Harry ait jamais eu, se lance à leur poursuite. Dans l'épaisse Forêt Interdite, ils parviennent à lui échapper un temps, en se cachant derrière les troncs et les buissons touffus. Mais la bête parvient à les retrouver. Hermione hurle. Pas Harry. Il n'a qu'une seule pensée en tête : retrouver Sirius._

_Il doit sauver son parrain. Parce qu'il est la seule famille qui lui reste. Parce qu'il est innocent. Et aussi, parce qu'il a besoin de lui, comme jamais il n'a eu besoin de personne._

_Depuis qu'il les a rencontrés, il a toujours pensé que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione lui suffisait. Désormais qu'existe à nouveau la possibilité d'avoir une famille, de partager avec quelqu'un un lien si fort qu'il est indescriptible, il sait que cela ne lui suffit plus._

_Il doit sauver Sirius, parce qu'il ignore s'il sera encore capable de vivre sans lui._

_Alors, pendant que l'hippogriffe moleste ce pauvre Professeur Lupin, Harry court, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à la berge, jusqu'à leurs deux corps étendus, que survole une nuée de Détraqueurs. _

_« Il va venir, dit-il à Hermione. Juste là, mon père va apparaître et nous sauver !_

_\- Personne ne vient, Harry. Vous êtes en train de mourir. »_

_Non, ils ne mourront pas. Il ne l'autorisera pas. Il vient de le trouver, personne ne l'arrachera à son existence, pas si vite. Il est trop tôt pour que Sirius disparaisse de sa vie._

_« SPERO PATRONUM ! » hurle-t-il._

_Et c'est toute sa magie, toute sa force, toute sa volonté, qui hurlent pour que Sirius ne l'abandonne pas. _

OoO

« Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ! Attends-moi un peu ! »

Non, il n'attendra pas. Il doit aller vite, il doit penser vite, il doit agir vite. Il refuse de les laisser faire : ils ne lui prendront pas Drago. Il ne disparaîtra pas de sa vie. Il ne l'ajoutera pas à la longue liste de ceux qui l'ont quitté trop tôt. Il vient à peine de le trouver et il a encore besoin de lui.

« HARRY ! »

La voix de Ron retentit avec fracas. Harry se retourne pour découvrir son ami, rouge comme une pivoine, essoufflé et en nage. Tous les travailleurs du Ministère se sont figés autour d'eux et les observent à présent d'un air circonspect.

« S'il-te-plaît Harry, explique-moi au moins où on va, le supplie Ron en reprenant péniblement son souffle.

\- On va voir Hermione.

\- Au département de la Justice Magique ?

\- Oui.

\- Harry…je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de démarche légale possible pour…

\- Je n'ai rien de légal en tête, déclare Harry en reprenant sa marche forcenée.

\- J'avais vraiment peur que tu dises quelque chose dans le genre ! » murmure Ron, tout en faisant de son mieux pour le suivre.

Harry poursuit son chemin, fusant à travers le Ministère. Les couloirs défilent les uns après les autres, identiques, inintéressants. Un ascenseur, quelques étages, des marches… Il avance toujours, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ou pour attendre Ron. Dans sa tête, les pensées filent plus vite que ses pas, plus vites que les battements effrénés de son cœur. S'il décide de foncer tête baissée, il doit avoir au moins l'esquisse d'un plan.

Il arrive enfin devant la porte familière du bureau d'Hermione, qu'il ouvre en trombe, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Hermione, le nez plongé dans un épais volume, sursaute en relevant la tête. Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds en voyant Harry.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Désolé, Hermione, l'interrompt Ron qui déboule à son tour dans le bureau, haletant. Je…voulais…te…prévenir….

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? s'exaspère Hermione, face à Ron qui peine à parler tant son souffle est court.

\- Harry…est…revenu ! achève-t-il enfin.

\- Je vois bien qu'Harry est revenu, espèce d'imbécile ! s'exaspère-t-elle, mais elle lui dégage malgré tout de la place sur une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'y effondrer. Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Ça fait des jours que nous sommes sans nouvelle !

\- Hermione, peux-tu me dire si ma baguette est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de traçage ? l'ignore Harry, tout en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de son amie.

\- Avec un sort de détection magique, j'imagine que c'est faisable, oui… commence-t-elle, en observant attentivement la baguette, avant de se ressaisir : Harry, je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué la situation !

\- Ils ont arrêté Drago.

\- Drago ? _Drago Malefoy_ ? questionne-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est…une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle, tout en regardant Ron, qui fait des grands signes de la tête pour lui signifier que non.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal, Hermione ! Et c'est ma faute s'il se retrouve dans ce pétrin. C'est moi qui l'ai embarqué dans toute cette histoire… »

Harry se laisse mollement choir dans un fauteuil. Hermione vient s'accroupir devant lui et met ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Elle attend qu'il la regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Harry, raconte-moi tout. Je veux t'aider, mais là, je suis perdue. »

Alors Harry lui raconte comment il a retrouvé la piste de Drago, en fouillant dans les souvenirs. Il lui raconte comment Lucius a interrompu leurs retrouvailles, comment Drago l'a sauvé à l'aide d'une potion. Il lui raconte qu'il n'a pas voulu le croire et qu'il en a payé le prix. Il lui raconte la blessure, la douleur et comment Drago l'a sauvé, encore. Il raconte leur temps passé ensemble, leurs conversations et la manière dont Drago a changé. Il raconte son plan et comment il a lamentablement échoué, pour aboutir à l'emprisonnement de Drago.

A la fin de son récit, Hermione, très émue, retourne s'asseoir à son bureau et se frotte un instant les paupières.

« Je comprends. Ou plutôt, je ne comprends pas, comment pourrais-je comprendre ?

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hermione ? Je t'ai tout raconté !

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre, Harry, comment tu peux être amoureux de Drago Malefoy. »

Ron et Harry se raidissent d'un coup. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, incrédules, puis Hermione, toujours très calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Ron. Tu délires complètement, Hermione !

\- Vraiment ? Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour Malefoy. »

Harry la regarde. Il ouvre la bouche. Aucun mot ne sort. s

Il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne peut pas le dire, parce que ce serait un mensonge. Bien sûr, il sait depuis longtemps qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Drago. Des sentiments complexes, contradictoires. Des sentiments qu'il a souvent refusé de voir, parce qu'il en avait honte. Mais jamais il n'a mis de mot dessus. Et certainement pas le mot _amour_.

« C'est…compliqué, répond-il enfin, quand la tension devient insoutenable.

\- Compliqué ? Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans, Harry ! Dis-lui que tu n'es pas amoureux de Malefoy et finissons-en ! s'exclame Ron, outré.

\- Il ne peut pas, Ronald. Peu importe à quel point ça te déplait, peu importe à quel point ça me semble impossible : il éprouve des sentiments pour lui. C'est tout.

\- Hermione, je…commence Harry.

\- Non, non, non ! l'interrompt Ron en se levant. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On parle de _Malefoy_ là ! Le type qui t'a traité de Saing-de-Bourbe, Hermione ! Le type qui a passé sa scolarité à m'humilier parce que ma famille était sans le sou ! Le type qui t'a littéralement harcelé, Harry ! Un Mangemort, avec une marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, qui a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore, qui s'est rangé du côté d'Ombrage et de Voldemort ! Vous vous rendez compte de qui vous parlez ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

\- Tu as raison, Ron, admet Harry. Et tout ce que tu dis, je me le suis déjà dit moi-même. Ça a hanté mes pensées. J'ai refusé d'admettre qu'il avait changé, mais c'est le cas. La guerre l'a brisé et il est devenu…quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, c'est toujours Drago : il a toujours cette arrogance, ce sarcasme, cet air hautain qui le rendent si désagréable, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ? demande Ron à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris quand tu parles de mon incapacité à cuisiner, de mon obsession pour les livres barbants ou de mon côté je-sais-tout, Ron ?

\- Parce que…j'aime tes défauts, Hermione, répond-il tendrement.

\- Je pense que tu viens de répondre à ta propre question, dans ce cas. » conclut Hermione.

Ron, pantois, se laisse à nouveau tomber dans son siège. Il fixe le sol, d'un air ahuri, tout en marmonnant pour lui-même. Hermione décide de lui laisser encaisser le choc et se tourne vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?

\- Dis-moi si elle est toujours tracée. » répond fermement Harry, en lui tendant à nouveau sa baguette.

Hermione la prend et la pose sur son bureau. De la poche de sa robe de sorcière, elle sort sa propre baguette, élégamment sculptée. Avec un geste assuré, elle prononce le sortilège : « Revelo. »

La baguette d'Harry se met aussitôt à luire d'une lumière surnaturelle, d'un bleu argenté. Après quelques instants, la lueur disparaît et Hermione relève les yeux vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ce sortilège, mais il est puissant. Il me faudra de l'aide du Département des Mystères pour la désenchanter, je ne peux pas le faire seule.

\- Donc, je suis toujours sous l'effet d'un sortilège de traçage ? demande Harry.

\- Oui : si tu utilises la magie, celui qui a lancé ce sort saura immédiatement où tu te trouves. Mais nous allons résoudre ça !

\- Non, répond Harry.

\- Comment ça : « non » ? s'indigne Ron qui semble reprendre ses esprits.

\- Non, on ne désenchante pas ma baguette.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demande Hermione, étonnée.

\- Parce que j'ai un plan. Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Hermione hoche aussitôt la tête. Harry se tourne alors vers Ron, qui pousse un profond soupire. Il se lève et s'approche de son ami, pose une main sur son épaule.

« Toujours. »

oOo

_Le froid. Le froid permanent, pénétrant. Il s'infiltre partout. A travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, sous la porte close, entre les fissures des murs. Les pierres suintent en permanence. Lorsqu'il les touche, ses mains sont couvertes d'une rosée sale et glacée. Blotti dans son lit de fortune, il ne sent que ça : le froid et l'humidité. _

_Lorsqu'un Détraqueur passe dans les environs, les parois humides de sa cellule se gèlent. L'eau se change en glace et Drago claque des dents, de manière frénétique. Parfois, des jours entiers passent sans que jamais l'eau ne reprenne sa forme liquide. Et il a froid. Si froid qu'il ne sent plus ses doigts ou ses orteils. Si froid qu'il ne parvient plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'au froid. A moins que…_

_La solitude. Elle lui pèse peut-être plus encore plus que l'air glacé. Dans sa cellule vide, il n'a personne à qui parler. Personne contre qui se blottir pour lutter contre le froid. Parfois, il pense à ses camarades de Poudlard : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini… Il les revoit, assis autour de la cheminée, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se souvient de leurs rires, tandis qu'ils jouaient au Tarot sorcier, jusque tard dans la nuit. Il se rappelle de Crabbe, incapable de mémoriser le compte d'atouts et de Pansy qui parlait sans cesse pour les distraire. Et de Blaise, qui gagnait toujours, avec son beau sourire triomphal._

_Puis, un Détraqueur passe. Le souvenir s'évanouit. Seuls le froid et la solitude demeurent._

_La tristesse. La tristesse envahissante, dévorante. Elle s'installe dans son cœur, indélogeable. Elle lui fait perdre le goût pour la nourriture, pour la lecture, pour la vie. Il se sent faible, maigre et petit. Alors, il conjure le souvenir de sa mère, belle et blonde sous le soleil d'été, dans sa robe noire. Elle est assise sous une ombrelle en dentelle et le regarde jouer en souriant. Il n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant qui ne voit pas la tendresse dans le sourire de sa mère. Un enfant qui la croit éternelle._

_Puis, un Detraqueur passe. Sa mère vieillit, ses rides se creusent, ses cheveux blanchissent. Son sourire se fait inquiet. Elle est très pâle, dans sa robe élimée. L'ombrelle a disparu à la place, sa tête repose sur un couffin de satin. Elle est dans son cercueil, sa dernière demeure._

_La peur. C'est tout ce qui lui reste, enfin._

_La peur du prochain passage d'un Détraqueur derrière sa porte._

_La peur de rester enfermé ici pour toujours._

_La peur d'en sortir._

_Il ne survivra pas à Azkban. Mais le monde en dehors d'Azkaban ne veut pas de lui._

_Quel avenir pour Drago Malefoy ?_

_Il ne trouvera plus jamais, ni soutien, ni réconfort ni amitié, ni amour ni tendresse, ni bonheur._

_A tout jamais, il est voué à partager sa vie avec sa seule et éternelle compagne : la peur._

_OoO_

Lorsque l'Auror referme la lourde porte sur lui, il faut un effort immense à Drago pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il se retient au mur, s'y cramponne d'une main tremblante. Avec un regard circulaire, il contemple sa cellule. Les murs sont blancs et non en pierres suintantes. Sur le lit, la couverture est épaisse et non rongée par les mites. L'air est chaud et sec, et non glacé comme au cœur de l'hiver. Au dehors, c'est un sorcier qui patrouille, et non un Détraqueur.

Il va s'allonger sur le lit, en position fœtale. Au moins, ce n'est pas Azkaban. Ici, il peut garder ses souvenirs, personne ne pourra les lui voler. Alors, il ferme les yeux. Il imagine la forêt en Ecosse. Il voit les arbres se découper sur un horizon gris et doux. Leurs branchent dansent au gré du vent. Ils vacillent tranquillement, faisant choir sur lui leurs feuilles dorés.

Il inspire profondément, et il lui semble pouvoir sentir l'odeur des pins et des chênes sous la pluie. Dans ses oreilles, résonne le chant des oiseaux, à l'aube, tandis que les bois s'éveillent. Sur sa peau, il ressent la brise légère et les gouttes de pluie. Et puis, à l'intérieur de sa paume, il y a cette sensation…

Ce n'est pas l'écorce d'un arbre, ni la mousse sur les pierres. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de chaud, de vivant. Quelque chose qui caresse lentement sa paume et se noue entre ses doigts. C'est de la peau, de la peau humaine, tiède, qui respire et s'agite. C'est une main, qui se love dans la sienne.

Immédiatement, il sait à qui elle appartient. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle main qu'il a un jour serrée : celle de l'agent immobilier à qui il a acheté la maison dans la forêt celle de Goyle, la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré celle de Blaise, tandis qu'il le retenait, au bord du précipice, dans la salle sur Demande celle de sa mère, tandis qu'il la rejoignait, sous les regards des élèves épuisés et des Mangemorts triomphants, dans la cour du Château.

Mais cette main n'est aucune de ces mains. Cette main, il le sait, c'est celle de Potter. C'est cette main, qu'il a tenue de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours, sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette main qui était d'abord une ennemie, une menace puis, dont la présence est devenue naturelle, familière. Finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'y est habitué, au point de ne plus vouloir la lâcher. Dans cette main, il s'est senti en sécurité, il s'est senti chez lui.

Il rouvre les yeux, brusquement. C'est _sa_ faute s'il est là. Sans Potter, il serait toujours là-bas, dans la forêt, seul et tranquille. Comment peut-il souhaiter sa présence ? Comment peut-il désirer son contact ? Il lui avait promis que tout irait bien, il l'avait convaincu de le suivre. Il l'a trahi, a trahi sa confiance, alors pourquoi ne peut-il penser qu'à _lui_ ? Pourquoi ne peut-il vouloir autre chose que _lui_ ?

C'est alors que, de derrière la porte de sa cellule, il croit entendre une voix. A peine plus qu'un murmure, elle semble dire : « Alohomora ! »

Drago ne bouge pas : sans doute s'agit-il d'un rêve, d'une hallucination auditive.

Pourtant, le verrou glisse bien avec un grincement métallique. La porte s'ouvre lentement, dans un craquement.

Il bondit sur ses pieds : cette fois, il est sûr que c'est bien réel. Quelqu'un est en train de pénétrer dans sa prison. Peut-être ces trois Aurors, si désireux d'en découdre plus tôt ? Peut-être même est-ce son père, venu exercé sa vengeance ? Pire encore, peut-être est-ce un Détraqueur, frustré de ne pas avoir pu terminer son travail, en lui offrant son mortel baiser…

Il n'y a personne derrière la lourde porte, qui se referme toute seule. Pourtant, Drago est sûr de ne pas être seul. Il peut sentir une présence, avec lui dans la pièce. S'il tend l'oreille, il peut entendre une faible respiration. Il se recule d'un pas et lance d'une voix tremblante : « Qui est là ? »

Aucune réponse. Il perçoit le bruit d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Quelqu'un s'approche. La respiration est toute proche, à présent. Il peut sentir un souffle chaud sur son visage. Puis, une voix s'élève : « Chut », dit-elle doucement.

Il n'y a rien de menaçant dans ce son, ni dans cette respiration qui le frôle, ni dans cette présence invisible. Il ne peut pas le voir, mais il sait que c'est _lui_.

« Potter ?

\- Chut ! répète la voix, presque amusée.

\- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Est-ce que tu viens d'utiliser un sort ? Et pourquoi es-tu… »

Il s'interrompt brusquement. Une main vient d'apparaître dans le vide, suivi d'un morceau d'avant-bras. Le doigt d'Harry se pose contre ses lèvres, le forçant au silence. Le corps de Drago se raidit.

Il se souvient des rumeurs selon lesquelles Harry possédait une cape d'Invisibilité. Il se rappelle même l'avoir vu s'en servir, lorsqu'il l'avait espionné dans le train, en sixième année. Il avait alors retiré à Harry sa cape, découvrant son corps paralysé par le sort de pétrification.

Alors, il tend la main. Il sent entre ses doigts un tissu, dont la sensation fait davantage penser à un liquide. Il glisse sur sa paume. Il la resserre autour de la cape, prêt à la tirer, pour révéler la figure qui se tient en-dessous.

Mais son geste se fige. Le doigt a glissé de ses lèvres. La main l'a stoppé dans son geste et, à la place, c'est elle qui a attrapé le tissu et l'a rabattu sur Drago. Soudain, la cape d'Invisibilité, lisse et légère, flotte sur lui. Elle l'enveloppe, elle l'absorbe. Au travers, il voit toujours l'environnement de sa cellule. Mais c'est comme s'il le voyait à travers un prisme, un filtre argenté. Tout semble distant, lointain. Tout, sauf Harry, à quelques centimètres, lui aussi debout sous la cape, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, chuchote-t-il en désignant la cape qui les recouvre.

\- Tu es complètement fou d'être ici ! murmure Drago, en essayant de cacher le soulagement qu'il éprouve, en fait, à le voir. Tu t'imagines si les Aurors t'avaient vu ?

\- Drago, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose de très important, dit Harry d'un ton sévère. Je _suis _un Auror.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

\- Pourtant, tu as souri…

\- Je suis sérieux, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

\- Je…devais te voir. Te parler.

\- Au risque de te faire pincer par Robards ? Au risque de te faire repérer par mon père ? » Il s'interrompt un instant avant de demander, moins rhétoriquement cette fois : « A moins que tu ne sois plus tracé ?

\- Si, je le suis toujours.

\- Alors tu devrais être en train de t'occuper du sortilège de traçage ! s'agace Drago.

\- Non. » répond Harry, en faisant un pas vers lui. Ils sont pratiquement l'un contre l'autre à présent, dans l'intimité tiède de la cape. « Le sortilège ne bouge pas, car j'en ai besoin.

\- Tu en as besoin pour quoi, exactement ? Te faire attaquer par mon père, encore ? Ne le sous-estime pas, Harry : ça ne t'a pas très bien réussi, la dernière fois.

\- Je ne le sous-estime pas. Mais il est hors de question que je reste là, les bras croisés. Pas quand tu es accusé à tort et que… Drago, je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il en baissant la tête, l'air coupable.

\- Désolé de quoi ? s'exaspère Drago. Harry, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

Harry relève alors la tête et plante ses yeux dans les siens ces yeux verts et brillants. Envoûtants. Pendant une seconde, il ne dit rien. Une seconde agonisante, qui semble durer une éternité. Une éternité cruelle, car fausse. Drago sait qu'elle prendra fin, qu'il devra s'éloigner, sortir du vert des pupilles. Et il n'en a aucune envie.

« Tout est ma faute, Drago. Si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi. J'ai bien conscience d'avoir débarqué dans ta vie et de l'avoir complètement chamboulée. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans mes histoires. De t'avoir utilisé pour appréhender ton père. D'avoir mis sur pieds un plan qui n'a pas fonctionné et qui a mené à…ça, termine Harry en indiquant la cellule autour d'eux.

\- Epargne-moi les tirades larmoyantes, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. Surtout pas toi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas : je ne m'apitoie pas. J'en ai assez de m'apitoyer, sur mon sort, sur celui des autres. Sur le passé. Ça ne mène à rien. Ce que je veux, c'est rattraper mes erreurs et te sortir d'ici, explique Harry, en prenant les mains de Drago dans les siennes.

\- Donc ton nouveau plan, c'est de me faire évader de la prison du Ministère, c'est ça ? ironise Drago, tout en essayant de ne pas rougir.

\- J'avoue y avoir pensé. Je veux dire : quoi de plus facile ? Je peux entrer et sortir du Ministère comme je veux et puis, j'ai ma cape d'Invisibilité. Il aurait suffi de la jeter sur nous et de nous faufiler au-dehors, sous le nez de tous.

\- J'espère qu'il y a un « mais », Harry. Parce que c'est un très mauvais plan.

\- Mais…il est hors de question que tu finisses comme Sirius, poursuit Harry, d'un ton grave.

\- Sirius ? Sirius Black, ton parrain ? demande Drago, qui ne comprend ce que Black a à voir avec toute cette histoire.

\- Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir, jadis. Lui aussi, il était innocent. Et il est mort, sans jamais avoir retrouvé sa liberté. »

Une ombre passe dans les yeux d'Harry. Une tristesse infinie s'empare de son visage. Le coin de ses yeux devient humide, comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais il ne pleure pas. Drago voit bien que c'est au prix d'un effort immense. Il le sait bien lui-même, qui s'efforce si souvent de ne pas laisser le chagrin l'envahir. Il aimerait dire à Harry qu'il a le droit de pleurer, qu'il a le droit d'être triste. Il aimerait qu'Harry se laisse aller à ses émotions, même les plus sombres. Il aimerait qu'il les lui confie, qu'ils les partagent ensemble.

« Je ne referai pas la même erreur, Drago. Tu vas sortir de là par la grande porte, en homme innocent et libre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, Harry, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Le ministre revient bientôt, il suffit d'attendre un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Shacklebolt te fasse sortir d'ici, Drago. Il a eu une politique très sévère envers les mages noirs et…

\- …et je suis toujours un Mangemort aux yeux de tout le monde ici, termine Drago. Admettons : je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire pour changer les choses.

\- Je le peux ! Fais-moi confiance, dit-il avec comme un excès de confiance dans la voix.

\- Comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent ? »

Drago est doué pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. Il a toujours eu ce don pour trouver les faiblesses d'autrui et les attaquer. Son père lui a appris à parler pour blesser. Pour mettre son adversaire au sol. Oui, Drago est doué pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. Il a encore réussi : il le voit dans la mine déconfite de Potter.

Sauf que, cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de blesser. S'il parle ainsi, c'est par réflexe pour se protéger. Chat échauder craint l'eau froide, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser, pas Harry.

« Pardon, murmure-t-il en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry en guise d'excuse.

\- Non, tu as raison. Tu m'as fait confiance jusqu'à présent et…voilà où ça t'a mené. Mais je peux arranger les choses !

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi…tu as l'air vraiment désespéré. Et ça ne me rassure pas.

\- Je sais. Mais je vais y arriver. Je vais te sortir d'ici et après…

\- Après, quoi ? » demande Drago, dans un murmure. Il se rend compte qu'Harry est si proche de lui, à présent, qu'il peut sentir chaque expiration sur sa peau. Son souffle est chaud c'est agréable. S'il se penchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu vers l'avant, leurs nez se toucheraient.

Un cliquetis retenti dans le couloir, derrière la lourde porte de la cellule. D'un geste vif, Harry soulève la cape et en libère Drago, qui se retrouve debout au milieu de sa cellule, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Lorsque le garde ouvre la porte, il le voit apparemment seul et empourpré.

« Malefoy ?

\- Ou…oui ? bégaye-t-il, tout en tâchant de calmer son cœur qui semble battre très vite, trop vite.

\- Tout va bien ? l'interroge le garde, circonspect.

\- Oui, répond-il, un peu fébrile.

\- Je vous ai apporté ça, explique le garde en indiquant la serviette, la brosse à dents et le tube de dentifrice qu'il tient entre les mains. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Absolument, merci. » répond Drago en prenant le nécessaire de toilette. Il se rend bien compte que ses mains tremblent et que le garde s'en aperçoit. Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que dit Drago et la situation doit avoir l'air très étrange, de son point de vue.

Si seulement il se rendait compte que, juste sous son nez, Harry se faufile, invisible, en-dehors de la cellule.

Si seulement il savait que, quelques instants plutôt, ils se tenaient les mains dans cette même cellule, seuls, dans un monde rien qu'à eux, où personne ne pouvait les savoir.

Si seulement il savait qu'Harry lui avait fait une promesse, celle de le sauver.

Si seulement il savait à quel point Drago avait envie de le croire et de lui faire confiance, encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

oOo

_Il se précipite dans les bras de son parrain. Il avait tant espéré ces retrouvailles, qu'il se sent débordé par ses émotions. Sirius l'enlace en retour. Comme à son habitude, il sent bon la pluie, le cuir et le tabac froid._

_« Harry, je suis si heureux de te revoir._

_\- Moi aussi, Sirius, dit Harry, qui n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de sourire._

_\- Assied-toi et raconte-moi tout ! »_

_Tandis qu'ils prennent place dans un canapé, devant un feu de cheminée crépitant, Harry lui fait le récit de ses dernières aventures : l'ennui de l'été, l'attaque des Détraqueurs, la furie des Dursley, l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leur trajet en balais volants, jusqu'à la maison du square Grimmaud._

_« Des Détraqueurs, vraiment ? demande Sirius en lissant sa moustache._

_\- Oui, moi qui espérais ne jamais en revoir !_

_-__ Personnellement, j'aurais été ravi d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs. Une lutte mortelle pour le salut de mon âme aurait été bienvenue, histoire de rompre la monotonie du quotidien. Tu trouves que tu t'es ennuyé mais, au moins, tu pouvais sortir, te dégourdir les jambes, participer à une ou deux bagarres… Moi, je suis resté enfermé ici pendant tout un mois._

_\- Comment ça se fait ? demande Harry, les sourcils froncés._

_\- Parce que le ministère de la Magie me recherche toujours et qu'à présent, Voldemort sait que je suis un Animagus, Queudver le lui aura dit. Donc, mon beau déguisement ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'Ordre du Phénix… C'est du moins ce que pense Dumbledore. »_

_Dans ses yeux, passe une lueur sombre. Harry prend seulement conscience que son parrain n'est toujours pas un homme libre. Comme ils ont pu se parler parler, comme Sirius a retrouvé une place dans sa vie, c'est comme si son parrain avait une existence normale, aux yeux d'Harry._

_Mais la vérité est toute autre. La vérité, c'est que Sirius ne sera jamais un homme libre, pas tant que Voldemort sera toujours en vie, pas tant que Peter Pettigrow sera protégé par son maître. _

_Intérieurement, Harry se fait une promesse. Une promesse qu'il ne peut exprimer à voix haute, car il sait que son parrain l'en dissuaderait aussitôt. On lui dirait que ce n'est pas à lui de régler ces problèmes, qu'il a ses propres tracas, ses propres démons. Mais Harry est déterminé._

_Il se promet qu'il fera tout ce qui est son pouvoir pour que Sirius retrouve sa liberté._

OoO

Debout, devant la cheminée endormie, Harry contemple un feu invisible. Il y a bien longtemps qu'aucune flamme n'a crépité dans cet âtre, où s'étalent quelques brindilles et feuilles de journaux. Pourtant, il fixe le foyer de la cheminée comme s'il s'y trouvait des bûches, consumées par les flammes.

Son cœur bat à toute allure. Il y a l'appréhension des moments à venir et puis il y a…autre chose. Il ne cesse de penser à Drago, à son visage tout prêt du sien, sous la cape. Il peut encore sentir son souffle sur sa joue, la chaleur de ses mains entre les siennes, les imperceptibles tremblements de son corps contre le sien.

_« Je ne peux pas comprendre, Harry, comment tu peux être amoureux de Drago Malefoy. »_

Et si Hermione avait raison ? Peut-être que toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments confus qu'il essayait de repousser, en pensant à la mission, en se rappelant l'adolescent que Drago avait été, et si tout cela, n'avait servi qu'à cacher cette réalité ? Était-il vraiment amoureux de lui ?

Pour le savoir, il lui faudrait réfléchir à l'amour, à ce en quoi il consiste, ce qu'il implique. Or, Harry n'a pas le temps pour ça, à présent. Pourtant, pour une fois, il aimerait faire face à ses sentiments. Mais le temps n'est pas à l'introspection : il a une promesse à tenir.

Il tire sa baguette de sa poche et la dirige vers l'âtre. Il prononce lentement la formule : _Incendio_. Quelques gerbes étincelantes s'échappent de sa baguette et se précipitent vers le papier journal, qui s'immole aussitôt. Un petit feu commence à naître.

Harry se détourne de la cheminée et regarde autour de lui : tout est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Mais l'attente ne sera pas longue.

Il reconnaît le claquement sourd et le coup de vent soudain. Devant lui, trois formes se matérialisent, dans un tourbillon de fumées sombres. Il reste calme, debout, devant la cheminée et les flammes qui viennent lui réchauffer le dos.

« Bonsoir, Lucius, dit-il posément.

\- Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Je commençais à me demander si vous referiez usage de magie ! Tous ces jours sans le moindre petit sort, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Lucius fait quelques pas dans le salon et laisse traîner ses doigts gantés de noir le long de meubles poussiéreux. Face à la maison en décrépitude, il prend une mine écœurée. Derrière lui, deux individus vêtus de grandes capes noires, masqués, semblent attendre ses instructions.

« J'ai été très déçu que votre premier sort, vous ayez choisi de le lancer au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Je n'allais pas vous faciliter la tâche en choisissant un endroit où vous pourriez transplaner aisément.

\- Non, en effet. Mais trêve de bavardage, Potter : où est mon fils ? demande Lucius avec un ton devenu plus agressif.

\- Pourquoi me poser cette question ? C'est bien moi que vous tracez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne jouez pas l'imbécile, Potter ! Vous savez très bien que c'est pour retrouver Drago que ce sort de traçage vous a été lancé.

\- Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris, au juste ?

\- Moi ? Lucius éclate de rire. Vous croyez que c'est moi qui vous ai lancé ce sort ?

\- Hahaha ! ricane l'un des encapuchonnés derrière Lucius. Tu avais raison Lucius : quelle naïveté ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit lui, le fameux _Elu_. »

Cette voix…Harry la reconnaît. Il l'a déjà entendue, mais il ne parvient pas à se souvenir ni d'où, ni de quand.

« Qui êtes-vous ? lance-t-il en direction du grand personnage dans l'ombre.

\- Non ! s'écrit Lucius. Ne te montre pas, pas encore. Pas tant que Potter ne nous aura pas dit où est mon fils !

\- Pourquoi ? Quel sort cruel lui réservez-vous au juste ? lance Harry, qui commence à perdre son calme.

\- Un sort cruel ? C'est tout le contraire, Potter ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mon fils et lui rendre la vie qu'il mérite.

\- Le récupérer ? Vous parlez de lui comme d'un objet, une propriété : il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que, s'il vous fuyait ainsi, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être à vos côtés ?

\- Drago est mon fils, il est l'héritier du clan Malefoy ! Sa place _est_ à mes côtés. Alors maintenant, Potter, je le demande une dernière fois, dit Lucius, menaçant, en sortant sa baguette. Où est-il ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de le faire venir ici ? lance Harry avec un sourire narquois. Il est au Ministère, Lucius ! Où vous ne pourrez jamais aller le chercher. »

Le visage de Lucius se déforme en une grimace atroce. Il tend sa baguette vers Harry et, à travers sa mâchoire serrée, il commence à articuler : _Avada…_

Mais Harry est plus rapide. Il plonge sur le côté en criant : « Maintenant ! »

Une porte d'armoire s'ouvre et surgit Hermione, baguette en main, prête à en découdre. Elle lance aussitôt un sort de pétrification, qui rate de peu son adversaire. Une gerbe explosive va s'écraser contre le mur, laissant une empreinte brune dans la pierre.

Le drap blanc qui recouvrait un canapé et ses coussins se soulève, révélant Ron, qui ne perd pas une minute et désarme un des sorciers masqués. Ce dernier, en voulant faire un pas en arrière, trébuche sur des livres jonchant le sol, et tombe, fesses les premières.

Lucius, surpris par l'arrivée fracassante des amis d'Harry, s'est interrompu dans son sort. Harry, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il se relève en se tenant l'épaule, en profite pour attaquer son adversaire : « Stupéfix ! »

Lucius pare les coups, les uns après les autres, à chaque fois avec un peu moins d'aisance. Harry le bombarde, en s'avançant vers lui, telle une force inarrêtable. Lucius tente de reprendre le dessus, à l'aide d'une longue langue de feu qu'i s'échappe de sa baguette. Mais à nouveau, il est distrait.

« Lucius ! » s'écrit l'adversaire d'Hermione, au moment où une corde magique termine de s'enrouler autour de lui, contrôlée par la jeune femme.

Profitant de sa distraction, Harry décide de rendre à Lucius Malefoy la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Le sort l'atteint en plein visage. Son expression faciale se fige, son corps se raidit et il tombe, comme un piquet. Harry entend son nez craquer alors que son visage s'écrase au sol. Il s'approche du corps inerte et dépose son pied sur le flanc de Lucius. Rageusement, il le pousse pour faire rouler le corps de Lucius sur le dos, découvrant son nez fracturé et ensanglanté.

« C'est terminé, Lucius. On vous emmène au Ministère. Lorsque le Veritaserum vous sera administré, tous les Aurors sauront ce que vous avez manigancé.

\- Harry ! » l'interpelle Ron.

Il se retourne, pour découvrir son meilleur ami, désarmé. Derrière lui, le sorcier masqué le maintient fermement, sa baguette collée contre sa jugulaire. Hermione a déjà braqué sa baguette sur leur ennemi, mais impossible de garantir que son sort ne touchera pas Ron.

« Lâchez-le ! ordonne Harry.

\- Avec plaisir, répond la voix familière. Mais d'abord, vous allez tous les deux poser vos baguettes au sol. Sinon… » Il enfonce un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge de Ron, pâle et tremblant.

« Désolé, Harry…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, on en a vu d'autres. »

Lentement, Harry et Hermione déposent leurs baguettes par terre, sans perdre un instant leur sang-froid. Harry se tient prêt à réagir il sait qu'Hermione fait de même. L'homme masqué va sans doute vouloir libérer ses acolytes, au moins Lucius.

Contre toute attente, il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de cela, il pousse Ron vers l'avant, le projetant dans un fauteuil proche. Il dresse sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, la fait tourbillonner un temps, et transplane, tout simplement. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un jour un adversaire plus lâche que Lucius Malefoy…

Il est tenté un instant de se ruer sur lui, pour interrompre son sort. Mais Hermione, déjà au chevet de Ron, ne surveille plus leurs prisonniers. Peu importe l'homme masqué. Il a celui qu'il voulait : il a Lucius Malefoy.

« Ron, est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui…Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas comment il a fait…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : on a réussi à capturer Lucius, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es en état de nous accompagner au Ministère ?

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je pense que je suis en meilleur état que toi ! » dit Ron en désignant l'épaule d'Harry d'un signe de tête.

Sa blessure a dû se rouvrir lors de sa chute, car sa chemise est constellée de taches de sang. Il soupire d'exaspération : cette maudite cicatrice ne se refermera donc jamais ?

« Harry ! Nous devrions t'emmener voir les médicomages ! s'écrit Hermione, inquiète.

\- Pas besoin, c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. L'essentiel, pour le moment, c'est que cette ordure paye pour ses crimes. Il est hors de question que Drago croupisse une minute de plus dans sa cellule par sa faute ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils font une entrée fracassante dans le département des Aurors. Les privilèges dont bénéficie Ron, en tant que second de Robards, leur ont permis d'utiliser la cheminée d'urgence, qui sert principalement à amener les criminels et les mages noirs au Ministère, sans encombre.

Tandis qu'ils époussettent les cendres qui couvrent leurs capes, Robards, alerté par l'alarme de la cheminée d'urgence, se précipite vers eux.

« Weasley ? Potter ? Que signifie ce raffut ? »

Harry, qui tient Lucius par le col de sa robe, le pousse vers le chef des Aurors. Il tombe à genoux devant lui, sans relever la tête, sa chevelure blonde couvrant son visage.

« J'espère que vous avez du Veritaserum à portée de main, parce que j'ai retrouvé Lucius Malefoy. » annonce Harry.

oOo

_« On devrait bientôt arriver à King's Cross ! » s'exclame Goyle._

_Leur première année à Poudlard s'achève et ils sont dans le train qui les ramène chez eux. Dans le compartiment, où se sont retrouvés les élèves de Serpentard, règne une grande excitation. Si beaucoup d'entre eux ont honte de l'admettre, ils se réjouissent de retrouver leurs familles. Seul Drago regarde par la fenêtre, avec un air morose._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ? le questionne Crabbe. _

_\- Rien. » soupire-t-il._

_Il se rend compte que tous ses camarades le regardent, l'air étonné. Il se redresse et projette sa tête vers l'arrière._

_« J'espère juste ne pas passer mon été au manoir. C'est amusant la première semaine, de faire tourner les elfes de maison en bourrique, mais au bout d'un moment, je m'ennuie ! Pourtant, il y a onze chambres à coucher et trois salons. »_

_Il se régale : tous les élèves du compartiment le regardent maintenant avec des yeux pétillants d'envie et d'admiration._

_« Je demanderai à mon père à aller dans notre château en France, ce sera bien plus drôle ! Au moins, là-bas, il y a un terrain d'entraînement pour le Quidditch._

_\- Quelle chance tu as Drago !_

_\- Ton père sera d'accord ?_

_\- Tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner au Quidditch et mettre une râclée à Potter l'an prochain !_

_\- Il y a combien de chambres dans ton château, Drago ?_

_\- Tu m'inviteras, l'été prochain ?_

_\- Un terrain de Quidditch, vous vous rendez compte ? »_

_Drago sourit d'un petit air satisfait. Maintenant, il est sûr que ses camarades passeront l'été à imaginer le sien et à se dire que ses vacances sont meilleures que les leurs._

_Lorsque le train arrive enfin à quai, Drago descend lentement. Il veut laisser l'opportunité à un maximum d'élèves de venir lui dire au revoir, pour affirmer sa popularité. Il espère que sa mère le regarde, tandis que défile devant lui une floppée de Serpentards qui lui souhaitent un bel été._

_Lorsqu'il sort enfin, traînant derrière lui sa valise trop lourde pour lui, il hoquette de surprise. Sur le quai, à côté de sa mère, se tient son père. Grand et sévère, avec sa chevelure dorée parfaitement coiffée, il observe la foule des élèves qui se déverse dans la gare. Lorsque les Weasley passent à côté de lui, Lucius adresse un sourire mauvais à Arthur et Molly. Puis, ses yeux d'agrandissent, lorsqu'il reconnaît le garçon brun qui avance aux côtés de Ron._

_Drago presse le pas. Lucius est en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Narcissa lorsqu'il arrive à leur hauteur._

_« Père ! lance Drago avec un sourire à la fois content et angoissé. J'ignorais que vous viendriez me chercher à la gare._

_\- Drago…ce garçon, dit Lucius en pointant Potter de son doigt ganté. Est-ce lui ?_

_\- Oui, père… Au fait, je voulais demander, si cet été…_

_\- Il est petit et chétif, même pour son âge, poursuit Lucius, sans l'écouter. J'imaginais que le célèbre Harry Potter aurait une carrure plus…impressionnante. _

_\- Père ! s'impatiente Drago. Je veux aller au château en France cet été ! »_

_Lucius et Narcissa se tournent alors vers lui. Il peut voir sur le visage de sa mère qu'il a dépassé les bornes. Les sourcils de son père se froncent. Il se penche vers son fils et dit d'une voix très basse et menaçante :_

_« Et crois-tu que tu mérites d'y aller, Drago ? Alors qu'il paraît qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe obtient de meilleures notes que les tiennes ? Alors qu'Harry Potter a pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch quand tu en as été incapable ? »_

_Drago ravale sa salive. Intérieurement, il bouillonne. Rien de tout ce que son père lui reproche n'est sa faute, après tout ! Qu'y peut-il si Granger est un petit génie ambulant ? Qu'y peut-il si Dumbledore offre à Saint Potter des privilèges auxquels personne d'autre n'a droit ?_

_Mais il sait bien qu'aucun de ses arguments ne prendra avec Lucius. Il aurait dû être le meilleur, et il a échoué._

_« Tu me fais honte, Drago, lance son père avec dédain. Tu fais honte au clan Malefoy._

_\- Lucius ! » s'écrit Narcissa, indignée._

Il le pense_, songe Drago. _Il ne dit pas ça pour me blesser ou pour me motiver. Il le dit parce qu'il le pense.

_Alors pendant tout l'été, comme tant d'années avant et tant d'années après, il lutte pour s'élever au niveau des standards impossibles de son père._

_Pour ne plus jamais le décevoir._

_OoO_

Lorsque Drago se réveille, ce matin-là, il espère entendre le chant des oiseaux par-delà de la fenêtre. Il espère humer le parfum des pins, porté par la brise printanière. Il espère sentir sous son corps le moelleux de son matelas et sur sa peau, sa couette duveteuse.

Au lieu de cela, c'est l'air sec de la prison et la dureté de sa couchette. Et puis le silence, pesant, absolu. Il s'assoit, se lève et regarde autour de lui. Il se rallonge aussitôt : à quoi bon se lever ? A quoi lui serviraient ses efforts, dans un endroit pareil ? Cet endroit, c'est un écho d'Azkaban, une prémonition du sort qui l'attend. Il détruit en lui toute volonté de vivre.

Aussi, lorsque la porte de sa cellule crisse en s'ouvrant, il ne réagit même pas. Il continue de fixer le mur, comme s'il y était écrit quelque chose de passionnant. Mais le mur est blanc et fade. Des bruits de pas, un raclement de gorge. Et s'il s'agissait d'Harry ? S'il était revenu, vaillant chevalier sous sa cape d'Invisibilité ? Dans sa poitrine, il lui semble que son cœur rate un battement.

Il se redresse, pour découvrir devant lui une Auror à la mine sévère. C'est la jeune femme blonde, qui était venue lui porter secours, lorsqu'un trio de ses confrères avait décidé d'en découdre avec Drago. Son uniforme est boutonné jusqu'en haut, lui donnant des airs de collet-monté.

« Drago Malefoy, par ordre du chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards, veuillez me suivre. S'il-vous-plaît, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sentencieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Drago, inquiet. Est-ce qu'on me transfert à Azkaban ?

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure d'en discuter avec vous. Le chef des Aurors vous en dira plus bientôt.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me transférer. Il faut attendre le retour du ministre ! » gémit Drago, d'un ton plus terrifié qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se recroqueville sur sa couchette. Les yeux de l'Auror s'agrandissent. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle a sans doute envoyé bien des sorciers à Azkaban, mais que connait-elle réellement de ce lieu ? Personne ne connait vraiment Azkaban, à moins d'y avoir été emprisonné. Drago n'y survivra pas, il le sait. S'ils essayent de l'y renvoyer, il préfère encore trouver une corde et se pendre immédiatement.

« Monsieur Malefoy, dit l'Auror d'un ton plus humain. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun transfert à Azkaban aujourd'hui, si cela peut vous rassurer… »

Le corps de Drago se détend. Il soupire, reprend progressivement ses esprits. Il a honte, de s'être ainsi ridiculiser devant elle, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas question de le renvoyer là-bas. Il se lève et lisse un instant la tunique vétuste dont on l'a vêtu.

« Je vois, dit-il. Merci, Auror… ?

\- Weeble. Alicia Weeble. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse obtenir d'autres vêtements, Auror Weeble ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais non. Il faudra vous contenter de ce qui vous a été fourni.

\- Formidable… » articule-t-il entre ses dents. La perspective d'être promené dans tout le ministère en tenue de détentionnaire ne le réjouit guère. Il aura beau se faire aussi petit que possible, il n'est plus question de passer inaperçu, à présent.

Alicia Weeble l'escorte à travers les longs couloirs. Au début, ils sont peu peuplés. Il ignore l'heure qu'il est et il se met à espérer qu'il est juste trop tôt pour que le ministère soit envahi de monde. Cependant, il se rend vite compte qu'ils avançaient simplement dans une partie peu occupée du ministère. Car, au détour d'un couloir, il retrouve la foule habituelle de sorciers, sorcières et autres employés du ministère.

Il baisse la tête et regarde les talons de l'Auror Weeble, qui marche d'un pas régulier devant lui. De sa baguette, s'échappe un petit filament, qui vient s'entortiller autour des poignets de Drago. Au cas où sa tenue de bagnard ne rende pas assez clair son statut.

Sur leur passage, on se retourne et se marmonne des confidences. Il entend son nom. Il entend le nom d'Azkaban. Il entend aussi le nom d'Harry, comme une lueur dans son obscurité. Quelqu'un l'interpelle, le traite de Mangemort, de traitre, de mage noir il l'ignore.

Il ne pense plus à la maison dans la forêt. Il s'imagine un nouveau refuge, à présent. Sous une cape, fluide comme un liquide, brillante comme de l'argent, légère comme une plume. Il y fait tiède. Les sons sont étouffés. Tout ce qu'il entend, c'est le bruit d'une respiration. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est la chaleur d'un corps. Plus rien ne l'atteint, désormais.

Après avoir emprunté l'un des nombreux ascenseurs bondés du ministère, Alicia Weeble lui fait traverser un dernier couloir, puis s'arrête devant une porte. Il la reconnaît : c'est celle du bureau de Robards. Il inspire longuement. Elle frappe à la porte, qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Alicia entre. Le lien magique, autour des poignets de Drago, se tend. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

« Je vous emmène Monsieur Malefoy, comme demandé, annonce l'Auror Weeble.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? s'étonne Robards, avant de se retourner. Ah oui, bien sûr. Le fils. »

Drago relève la tête. Face à Robards, se tiennent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette vision lui donne l'impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans. Il se revoit, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les trois amis sont là, eux aussi, attendant le verdict de leur enseignante. Comme souvent, ils ont enfreint le règlement et seront punis. C'est Drago qui les aura dénoncés, mais il finira aussi puni. Les choses ont-elles réellement changé depuis ?

Drago n'ose regarder personne. Il continue de fixer les talons d'Alicia Weeble. Lorsque Robards la congédie, il est face à un dilemme oculaire sans précédent : doit-il relever la tête et se confronter à un regard ? Si oui, lequel ? Celui de Robards, professionnel et froid ? Celui de Ron, empreint de dégoût ? Celui d'Hermione, si intelligent qu'il semble lire en lui comme dans un livre ? Ou bien celui d'Harry, vert et beau, pur et envoûtant, dans lequel il risquerait de se perdre, qu'il redoute et désire en même temps ?

Finalement, il garde les yeux rivés au sol. Il observe les détails du tapis persan. S'il se concentre sur ses motifs, le reste de la situation est moins effrayant. Une arabesque, une fleur. Un triangle, une rose. Une arabesque, une fleur. Un triangle, une rose. Et ainsi de suite, encore et encore.

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que… » commence Robards.

Un triangle, une rose. Une arabesque, une fleur. A l'infini, le motif se répète.

« …malgré mes ordres, auxquels ils ont sciemment désobéi… »

Une arabesque, une fleur. Un triangle, une rose. Une arabesque, une fleur.

« …les Aurors Weasley et Potter, aidé de la sous-secrétaire de la Justice Magique, Hermione Granger… »

Un triangle, une rose. Une arabesque, une fleur. Un triangle, une rose. Il est pris de vertiges.

« …ont appréhendé cette nuit votre père, Lucius Malefoy. »

Une arabesque. Il redresse la tête. Il entend les mots de Robards, mais il ne parvient pas à les comprendre. Il le regarde articuler la suite, abasourdi. Plus d'arabesque, plus de fleur : plus rien n'a de sens.

« Après avoir soumis votre père au Veritaserum, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre relaxe effective et immédiate. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre. Il a l'impression qu'il devrait parler, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche d'un signe, d'un indice. Il ne trouve rien. Rien, si ce n'est le visage rayonnant d'Harry, qui lui sourit.

« Au nom du ministère de la Magie, je vous présente mes excuses pour votre incarcération. J'espère que vous comprendrez que la prudence était de mise. Je vous annonce également que votre trace a été levée et que vous n'êtes officiellement plus sous l'observation du ministère. »

Il continue de fixer Harry, dont le sourire s'agrandit à chaque nouvelle annonce de Robards. Drago, lui, n'arrive pas à sourire. Il a l'impression qu'il devrait ressentir du soulagement, mais il n'en est rien. Une force immense continue de presser sur ses épaules, pour l'enfoncer dans le sol.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? l'interpelle Robards. Comprenez-vous ce que je viens de dire ? »

Il se tourne vers le chef des Aurors. Il a l'air plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Plus voûté, aussi. Ses traits sont tirés et sa mine est fatiguée. Drago hoche la tête c'est sûrement ce qu'on attend de lui.

« Bien, alors si vous n'avez pas de questions, il ne nous reste plus qu'à…

\- J'aimerais le voir, dit soudain Drago.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demande Robards, interloqué.

\- Mon père, j'aimerais le voir. Si c'est possible. »

L'air semble se figer dans la pièce. Plus personne n'ose parler, ni même respirer. Robards le regarde, comme on regarderait un muet qui se mettrait brusquement à parler. Au bout d'un moment, qui semble durer une éternité, Harry se lève et s'approche de lui.

« Drago, tu es sûr ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, répond-il et son ton ne lui a jamais paru aussi assuré. Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimeras les réponses, Drago. Ce qu'il nous a révélé, sous l'emprise du Veritaserum, risque de plus de te blesser que de…

\- J'ai besoin d'entendre la vérité. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. N'y ai-je pas le droit ? demande-t-il à l'intention de Robards.

\- Si, bien sûr…répond ce dernier, un peu penaud. Nous organiserons une rencontre avant le transfert de votre père à Azkaban, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Lorsqu'il entend le mot Azkaban, tout son corps se tend. Seul Harry semble s'en apercevoir, cependant.

C'est donc ainsi que se termine l'histoire de Lucius Malefoy ? Entre quatre murs suintants ? Dans le froid et la solitude ? Terrorisé, jour et nuit, par le moindre souffle ? Angoissé, à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un Détraqueur ?

_Tu me fais honte, Drago. Tu fais honte au clan Malefoy._

Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il mérite ? Peut-être est-ce la main du destin, qui s'abat enfin ? Peut-être n'est-ce que justice ? Peut-être faut-il qu'il oublie le nom de son père, qu'il renie tout ce qu'il a été ? Peut-être est-ce le seul moyen pour lui d'enfin vivre _sa _vie et non celle que son père voulait pour lui ?

« Je suis d'accord. Organisez la rencontre. »


	13. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13

OoO

_Un dernier sac dans la benne, et il pourra rentrer. Retourner chez lui, à sa solitude. Il n'aime pas la nuit : souvent, le sommeil tarde à venir et, quand il vient, les cauchemars prennent le dessus. Parfois, ses collègues lui demandent pourquoi il a l'air si fatigué. Il ne peut pas leur raconter, car Henry Smith, lui, ne fait pas de cauchemar._

_La pluie tombe, drue. Malgré le bruit des gouttes, il sent une présence, comme quelqu'un qui l'observe. Il se retourne et, à travers le rideau de pluie, il aperçoit une silhouette. Un homme, plutôt petit, perdu dans un imperméable trop grand pour lui._

_La pluie troublerait-elle sa vision ? On dirait qu'il s'approche. Ses cheveux bruns sont plaqués sur son visage et ses lunettes sont constellées de gouttes. Il fait encore quelques pas. Drago croit le reconnaître, mais chasse cette pensée de son esprit : ça ne peut pas être lui, pas après toutes ses années._

_Son instinct s'agite. Il lui commande d'avoir peur, d'adopter une posture de repli. Alors, il recule d'un pas. Mais l'autre s'avance. Cette fois-ci, il en est sûr. Il discerne les lignes de son visage, la rondeur de ses lunettes, même la cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que… » lance-t-il d'une voix incrédule._

_Il n'a pas le temps de finir de poser sa question. L'autre a déjà sorti sa baguette et la tend vers lui. Depuis combien d'années n'a-t-il pas vu de baguette magique ? Depuis combien d'années n'en a-t-il tenu une au creux de sa paume ? Il redoute l'objet, il redoute ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et en même temps, il lui semble si familier…_

_Il a peur. Il recule encore. Potter marche sur lui, menaçant. _Il va me tuer_, songe Drago. Mais Potter s'arrête, baisse sa baguette et lance : _

_« Drago Malefoy, en ma qualité d'Auror, je vous astreins à m'accompagner au Ministère de la Magie. Immédiatement._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? »_

_Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend rien à cette situation ubuesque. En vérité, il est persuadé d'être le prisonnier d'un de ses cauchemars. Rien de ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux n'est en train de réellement se passer._

_Même lorsque l'autre hurle : « Stupefix ! », il est encore convaincu d'être dans un rêve. S'il n'avait pas évité le sort, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Parce qu'il est dans son lit et qu'il dort. Autour de lui, il n'y a ni rue, ni restaurant, ni benne à ordures. Il n'y a que sa chambre, sa maison et la forêt._

_Et cette brise légère sur sa joue, est-elle réelle ? Ce craquement dans ses oreilles, l'a-t-il rêvé ? Cette figure qui apparaît, est-ce un simple fantôme ?_

_Oui, un fantôme, de quoi d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ?_

_Il n'y a que dans ses cauchemars que son père lui rend visite…_

oOo

Il est ligoté magiquement à une chaise, au milieu d'une salle vide. Sa tête pend vers l'avant, ses longs cheveux graisseux comme un rideau devant son visage. La robe de sorcier, si propre et bien taillée, est à présent couverte de poussière. Ses épaules sont courbées, étroites. Lucius n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Quinze minutes, maximum, lâche le garde en laissant entrer Drago. Après, il faudra qu'on prépare son transfert pour Azkaban. »

Drago est parcouru d'un frisson. Le corps de son père aussi, se met à trembler lorsqu'il entend ce nom. Mais il ne relève toujours pas la tête. Ils sont seuls, à présent. Un père et son fils, dans un espace clos, séparés par un mur invisible de regrets, de colère, de chagrin, de deuil.

Drago reste immobile. Il n'ose pas bouger. Il n'ose pas parler. Que pourrait-il dire ? C'est lui qui a demandé à le rencontrer, pourtant. Mais maintenant qu'il est en sa présence, le mutisme l'envahit. Fort heureusement, Lucius n'a jamais été du genre silencieux.

« Drago… dit-il d'une voix affaiblie.

\- Oui, père. C'est moi.

\- Je suis si content de te voir. Cela fait si longtemps…

\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce ne sont pas d'émouvantes retrouvailles. Je suis venu pour avoir des réponses. Pour pouvoir tourner la page.

\- Quelle page, Drago ? demande Lucius en relevant la tête, révélant son visage aux joues creusées et aux yeux cernés.

\- La vôtre. Je suis venu vous remettre à votre place : dans mon passé.

\- C'est impossible, Drago. Je ferai toujours partie de ton existence, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce tu es, c'est grâce à moi. C'est moi qui t'ai forgé, qui ai fait de toi un sorcier puissant, insoumis.

\- Insoumis ? Ouvrez les yeux, père ! Je me suis soumis à Voldemort, tout comme vous. Nous avons été ses larbins, des torchons dans lesquels il s'essuyait. Nous avons été des lâches, vous comme moi.

\- Je t'accorde que nos derniers moments avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont pas été les plus…glorieux. Mais tu ne l'as pas connu au sommet de sa gloire ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela faisait, que d'être son disciple, son favori. Sa puissance était la mienne, Drago. »

Il essaye de chasser de son esprit les images de mort et les cris d'agonie qui hantent ses souvenirs. Il essaye de ne pas se souvenir de la peur, qui lui serrait les entrailles. Il essaye de mettre de côté sa propre honte, cette sensation d'humiliation permanente. Cette impression d'être un moins que rien.

« Vous vous bercez d'illusions ça a toujours été le cas. Sa puissance n'était pas la vôtre. Vous étiez son laquais. Vous avez besoin de l'ombre d'un puissant pour vous épanouir. Comme la mauvaise herbe, vous ne fleurissez que dans l'obscurité ! »

Le regard de Lucius se fait dur. Il toise son fils de haut en bas. Sa bouche se déforme en une grimace dédaigneuse. Mais il ne dit rien. Alors, Drago comprend qu'il a visé juste.

« De qui s'agit-il, cette fois ? lance-t-il, incisif.

\- Sören Falk. Un mage noir. Je l'ai rencontré après le décès de ta mère, tandis que je trouvais refuge dans notre château en France. Il m'a accueilli dans sa Suède natale. Ensemble, nous allons y renverser le ministère de la Magie et…

\- Et rien du tout, père. Vous allez être envoyé à Azkaban. Les Aurors vont prévenir leurs collègues suédois. Votre Sören Falk sera arrêté. Ce sera la fin de cette soi-disant gloire que vous convoitez tant.

\- Ma gloire ne prendra pas fin avec moi, Drago ! Tant que le nom Malefoy perdure, il sera associé à la puissance et à la pureté. Tu en es l'héritier !

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez chassé à travers toute l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre ? Pour _ça _que vous avez lancé ce sort de traçage à Harry ? Parce que je porte le nom Malefoy ? »

La voix de Drago meurt dans un craquement. Il aurait préféré que son père lui veuille du mal. Qu'il le renie. Au moins, cela aurait signifié pour de bon qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec lui. Savoir que, dans l'esprit de son père, il est toujours l'héritier du clan Malefoy…c'est une souffrance atroce.

« J'ai changé de _nom_ ! hurle-t-il, incontrôlable. J'ai changé de nom parce que je ne supportais plus d'être un Malefoy ! Vous me l'avez rendu insupportable. J'ai changé de vie, parce que ce que vous en aviez fait me dégoûtait !

\- Drago, je…

\- Elle est morte à cause de _vous _! Vous êtes responsable de la mort de ma mère ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil illuminé si vous vous imaginez une seule seconde que j'aurais pu accepter de vous rejoindre.

\- Drago… »

La voix de Lucius n'est plus qu'une plainte. Comme si Drago venait de le poignarder, encore et encore. A chaque coup, il est un peu plus meurtri, un peu plus petit, un peu plus vieux. Ce n'est plus Lucius ce n'est que son fantôme.

« Les quinze minutes sont écoulées, Malefoy, lance abruptement le garde en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

\- Drago…gémit à nouveau Lucius.

\- Adieu, père. »

Sans se retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois, Drago sort de la cellule. Il quitte l'obscurité de la prison, pour pénétrer dans la lumière. La lumière aveuglante des couloirs du Ministère. Il fait quelques pas avec le garde, avant de tomber à genou. Le long de ses joues, il sent les larmes rouler, lentement.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Tout va bien ? » demande le garde, avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Mais Drago ne peut pas répondre. Sa gorge est serrée, ne laissant passer aucun son, pas même celui de ses sanglots. Il sent ses membres trembler sous lui. _Pathétique._

_Je m'en carre de ce que pense ton père ! Il est vil et cruel. Et toi, tu es pathétique._

La voix de Potter surgit des confins de sa mémoire. _Pathétique, _le mot n'était pas si mal trouvé, finalement.

« Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe. »

Sa voix n'est pas comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle est plus grave, plus mature. Plus sombre, aussi. Et pourtant, elle a quelque chose de réconfortant à ses oreilles. Ses mains ne tremblent plus. Ses larmes se tarissent.

Il sent Harry s'agenouiller devant lui. Mais il n'ose pas relever la tête pour le regarder.

« Drago, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il doucement.

\- Je suis au sommet de ma forme.

\- Je vois ça. Que dirais-tu de te relever et de venir boire un thé ?

\- Pourquoi pas… »

Il attrape la main qu'Harry lui tend et se relève lentement. Sans doute ses yeux sont-ils rougis et bouffis. Il doit avoir une mine affreuse, pourtant, Harry lui sourit. Il le suit jusqu'à un petit bureau en désordre où règne une odeur de pain beurré.

« Assieds-toi, dit Harry en désignant une chaise. Je vais préparer le thé. »

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, constate Drago. Bien sûr, qu'il est mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas, dans pareille situation ?

La bouilloire se met à siffler atrocement. C'est un son qu'il déteste, alors qu'il est familier et réconfortant. Il est étrange que quelque chose puisse être à la fois désagréable et rassurant.

Harry finit de préparer le thé, pose une tasse devant Drago, puis s'assoit en face de lui. Il souffle un temps sur sa propre boisson. Drago voit bien dans son regard qu'il réfléchit. Sans doute ne sait-il pas quoi dire. Drago pourrait détendre l'atmosphère en prenant la parole, s'il avait la moindre idée d'un sujet de conversation à aborder. Il n'a pas la tête aux frivolités.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu'Harry prend enfin la parole, ce n'est pas pour échanger des frivolités.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Avec ton père ? »

Drago avale une gorgée de thé. Il est bouillant. Il lui brûle le palais et la langue. Il aimerait que cette dernière se mette à fondre. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Il pourrait se contenter de rester assis en face d'Harry, de le regarder sans rien dire. Personne ne lui en voudrait : il n'aurait plus de langue pour parler. Mais ils se comprendraient très bien sans mot. Alors, autant user de sa langue.

« Aussi mal que ça pouvait se passer. Quoique, je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu essayer de m'attaquer ou quelque chose du genre…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry, l'air sombre. J'espère que cette rencontre t'aura au moins apporté les réponses que tu cherchais.

\- Elle m'a confirmé quel immonde lâche est mon père, oui. Elle m'a confirmé que toute mon éducation n'est qu'une vaste blague. Elle m'a confirmé que certaines personnes ne changeront jamais…

\- J'en déduis qu'il t'a parlé de Sören Falk ?

\- Le nouveau mage noir dont mon père peut allègrement lécher les bottes ? Oui, il m'en a parlé, soupire Drago.

\- Le bureau des Aurors est en train de monter des équipes d'intervention en ce moment même. Dès que nous aurons le feu vert du Ministère Suédois, il sera appréhendé, je te le garantis.

\- _Des_ équipes d'intervention ? Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin de plusieurs ?

\- Elles ne sont pas toutes destinées à Sören Falk… »

Harry attrape une cuillère, échouée sur la table, et commence à remuer son thé. Il n'y a rien à mélanger, puisqu'il n'y a mis ni lait, ni sucre. Mais il remue, longuement. Lorsqu'il repose la cuillère, un petit cercle de buée se forme sur la table.

« Quand ton père était sous l'influence du Veritaserum, il nous a enfin donné le nom de certains de ses complices. Principalement, de celui qui m'a lancé le sortilège de traçage.

\- Vraiment ? dit Drago, modérément intéressé par le sujet. Et de qui s'agit-il ?

\- D'un Auror. »

Là, la curiosité de Drago est piquée. Les Aurors, les implacables chasseurs de mages noirs, qui peuvent décider à loisir de sa liberté, ne seraient-ils dont pas si purs et vertueux qu'on le prétend ? Dans leur petit monde en noir et blanc, sont-ils réellement surpris de découvrir des nuances de gris ?

« Et pas n'importe quel Auror, poursuit Harry. Le chef des Aurors de Liverpool en personne : Blockswing.

\- Connais pas.

\- Moi, si. Je l'ai rencontré, lorsque j'étais en mission pour te…retrouver. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé très sympathique, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé… »

Harry pousse un profond soupir, découragé

« Je me suis fait complètement avoir, admet-il. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait, mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon enquête que je suis passé à côté. Pendant ce temps, Blockswing m'a berné : il s'est fait passer pour une assistante à l'aide de Polynectar et m'a ensorcelé pendant que j'avais la tête dans une pensine… »

Lorsque Drago s'imagine la scène, il doit convenir qu'elle n'a rien de glorieux pour Harry. A une époque, il en aurait jubilé et il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à railler son infortune et son incompétence. Mais il n'est pas le même Drago qu'à cette époque, et ce n'est plus le même Harry. Il est le Harry qui est venu dans sa cellule et lui a tenu les mains, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'a aucune envie de se moquer de ce Harry-là.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, dit-il avec empathie. Ce type était sous le nez d'un bureau entier d'Aurors et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Alors, ne soit pas trop dur envers toi-même.

\- En attendant, ce type est responsable de la mort de deux personnes. Il a tué l'un de ses subordonnés, l'Auror Snosy, parce qu'il s'approchait trop de la vérité concernant Sören Falk. Et il a assassiné un témoin gênant en la personne d'Hannah Abbott, l'épouse d'un de mes meilleures amis…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu culpabilises ? Tu n'avais aucun moyen d'empêcher ces meurtres ! s'exclame Drago, avant de prendre les mains d'Harry et de planter son regard dans le sien. Harry, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher : tu as fait de ton mieux.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais…c'est gentil. »

Il lui sourit. C'est un sourire qui fait rougir Drago et qui fait danser des papillons dans son ventre. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

« Et donc, dit Drago en lâchant ses mains, une équipe d'intervention sera chargée d'appréhender ce Blockswing, je suppose ?

\- Oui et…Robards aimerait que je m'en charge. »

oOo

_« Bienvenue au Bureau des Aurors, Monsieur Potter ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire…Auror Potter ! »_

_Gawain Robards lui tend la main. Harry la saisit. Il a une poigne puissante et affirmée. Harry sent sa propre main dans la sienne. Elle semble si faible, si impuissante._

_Les Aurors attroupés devant eux applaudissent plus ou moins chaleureusement. Certains ont l'air sincèrement ravi de l'accueillir dans leurs rangs. D'autres ont des mines nettement plus renfrognées._

_Lorsque la présentation officielle est terminée, il essaye de se mêler à ses nouveaux collègues. Immédiatement, un jeune sorcier s'approche. Il tient dans chaque main une coupe d'un liquide pétillant._

_« Une eau glouglousse ? offre-t-il._

_\- Avec plaisir ! » dit Harry en prenant la coupe. Il n'est pas contre un peu de courage en bulles. Après plusieurs grandes gorgées qui viennent picoter son palais, il se sent déjà un peu mieux._

_« Je tenais à vous dire que c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous, Harry Potter ! dit le jeune sorcier, le regard émerveillé._

_\- Merci. C'est un peu un rêve qui se réalise, pour moi. Je veux être un Auror depuis que j'ai…_

_\- Quatorze ans ! l'interrompt-il. Oui, je sais. Je l'ai lu dans votre biographie officielle : _Harry Potter, l'homme derrière le Sauveur._ Un livre admirable, vraiment ! J'étais choqué d'y apprendre que vous aviez été élevé par des Moldus. Et quels Moldus ! … »_

_Et le jeune sorcier se met à lui faire le récit de sa propre existence. Très vite, Harry cesse d'écouter. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui résume sa vie : il l'a vécue ! C'est d'autant plus pénible que cette fameuse biographie est extrêmement romancée. Comme de nombreux écrits à son sujet, elle fait de lui un héros sans peur et sans reproche, éclipsant ses défauts. Jamais il n'est fait mention de la chance – ou plutôt la malchance – qu'il a accumulée en route, ni le fait qu'il ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans ses amis._

_Alors qu'il a terminé son verre depuis cinq bonnes minutes, l'autre n'a toujours pas terminé son monologue. Harry cherche des yeux une échappatoire, mais n'en voit aucune. _

_S'approche alors une sorcière blonde. Elle doit avoir à peu près son âge. Elle a le visage long et sévère. Son uniforme est impeccablement repassé et ses cheveux sont serrés dans un chignon dont pas un cheveu ne dépasse._

_« Gramott, lance-t-elle, faisant sursauter l'interlocuteur d'Harry. Le chef te demande._

_\- Vraiment ? Mais je…_

_\- Il a dit que c'était urgent, insiste l'Auror blonde. Et tu sais bien à quel point il déteste qu'on le fasse attendre…_

_\- O..oui, tu as raison, Alicia ! Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »_

_Et le voilà qui file, fendant le groupe des Aurors, occupés à boire et à discuter._

_« Veuillez excuser Gramott, Auror Potter. Il est arrivé il y a un mois à peine, c'est un bleu. Vous êtes son héros et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas pu se contenir._

_\- Il n'y a pas de mal. » dit Harry en s'efforçant de sourire le plus cordialement possible. C'est un mensonge. Il n'a qu'une envie, désormais : prendre ses jambes à son cou._

_Après avoir raté une demi-douzaine de fois ses ASPIC – celui de potions en particulier – il a enfin accédé à son rêve. En retard, certes, mais il y est arrivé, il est un Auror. La dernière chose dont il a envie, c'est qu'on le traite à nouveau comme l'Elu. Parce que, à chaque fois que c'est le cas, les gens finissent déçus. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il reste une personne comme les autres ? Qu'il est un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui a ses faiblesses et ses doutes ? Comment répondre à leurs attentes, alors qu'elles sont irréalisables ?_

_« J'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera plus. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent, ils risquent d'être ingérables, croyez-moi…_

_\- Quelles rumeurs ? demande Harry._

_\- Les rumeurs selon lesquelles Robards va vous prendre comme second et vous formez pour que vous deveniez le futur chef des Aurors, bien entendu._

_\- Mais…je n'ai même pas commencé !_

_\- J'imagine que c'est ça, être un Elu… » lâche l'Auror blonde en s'éloignant._

_Il comprend mieux l'hostilité qu'il a ressentie de la part de certains de ses nouveaux collègues. A peine arrivé et on prétend déjà qu'il a des passe-droits. Il y a de quoi être agacé._

_Il ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler sa première année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, ce que les élèves de première année n'étaient pas censés pouvoir faire. _

_Il se souvient de l'air méprisant et jaloux de Drago Malefoy._

_« J'imagine que c'est ça, être un Elu… »_

_Lui aussi avait dit quelque chose dans ce goût-là…_

OoO

« Potter, j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de l'équipe qui appréhendera Blockswing. Voyez ça comme une récompense, après le brio avec lequel vous avez géré le cas Malefoy. »

Tels avaient été lesmots de Gawain Robards. Ce qu'il voyait comme une récompense avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Harry. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de se voir un jour confier des responsabilités au sein du département des Aurors. Certes, il avait appréhendé Lucius Malefoy. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait par sens du devoir ou parce que c'était son travail, sa mission.

Non, il l'avait fait pour Drago.

Drago, assis en face de lui, plus blême encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Drago qui fixe son thé, le regard triste, égaré, apeuré. Drago, qui ne dit plus rien depuis qu'Harry a dit :

« Oui et…Robards aimerait que je m'en charge. »

Que ressent-il en ce moment ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

Les questions se bousculent dans la tête de Harry. Il se rend compte que son cœur se serre un peu plus à chaque battement. _Dis quelque chose_, pense-t-il, sans savoir s'il s'adresse à Drago ou à lui-même.

Mais que dire ? Le moment n'est pas approprié pour les confessions sentimentales. Drago vient de revoir son père, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Il est visiblement ébranlé. Quel effet cela lui ferait-il de s'entendre dire par Harry qu'il éprouve des sentiments confus à son égard ? Rien de bon n'en sortirait, il en est certain.

Harry se met à tapoter nerveusement la table. Il bat un rythme, qu'il voudrait régulier, mais qui est en fait complètement chaotique. Finalement, Drago l'arrête, en aplatissant ses mains avec sa paume.

« Quand pars-tu ? demande-t-il, en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Où ? »

Harry est confus. Partir ? Il n'est pas question de partir, si ? Non, il veut rester. Demeurer auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus l'intention de quitter cette pièce, cette chaise, cette table, tant que Drago y sera aussi assis. Partir ? Alors qu'il n'y a qu'au creux de sa main qu'il se sent vivant ?

« A Liverpool. Pour appréhender Blockswink.

\- Blockswing, le corrige machinalement Harry.

\- Ne sois pas tatillon, son nom n'a aucune importance, dit Drago avec un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

\- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse. »

Drago retire sa main. On dirait un enfant qui aurait voulu toucher la flamme d'une bougie et qui, après l'euphorie de l'expérimentation, se serait rendu compte de la brûlure.

« Comment ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Il m'a proposé de mener l'équipe et je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ? »

En effet, pourquoi ? Il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles il devrait dire oui. C'est son rêve d'adolescent, d'être un Auror qui empêche les mages noirs de nuire. Depuis qu'il a intégré le Bureau, il ne rêve que de ça : qu'on lui confie enfin une mission d'envergure. Et puis, plus que tout, il veut que justice soit faite. Il veut être celui qui arrêtera le meurtrier d'Hannah. Il veut le faire, pour Neville.

« Parce que, si j'accepte, tu rentreras en Ecosse et je ne te reverrai plus. »

Il a parlé avec une candeur à laquelle lui-même ne s'attendait pas. A voir la mine de Drago, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ses joues prennent une adorable teinte rosée et ses yeux gris s'agrandissent.

C'est pourtant la vérité. S'il hésite à accepter cette mission, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur d'échouer, parce qu'il ne supporte plus les responsabilités depuis la fin de la guerre ou parce qu'il en veut secrètement à Robards de l'avoir mis dans un placard durant toutes ses années.

Non, s'il hésite, c'est parce qu'il redoute d'être séparé de Drago. S'il s'éloigne, il a peur qu'il disparaisse. Il a peur de ne jamais le retrouver. Il a mis tellement de temps à le trouver. Trop de temps.

« Tu survivras sans moi, _Potter_. » dit Drago avec un air canaille, s'amusant à l'appeler par son nom de famille, comme il l'a fait durant toutes ses années.

Mais Harry n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il est tiraillé entre son devoir moral envers Neville, ses aspirations professionnelles, son désir de faire ses preuves et ses sentiments inavouables. Si Hermione est parvenue à dire les mots, il n'ose pas encore les formuler à voix haute. Pourtant, il en est sûr, à présent : il est amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

Il en a eu la certitude lorsque Robards lui a proposé cette mission. L'idée d'être séparé de l'autre fut terrible. C'était comme un déchirement, comme si on lui arrachait un grand morceau de peau. A la perspective d'être sans lui, il s'était senti incomplet. C'était si fort que ça l'avait terrifié.

Il sait qu'il faut en parler à Drago. Il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui, faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne peut pas le laisser dire que son départ ne lui fera rien. Il faut qu'il comprenne l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Et en même temps, il a peur. Peur que ses mots effraient. Peur que son amour soit rejeté. Peur que ses émotions débordantes fassent fuir. Drago a déjà naturellement tendance à se rétracter dans sa coquille comme un escargot au moindre problème… Comment réagirait-il, s'il lui disait tout ? S'il étalait son cœur ouvert sur la table, ici, maintenant, entre eux ?

« Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Je survivrais. J'ai bien survécu jusqu'à présent, non ? Mais survivre, ce n'est plus suffisant. »

Le son de sa propre voix le surprend. Elle est grave et austère. Le sourcil droit de Drago se lève. Lui non plus, n'est pas habitué à cette voix. Pourtant, Harry poursuit :

« Je suis le _garçon qui a survécu_. Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de se demander si j'étais l'homme qui _vit._ Je ne vivais pas, Drago. Je me contentais d'exister, d'être là. Et j'en ai assez.

\- Je…comprends, murmure Drago après un long silence. Je comprends même trop bien. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- C'est que… »

Harry prend une profonde inspiration. Il n'arrive plus à regarder Drago dans les yeux. Il sent ses joues devenir chaudes et rouges. Sa poitrine est douloureuse. Faire face à Drago, à ce moment précis, est presque plus terrifiant que d'avoir fait face à Lord Voldemort, il y a dix ans.

« C'est que, sur les routes d'Ecosse, je me suis enfin senti vivant, lâche-t-il enfin. Juste toi et moi, dans la Vauxhall. Ce n'était rien, c'était un moment tout simple. Et pourtant, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en paix avec moi-même. »

Il relève enfin les yeux. Drago ne le regardait pas non plus. Ses beaux yeux gris clair fixent le sol, avec obstination. Il est pâle. Trop pâle. Harry regrette immédiatement d'avoir parlé.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour l'introspection. Tu viens de revoir ton père pour la première fois depuis des années et moi je te parle de mes états d'âme. Quel idiot ! Oublie tout ça, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pardon. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Alors ne répond pas. Tu dois être épuisé, après tant d'émotions ! Je te raccompagne chez moi : tu as bien mérité une longue nuit de sommeil. »

Harry repousse sa chaise et se relève. Il débarrasse sa tasse et celle de Drago, encore à moitié remplie. Il fait tout son possible pour fuir son regard. Il lui semble que, si ses yeux rencontraient les iris grises, quelque chose en lui se briserait.

Le chemin de retour jusqu'au Square Grimmaud se passe sans encombre et sans un mot. Après avoir installé Drago dans sa propre chambre et dans son propre lit – malgré les réticences de ce dernier, il estime qu'il mérite le matelas le plus confortable de la maison – Harry allume un feu dans la cheminée.

Il ne fait pas spécialement froid, mais il n'est pas en quête de chaleur. Il sort sa baguette et, d'un mouvement de poignet, il lance le sort. Il se penche avec vers les flammes et…y plonge la tête.

Il ne voit d'abord que des nuances d'orange et de jaune. Il lui faut un temps infini pour finalement décerner les contours d'un salon cossu. Dans le canapé, une jeune femme est absorbée par sa lecture.

« Psssst ! chuchote-t-il. Hermione ! Par ici, la cheminée !

\- Harry ? s'exclame Hermione en bondissant et s'approchant du feu crépitant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais besoin de te parler rapidement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, comme tout le monde ?

\- Je voudrais te parler à _toi_, explique-t-il. Et seulement à toi.

\- Oh…je vois. »

Elle regarde derrière pour s'assurer que Ron n'est pas dans les parages.

« Ron est au club d'échec sorcier le jeudi soir. Il devrait rentrer d'ici une petite heure au plus tôt.

\- Tant mieux, soupire Harry. Ne le prend pas mal, mais il y a certains sujets dont je préfère ne pas parler avec lui…

\- Laisse-moi deviner : le sujet en question est grand, blond, avec des yeux clairs et une méchante manie de traiter les gens de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Il ne fait plus ça, Hermione !

\- Je plaisantais ! Je suis prête à te croire quand tu dis qu'il a changé. S'il était toujours le même, tu ne serais pas…enfin, tu vois.

\- Amoureux de lui ? »

Hermione écarquille les yeux, en proie au choc.

« Oh…je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à l'admettre aussi vite.

\- Il est temps que je me rende à l'évidence, non ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Harry…mais parfois, tu manques cruellement de perspicacité. Je suis contente que, présentement, ça ne soit pas le cas. Bref ! Comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- Je suis face à un dilemme. Un dilemme d'ordre…moral. Tu es assez douée pour les résoudre, n'est-ce pas ? »

oOo

_ De son mètre trente, il lui paraît immense. Il lui semble que, si une montagne s'était dressée sur son chemin, il n'aurait qu'à l'enjamber. _

_Caché derrière la porte, il l'observe à travers l'embrasure. Il regarde chaque geste avec minutie, pour s'entraîner à le reproduire dans le miroir. La manière dont époussette sa robe. La manière dont il rajuste sa chevalière. La manière dont il noue sa cravate et coiffe ses cheveux._

_Drago n'est jamais si fier que quand on lui dit qu'il est le portrait craché de son père. Cela amuse beaucoup les adultes, la façon qu'il a de l'imiter en tout. Ils trouvent adorable ce bambin blond, à la coupe impeccable, qui emprunte l'accent pompeux et l'air arrogant de son papa._

_Lorsqu'il récite fidèlement la litanie, il est félicité : « Les sorciers dont le sang est pur sont supérieurs aux autres. Les Sang-de-Bourbe font honte à notre communauté. Ils valent à peine plus que les Moldus. »_

_Il n'est pas idiot. Il comprend ce qu'il dit. Il n'en comprend pas les répercussions, cependant. Il n'a jamais rencontré de Moldus. Quant aux Sang-de-Bourbes, il ne connaît que quelques commerçants et gens de service. Ils sont un groupe abstrait, qu'il déteste sans savoir pourquoi._

_Ou plutôt, si. Il sait pourquoi il les déteste : parce que son père les déteste._

_Il y a de nombreuses leçons de vie que Lucius veut que son fils apprenne. Il doit savoir que les Malefoy sont supérieurs à tout le monde. Il doit savoir que, avec de l'argent et de bonnes relations, on peut obtenir ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Il doit savoir qui sont ses inférieurs ceux qu'il peut mépriser ouvertement, comme les elfes de maison et ceux qu'il doit mépriser plus discrètement, comme les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Cracmols. _

_Et il apprend. Il retient ses leçons de magie, d'histoire, de Quidditch. Et ses leçons de vie. Pourtant, son père ne semble jamais fier. Contrairement à sa mère, il ne lui sourit presque jamais. Parfois, il l'enferme à la cave ou dans le placard à balais, pour le punir. « Pour que les leçons rentrent mieux », dit-il._

_Alors Drago s'en veut. Il se dit qu'il n'en a pas fait assez._

_Il s'installe devant le miroir, enfile la chevalière trop grande pour ses doigts enfantins, et passe la main dans ses cheveux gominés._

_Il sourit à son reflet et redresse son nez pointu._

_Là, il ressemble vraiment son père._

_S'il devient son reflet, peut-être sera-t-il enfin fier._

OoO

Lorsque Drago se réveille, dans cette chambre inconnue, il est tout d'abord pris de panique. Il ne reconnaît ni la tapisserie qui tombe en lambeaux, ni la cheminée couverte d'une épaisse couche de cendres, ni l'armoire en bois. Tout ici lui est étranger.

Tout, sauf une odeur. Une odeur qu'il respire sur l'oreiller et dans les draps. Elle le rassure immédiatement. Apaisé, il plonge sa tête dans l'édredon et renifle compulsivement, comme un chien humant soudain l'odeur de son maître. Elle lui évoque une tiédeur tranquille, anesthésiante. Il pourrait se rendormir ainsi, la tête enfouie dans ce parfum…

Mais une paire de mains puissante lui saisit les épaules. Il est extirpé en arrière. Son dos se cambre et craque atrocement. Il pousse un juron et se tourne, pour découvrir un vieil elfe de maison décrépi, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Kreattur ? interroge-t-il d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Maître Malefoy s'est endormi avec la tête dans l'édredon. »

Drago se sent rougir. A la pensée que l'elfe ait pu le surprendre en train de sniffer l'odeur de Harry, la honte le gagne.

« C'est dangereux, Maître Malefoy aurait pu s'étouffer. Cela a failli arriver à ma pauvre Maîtresse. »

Kreatttur ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Drago pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Il aurait été fâcheux qu'un sorcier d'une lignée telle que la vôtre périsse ainsi, Maître Malefoy.

\- Kreattur ? lance Drago en essayant de refouler le malaise et le dégoût que lui inspire l'elfe. Pourrais-tu ne pas mentionner cet incident à Harry ?

\- Quel incident ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, puisque Kreattur a empêché Maître Malefoy de s'étouffer.

\- Oui, mais…laisse tomber. »

Il laisse l'elfe vaquer à ses occupations – en l'occurrence faire le lit dès qu'il l'a quitté – et descend dans la cuisine. Il est assoiffé et ne désire rien de plus qu'un thé ou, à défaut, un grand verre d'eau. Il traverse le salon, où il découvre, sur le canapé, une couverture en boule et un oreiller. Aucune trace de Harry. Peut-être est-il dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer un petit-déjeuner ? Ou bien dans la salle de bain, pour faire sa toilette ?

Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il d'où est Harry, alors qu'il meurt de soif ? Sa bouche pâteuse et sa gorge desséchée devraient être sa priorité. Son cerveau doit arrêter ses errances et se focaliser sur ce qui est important. Et ce qui est important, dans l'immédiat, c'est boire. Le reste peut attendre.

Il traverse le salon en baissant la tête, pour ne pas se laisser distraire pas d'autres éléments dans son champ de vision – par Salazar, Harry serait bien du genre à laisser trainer des sous-vêtements par terre ! Arrivé dans la cuisine, il hésite entre boire à même le robinet ou opter pour une approche plus civilisée et chercher un verre. Non pas qu'il ait spécialement envie d'ouvrir et de fouiller dans les placards. C'est une question d'éducation, rien de plus.

_Oui, cette rencontre m'a confirmé que toute mon éducation n'est qu'une vaste blague._

Il chasse la pensée de son esprit. L'essentiel, il doit se focaliser sur l'essentiel. Mais comment est-ce possible dans ce capharnaüm ? La vaisselle semble avoir été empilée dans les placards complètement au hasard. L'anarchie a pris possession de cette cuisine. Ce qui, pour Drago, est intolérable. Chaque personne a ses lieux sacrés. Pour lui, c'est la cuisine.

Après avoir rempli d'eau une tasse – à défaut de verre – et en avoir englouti le contenu, il se met à vider et à ranger méthodiquement chaque placard. Le charivari qu'il produit finit par attirer Kreattur, au comble de l'effroi.

« Maître Malefoy, que faites-vous ? s'écrit-il et sa voix, qui n'est d'habitude pas plus forte qu'un murmure, n'a jamais été aussi sonore.

\- Je range, répond-il sobrement.

\- Mais…ce n'est pas le rôle de Maître Malefoy de ranger. C'est le travail de Kreattur !

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais dans ce cas, tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour ton travail.

\- C'est à cause de Maître Potter, se défend l'elfe avec véhémence. Il m'interdit de ranger certaines pièces.

\- Il te l'interdit ? »

Pourquoi Harry interdirait-il à son elfe de ranger sa maison ? Certes, il a visiblement un peu honte d'employer – ou plutôt d'exploiter – un elfe de maison. Mais, de ce qu'il lui en a dit, il garde Kreattur à ses côtés plus pour l'elfe que pour lui-même. Alors pourquoi diantre refuse-t-il qu'il range ce taudis ?

_Je suis _le garçon quia survécu_. Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de se demander si j'étais l'homme qui _vit_. Je ne vivais pas, Drago. Je me contentais d'exister, d'être là. Et j'en ai assez._

C'est vrai. Quand on se contente de survivre, quel besoin a-t-on de ranger ? Quel besoin a-t-on d'avoir une maison propre ? Tout est superflu, quand on ne ressent pas plus que le besoin d'exister. Un toit au-dessus de sa tête, à boire, à manger, une couverture chaude pour l'hiver. C'est pour ça, qu'il ne voulait pas que Kreattur range. Parce que ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne _lui _servait à rien.

Drago empile une dernière casserole dans le tiroir, sous le regard toujours effaré de Kreattur.

« Où est Harry ? demande-t-il.

\- Maître Potter est sorti, Monsieur.

\- Sorti ? Il a dit où il allait ? Il a dit quand il allait revenir ? »

Drago ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter, pour lui-même : « Il a dit _s'il_ allait revenir ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Il n'a rien dit à ce pauvre Kreattur… »

A-t-il accepté la mission de Robards ? Sans doute. C'est bien. Il n'a aucune raison de la refuser. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour lui, il est temps que quelque chose de bien lui arrive. Même si ça consiste à venir en aide à ces fumiers d'Aurors.

Drago ne sait pas trop quoi faire de sa peau, en attendant. Si Harry est parti, il devrait sans doute reprendre la route. Sans dire au revoir ? Il peut attendre encore un peu, une heure ou deux. Peut-être que Harry reviendra. Il pourra alors faire ses adieux et rentrer chez lui. La maison dans la forêt l'attend.

D'ennui, il se met à fureter partout dans la maison. Le bazar omniprésent lui donne un peu des airs de caverne d'Ali Baba. Partout où il fourre son long nez, il fait une découverte. Une vieille botte. Un manuel scolaire. Un morceau de parchemin à moitié griffonné. Il remonte ainsi, de trésor en trésor, jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Un instant, il songe à se recoucher, puis ses yeux se pose sur l'armoire.

C'est un haut meuble en bois sombre et ouvragé. Drago déglutit douloureusement. Il a de mauvais souvenirs avec les hauts meubles en bois sombre et ouvragé. L'armoire est fermée à clé, mais la clé est sur la serrure. Il la tourne et ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur, il découvre le seul espace correctement rangé de toute la maison.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose, sur les étagères. Mais tout est parfaitement en ordre. Il attrape le premier objet qui lui passe sous la main. Un album photo. Il est recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, mais il est en parfait état. Drago commence à le feuilleter et dès la première page, il sait qu'il devrait arrêter. C'est trop intime, il n'a pas le droit.

« Tout comme Potter n'avait pas le droit de fourrer sa tête dans la pensine et de voir le dernier souvenir de ma mère. » songe-t-il.

Alors, c'est de ça dont il est question ? De vengeance ? Non, il n'est pas en colère. S'il ressent quoique ce soit envers Harry, c'est de la gratitude. Il se cherche des excuses. Une raison pour continuer de regarder les photos. Les photos de l'homme à lunettes, avec la femme rousse qui tient un bébé dans ses bras.

Son cœur se serre. Il ne possède aucune photo où ses parents et lui ont l'air si heureux. Tous les portraits de la famille Malefoy sont guindés, stricts, sévères. Pourquoi les parents d'Harry lui ont-ils été enlevés si tôt, alors qu'ils auraient pu lui apporter dans de bonheur ? Alors que ses parents avaient eu le temps de l'élever et de lui mettre dans le crâne des idées infâmes ?

La vie est bien cruelle. Et bien injuste.

Un bruit sourd, semblable à une explosion de fumée, retentie dans le salon. Drago s'empresse de ranger l'album photo et de refermer l'armoire. Il essaye de tout remettre en ordre dans l'espoir qu'Harry ne se rende pas compte qu'il a farfouillé dans ses affaires. Puis, il se jette sur le lit, prenant une pause qui sous-entend qu'il y est avachi depuis des heures. Il calme sa respiration affolée. De quoi a-t-il peur ?

Harry rentre dans la chambre. Il semble plus grand que d'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs sont moins ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et c'est comme si une aura blanche scintillait autour de lui. A-t-il toujours été si beau ? Ou bien est-ce la chemine propre, la barbe rasée de près et cet air de savoir exactement où il veut aller.

« Drago ! » lance-t-il d'un ton déterminé en s'avançant vers le lit.

Drago se redresse pour s'assoir, soudain mal à l'aise. Il a une drôle d'intuition, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Harry se laisse choir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Le matelas s'enfonce légèrement sous son poids. Pourtant, il ne pèse rien, pas plus qu'une plume. Drago le sait, pour l'avoir porté. Alors pourquoi le matelas s'incline-t-il vers lui ? Pourquoi créé-t-il cette pente douce, qui l'entraîne vers lui ?

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » annonce Harry en lui tendant un paquet.

C'est un emballage de papier kraft, long, fin et léger. Drago le saisit d'une main tremblante. Il n'ose pas parler. Il n'ose pas deviner ce qu'i l'intérieur du paquet. Même si, bien sûr, il le sait déjà parfaitement. Cette forme ne peut tromper aucun sorcier. C'est…

« Ma baguette. » murmure-t-il.

Sa main reconnaît immédiatement la forme sobre et élégante. Ses doigts sentent tout de suite le bois d'aubépine, avec ses nuances de brun, du plus sombre au plus lumineux. Sa magie ressent le pouvoir, contenue dans le crin de licorne, à l'intérieur de sa baguette. C'est comme avoir perdu un membre et le retrouver. C'est un prolongement de lui-même, qu'il avait oublié.

« Pendant tout ce temps, elle était dans mon coffre, à Gringotts. Je ne savais même plus que je l'avais, heureusement qu'Hermione a une meilleure mémoire que moi. Je l'avais oubliée, je suis désolé.

\- Ma baguette, répète-t-il hébété.

\- Oui, ta baguette. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle te revienne. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment appartenue, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais cherché à la posséder. C'était juste…une coïncidence, qu'elle me revienne. »

Mais Drago ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Sa baguette devait finir dans les mains de Harry. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Voldemort. Il avait fallu que Drago soit privé de son pouvoir, de sa force, pour que Harry puisse accomplir son destin. Si Drago avait gardé sa baguette, que ce serait-il passé ?

Harry serait mort. Voldemort aurait gagné. Son père aurait gagné. Et jamais il ne serait devenu Henry Smith. Jamais il n'aurait vécu autre chose, quelque chose de plus juste, de plus vrai. Jamais il n'aurait connu Harry comme il l'a connu, ces derniers jours.

Il lâche sa baguette, qui échoue au sol dans un craquement. Un goût infame envahi sa bouche. Elle n'est pas une extension de lui-même. Elle est un parasite. Un parasite qu'on a introduit en lui, pour le soumettre, le priver de sa liberté de penser. Pour faire de lui _le garçon qui n'avait pas le choix._

« Drago ? s'exclame Harry en se penchant pour ramasser la baguette qui a roulé au sol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu…_ça _?

\- C'est à toi ! C'est ta baguette, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Je me rappelle très bien et je n'en veux pas.

\- Drago, c'est _ta _baguette. Sans elle, tu ne pourras pas pratiquer la magie. Pas à ta façon, du moins.

\- Pas à ma façon ? Parce qu'elle vaut la peine d'être pratiquée, _ma façon _?

\- Tu es un sorcier, ça fait partie de toi ! »

Drago se lève d'un bond, faisant sursauter Harry. Il a envie de crier, envie de vomir. Vomir sa colère, sa rage et aussi la bile immonde qui a pris possession de l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Drago ? »

Harry attrape sa main, il la serre dans la sienne.

« Ne fais pas ça… » songe-t-il. A l'intérieur de sa paume, il y a le souvenir de la baguette. Sa peau est corrompue, salie. Il écarte vivement la main.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, annonce-t-il d'un coup et sa voix est étrangement calme.

\- Quoi ? »

Harry se redresse d'un bond pour lui faire face. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens et ils sont paniqués. Ses iris vertes tremblent légèrement. Mais il ne se laisse pas émouvoir. Sa résolution est d'acier.

« Pourquoi ? demande Harry.

\- Parce que…je dois rentrer. Je dois y retourner.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non, dit-il. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris. »


End file.
